Renamon: La esclava
by Overlord Gabriel
Summary: Para Renamon, la vida que tenia termino y ahora no es mas que tortura y encierro. En medio de esa difícil situación, ella hará lo posible para seguir adelante, esperando su sueño mas anhelado se cumpla... ser libre.
1. Cap 1 una larga y triste noche

**Sí, no es el nombre más original del mundo.**

**Nuevamente publico este fic, luego de que hubiera cerrado después de que me fuera imposible actualizarlo.**

**Aclarando nuevamente de hablo: Después de a Renamon en muchas imágenes Yiff y Hentai se me ocurrió hacer este fic, hablando de la vida que una Renamon obligada a trabajar como esclava sexual. Es el primer fic de este estilo que hago, por lo que espero que me den consejos para mejorar.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1, UNA TRISTE NOCHE<strong>

La noche ya había caído, era el momento de empezar mi jornada de trabajo, aunque hubiera deseado que mi trabajo fuera algo completamente distinto a lo que ahora hago.

Me asome por mi venta para observar el mundo exterior, un enorme bosque que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Puede ver a varios digimons salir del bosque y venir en dirección hacia este lugar, aunque eso era lo que menos me interesaba, solo me interesaba ver el exterior, y como Renamon que soy, mi vida estaba en el exterior, correr, saltar y pelear.

A pesar de ser de noche, podía ver claramente el bosque, las montañas que se veían tan cerca aunque en realidad estuvieran muy lejos de ese lugar, un enorme cielo, adornado con cientos… no, con miles de estrellas y una gran y hermosa luna. Eso era tal vez lo que me atraía más, la luna. Al verla, sentía una gran felicidad, una sensación que no haba sentido en mucho tiempo.

Como me hubiera gustado salir de ese lugar, ir a la cima de una colina y recostarme en el césped, para poder admirar aquel hermoso paisaje y sentirme… sentirme libre.

Pero cuando toque mi ventana, sentí aquellos barrotes de acero que me hicieron volver a la realidad.

Antes hubiera podido romper esos barrotes sin ninguna dificultad, pero al pasar mis garras por mi cuello pude recordar por qué hace casi un mes no lo había hecho. Un collar de acero, que tenía la habilidad única de anular todos mis poderes. Ese collar era la que me mantenía encerrada en un pequeño cuarto de apenas un metro cincuenta, de paredes grises y húmedas. En la pared del lado derecho había un televisor sobre un pequeño escritorio y una silla de madera, pero honestamente consideraba que ese tipo de cosas eran realmente innecesarias. En la pared de la izquierda había una cama de colchón duro, con una única almohada y una única sabana de color blanco. Y en la pared que se encontraba detrás de mí, había una puerta de acero con una rendija en la parte inferior, diseñada para que no pudiera abrirse por dentro, solo por fuera.

Esa habitación era realmente deprimente y yo era realmente una prisionera dentro de ella.

No quería seguir viéndola, preferí volver a dirigir mi vista hacía la ventana para poder admirar nuevamente el pasaje nocturno y la hermosa luna que seguía en el cielo, como si me observara. Mientras la observaba, comenzaba a sonreír, al mismo tiempo que buenos y felices recuerdos venían a mi mente.

Hubiera deseado continuar observándola, pero entonces escuche la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Sabía lo que significaba y aunque no lo quisiera, debía hacerlo.

Le di la espalda a la ventana y mantuve mi vista en el suelo por unos segundos hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Al cerrarse, alce un poco la mirada para ver quienes habían entrado.

Eran dos Leomon, uno de ellos un poco más musculoso, de pelaje más oscuro y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, lo que me hizo pensar que debía tratarse de un bandido o algún soldado retirado. Ellos me miraban de arriba abajo con ojos llenos de deseo mezclado con maldad y sonriendo de una forma perversa. Ya me hacia una idea de lo que me esperaba.

-Creo que hiciste una buena elección hermano- dijo uno de los Leomon, acercándose por detrás hacia mí –se ve en muy buena forma- y sin previo aviso, llevo una de sus manos a mis nalgas para apretarla con mucha fuerza.

Estaba apretándome muy fuerte y enterrando sus uñas en mi piel, no pude evitar soldar un alarido de dolor, pero eso lejos de detenerlo lo hizo apretarme con más fuerzas. De haber podido, ya lo habría matado, pero mientras tuviera ese collar en mi cuello, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Después de unos minutos, me soltó la nalga y pude sentirme más aliviada, al menos hasta que vi a donde se dirigían sus manos.

Levanto mi collar de pelo y dejo expuestos mis senos. No perdió el tiempo en llevar sus manos hacia ellos para aprisionarlos en sus garras y jugar con ellos.

Gemía de dolor, esa parte de mi cuerpo era sensible y no me gustaba que la tocaran, pero solo podía quejarme en mi mente, ya que no tenía libertad de hacerlo de viva voz.

El Leomon se veía muy entretenido con mis senos, masajeándolos con mucha impaciencia y energía, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y saborearlo como si fuera un trozo de carne. Era una sensación de lo más desagradable, podía sentir su saliva en mi pelo y sus manos apretándome con más fuerza. Quería gritar, decirle que me dolía y que se detuviera, pero no serviría de nada y lo único que conseguiría seria alentarlo más. La forma como el Leomon movía mis senos era dolorosa, pero eso no era lo peor.

Mis pezones se habían puesto duros y el verlos así pareció excitar más al león que comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza, causándome más dolor y haciéndome gemir más.

-Que tetas tan grandes tienes- Decía el Leomon, sin dejar de apretarlas ni un solo momento –y son tan suaves, se sienten muy bien tocarlas ¿Qué pasara si las aprieto más?-

No dudo en averiguar la respuesta a su pregunta. Hundió sus garras en mis pobres senos y los movió con todavía más fuerza, mientras su asquerosa lengua recorría mi cuello de un lado a otro. No podía hacer nada, solo gritar de dolor y esperar que esa tortura acabara ya, que ese tipo se cansara de mis senos y se fuera, pero no iba a pasar, y todo porque otra parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

Podía sentir un intenso calor en mi entrepierna y la humedad correr por mis piernas. Quería acabar rápido pero mi cuerpo no me estaba ayudando en nada.

Apreté las piernas lo más que pude, esperando simular la humedad y que no se dieran cuenta. Desgraciadamente para mí, los Leomon eran conocidos por tener un excelente sentido del olfato, y el Leomon más grande, que solo había permanecido de espectador de su compañero, se dio cuenta de mi condición y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-mira esto amigo, está muy mojada- dijo el otro Leomon, pasando su mano por mi entrepierna y frotando esa zona –no es más que una puta después de todo-

Entonces, el Leomon introdujo sus dedos en mi interior, causándome tal vez el peor dolor de todos, los movía de adentro hacia afuera con demasiada fuerza, lastimándome aún más y haciendo que me mojara más y gimiera, pero no de placer sino de dolor.

Los desgraciados parecían divertirse y disfrutar mucho conmigo, uno con mis senos y mi cuello, y el otro con sus dedos en mi vagina; pero yo no estaba disfrutando para nada eso, me lastimaban y lo peor es que no tenía la fuerza como para oponerme a todos eso malos tratos.

El Leomon finalmente quito sus dedos de mi entre pierna. Me sentí un poco calmada, aunque humillada al ver como él me mostraba sus dedos llenos de mis fluidos y se reía mientras los limpiaba con su lengua, repugnante.

-Te gusto ¿verdad?- me pregunto sonriendo como un estúpido. Obvio que mi respuesta era que no, pero nada bueno tendría diciéndolo –pues esto te gustara más-

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en lo que iba hacer, el Leomon me levanto y abrió mis piernas, dejando mi húmeda intimidad expuesta para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Acerco su cara y comenzó a lamerme y luego introdujo su lengua dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir como una loca y haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a moverse sin control. El otro Leomon siguió apretando mis senos, que curiosamente, hasta para mí, se sentían más grandes de lo que realmente eran.

La temperatura de la habitación aumentaba cada vez más y más, empezaba a ser insoportable, pero los Leomons seguían en lo suyo y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

No pude soportarlo más, la manera en que ese Leomon oscuro me lamia llevo mi cuerpo al límite y termine corriéndome sin quererlo. Cuando esto sucedía, era cuando me sentía como una verdadera puta, y era cuando me sentía más triste.

Hubiera querido que todo terminara así, pero sabía que apenas era el comienzo.

-Muy bien zorrita, ya que te hice un favor, es justo que tú me hagas lo mismo- dijo el Leomon responsable de que me corriera, se había puesto de pie y casi al mismo tiempo el otro Leomon soltó por fin mis senos y me sentó en el suelo, sin ser para nada cuidadoso.

El otro se acercó más a mí y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, dejando expuesto un enorme pene que acercaba cada vez más a mi cara. Se me hacía asqueroso y no quería verlo. Cerré mis ojos y voltee a ver hacia otro lado, pero eso no pareció gustarle nada a Leomon.

Me dio una fuerte bofetada y antes de que reaccionara, el tomo mi rostro e introdujo su miembro en mi boca.

-¿Qué estas esperando puta? Empieza a chupar- me dijo, mostrándose de nuevo molesto y listo a darme otra bofetada si no obedecía.

Tener esa cosa en mi boca, no solo como se sentía sino el sabor que sentía en mis labios. Era realmente asqueroso pero debía hacerlo si no quería que me mataran a golpes. Apreté con fuerza los labios sobre el pene y dentro de mi boca, empecé a lamer la punta de este con la punta de mi lengua. Ahora el Leomon parecía más tranquilo satisfecho, pero con una simple mirada me hizo saber que no era suficiente.

Empecé a enrollar mi lengua alrededor del miembro y comencé a mover mi cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que saliera y entrara cada vez. Pude notar que mientras hacía esto, el Leomon apretaba sus puños y gemía un poco, aunque no me gustaba lo que hacía, a él sí, y al menos así no volvería a pegarme.

Estaba haciéndolo bien, creo que demasiado bien porque hice que ese Leomon quisiera que siguiera mamándosela, pero ahora a su modo. Me sujeto con fuerza las orejas, impidiendo que pudiera moverme más ahora era él quien se movía de atrás adelante, metiendo y sacando su pene de mi boca, pero lo hacía con toda la fuerza que tenía y a una gran velocidad. Mientras más me embestía, podía sentir sus fluidos empezar a salir de a poco de su punta, inundando mi boca con el sabor más horrible que hubiera probado en mi vida. Era desagradable, pero debía seguir mamándosela con todo el ánimo posible, no por gusto, pero si para salvar mi pellejo. Se sentía más grande y dura, sentía que no me cavia en la boca y que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Ya era bastante malo para mí hacer eso, pero al parecer otro digimon no pensaba lo mismo.

El otro Leomon ahora quería probar mi vagina, pero no de la misma manera en que su compañero lo había hecho. Él también se había quitado los pantalones dejando ver otro asqueroso pene, duro y listo para trabajar. Tomo mis nalgas para sostenerse e introdujo su miembro de un solo movimiento y con mucha fuerza, causándome mucho dolor, solo que ahora no podía gritar.

Ambos de daban por delante y por detrás con todo lo que tenían y no les importaba si me lastimaban o si yo lo disfrutaba, cosa que no hacía, a ellos solo les importaba sentir placer. Cada vez me envestían con más fuerza y más rápido, sin detenerse ni un solo instante, apretando más nalgas y mis orejas con cada vez más fuerza.

Después de casi diez minutos de castigo, ambos llegaron al límite y se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo en mi vagina y mi boca, llenándome en ambos extremos de su asqueroso semen. Mi boca queda chorreando aquella blanca y pegajosa sustancia que no tenía ni siquiera un buen sabor, y a pesar de todo el bastardo aún seguía envistiéndome, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con eso. Y atrás era exactamente lo mismo, el Leomon me había llenado de sus fluidos, que habían salido como una botella de champan recién destapada, dándome con fuerza y aun así el seguía envistiéndome.

Casi después de cinco minutos y luego de una última descarga de esperma, finalmente sacaron sus penes y yo pude caer al suelo, humillada, agotada, sudando y cubierta de semen.

Parecía que al fin mi tortura había acabado, pero estaba equivocada. El Leomon oscuro me levanto y me puso sobre el otro Leomon que se había acostado boca arriba. Cuando estuve en posición, el Leomon me introdujo nuevamente su miembro, pero esta vez me lo metió por el culo.

Esa era sin duda la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba menos experimentada en estas cosas, sentía muy apretado y mientras más entraba el miembro, más me lastimaba y gritaba como toda una loca.

Ahora si estaba dispuesta a decir lo que pensaba, no me importaba si me mataban a golpes, aunque ellos no me dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. El Leomon que estaba debajo de mí volvió a apoderarse de mis senos, apretándolos con más fuerza y masajeándolos con más entusiasmo que la primera vez. Su compañero también estaba listo para divertirse, abriendo mis piernas y metiendo su pene en mi vagina.

Ambos me envestían con todo lo que tenían, no me daba tiempo de descansar, sus penes entraban tan rápido con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía resistirlo, estaba en mi límite y ellos también, pero parecían dispuestos a disfrutarme el mayor tiempo que fuera posible. Fueron cinco o diez minutos de salvajes envestidas en mis dos agujeros con dos duros penes que en cualquier momento estallarían de placer.

Finalmente los dos leones no lo resistieron más, y yo tampoco, ambos se corrieron con gran fuerza dentro de mí y yo también acabe corriéndome, quedando llena de esperma en mis dos agujeros.

Creí que eso sería todo, pero los Leomons querían una última cosa. Ambos se pusieron de pie y me hicieron sentar en el suelo, solo para poder meter sus miembros en mi boca. Nunca me había gustado tener un miembro en mi boca ¿pero dos? Apenas y me cabían, y ambos querían que se las mamara al mismo tiempo. No tenía opción, tuve que usar mi lengua y mis labios al doble para este trabajo. Ambos no tardaron nada en correrse en mi boca y dejarla llena de su asqueroso semen, el cual ellos me obligaron a tragarme. Era asqueroso.

Ya no podía más, estaba exhausta e incapaz de seguir. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me acosté en mi cama y me quede ahí, esperando que ahora si todo hubiera terminado.

Por suerte para mí, ellos parecían también haber llegado a su límite. Volvieron a ponerse los pantalones y se fueron.

Cuando se fueron, pude hacer lo que había estado esperando hacer desde que había iniciado hasta que termino, empecé a llorar. Me sentía como una puta, usada solo para complacer, sin que importara que el ser abusada una y otra vez, cada día, por los digimons machos que venían cada día.

Se supone que el sexo debe ser algo maravilloso, debe estar lleno de amor y debe disfrutarse, pero lo que yo había ahí no era nada de eso. No era más que una puta a la cual todos podían venir a usar para satisfacer sus deseos, sin importarles que mientras más haga esto, mientras más tiempo pasó en este lugar, más miserable me siento.

Extraño mi vida anterior a esto, mi hogar, a los pequeños bebes que cuidaba cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y a quienes veía como si fueran mis hijos.

Todas las noches miro por mi ventana y lloro, preguntándome una y otra vez… ¿Por qué termine así?

En ese momento volví a escuchar la puerta abrirse, y eso solo significaba una cosa, que mi pesadilla empezaba otra vez.

Sería una larga noche. Una larga… y triste noche.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije, el primer fic de este estilo que hago. Aun así espero que me dejen Reviews para corregir cualquier error que pueda tener. Básicamente es hablar desde el punto de vista de Renamon y que me hace pensar:<strong>

**"a ella la usamos mucho para el sexo, pero ¿a ella le gusta?"**

**Espero que quienes lo leyeron la primera vez regresen.**

**"En caso de algún problema, o que el fic desaparezca, revisar mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil"**


	2. Cap 2 mi hogar

**CAPITULO 2, MI HOGAR**

Una nueva noche había llegado, y con ella una nueva jornada de tortura para mí.

Después de lo que los dos Leomons me habían hecho, esperaba que no volviera repetirse, que esa noche pudiera admirar el paisaje nocturno que existía fuera de aquel cuarto donde estaba encerrada. Las montañas, el bosque y a algunos de los digimons que siempre salían. Algunos eran jóvenes buscando simplemente pasear o jugar, o más grandes, con algún plan en mente o simplemente disfrutando la noche.

Bien decían que en un bosque como ese, en una noche de luna llena era el momento perfecto para que los amantes salieran y expresaran su amor. Quisiera tener esa oportunidad algún día, tener a alguien que verdaderamente me quisiera y que yo también quisiera.

Pero debía ser realista. Yo jamás podría tener esa oportunidad, y tampoco podía descansar en la noche para seguir observando el mundo exterior, y menos con el digimon que en ese había entrado a mi cuarto y venido a buscar mis servicios.

Era curioso, pero por un momento extrañe a los dos leones cuando vi de qué digimon se trataba. Era un Kyukimon, quizá uno de los digimons más raros de ver por aquellos lugares. Me asusté mucho al verlo, tenía casi el doble de mi tamaño, un pelaje rosa con una cabellera y una cola azul, unos brazos y piernas que se veían bastante musculosas, dos enormes cuchillas salían de sus brazos y que parecía ya haber usado antes para eliminar a muchos otros digimons. Su apariencia en si era aterradora, pero lo que realmente me asusto de él fue su mirada y su sonrisa, se veía como un verdadero demente. Eso me tenía paralizada y temiendo por mi vida, él pareció darse cuenta de mi estado, del temor que recorría mi cuerpo, y al parecer… le gustaba verme así.

-No debes asustarte, te aseguro que lo que haremos te gustara- me dijo con un tono pervertido y sonriendo de la misma manera.

No me había dado cuenta en el momento en el que entro, pero ahora que lo miraba mejor, puede ver que su pene ya estaba listo para la acción. Me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi, era casi del largo de mi brazo y del mismo grosor, y aun así estaba firme como una piedra. Sentí mucho asco de solo pensar que eso podría entrar en mi boca o en mi cuerpo.

No podía disimularlo y cerré los ojos, caminando hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme todo lo que me fuera posible. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, pude sentir que algo rozaba mi cuello. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero se sentía frio y duro, y cuando pude ver de qué se trataba, sentí que me moría en vida. Era una de las cuchillas de Kyukimon, la había puesto para tenerme inmóvil, y luego llevo la otra hasta el mismo lugar, formando una tijera alrededor de mi cuello. Un movimiento en falso y terminaría decapitada.

Estaba helada del miedo, sin saber qué hacer. Empecé a mover mis manos con impaciencia, esperando que hubiera un espacio para poder escapar de una segura muerte, pero mis manos sintieron la pared demasiado cerca, pude apoyar mi espalda sobre ella y darme cuenta de que ya no tenía salida, estaba completamente acorralada.

-¿Sientes miedo?- me pregunto el estúpido aun sonriendo. Yo no podía dejar de temblar, y pelo se había erizado por el miedo y la expresión de mi rostro no me ayudaba demasiado a disimularlo –Si lo sientes. Pero eso es bueno, porque no hay nada más excitante que una puta con miedo-

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y sabía que marcaban el comenzó. Tenía dos espadas en mi cuello, una pared detrás mío y a un digimon bastante aterrador en frente. No había nada que pudiera hacer, solo cerré los ojos y espere lo peor.

Kyukimon no perdió el tiempo y con un rápido movimiento, introdujo su miembro en mi vagina. Me sorprendí mucho al sentirlo ahí, era tan grande y duro que solo sentí la punta entrar. Era terrible y humillante, pero fue peor cuando el desgraciado no quiso detenerse ahí. Kyukimon siguió empujando su enorme pene dentro de mí, como si realmente quisiera que entrara completamente. Mientras más se introducía, no solo me sentía más miserable, sino que podía sentir como si me desgarra por dentro. El dolor era terrible, me hacía temblar y sentía que en un momento ya no sería decapitada sino que sería partida en dos.

Trate de contener un grito de dolor y esperaba que el digimon rosado dejara de introducir su pene, pero el continuaba decidió a que este entrara. Cada vez entraba más y más, y el horrible dolor que sentía, no solo en mi vagina, sino mis entrañas, se hacía todavía más grande. No podía moverme y no podía hacer nada, solo gritar.

-¡deténgase, por favor deténgase!- gritaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía, mientras sentía como el miembro seguía entrando y me mataba en vida.

Finalmente, el miembro había entrado por completo, pero el castigo por el que había pasado mi cuerpo aun podía sentirlo, y lo seguiría sintiendo. Kyukimon comenzó a sacar su pene, solo para volver a meterlo y empezar a envestirme. La fuerza de cada envestida era enorme, y cada vez la velocidad de estas aumentada, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara todavía más y más. Podía sentir como una parte de mis fluidos salían de mi cuerpo y cubrían el enorme miembro, haciendo que el digimon bestia incrementara la fuerza de sus envestidas, y por estar apoyada contra una pared, podía sentir cada envestida como un fuerte el golpe en el estómago que me dejaba sin aire.

Para mí era suficiente tener esa monstruosidad en mi cuerpo, pero para él no parecía suficiente. Apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, escarbando por entre mi collar de pelo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Ya ahí, empezó a lamer mis pechos y a mordisquear mis pezones.

Fueron casi veinte minutos de lo mismo, y veinte minutos en lo que realmente creí que iba a morir. Finalmente Kyukimon no resistió más y se corrió dentro de mí. La presión de su corrida y la cantidad de semen que salía de este digimon era impresionante, y por impresionante quiero decir repulsivo. Sentía mi cuerpo llenarse de esa asquerosa sustancia blanca en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como una puta.

Después de esto, Kyukimon retiro sus cuchillas de mi cuello. Ahora podía sentirme libre y tranquila de que no moriría a causa de esas cuchillas, pero no estaba en condiciones para poder alejarme de ese digimon. Mi cuerpo todavía temblaba y generaba movimientos involuntarios, no sentía mis piernas ni mis brazos, tampoco podía sostenerme en pie demasiado tiempo, termine cayendo al suelo, quedando sentada y apoyada contra la pared. No podía continuar, me sentía muerta, pero como era costumbre en los desgraciados que siempre venían a verme, siempre querían más, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, menos ahora que apenas y podía moverme.

Me aterre al ver que a pesar de la monstruosa corrida que Kyukimon había tenido en mi interior, su miembro seguía tan duro y firme como había sido al principio. No podía creerlo y no me imaginaba lo que seguiría.

El digimon bestia tomo mi cabeza, la apoyo contra la pared y metió su pene en mi boca. Esto era realmente más asqueroso y apenas si entraba la punta de este en mi boca, pero a Kyukimon no parecía realmente importarle eso. Al igual que había hecho con mi pobre vagina, comenzó a envestirme sin piedad, con toda la fuerza que tenía y a una gran velocidad. Sentía la inmunda piel de ese enorme miembro en mis labios y mis dientes, asiéndome sentir que de un momento a otro acabaría arrancándomelos todos. Las brutales envestidas de Kyukimon no duraron demasiado. Había llegado al límite una vez más y nuevamente se corrió con una gran fuerza y liberando una cantidad tan grande de semen que no parecía ser verdad.

Los fluidos de Kyukimon llenaron mi boca por completo, haciéndome que me tragara una gran parte y comenzara a ahogarme.

Después de esto Kyukimon parecía haber terminado conmigo, porque después de haberse corrido, saco su aparentemente inagotable pene de mi boca y se fue, pareciendo bastante orgulloso de haberme dejado hecha casi pedazos. Al irse, pude escupir el asqueroso semen que todavía quedaba en mi boca. El sabor era ácido y terrible, peor que el de los Leomons. Ahora sentía como si mi mandíbula estuviera rota porque no me sentía capaz de cerrarla y al intentarlo, sentía un gran dolor por lo que debía tenerla abierta.

Mire mis piernas y de mi entrepierna todavía salía una gran cantidad de semen, formando un pequeño charco blanco debajo de mí. Era una imagen realmente lamentable, tenía semen en mi boca y mi vagina, mi cuerpo se sentía desecho y yo me sentía más desdichada, humillada y triste de lo que había estado nunca. Nunca había estado un digimon tan salvaje y la experiencia no había sido para nada agradable.

Después una media hora, puede sentirme un poco mejor, ya siendo capaz de moverme y limpiarme la porquería que me quedaba encima. Sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado débil como para ponerme nuevamente de pie, y comencé a arrastrarme hasta llegar al escritorio. Una vez ahí, encendí el televisor y me deje caer al suelo, ya sin fuerzas. Esperaba encontrar algún programa interesante, principalmente algo divertido, que me hiciera olvidar el mal momento que había tenido esa noche y en todas las noches anteriores.

Cuando el aparato encendió, no apareció lo que espere encontrar y de hecho, solo apareció lo que quería olvidar, en lo que no quería pensar, en sexo.

Resultaba ser que aquel aparato estaba conectado a las cámaras de vigilancia de cada habitación. Así es, yo no era la única prisionera, solo era una de muchos digimons que vivían en una gran casa, todas hembras y encerradas contra su voluntad, en cuartos exactamente iguales al mío y cada una de ellas poseía un collar similar al mío, anulando sus poderes y haciéndolas tan débiles como un digimon recién nacido, incluso más.

Sí que fui una idiota al encender ese televisor creyendo que encontraría algo diferente, supongo que ni siquiera estaba pensando, pero no tenía las fuerzas como para levantarme y apagarlo otra vez. Podía ver las cámaras de las otras catorce habitaciones, y en todas ellas sufriendo las mismas humillaciones, violaciones y maltratos por los que yo había pasado.

Una de ellas estaba sentada sobre su cama, era una Witchmon. Una bruja digimon, con fama de ser poderosa y temida, ahora era débil y era humillada por un DinoHyumon y un Cyberdramon. La ropa de esta digimon había sido arrancada con fuerza, dejando sus enormes senos y su entrepierna al descubierto, solo tenía sus guantes, sus botas y su sombrero. Ambos digimons estaban a lado y lado de ella, jalándola del pelo y metiendo sus dos penes en su boca, al mismo tiempo y con gran fuerza. Ya comenzaban a liberar su horrible semen y este comenzaba a escurrir por entre sus labios. En sus ojos podía ver que a ella tampoco le gustaba lo que hacía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos llegaron al límite y sacaron sus miembros de la boca de Witchmon para llenar su rostro de semen. Witchmon se veía triste, pero sabía que ese era solo el comienzo para ella.

En otras dos habitaciones había una Angewomon y una Ladydevimon. Cada una en su respectiva habitación, pero ambas pasando por el mismo castigo. Cada una estaba con cinco digimons, Angewomon con un Grizzlimon, que penetraba con la furia de un demonio su vagina, y otro debajo de ella penetrando su culo de la misma manera. Un Astamon, con su traje abierto y obligando a mamar su asqueroso pene, y dos Agumons a cada lado, obligándola a masturbarlos. Ladydevimon por su parte, tenía a cinco Cerberusmon, y todos haciendo lo mismo que los digimons que estaban con Angewomon.

Las digimon ángel y demonio pasaban por el mismo sufrimiento. Ambas detestaban lo que hacían y se podía notar que lo que más deseaban era detenerse. Podía ver como algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero al parecer no afectaba para nada a sus violadores que parecían dispuestos a no detenerse. De hecho, las penetraban con más fuerza, lastimándolas todavía más y haciendo que su humillación fuera todavía peor.

Ellas parecían no poder resistir más, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a disfrutarlas el mayor tiempo posible.

En otras dos habitaciones había una Kazemon y una Ranamon. Cada una de ellas estaba con un solo digimon, ambos eran Dobermons y ambos las penetraban por atrás como verdaderas bestias, con mucha fuerza y velocidad, haciéndolas gritar, pero aquellos gritos no los detenían, simplemente los alentaban más a continuar con sus embestidas, acomodándose en la espalda de las digimon para mayor comodidad de ellos, pero no de ellas.

Ambas les pedían que se detuvieran pero ellos no les hacían caso. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos perros se corrieron dentro de ellas, aunque igual siguieron embistiéndolas una y otra vez.

En otras cuatro habitaciones más, había una digimon planta en cada una. Una Rosemon, una Lilymon, una Lilamon y una Lotusmon. Las cuatro eran hermosas, tenían cuerpos envidiables y un encanto incomparable. Pero todas esas cualidades las habían hecho victimas de cinco HoneyBeemon cada una.

Las cuatro, a pesar de encontrarse en habitaciones separadas, pasaban por el mismo castigo y ese era tener que manejar los cinco miembros, pequeños en grosor, pero exageradamente largos de esos digimons incesto, entrando en su cuerpo y cubriéndolas de sus asquerosos fluidos, mientras estos les quitaban la ropa para poder disfrutar cada centímetro de sus esculturales cuerpos. Ellas también lloraban y esperaban que todo acabara pronto.

En otra habitación, una hermosa gata también era una pobre víctima del abuso de esos digimons. Se trataba de una Bastemon y no la estaba pasando para nada bien. Sus atacantes eran dos Lobomons. Un penetrando su vagina con tanta fuerza y furia como si se tratara de una enemiga, mientras que el otro la tenía levantada y penetrada por detrás. La forma en que esos digimons la estaban violando era terrible, y ella gritaba, gemía y lloraba, pidiendo que la dejaran, pero ellos no la escuchaban, solo les interesaba sentir placer.

En otras tres habitaciones se encontraban encerradas una Gatomon, una Biyomon y una Lunamon. Ellas eran tal vez las quienes más tristeza me daba, porque eran jóvenes y tenían mucho por que vivir, y no debían encontrarse en un lugar como ese. Ellas solo estaban con un macho cada una, pero ese digimon las estaba destrozando sin ninguna compasión. Biyomon estaba con un Terriermon, que a pesar de su inocente apariencia, penetraba su culo sin importarle que así la estuviera lastimarte, incluso haciéndola sangrar, eso solo lo hizo penetrarla con más fuerza.

Gatomon se encontraba con un Gaomon. Este penetraba la vagina de la pobre gatita como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, corriéndose dentro de ella unas tres vez, pero aun con ganas de continuar. Finalmente, Lunamon se encontraba con un Gabumon, quien con fuertes golpes y palabras hirientes, la forzaba mamar su enorme miembro, que no tardo demasiado en descargar todo su contenido dentro de la boca de la pobre chica.

En otra habitación había una Floramon. Otra joven digimon atrapada en ese infierno. Esta sola y dormida. Parecía que no le habían hecho nada ese día, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se lo hicieran, lamentablemente.

La ultima habitación. La digimon que se encontraba ahí era mi mejor amiga. Era una Flamedramon.

A diferencia de las otras digimons, ella estaba sola, pero estaba acostada en el suelo, con sus senos y su vagina expuesta, cubierta de pies a cabeza de semen y respirando con dificultad. Al parecer ella ya había sido terriblemente abusada por varios machos y ahora se encontraba en un mal estado, sin poder levantarse y llorando, humillada y avergonzada de encontrarse así.

Al cabo una hora, uno a uno, todos los digimon terminaron con su trabajo y dejaron a las chicas solas, igual que Flamedramon y yo, cansadas y cubiertas de fluidos. Una vez estuvieron solas, todas hicieron lo mismo que yo hacía cada noche. Lloraban desconsoladas y tristes.

Yo me sentía triste de vivir eso mismo una y otra vez cada noche, desde ya hacía dos meses. Pero él ver a todas aquellas digimons igual que yo, que cada noche eran violadas cruelmente cada noche por digimons machos egoístas y crueles, que lo único que les interesaba era sentir placer. Seguro nadie se daba cuenta de lo triste que estas chicas estaban y lo mucho que sufrían. Se sentían tan humillas y tan tristes, verlas así realmente me quebraba el alma.

Ellas se preguntaban lo mismo que me preguntaba yo cada noche ¿Por qué termine así?

Me preguntaba muchas veces ¿Por qué las habían traído aquí? Cuando ellas seguramente tenían una vida, familia, amigos, posiblemente amores, obligaciones y trabajos, en fin, toda una vida que ellas jamás hubieran cambiado por una vida tan terrible como la que llevaban ahora.

Después una media hora, y sin que ninguna de nosotras se hubiera recuperado aun, un nuevo grupos había llegado, todos entrando de a grupos de a tres a nuestras habitaciones, listos para divertirse con nosotras.

Ya sabíamos que la noche para nosotras no había terminado, y nuestros terribles castigos y malos tratos apenas empezaban.

Acababa de amanecer pero yo aún no podía levantarme. El castigo por el cual había pasado la noche anterior todavía lo podía sentir en mi cuerpo. Las piernas y los brazos aun me dolían un poco. Afortunadamente ya podía cerrar la boca, pero estaba demasiado cansada y no quería despertar. Prefería mil veces seguir durmiendo, estando en un sueño en el que yo no me encontraba en ese lugar, sino en… en mi hogar.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba en ese lugar, mas extrañaba el hogar del que ahora estaba tan lejos.

* * *

><p>(Comienzo del Flashback)<p>

Recordaba que hacía solo un año, mi hogar era una pequeña casa que se encontraba sobre una colina.

Era la casa donde había crecido, criada por mi madre, una grande y poderosa Kyubimon y en la que mi abuela y mi bisabuela también habían vivido, para desarrollar sus poderes espirituales, y de esa manera, pudieran evolucionar a sus formas perfeccionadas, Taomon para poder empezar un viaje alrededor del digimundo, utilizando estos poderes espirituales para enfrentar a digimons oscuros que hacían uso de la magia negra, las ilusiones y las maldiciones, las cuales ningún otro digimon podía confrontar, siendo esta una obligación que venía desde tiempos ancestrales y que se trasmitía de generación en generación.

En ese lugar solo habíamos vivido nosotras dos, totalmente alejadas de cualquier otro digimon, y concentradas en nuestro deber de dominar esos místicos poderes. Por ese mismo año, mi madre había logrado dominar aquellos místicos poderes y convertirse en una Taomon, por lo que dejo su hogar para emprender el viaje que sus antepasadas habían hecho también.

Yo me había quedado sola y tenía el deber de dominar mis poderes espirituales. Pero a diferencia de mi madre, mi abuela y mis demás antepasadas, yo no tenía un gran interés por aprender a usar esos poderes. No era que yo no respetara la tradición que desde hacía mucho tiempo mi familia tenía, y tampoco era que yo no deseara ayudar a los demás. Pero el hecho de vivir sola tanto tiempo únicamente para incrementar mis poderes no era una idea que no me agradaba, ya que me gustaba más ser libre, jugar afuera y tener amigos, pero apenas y tuve la oportunidad de vivir eso cuando era más pequeña, porque cuando evolucione a Renamon, mi vida se limitó a entrenar y a estar en mi casa todo el día, y aun cuando mi mamá se fue, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar dentro de mi casa y así hubiera sido durante toda mi vida, hasta que un día encontré algo que la cambio para siempre.

Cerca de mi casa, una mañana, me pareció ver algo que pasaba caminando. Era pequeño y no podía ver con claridad que era y decidí acercarme un poco sin saber de qué se trataba. Cuando me acerque más lo vi, era un pequeño DemiVeemon. Se vía muy cansado, jadeando e incapaz de mantenerse en pie por demasiado tiempo, además de estar mojado, lo que dé inmediatamente me hizo pensar que había estado en el rio que estaba cerca de ahí. Se veía muy mal, no imaginaba que podía ser lo que le había sucedido, pero no podía dejarlo ahí.

Lo tome entre mis brazos a mi casa, ahí lo cure y protegí. Cuando estuvo más recuperado, solo me dijo que se había caído al rio accidentalmente cuando estaba con su hermana escapando de un digimon que quería atacarlos. Se veía muy triste por estar lejos de su hogar y de su hermana, pero era muy pequeño y estaba muy débil como para estar solo y lo invite a quedarse conmigo en mi casa mientras se recuperaba, yo después lo ayudaría encontrarse con su hermana.

El tiempo que permanecimos juntos nos unió mucho. DemiVeemon antes siempre se veía triste, pero poco a poco su ánimo empezó a mejorar, se veía más alegre y siempre jugábamos juntos. Yo por mi lado, ya no me sentía tan sola como antes lo estaba, lo veía como si fuera un pequeño hijo y pronto, otros digimons se nos unieron.

Poco a poco, junto a mi pequeño compañero DemiVeemon, encontramos a un Tokomon abandonado y que estaba siendo atacado por unos Demidevimon. Los ahuyente y rápidamente acogí al pequeño a mi cuidado.

Desde ese día, empecé a cuidar a todos los digimons bebes que encontraba o que eran abandonados, haciendo de mi casa un hogar para todos ellos. Deje de lado la tradición de entrenar mis poderes espirituales y me dedique a cuidar a estos digimons que tanto lo necesitaban.

Durante ese año fui muy feliz y "mis pequeños" también lo fueron. Algunos se fueron, como DemiVeemon y Tokomon, que habían evolucionado y tomado la decisión de buscar cada uno a su familia perdida. Fue difícil dejarlos ir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, y yo siempre los recordaría, y sabía que ellos también lo harían.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había conseguido, lo que había hecho, fue arrebatado en un solo instante. Un Digitamamon había aparecido en mi casa pidiéndome ayuda, diciéndome que había encontrado a muchos digimons heridos y que el solo no podía atenderlos, y yo accedí muy amablemente a ayudarlo.

¡Dios, que estúpida fui al hacerlo!

Cuando menos lo espere, este me había inyectado algo en el brazo, dejándome completamente dormida.

En un momento estaba en mi hogar con mis pequeños, y en el otro estaba encerrada, con un collar que había anulado mis poderes y sujeto a una cadena. Pronto me daría cuenta de que había muchas como yo y que estábamos en esa casa, dirigida por aquel mismo Digitamamon.

Nuestro objetivo en esa casa era, en palabras del desgraciado huevo con patas, ser damas de compañía para hombres a quienes les hacía falta el cariño de una mujer. Creo que era una forma elegante de decir lo que realmente éramos y somos, "Prostitutas".

Desde ese momento, la vida que había tenido desapareció, y una vida de violaciones, maltratos y tristeza empezaba.

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

><p>Recordar eso ultimo me hizo despertar completamente, sintiendo un gran odio hacia aquel digimon que a base de un engaño me había terminado trayendo a ese lugar y había arruinado mi vida.<p>

Pero también recordaba a los pequeños bebes que cuidaba, a los que según ellos, yo les había salvado la vida, pero en realidad… ellos habían salvado la mía, haciéndola más feliz de lo que era. Todos aquellos eran buenos recuerdos, pero ya se encontraban en mi pasado y no había manera de hacer que volvieran. Lo más seguro era que los demás bebes se habrían cuidado por sí mismos y ya no esperaban a mi regreso.

Una campana comenzó a sonar, las puertas se abrieron. Era una señal que ya todas conocíamos, y significaba que ya era la hora de desayunar. Vi por la puerta a todas mis compañeras salir de sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban todas, unas frente a otras, en un pequeño y largo corredor, y yendo en camino hacia el comedor de esa casa. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía con ánimos de ir a comer, y solo me quede sentada en mi cama, aun recordando todo mi pasado.

Me sentía triste otra vez y estaba muy distraída, tanto que no me había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a mi habitación y se había sentado a mi lado.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo quien había entrado, colocándome el brazo sobre mi hombro.

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba y me sorprendí un poco al ver a Flamedramon.

-ahh buenos días Flamedramon- le dije, todavía un poco sorprendida de verla junto a mí.

-Vamos, mejor vamos a desayunar antes de que nos dejen sin nada- dijo ella, tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la habitación, pero yo la detuve bruscamente, y eso la sorprendió un poco -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, es solo… que no tengo ganas de desayunar- le respondí, entrando a mi cuarto otra vez y sentándome en la cama.

Por un momento pensé que ella se iría y me dejaría sola, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, entro a la habitación y se quedó conmigo.

-Todavía piensas en tus pequeños ¿verdad?- me dijo ella con una sonrisa, había sido la única a quien le había comentado eso. De hecho, era la única con quien había hablado y desde el principio había sido muy amable conmigo –estoy segura que ellos están bien-

-¿realmente lo crees?- le pregunte, no muy convencida.

-no solo creo en eso, querida amiga, sino que también creo que serás libre y volverás a verlos-

Me impresionaba escucharla tan optimista y alegre. Apenas anoche se veía muy triste por haber sido violada, y no imaginaba cuantas veces antes había pasado por esos terribles abusos, ya que por lo que había escuchado, ella llevaba más tiempo que yo.

Aun así ella jamás perdía su ánimo.

-Recuerda esto Renamon- continuo –por más triste que sea la vida, y por más dura que sea, nunca debes perder la esperanza de que todo mejorara. Siempre mira a la vida con una linda sonrisa, porque al final ella te sonreirá también. Es una frase mi padre repetía mucho cuando era pequeña-

No cabía duda, Flamedramon siempre sabia como animarme. A pesar de tener poco de conocernos, ella siempre me entregaba todo su apoyo y me alegraba cuando estaba más triste, y era por eso que la consideraba mi mejor amiga.

-tienes razón- fue lo único que le dije con una sonrisa y ella también me sonrío.

-entonces vámonos, antes de que las demás chicas no dejen sin nada- me respondió entre risas y ambas salimos en dirección al comedor.

Era cierto que mi vida era muy triste en ese lugar, pero al menos gracias a Flamedramon, aún quedaba un poco de alegría en ella, pero sobre todo, no perdía la esperanza de que un día toda esa pesadilla terminaría y yo, junto a Flamedramon y las demás chicas… seriamos…. Libres.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>"En caso de algún problema, o que el fic desaparezca, revisar mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil"<strong>


	3. Cap 3 una tarde de descanso

**CAPITULO 3, UN DÍA DE DESCANSO**

Mi día había empezado, extrañando mi hogar y mi vida anterior a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo ahora. Había estado triste, pero gracias a las palabras de mi amiga Flamedramon, pude recuperar un poco los ánimos, algo que en un lugar tan miserable es muy importante, ya que con los ánimos de seguir adelante, viene también la fuerza de luchar y seguir, así como la esperanza de que todo un día mejoraría.

Eran cosas que yo ya estaba perdiendo, pero que por algún motivo, Flamedramon no perdía, pese a todo lo malo que le sucedía y a lo triste que podía terminar de una noche de maldito trabajo. Envidiaba eso, pero también deseaba tener la misma fuerza que ella tenía, aunque ella parecía siempre dispuesta a darme un poco de aquella fuerza.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos hasta el comedor de aquel lugar.

El comedor, al igual que nuestras habitaciones, tenía paredes de un color gris, igual de húmedas y malgastadas que las de nuestras habitaciones, y ventanas altas con rejas. Lo único bueno del comedor, si es que realmente hubiera algo bueno en ese lugar, era que el comedor era amplio, con un techo alto y muchas ventanas, haciéndolo un lugar iluminado y menos deprimente que nuestras habitaciones, pero nuestros collares estaban permanentemente en nuestro cuellos, por lo que escapar no era una opción viable.

Había muchas mesas y nos sentamos a esperar el desayuno, que era servido por el único hombre a parte de Digitamamon que trabajaba ahí, un Yashamon. Este digimon parecía ser el cocinero del lugar. Era bastante amable aunque no hablaba mucho, y por lo que me decían sus ojos, no solo a mí sino a todas, es que él se sentía casi igual a nosotras. Nadie lo abusaba ni nada, pero se sentía un prisionero y sin valor. Pero además, entre algunas de las digimons, corría el rumor de que en las noches, Yashamon era puesto en una habitación similar a las nuestras para ser abusado por digimons hembras que frecuentaban ese lugar. La verdad no sabía si este rumor era cierto, pero él llevaba un collar parecido al nuestro, por lo que podría ser verdad.

Yashamon nos saludó de forma muy gentil y nos sirvió a cada una un plato con nuestro desayuno, el cual consistía en dos panes, unos huevos revueltos y un poco de tocino, acompañado de un vaso de leche, que algunos días podía cambiar a una taza de café, té de hierbas o jugo de frutas. Era poca comida, más para recuperar nuestras fuerzas después de lo que pasábamos cada noche, y el propio Yashamon se veía triste de que solo nos tocara comer eso, como si quisiera darnos más, pero Digitamamon no daba más comida, y lo que era peor, él comía en una sala aparte del comedor, conectada únicamente por una puerta siempre cerrada y una ventana que permitía verlo, comiendo carne, pan, frutas, queso, vino, y muchas otras cosas como si solo él viviera ahí.

Una vez acaba de servirnos el desayuno, Yashamon saco el suyo, que se limitaba a un termo de agua y un pan. Todas entendíamos el gran esfuerzo que él hacia porque comiéramos bien, por lo que siempre le dábamos las gracias y le regalábamos una sonrisa, y eso siempre parecía alegrar su día un poco.

Todas empezamos a comer, sin mucha prisa para saborear y disfrutar de la comida todo lo posible, sabiendo muy bien que no volveríamos a comer sino hasta el mediodía y esa sería nuestra última comida hasta el día siguiente.

Todo estuvo en un incómodo silencio durante el desayuno. Unas comían, pero sus rostros reflejaban una tristeza demasiado marcada que reflejaba el dolor, no solo físico sino emocional de la noche anterior. Otras no podían ni comer porque se la pasaban llorando en silencio, no por la comida, sino por seguir en ese lugar. Las más jóvenes no comían, sino que les regalaban su desayuno a las digimons mayores, con la idea de que ellas debían consumir más comida por ser quienes más se esforzaban, un gesto muy considerado de su parte y que las digimons mayores agradecían en verdad.

Por mi lado, yo igual me sentía humillada, triste y aun dolorida de lo que pase la noche anterior, y aunque intentaba no demostrarlo en mi rostro, aunque sabía que eso no era sencillo de hacer. Estuve comiendo sola por un buen rato hasta que Flamedramon llego y Yashamon le sirvió su desayuno.

Ella había tenido que ir al baño. Sin embargo, siempre que ella llegaba, se veía cansada, incluso con una que otra gota de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

Me parecía algo muy extraño y en el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar siempre me había preguntado que podría ser lo que realmente hacía, pero jamás me había atrevido a preguntarle, en especial porque cuando iba a la mesa donde yo me sentaba, me saludaba sonriendo.

Lo primero que hizo, como siempre, fue buscarme y sentarse a mi lado. A Diferencia de las demás, ella comía muy rápido y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. A ella no se le notaba ni tristeza ni lágrimas en su rostro, sino que se veía contenta y en ocasiones hacia comentarios como "Hoy el sol brilla más que antes", "me siento muy bien" o "será un buen día para todas", siempre en voz alta y haciendo un escándalo, como si no tuviera idea de donde nos encontrábamos, pero al mismo tiempo, contagiando un poco de esa alegría a todas las demás.

Quería hablar un poco con ella, pero antes ella tuvo que hacer algo más.

Justo al lado de nuestra mesa, estaba Lunamon sentada en otra mesa junto a Ladydevimon. La joven se veía muy mal. Ella había llegado poco después de mí y anoche había tenido su primera o segunda experiencia sexual y haba sido horrible. No solo el hecho de chupar el pene de un digimon, lo que por cierto le había desagradado mucho por lo que se podía ver, era la forma en que la habían maltratado, tanto física como con palabras.

Ella había perdido su inocencia demasiado pronto, y no estaba preparada para la realidad que estaba viviendo. No era alguien que debiera estar ahí, pero lo estaba y eso la entristecía mucho. La digimon demonio intentaba consolarla pero le era imposible, porque, aunque ella era mucho mayor, se sentía igual, o peor que ella. Llevaba, según se le había escuchado decir en una ocasión, más de tres años, y había estado con más de doscientos digimons. Un verdadero infierno, y eso la hacía incapaz de decir algo que animara a la pequeña digimon.

Viendo por lo que pasaban las dos chicas, Flamedramon me dejo sola por un momento para acercarse a ella, comenzando con Lunamon.

-Buenos días Lunamon- le dijo la chica de fuego con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña digimon blanca no le hizo demasiado caso ni tampoco le devolvió la sonrisa –hoy es un nuevo día, no deberías estar llorando-

Por un momento pareció que las palabras de Flamedramon se perdieron en el viento, Lunamon siguió sin verla y mantenía su vista por el suelo.

A pesar de la apariencia de la chica, Flamedramon no dejo de sonreírle y se sentó a tu lado.

-Comparado con otros días, este es un muy buen día ¿no te parece?-

-¿Cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas?- pregunto Ladydevimon enojada, levantándose y golpeando la mesa, lo que hizo que su vaso a medio llenar se cayera, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y llamando la atención de todas nosotras y la de Yashamon -¡mira a nuestro alrededor, míranos a nosotras!- haciendo un gesto con su mano con el que rodeaba todo el comedor, al mismo tiempo que nos señalaba -¡mira esto que tenemos en nuestro cuello!- tomando el collar de que tenía, el mismo que todas teníamos -¡todas nosotras no somos más que prisioneras, siempre seremos lo seremos, no somos más que unas putas y…!- dejo caer sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando caer varias lágrimas de sus ojos –jamás seremos libres. Siempre viviremos aquí, jamás seremos libres. Y… siempre habrá más digimons que sean traídas aquí… jóvenes e inocentes- mirando a Lunamon -y siempre sufriremos, siempre sufriremos… y esto jamás terminara, jamás-

Las palabras de Ladydevimon nos caían a todas como un balde de agua helada y lamentablemente eran verdad. Algunas llevaban varios años de maltratos y violaciones en ese lugar. Otras, como yo, solo tenían unos cuantos meses, pero en ese poco tiempo ya sabíamos lo terrible que era la vida en ese lugar, y aunque doliera, ya nos habíamos resignado a salir de ese lugar alguna vez.

Sin embargo…

-jmjmjm, no crees nada de lo que acabas de decir- dijo Flamedramon, aun sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a la demonio, habiendo solo un par de centímetros entre ellas –a pesar de todo lo que dices, no lo dices de verdad, solo lo dijiste porque estas enojada-

-tú no puedes saber cómo siento- respondió a la demonio aun molesta –tú lo único que sabes es sonreír como una tonta y decir cosas estúpidas. Alguien como tú no entiende que vivimos día a día, violadas, maltratadas, solo nos quieren para el sexo– se dejó caer sobre la mesa, llorando y mientras su cuerpo temblaba, recordando uno a uno por todo lo que había pasado este –no nos quieren para nada mas, no nos quieren para nada… nadie nos quiere, por tu forma de actuar… tú no puedes saber lo que es eso-

Ladydevimon parecía inconsolable, y después de todo lo que ella había pasado no era para menos. Según ella misma había dicho en alguna ocasión, ella llevaba más de tres años y había estado con muchos machos, y ninguno de ellos la había tratado con respeto, ni amor, ni nada, solo la habían usado como cualquier objeto. Su enojo y tristeza estaban justificados.

Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, Flamedramon se acercó a ella, cuando debería dejarla sola.

-yo lo sé Ladydevimon, lo sé muy bien- llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna. Verla hacer eso sorprendió a la digimon oscura un poco, era un gesto como queriendo decir "yo fui violada también". Al mismo tiempo, con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de la chica demonio.

-entonces… ¿Por qué dices siempre cosas así siempre? No vale la pena que intentes alegrarnos sabiendo bien la verdad de nuestra situación. No tienes por qué engañarnos con palabras alegres y falsas esperanzas, y tampoco intentes engañarte a ti misma, como si nada de lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora no estuviera pasando-

Cuando Ladydevimon dijo eso, el comedor se quedó en silencio. Cuando yo la escuche decir eso, tuve la sensación de que tal vez Flamedramon se sentiría ofendida o triste por las palabras de la chica demonio, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue levantarme de mi lugar y acercarme a mi amiga, creyendo que ella podría necesitar de mi apoyo y además, para evitarle algún problema mayor con Ladydevimon.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba muy cerca de acercarme a ella, volvió a sonreír y mantuvo su mirada fija en la chica oscura. Parecía que todas las palabras que Ladydevimon habían quedado en el aire, pero la verdad es que no era así.

-Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho- dijo la dragona azul –y si te he hecho sentir mal con mis palabras, creo que lo único que puedo hacer por ti es pedirte perdón. Yo entiendo todo lo que estamos pasando, pues yo también lo he vivido y sé que es una situación terrible y muy dolorosa. La razón porque siempre digo esas cosas optimistas es muy sencilla-

-¿y cuál es?- pregunto Ladydevimon.

-Para que, aunque día a día sigamos viviendo en este mismo infierno, no pierdan el ánimo y la esperanza nunca, porque si llegaran a perderla, siempre sufrirán, estarán atrapadas y jamás podrán salir adelante. Yo no pierdo las esperanzas en que un día todo mejorara, y tampoco quiero que ustedes las pierdan, y es por eso que siempre digo esas cosas-

Después de que Flamedramon dijo esto, nuevamente el comedor se había quedado en silencio, pero esta vez el ambiente era muy diferente. Todas, incluyéndome se sentían tocadas por las palabras de la chica de fuego y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de algunas. Todas entendíamos por qué Flamedramon nos decía siempre esas cosas y la verdad es que le estábamos muy agradecidas.

Durante el resto de la mañana todas seguimos comiendo, tranquilas y disfrutando de nuestro sencillo desayuno y de la compañía de nuestras compañeras. Después de lo que había pasado, ya no tenía preguntas que hacerle a mi amiga, y seguramente todas evitarían sentirse tristes o afectadas por lo que vivían día a día en ese lugar.

Un par de horas después habíamos terminado nuestro desayuno, pero no fue necesario que regresáramos a nuestras habitaciones.

Poco antes de que termináramos de comer, Digitamamon había llamado a Yashamon para decirle algo.

Todas nos sentíamos muy nerviosas por lo que le podría decir al único buen hombre que conocíamos en ese lugar, y cuando regreso con nosotras, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Prácticamente estábamos sobre el pobre Yashamon y no lo dejábamos ni respirar.

Poco a poco nos calmamos y lo dejamos hablar.

-Bueno- comenzó a hablar el digimon enmascarado –según Digitamamon me acaba de informar, ha informado que él día de hoy lo tienen libre, por lo que hoy no están obligadas a regresar a sus habitaciones. Eso es todo

Creo que en cuanto dijo eso, todas nos pusimos como locas, porque no dejábamos de gritar y saltar de alegría. Yo que llevaba un mes, sabía que un día libre era algo que me hacía mucha falta. A las que llevaban más tiempo también lo necesitaban y según decían, un día libre era algo poco común, que sucedía un mes de por medio que valía la pena aprovechar.

Todas pensábamos en que haríamos con ese día libre, todas menos una. Poco después de que Yashamon nos dio el comunicado, Flamedramon salió del lugar, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

A todas se les hizo algo normal, pero a mí no.

No estaba del todo segura, pero Flamedramon siempre iba al baño de dos a cuatro veces seguidas en un día, y no se me hacía tan necesario que alguien fuera tanto al baño y la verdad es que me comenzaba a preocupar sobre la razón por la cual iba tanto al baño.

Cuando Flamedramon salió del comedor, me fui tras ella, procurando que no me viera.

No tardó mucho en llegar a uno de los pocos baños que había en ese enorme mansión y encerrarse en el. Yo la había seguido todo el tiempo y afortunadamente no me había visto.

Con cuidado, abrí la puerta del baño, procurando no hacer mucho ruido y asomándome para poder ver lo que hacía Flamedramon. Sé que parece una estupidez, pero cuando se está preocupado se es capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez.

Dentro del baño, Flamedramon se miraba al espejo con una expresión que nunca mostraba con nosotras. Era una expresión que de tristeza, incluso más profunda que la de cualquiera de nosotras y llorando igual que cualquiera de nosotras.

Me sentí mal al verla en ese estado. No tenía que preguntar el porqué de su tristeza, ya que obviamente se debía a que ella sufría igual que cualquiera de nosotros el vivir en ese lugar y los abusos de todos los machos que llegaban a ese lugar. Tal vez incluso ella sufría más que las demás porque ella hacia lo posible por verse fuerte ante esa situación, de manera que el resto de nosotras también lo fuéramos, y eso no era fácil de hacer.

Estuvo en ese mismo estado durante unos diez minutos más hasta que comenzó a calmarse, pero no dejaba de verse al espejo.

Por un momento pensé en irme y dejarla sola para que pudiera pensar y tranquilizarse.

Pero… no lo pude hacer, ella se veía tan triste que no me sentía capaz de irme así como así. Quería entrar y estar con ella, apoyarla y acompañarla de la misma manera en que ella siempre lo hacía conmigo, con las demás chicas, y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero algo me detuvo.

Flamedramon desvió su mirada del espejo para poder fijarla en otra parte, sobre sí misma, más exactamente en sus piernas, al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba sus guardabrazos y dejaba expuestas sus manos, que a diferencia de sus guardabrazos que tenían tres garras, sus manos tenían cinco dedos.

Jamás había visto que Flamedramon se quitara sus guardabrazos, ni siquiera para comer, por lo que no le encontraba razón a que hiciera eso, pero pronto lo vería. Ella abrió un poco las piernas y llevo una de sus manos hasta su vagina. Tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir con el siguiente paso, el cual era dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyarse contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Ya en una posición más "cómoda" pudo empezar con lo que realmente quería hacer. Comenzó a frotar su vagina.

Empezó con suavidad y con movimientos lentos. Pero poco a poco comenzaba a poner más energía en su trabajo, y mientras lo hacía más parecía disfrutarlo. Su rostro de tristeza rápidamente comenzó a cambiar a uno lleno de placer.

Se veía muy entretenida y parecía que quería disfrutarlo todavía más.

Desde mi posición no podía ver bien lo que hacía, pero estaba segura de que había introducido sus dedos en lo más profundo de su intimidad para conseguir el máximo placer, y parecía que lo estaba logrando. Su cuerpo comenzaba a contorsionarse y a temblar, pero ella no se detenía sino que lo disfrutaba, e incluso sonreía, pero de una forma muy diferente a su sonrisa habitual.

Mientras ella continuaba con eso, se movía con más y más fuerza, ya no podía contener sus gemidos ni sus gritos, los que por suerte no salían del baño y nadie, con excepción de mí los podía escuchar. Eso no sería ningún problema, de no ser porque… mientras más la veía, y más escuchaba esos gemidos de placer, sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse y a temblar. Sentía como un calor sofocante recorría todo mi cuerpo, cocinándome viva, pero no era un calor incomodo sino placentero.

Dentro del baño, Flamedramon había cambiado su posición, recostándose completamente en el suelo, abriendo todavía más sus piernas para permitirle una mejor entrada a sus dedos, incluso metiendo su mano completamente.

No sé si ella lo hizo inconscientemente o lo hiso intencionalmente, pero en su nueva posición sus piernas apuntaban directamente hacia la puerta, lo que me permitía ver mejor sus juego y me ponía peor de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras su mano entraba y salía, también veía como comenzaba a salir jugos vaginales de su interior, cubriendo su mano y bajando por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo y formar un charco.

Yo ya estaba demasiado acalorada y el ver eso me hacía sentir mi entrepierna demasiado húmeda. Además de eso, el olor que Flamedramon había estado liberando durante sus juegos llegaba hasta mi nariz, inundándome completamente y volviéndome cada vez más loca.

Ya no lo podía soportar más, estaba demasiado excitada y tenía que hacer algo, y lo único que cruzo por mi mente fue seguir el ejemplo de mi querida amiga. Lleve una de mis garras hasta mi entrepierna y la comencé a acariciar con cuidado, no sin antes quitarme los guantelete purpuras que siempre llevaba conmigo y que jamás me había quitado, salvo un par de veces en toda mi vida. Comencé suavemente, pero mientras más lo disfrutaba, comenzaba a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad en esa parte intima de mi cuerpo. Ahora me encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Flamedramon, y aparentemente ninguna de nosotras sería capaz de detenerse.

Por un momento pensé que llegar a sentir más placer sería imposible, pero esa dragona pronto me mostro que aún era posible conseguir un poco más. Usando su mano libre, se subió parte de su armadura del pecho, que parecía bastante flexible, y dejo a la vista sus senos.

Varias de las chicas que estábamos en ese lugar teníamos senos de buen tamaño, o al menos eso era lo que decían los malditos que siempre venían a vernos. Pero los de Flamedramon… Dios… eran casi del doble de tamaño que los de cualquiera de nosotras y era impresionante como los podía disimular con esa armadura. Pero no fue ver sus enormes senos lo que impresiono, sino el ver la forma que los sujetaba con su única mano libre.

Parecían ser suaves y manejables por la forma en que su mano se movía entre uno y otro, apretando también sus pezones que se habían puesto muy firmes, llenándola de aun más placer y haciendo que gimiera y gritara como una hembra en celo.

Verla masajearse de esa manera me excitaba aún más, y deseaba poder estar con ella en ese lugar, para tomar esos senos en mis manos y sentir su suavidad. Claro, sabía que eso era algo que no podía hacer, pero si tenía algo que podría masajear de la misma manera.

Usando mi otra mano, levante mi collar de pelo y empecé a jugar con mis propios gemelos, de la misma manera en que lo hacia ella.

La sensación es algo completamente indescriptible, y ahora si estaba segura que había alcanzado el placer máximo, pero nuevamente mi amiga me demostró que aún era posible obtener un poco más. Movió su cola hasta llevar la punta de esta hasta su vagina, penetrándose con ella misma. Yo trate de hacer lo mismo con mi cola pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme cosquillas en mi intimidad, aunque era una sensación muy agradable.

Pasaron casi diez minutos, pero para mí fueron una verdadera eternidad, una eternidad en la que el placer y la felicidad me dominaban. Seguía observando a Flamedramon desde la parte de afuera del baño. Sus dedos y su cola entraban y salían más y más rápido, y con más y más fuerza, haciendo salir de ella su jugo de mujer, tomando sus senos como si fueran un amante, todo esto haciéndola gritar como nadie que hubiera escuchado antes y haciéndola sonreír de la manera más hermosa. Yo la imitaba, usaba mis dedos lo mejor que podía y jugaba con mis senos de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía con los suyos.

Tal vez suene extraño, pero por un momento me sentí conectada a ella. Ambas sentíamos el mismo placer, nuestros cuerpos sentían el mismo calor y ambas estábamos empapadas de pies a cabeza de sudor y nuestras piernas estaban inquietas, mientras se cubrían cada vez mas de nuestros jugos vaginales, cubriéndonos de un fuerte y afrodisiaco olor a hembra.

Fue entonces cuando sentí que toda mi realidad desaparecía, ya no estaba en ese prostíbulo, ni el bosque, es más, sentía que ya ni siquiera estaba en este mundo. El placer y la excitación me habían llevado a un paraíso, a un verdadero paraíso de felicidad que solo estaba compartiendo con alguien, con Flamedramon.

Mientras la veía, más me excitaba y más me adentraba al magnífico mundo, por decirlo de alguna manera, al que ella podía escapar de esa manera. Un lugar en el solo había placer y felicidad, no había abusos, ni dolor, ni tampoco tristeza. Con solo verla me sentía en el cielo y me preguntaba ¿ella me estaría viendo? ¿Se sentiría igual de excitada a mí sí me viera? Me gustaba pensar que sí.

Esos diez minutos estaban a punto de terminar. Yo ya estaba a punto de llegar al límite y parecía ser que Flamedramon también estaba a punto de terminar. Ella se veía exhausta pero daba todo de sí para disfrutar hasta el último momento, y yo hacía lo posible por seguirle el paso porque deseaba terminar al mismo tiempo que ella.

Finalmente sucedió y ya no fuimos capaces de seguir. Ambas tuvimos nuestro orgasmo al mismo tiempo, ambas gritamos como verdaderas locas y ambas caímos derrotadas al suelo.

Estaba exhausta, como jamás lo había estado en mi vida, pero debía admitir que había tenido la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida. Había ido al cielo y luego regresado a la tierra suavemente. Lo que experimente lo hice por mi cuenta. Jamás había tenido una sensación así con ninguno de los hombres que habían pasado por mi habitación.

Pero claro, no me merezco todo el crédito, ya que jamás habría podido experimentar esa gran sensación de no ser por ella. Me es difícil describir todo lo que sentí en ese momento con mi amiga, aunque no estuviera junto a ella precisamente. Me gustara haber podido hablar con ella y preguntarle tantas cosas en ese momento, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era dormir y recuperarme de la maravilla experiencia que había tenido.

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, sentí mi cuerpo completamente recuperado de mis juegos. Aun sentía una magnifica sensación en todo mi cuerpo y esperaba que mi amiga estuviera despierta para poder hablar con ella, pero ya no estaba en el baño.<p>

No lo entendía. Ella debía estar igual de agotada que yo, tal vez más, y aun así parecía haberse despertado antes que yo y se había ido. No solo eso, al parecer ella también había limpiado todo antes de irse, sus fluidos y también los míos, dejando todo el lugar limpio y sin ninguna evidencia de lo que había sucedido ahí.

Entonces me puse nerviosa por un momento con ese último pensamiento.

Si ella había salido del baño y había limpiado… eso significaba que me había visto. Seguramente me había visto en el suelo, acalorada, sudando y cubierta de jugos vaginales. ¿Qué tal si ella no hubiera sido la única que me vio? ¿Qué tal si alguien más me había visto? Sobre todo ¿Por qué hice todo eso? O ¿Por qué Flamedramon había hecho todo eso, acompañado con el hecho de que también está llorando a solas?

No lo sabía. Eran muchas las dudas que rondaban mi cabeza en ese momento y lo que más deseaba era aclararlas.

Lo único que si sabía es que estando en ese lugar no conseguiría responder a mis interrogantes, por lo que decidí volver a ponerme mis guanteletes y regresar al comedor con el resto de las chicas.

El baño al que Flamedramon había ido se encontraba al otro lado de la mansión y para llegar hasta ahí era necesario cruzar por el pasillo donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones por lo que era un camino bastante largo el que había hecho para llegar, y el que tendría que hacer para volver.

Comencé a recorrer el pasillo y viendo que todas las puertas estaban abiertas. Estaba totalmente segura de que no encontraría a nadie en sus habitaciones y que todas estarían en el comedor hablando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, me lleve una que otra sorpresa.

Lunamon estaba en su habitación junto Floramon durmiendo. Ellas eran las más jóvenes, por lo que no era nada extraño que durmieran, y menos juntas ya que se habían hecho buenas amigas, mismo caso que el de las segundas menores, Biyomon y Gatomon. Curiosamente, ellas se encontraban en la habitación de al frente, excepto que estaban despiertas, recostadas sobre la cama. Me asume a la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de que no me vieran, y cuando lo hice… casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Ooh Biyomon… ooh que bien se siente, sigue así porf… ahhhh!- gemía Gatomon, empapada completamente en sudor, muy sonrojada y excitada también.

La pequeña gatita blanca tenía sus piernas abiertas y el ave rosa tenía la punta de su pico dentro de su vagina, penetrándola poco a poco, llenando a Gatomon de un placer indescriptible, y saboreando el jugo que empezaba a salir de ella, tratando de no dejar escapar una sola gota, como si se tratara de agua y que ella no hubiera bebido en mucho tiempo.

-Eres tan deliciosa Gatomon- dijo Biyomon, sacando su pico de su intimidad y mirándola a los ojos con una mirada que era una mezcla de ternura y lujuria –Tu néctar es todo un manjar para mí. Déjame probar un poco más- volviendo a meter su pico, ahora más profundo y ahora usando también su lengua para saborear más de esa parte intima.

No podía ni imaginar lo que era tener algo como el pico de un ave en el interior de una parte que es tan sensible en una mujer, pero con ver el rostro de Gatomon me podía hacer una idea. Ella sonreía y gemía cada vez más, mientras el pico y la lengua de Biyomon entraban y salían, haciéndola temblar y acalorarse cada vez más.

-¡Vamos Biyomon, Sigue… continua así por favor!- gritaba la digimon blanca, estando a solo unos cuantos minutos de explotar en placer -¡por favor, dale algo de felicidad a esta gata en celo!-

Biyomon obedecía y aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que su pico entraba y salía y la intensidad con la que su lengua se movía. No solo Gatomon estaba húmeda y excitada, sino que la propia Biyomon se sentía igual que su amiga. Ella estaba muy caliente y húmeda en su entrepierna, por lo que mientras con su cabeza trabajaba con la vagina de Gatomon, llevo una de sus garras hasta su propia intimidad para jugar con ella.

Mientras yo las veía, sentía de nuevo ese maravilloso calor recorriendo mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi entrepierna. Sentía como se humedecía y me pedía a gritos que llevara mis garras hasta ella, pero intente controlarme un poco.

Biyomon incrementaba la intensidad de su juego hasta el punto en que ni Gatomon ni ella misma podrían aguantar más tiempo. Después de diez minutos el juego había llegado a su fin. Ambas habían tenido su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, habían quedado totalmente exhaustas y cubiertas de su néctar de mujer.

-Gracias Biyomon, eso fue increíble- dijo Gatomon, sonriendo exhausta –pero estoy segura de que este aun no es el fin-

-jejeje, por supuesto que no querida, este es apenas el comienzo- respondió el ave, sonriendo de la misma manera.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Biyomon se movió hacia su amiga, hasta quedar recostada sobre ella. Sus húmedas vaginas entraron en contacto y por como lucían sus rostros, la sensación era muy agradable. Ambas comenzaron a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, frotándose una a la otra, incrementando su placer, pero eso no sería lo único que harían. Gatomon se quitó lo guantes y llevo sus garras hasta el pecho de la chica, comenzando a explorar por debajo de su plumaje y Biyomon empezó a hacer lo mismo con el pelaje blanco de la gata.

Ambas no tardaron mucho en encontrar en la otra lo que buscaban. Unos muy pequeños pero firmes pezones que no dudaron en apretar y saborear, excitándose todavía más la una a la otra.

Me hubiera encantado quedarme hasta el final de aquel juego sexual entre ambas jóvenes, pero si continuaba, terminara igual de excitada a ellas, volvería a correrme, me desmayaría y nuevamente el tiempo se me pasaría volando nuevamente, por lo que decidí alejarme y continuar mi camino.

Pase por un par de habitación más, las cuales estaban vacías. Creía que ya no encontraría a nadie más, pero como siempre, me equivoque.

Pase por las demás habitaciones. Algunas de estas estaban vacías pero… las otras… no estaban precisamente vacías y en vez de eso… me guardaban un espectáculo tan excitante y hermoso como el que ya había visto con Biyomon y Gatomon.

En algunas habitaciones había parejas; Bastemon y Witchmon, Angewomon y Ladydevimon, Ranamon y Kazemon, Lotusmon y Rosemon, y Lilamon y Lilymon.

En cada habitación, ellas experimentaban un placer como yo jamás había visto. Jugando con sus senos, saboreando sus jugos hasta quedar completamente llenas y saboreando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, gimiendo de deseo por sentir un poco más, en fin, describir todo lo que veía era complicado, bastaba con ver cómo me sentía. Excitada, caliente, húmeda, pero sobre todo… me sentía feliz, porque mientras todas ellas vivían ese frenesí sexual, se sentían felices, podían demostrar lo que sentían y les gustaba y deseaban, podían ser ellas mismas y disfrutar del sexo.

Lo que veía era totalmente diferente a lo que experimentábamos día a día.

Los que hacíamos con los hombre que siempre venían era sexo, pero solo ellos lo disfrutaban mientras que nosotras éramos maltratadas y no sentíamos el placer que los hombre sentían. De hecho… no sentíamos nada que no fuera tristeza, humillación y asco.

Pero ellas ahora lo disfrutaban y yo también lo disfrutaba, aunque solo lo disfrutara como una espectadora. Sin embargo, me sentía muy confundida por algo. ¿Por qué todas ellas estaban teniendo sexo?

Yo creía que con todo lo que nosotras pasábamos cada día en ese lugar debía hacer pensar que el sexo no era más que una tortura, y por tanto, lo que menos se deseaba saber era de eso. Pero ahí estaban ellas, divirtiéndose y sintiendo un enorme placer.

¿Por qué? Aun no lo entendía del todo.

-¿pensativa?- me dijo alguien a la espalda, sobresaltándome.

Su voz era fácil de reconocer, ya sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, pero igual desee voltear a ver para asegurarme de que tenía razón.

-¿Flamedramon?- me sorprendí al verla, ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia hasta que levanto la voz para hablarme. Quería preguntarle si me había seguido pero lo más probable era que si, por lo que me reserve la pregunta.

Ella seguramente me había visto revisar las demás habitaciones y me había visto excitarme cada vez más mientras veía a las demás chicas. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar con ella, pero mi amiga me evito hablar, acercándose a mí con su gran y hermosa sonrisa, tan propia de ella.

-Ven conmigo, creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar- dijo ella, camino en la dirección que yo seguí y fui tras ella.

Llegamos hasta una habitación vacía y nos sentamos en la cama para hablar con más calma. Le explique lo que había visto. Lo que le había visto hacer a ella y lo que hacía mientras la observaba, mientras observaba a las demás chicas.

Hablaba muy lento y se me dificultaba demasiado decir claramente lo que quería. Supongo que me se sentía nerviosa por la reacción o lo que podría pensar de mí. Pero ella siempre se mostraba sonriente y tolerante, no tenía por qué sentir pena con ella porque podía hablar abiertamente con ella sin ningún problema.

-No lo entiendo Flamedramon- dije.

-yo tampoco lo entendí en un principio- me dijo ella –Cuando llegue aquí, hace un par de años, vi a algunas de las chicas haciendo lo mismo que ti has visto hoy.

-¿enserio?-

-así es, y créeme, lo que has visto no es nada comparado con lo que estas hembras pueden hacer-

-guau, no puedo imaginármelo. Aun así…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nosotras tenemos sexo todos los días con los hombres que vienen aquí, y es un verdadero infierno, una pesadilla para todas. No es algo que a una mujer le gustaría hacer. Pero ellas lo hacen, solas o entre ellas, pero tienen sexo, lo disfrutan y las hace felices, y una parte de eso…- mientras hablaba sentí el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto –me ha invadido, llenándome de ese miso deseo y felicidad-

-Ya veo. Lo que no entiendes es como ellas, después de haber sufrido tanto por culpa del sexo y los hombres, pueden pensar en tener sexo ¿verdad?-

-Así es, aunque… yo… también quisiera experimentar ese mismo placer que ellas sienten-

Me sentí un poco avergonzada de decir eso, pero por otro lado, yo sabía que Flamedramon no iba a juzgarme. Estaba algo sonrojada y sonriente, y me preguntaba qué pensaría Flamedramon de mí. Pero no tardaría demasiado, no solo en descubrir lo que ella pensaba, sino también tendría la… mejor experiencia de toda mi vida.

Flamedramon se acercó a mí por la espalda y me dio un abrazo. Era agradable, aunque nada del otro mundo, pero fue lo hizo después lo que dio inicio a todo.

Se quitó uno de sus guardabrazos, y con su mano expuesta comenzó a tocar mi pierna. No sentí nada, hasta que comenzó a acariciarla, suave y lentamente. Esas caricias causaron un ligero temblor en mi pierna, que pronto se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Pronto, la dragona se quitó su otro guardabrazo y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen. Cada vez sus carias se hacían más intensas, sin dejar de ser gentiles y comenzando a hacer vibrar mi cuerpo.

Ya no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero sus manos tomaron otro rumbo. La que estaba en mi pierna se dirigió a mi entrepierna. El solo roce de los dedos de la dragona azul fue suficiente para sentirme húmeda y acalorada, pero contenta. Su otra mano abandono mi abdomen y llego hasta uno de mis senos, apretándolo con suavidad y jugando con el entre su mano. No era mucho lo que estaba haciendo y ya me estaba poniendo como una loca.

No sé porque Flamedramon estaba haciendo eso, pero no quería que se detuviera. También me hacia una pequeña idea de lo que sucedería, y aunque no lo pensé muy bien, una parte de mi mente estaba deseosa de que pasara, y al recordarla tocándose, jugar con sus senos, gemir y correrse, esos deseos aumentaron más.

De un momento a otro, ella hizo algo que fue inesperado para mí, y marcaría el inicio verdadero de aquel juego. Quito sus manos de mi cuerpo y se alejó de mí un poco, haciéndose a mi lado y permitiéndome verla de frente.

Se quedó mirándome una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Renamon…- empezó a hablar en un tono muy suave -si lo que tu deseas es sentir ese mismo placer, yo te ayudare, no solo a sentirlo, sino también… conocer la verdadera belleza y el verdadero valor que tiene el sexo-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso muy apasionado y me hizo caer en la cama con ella sobre mí.

Sin duda este sería… el mejor día de descanso de toda mi vida.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>"En caso de algún problema, o que el fic desaparezca, revisar mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil"<strong>


	4. Cap 4 Flamedramon

**Capítulo 4, Flamedramon**

Estaba completamente atrapada. Me encontraba con la cama debajo de mí y con Flamedramon encima. Había dejado el juego sexual de lado y ahora solo se dedicaba a besarme.

Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos a un ritmo muy lento, dándome una sensación muy agradable, una especie de calidez y tranquilidad. Sin apartar sus labios de los míos, pasó sus brazos por debajo de mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Esto no daba el mismo placer que el sexo, pero la felicidad y el cariño que transmitía ese abrazo y esos besos eran sin duda superiores. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Con mucho cuidado, ella dejo de besarme y me miró fijamente, nuevamente con ojos llenos de ternura.

-Renamon…- dijo casi susurrando –los hombres que han venido no entienden lo que verdaderamente es el sexo, y por eso quiero demostrarte lo maravilloso que puede ser-

-pero… ¿enserio puede ser tan bello como dices?- pregunte, no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto que si- me respondo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿y por qué quieres enseñarme eso?-

-porque eres la única que tristemente no ha tenido esa experiencia. Cualquiera de las chicas de este lugar podría enseñarte eso. Pero… quiero ser yo la que lo haga-

-¿Por qué?-

Flamedramon bajo hasta mi rostro, como si me quisiera susurrarme algo importante.

-Porque… te amo- fue lo que me dijo antes de alejarse y volverme a mirar de frente.

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, y me habían dejado sorprendida y sonrojada. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntar. Sus labios volvieron a atraparme, pero ahora con una mayor fuerza, pero sin dejar de lado su ritmo suave. Pronto su lengua se introdujo y comenzó a explorar cada rincón de mi boca con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con pasión, dándome una sensación increíble. No lo pude resistir y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, mi lengua empezó a actuar también dentro de la boca de ella, pero eso no fue lo único que hice, sino que además también le di un fuerte abrazo y la acerque más hacia mí, aunque eso parecía imposible.

La sorprendí, pero pareció gustarle así que no me detuvo ni dijo nada.

Creo que estuvimos así por unos cinco o diez minutos, pero los habíamos disfrutado, ambas nos sentíamos muy contentas de compartir ese momento, pero tuvimos que detenernos para recuperar el aliento.

Flamedramon se levantó de encima de mí y se acostó a mi lado. Ambas sudábamos y estábamos muy sonrojadas y cansadas, pero no dejábamos de sonreír ni un solo momento.

-Fue maravilloso- dije -pero supongo que esto no es todo ¿me equivoco?-

-Tienes mucha razón amiga- respondió ella, acercándoseme y acariciando mí estomago –apenas estoy comenzando, pero vamos despacio. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo-

-¿aprovecharlo?-

-ya lo veras-

Antes de que pudiera pensar, sus caricias se hicieron más intensas, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que se acercara a mi cuello y comenzara a rozar sus labios por el, dándome una sensación muy agradable y poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Flamedramon se había dado cuenta que me gustaba lo que hacía, así que quiso hacer algo más.

Su mano bajo por mi vientre hasta mi entre pierna, llevando sus dedos hasta mi intimidad y empezando a jugar. Como al principio.

Ya había tenido otros dedos en esa parte sensible de mí, incluyendo los míos propios ese mismo día. Pero… sentir los dedos de ella en ese lugar, me hacía sentir más húmeda y acalorada de lo que jamás había estado en toda mi vida. Intentaba no gemir o gritar de placer pero no podía evitar dejar salir un gemido muy leve que Flamedramon al escucharlo la animaba a tocarme más. Pero eso no era todo lo que ella podía hacer, también empezó a atacar mi cuello con besos apasionados que parecían quemarme. Además, su única mano libre no tardo en ocuparse en algo, en este caso fue en tomar uno de mis senos, pasando por debajo de mi collar de pelo y jugando con el.

Por el calor que sentía, diría que estaba en el infierno, pero la felicidad que sentía me hacía estar en un paraíso que solo era para Flamedramon y para mí.

-Flame… Flamedramon… Flamedramon- Era todo lo que podía salir de mi boca cuando la dragona no la tenía tapada entre sus maravillosos besos. Al parecer, lo único que conseguía diciendo su nombre era animarla más a continuar.

Mientras ella más seguía con su juego, más excitada y contenta me sentía. Cambiando un poco las cosas, la dragona azul se acostó sobre mí, sin quitar su mano de mi vagina, aun sujetando mi seno con su otra mano y ahora besando y lamiendo mi otro seno. El calor y la intensidad aumentaban y cada vez me sentía mejor, y al parecer y compañera se sentía igual de bien.

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo y se sentó sobre mí. No entendí que era lo que iba a hacer, pero su sonrisa perversa de daba a entender que sería algo muy bueno.

-No lo tomes a mal Renamon- empezó a decir ella –pero eres deliciosa, y tus pechos son magníficos, perfectos –Flamedramon se levantó su armadura y la hizo a un lado dejando ver sus enormes senos. También se quitó su casco y lo arrojo al otro extremo de la habitación –creo que es justo que pruebes lo que tengo que ofrecerte-

Jamás había visto el rostro de Flamedramon sin que este estuviera cubierto por su característico casco. De hecho, nunca la había visto sin su armadura roja y amarilla, pero se veía increíblemente hermosa. Era como una Veemon, solo que más alta y un cuerpo cualquiera desearía.

-Eres… eres hermosa- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, creo ni lo pensé, simplemente lo dije.

Entonces, sin dejar que dijera nada, acerco sus senos a mi rostro.

Por un momento no supe que hacer pero suponía que debía hacer lo mismo que mi amiga había hecho conmigo. Tome sus senos entre mis manos pero apenas y me cabían, los acaricie y empecé a saborearlos.

Ahora entendía porque ella jugaba con tanta intensidad y diversión con mis senos. Son una parte en el cuerpo de la mujer que excita e ínsita los deseos más profundos.

Sus pezones estaban firme y no pude evitar introducirlos de a uno en mi boca y saborearlos con mi boca y mi lengua.

Flamedramon no dejaba de gemir y se volvía cada vez más loca. La deje satisfecha, pero no sería lo único que haría. Después de todo, ella ya había hecho mucho por mí y debía devolverle el favor.

La tome y la coloque de espaldas a la cama. Ahora era yo quien estaba sobre ella y… no se… sentía la misma excitación y deseo de complacer a mi amiga que ella sentía conmigo.

Baje hasta su entrepierna y comencé a saborear su vagina. En pocos segundos ya estaba húmeda pero eso no me detendría. Mis labios saboreaban la parte externa mientras mi lengua exploraba su interior.

-Renamon… Renamon…- Le escuchaba decir entre gemidos –Ohh… es tu primer intento y ya eres una experta… por favor no te detengas-

Creo que lo estaba haciendo bien y no me detendría. Mientras más continuaba con mi tarea, más deseos tenia de seguir. Quería hacerla feliz, hacerla sentir placer igual que a como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase con mi trabajo, pero no podía detenerme. Quería seguir haciéndola sentir excitada, que no dejara de gemir en ningún momento, diciendo mi nombre. Quería… hacerla sentir feliz.

No podía parar, al menos no hasta que Flamedramon tomo el control de la situación, volviendo a ser ella quien estaba sobre mí. No entendía, si está haciéndola sentir tan bien ¿Por qué me detenía?

-Lo has hecho muy bien querida- me dijo ella, como si adivinara lo que iba a preguntar –pero sé que estas cansada y no te obligare a continuar si no puedes. No soy como los desgraciados que vienen aquí siempre-

-Pero, tú me has hecho sentir… bueno… yo quiero hacerte sentir de la misma manera-

-Ya lo has hecho-

-pero… Flamedramon…-

-Ha sido una tarde realmente especial pero ya es momento de concluir. ¿Qué te parece darle un buen final?-

-¿un buen final?-

-Algo que nunca he intentado, pero que estoy completamente segura que a ambas nos dejara más que satisfechas-

-¿de qué trata?-

Y en vez de responderme me lo mostro. Sujeto una de mis piernas y la levanto, luego comenzó a recorrer sus manos y a frotar sus senos contra ella, haciéndome sentir una especie de escalofrió que luego se transformó en una sensación verdaderamente agradable. Se sintió un poco extraño que luego comenzara a pasar su lengua por las almohadillas de mi pie, pero también era agradable y además me daban un poco de cosquillas.

Esa fue la parte suave de lo que Flamedramon quería hacer para "el final". Ambas estábamos húmedas y calientes, y eso era lo que mi amiga quera aprovechar. Ella abrió sus piernas y nuestras vaginas se unieron, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho las de Biyomon y Gatomon cuando las observe hacía rato. Me miro con ojos llenos de lujuria y yo la mire de la misma manera, íbamos a sentirnos increíble.

Podía sentir como el líquido de nuestras partes íntimas se entremezclaban, y eso hacía que el contacto fuera suave y muy agradable. Ambas nos dejamos invadir un momento por el contacto de nuestras intimidades, pero no nos íbamos a quedar así todo el tiempo. Aun queríamos continuar con nuestro juego.

Comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas, la una contra la otra. Empezamos, como habíamos hecho hasta ese momento, con un ritmo bastante lento. Pero no tardamos mucho en aumentar nuestra velocidad y mientras más velocidad tomábamos, más húmedas, excitadas y acaloradas nos sentíamos y nuestra velocidad incrementaba, como un ciclo sin fin. Nos encontrábamos en un frenesí de placer que no parecía terminar nunca, pero que además no quería lo hiciera. No ahora.

En verdad me sentía conectada a ella, aún más que esa misma tarde, tal vez era porque estábamos juntas. El placer que sentíamos era aun mayor del que había sentido hasta ese momento, el olor de nuestros cuerpos unidos era más fuerte que cualquier otro aroma que hubiera sentido en mi vida, y mucho mejor. Todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. Estaba nuevamente en aquel paraíso de placer y felicidad al que había llegado esa tarde, solo que ahora no solo lo compartía con Flamedramon sino que estaba en ese mismo lugar con ella, estábamos juntas.

Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez más, mientras gritábamos y jadeábamos de placer. Ya no podíamos ir más rápido y sentir más calor no parecía posible. Continuamos lo mejor que pudimos, no queríamos que ese momento terminara, pero llevábamos tanto tiempo y ya habíamos alcanzado nuestro limite.

Llegamos al clímax, con fuerte grito de placer y cubiertas por el néctar de nuestros cuerpos. Acaloradas, empapadas de sudor, pero sumamente contentas.

-Creo que esto se acabó- comente, respirando agitada.

-Lo sé, pero no me negaras que estuvo genial- dijo Flamedramon en el mismo estado que yo.

-Genial es decir poco, fue maravilloso-

-Te dije que te enseñaría lo maravilloso que puede ser el sexo. Dime ¿lo hice bien? ¿Entendiste lo que quería decir?-

-Creo que si-

-Entonces, explícamelo-

-Desde que estoy aquí, pensé que el sexo era algo que solo los hombres disfrutaban y era como un castigo para las mujeres que estábamos obligadas a cumplir, sin el derecho de opinar. Ahora veo que es algo especial, que no solo sirve para sentir placer, también para demostrar cariño y traer felicidad. O al menos… eso fue lo que sentí estando contigo-

Recuerdo que sonroje un poco cuando dije eso y pensé que tal vez sonaba muy tonto, pero Flamedramon me regalo una sonrisa, y creo que eso significaba que no me había equivocado del todo.

-Creo que has captado más o menos la idea. Eso es perfecto- dijo ella.

Aun cuando habían pasado algunos minutos desde que terminamos, aun nos sentíamos muy exhaustas y no podíamos movernos demasiado. Solo nos acomodamos la una junto a la otra y cuando estuvimos así, ella me abrazo. Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente cálido y agradable y parecía que ella pensaba lo mismo de mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, recuperando nuestras fuerzas y viendo como afuera ya había anochecido. No teníamos nada mas de que hablar, o al menos no hasta que recordé algo que ella había dicho antes.

-Flamedramon…-

-dime-

-Eso que dijiste antes… ¿es verdad?-

-¿ah? ¿De qué hablas?- estaba un poco nerviosa y no podía decir nada. Creo que eso llamo la atención de Flamedramon –anda, dímelo-

Me calme un poco y pude hablar

-Cuando me dijiste… "te amo"… dime ¿lo dijiste enserio?-

Ahora parecía que era ella quien no sabía que decir, solo no podía dejar de sonreír y se había sonrojado.

Pensé que mi pregunta había sido muy estúpida, pero esa idea desapareció cuando ella se acercó más a mí y me miro con ternura.

-Lo dije enserio Renamon, y tal vez no lo creas. Pero es cierto, yo estoy enamorada de ti-

-¿Es por eso que me quería enseñar el verdadero sexo? ¿Por eso me has ayudado tanto?-

-Cuando llegaste aquí, te vi como una chica inocente que tuvo la mísera suerte de terminar a este lugar. De inmediato supe que te sentirías deprimida, menospreciada y miserable, al igual que todas nosotras. Por eso debía, al igual que he hecho con las demás, hacerme tu amiga y compañera para que no perdieras el deseo y la esperanza de seguir adelante, sin rendirte nunca. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo… me sentía más conectada a ti. Sentía que no solo quería apoyarte, quería estar a tu lado y que fueras feliz. En este lugar no era mucho lo que podía hacer por ti, pero lo que pudiera hacer era suficiente para mí, si con eso podía hacerte un poco más fácil la vida en esta prisión. Aunque las he apoyado a todas de la misma manera, siento que mi verdadera razón para darles apoyo a todas… eres tú, la chica en la que he visto el mayor deseo de libertad, así como la mayor tristeza de estar encerrada. Tú despiertas en mí ese deseo de actuar como una hermana o una madre para las demás para que no decaigan-

-Flamedramon…-

-O más bien, tú eres quien aumento ese deseo ya que antes lo hacía, pero había ocasiones en las que ni yo me sentía con la fuerza para apoyar a las otras. De todos modos… yo he sufrido igual, y muchas veces, aunque jamás lo dije desee morir antes que seguir viviendo encerrada- En ese momento, note como de sus ojos salían varias lágrimas.

No tenía que explicarme nada, ya me daba cuenta que ella quiso ayudar a las demás chicas del prostíbulo con ánimo y esperanza. Sin embargo, ella era una de esas chicas y también había padecido, por lo que dar esperanza y ánimo a otros se convertía en una carga que ella quería soportar.

Quería decir algo, pero ella se secó las lágrimas y continúo.

-Pero de alguna forma, tú me motivaste a no rendirme, aunque se de sobra que has sufrido mucho y has perdido mucho al traerte a este lugar. Quise apoyarte a ti y a las demás, y creo que al despertar en mi ese entusiasmo, el apoyarte, escucharte y consolarte cuando lo necesitaste hizo que comenzaras a entrar en un corazón- tocándose el pecho –que desde hace año y medio ha comenzado a endurecerse. Le devolviste la vida. Enserio Renamon, te amo como no tienes idea- sonrió al final.

Creo que ya no tenía nada más que decirme. Ella se había abierto conmigo como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. La entendía mejor ahora que me había dicho todo eso y eso me aclaro por qué quiso compartir conmigo una tarde de sexo. No dije nada de que la había visto en el baño porque tenía completa seguridad de que ella ya lo sabía.

No sabía que decir respecto a que estuviera enamorada de mí, no me molestaba sino que me hacía sentir afortunada de tener a una chica como ella a mi lado. La quería mucho pero… no estaba segura si yo la amaba de la misma manera, a pesar de lo que habíamos pasado esa maravillosa tarde.

-Flamedramon yo…- quería tratar de decir algo, habíamos estado calladas un buen rato y quería reanudar la conversación pero no sabía qué decir.

Afortunadamente mi amiga supo que decir y tranquilizarme, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Renamon, estas confundida después de lo que te dije ¿verdad?- me dijo.

-no es eso- respondí, sin poder mirarla –es solo que yo…-

-Te entiendo. Yo me he enamore de ti, pero tú no sabes si puedes sentir eso por mí. No te preocupes linda, no quiero que sientas presionada por mis palabras. Tú me ves como una gran amiga, una hermana pero nada más-

-Flamedramon…- la voltee a ver, algo apenada –Has sido la mejor amiga que eh tenido en toda mi vida y me has apoyado como nadie. Has sido dulce, amable y leal, y solo mírate- dándole una rápida ojeada de arriba a abajo- tienes el cuerpo de una diosa-

-¿enserio lo crees? Pues gracias-

-eres tal vez la digimons más hermosa de todas y la que tiene corazón más grande, y… a pesar de todo eso… no te amo de la misma manera. Lo siento, creo que soy mala-

-No digas eso- acariciándome el rostro y sonriéndome –a veces no nos podemos enamorar de alguien, a pesar que tenga muchas cualidades buenas. Si me vez solo como amiga está bien para mí, no te obligare a que cambies de idea-

-Gracias-

-Solo te digo, si algún día- poniendo su mano en mí pecho y colocando la mía en el suyo –entro a tu corazón como tú lo has hecho el mío, aquí estaré. Si no es así, igual siempre contaras conmigo, y tendrás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón-

Aquellas palabras me habían conmovido. Flamedramon era sin dudas la mejor digimon que había conocido. Ojala y un día llegara a sentir lo mismo que ella sentía por mí, pero hasta entonces, me bastaba con que fuera mi amiga y estuviera a mi lado.

-Flamedramon…-

-dime-

-el día libre no termina. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?-

-por supuesto-

Después de eso, me recosté sobre ella y deje que mis ojos se cerraran y me transportaran a un mundo de sueños, en donde podría ser libre y feliz.

Pero… a diferencia de otras noches, hoy no estaba sola, dormiría junto a digimon muy especial y querida para mí. Junto a Flamedramon me sentía… me sentía… la verdad es que no sé cómo describirlo claramente, pero me sentía completa, querida, amada, sentía que valía y que era importante para alguien.

Antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo nos dimos un último beso en los labios.

Ahora dormía, pero puedo decir con certeza… que esta fue… en mucho tiempo… la mejor noche de mi vida.

Desde aquella noche, ya han pasado dos semanas, pero… he sentido que ya no soy la misma de siempre.

Si, aun éramos forzadas a seguir dando nuestro cuerpo a malditos que únicamente nos maltratan, sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto o misericordia. Pero a pesar de todo eso, sabía que había alguien que me alguien me apoyaba, aún más de lo que yo misma creía, y cada vez que podía estaba conmigo y me daba su fuerza, con una caricia, un abrazo, o un beso, los cuales yo sabía que estaban llenos de amor.

A veces se necesita un pequeño empujón para salir adelante y no quedarnos sumergidos en las lamentaciones. Saber los verdaderos sentimientos de mi amiga fue el impulso que necesitaba.

No solo me alegro a mí, sino que me hizo hacer lo mismo que ella, y eso era darle apoyo a las demás. Todas estaban iguales o peor que yo, lastimadas y tristes de vivir en aquel infierno, y lo único que les daba la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo era el apoyo de Flamedramon, pero aunque deteste admitirlo, a veces eso no era suficiente.

Sin embargo, ahora yo también hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para para apoyarlas, y creo que ahora todas se veían más animadas y con la fuerza como para soportar el encierro y los maltratos.

Pero creo que lo más importante de todo era ahora Flamedramon no tenía que cargar con ese peso sola. Yo estaba para que ella se desahogara si sentía triste por tener que apoyar a las demás chicas cuando estaba igual o peor que ellas. Creo que eso ayudo a que ella fuera mucho más fuerte y que ya no volviera a ir al baño para dejar salir su tristeza y yo tampoco debía sentirme triste sola. Ahora éramos más unidas que nunca y el ambiente de aquella prisión había mejorado mucho.

En uno de esos días, durante esas dos semanas tuvimos la suerte de volver a tener un día libre. Este fue un poco diferente al primero ya que ninguna de las chicas se fue a su cuarto sino que hicimos algo que, al menos hasta ese momento, no habíamos hecho. Eso era jugar, contar chistes o historias, o divertirnos, como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas. Fue una tarde alegre y llena de risas para todos, incluyendo para Yashamon, al que obviamente no podíamos dejar excluido. Era la primera vez que veía que todas nos divertíamos y era la prueba más grande de que el ánimo de todas mejoraba de apoco, y lo mejor de todo era que Digitamamon parecía ser de los que solo le importa ganar dinero y le valía muy poco lo que hiciéramos durante ese día libre, así que no nos fastidiaba ni nos decía nada.

En la tarde estuvimos todas juntas, pero ya en la noche en parejas, cada una se fue a su habitación, siempre acompañada por alguien para vivir una noche apasionada, olvidando por completo el maltrato de los hombres y solo concentrarse en tener sexo entre ellas, demostrándose un gran cariño y respeto, con un gran trato como solo ellas podían darse y nadie más podría, al menos no de la misma manera.

En esa noche, no fue necesario que ella o yo dijéramos algo para que ambas fuéramos a mi habitación y volviéramos a tener una magnifica noche, tal vez incluso mejor que la primera noche. Me sería difícil describir lo que hicimos esa noches; pero para resumirlo un poco, ambas terminamos agotadas y sudando, ahora no sobre la cama sino sobre el suelo, cubiertas un poco por la pequeña y única sabana. Las dos veíamos la ventana desde nuestra posición, y aunque no era mucho lo que se alcanzaba a observar, si se alcanzaba a ver la luna y algunas estrellas dispersas por todo el cielo. Esa era suficiente para hacernos sentir reconfortadas.

No teníamos demasiado de que hablar, solo decirle lo feliz de estaba de compartir esa experiencia con ella. Había tenido dos veces sexo con ella, pero no como lo que vivía a diario sino sexo con cariño y amor, y con mi mejor amiga, quien sabía que me amaba. En otras palabras, había hecho el amor con ella. Creo que pensar en eso lo que me hizo que dijera algo más.

-Imagino que con todo lo que has pasado debes detestar a los hombres. Al menos yo… creo que los empiezo a odiar a todos- dije, y Flamedramon se sorprendió un poco de escucharme –Todos…- continúe -los hombres que han venido a este lugar solo nos han utilizado para sentir placer, como si nosotros no tuviéramos sentimientos-

Cuando dije eso, comencé a apretar mi puño con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran enojo recorrer mi cuerpo. Pero en ese momento, Flamedramon me tomo la mano y eso extrañamente me tranquilizo.

-No debes odiarlos Renamon- me dijo -después de lo todo lo que eh visto y pasado, no odio a los hombres. Los que han venido aquí me han hecho daño, pero no todos así. Mi padre y mi hermano… son una prueba de ello-

-¿hace tiempo que no los vez?-

-mi padre era soldado y se tuvo que ir hace unos tres años. No lo he vuelto a ver, tal vez él haya muerto pero, si es que sigue vivo… espero verlo algún día-

-y tu hermanito-

-él era muy joven y hace mucho tiempo que no se de él. Solo espero que este bien. Aún tengo cariño por ellos, y creo que así como ellos- mirando por la ventana – estoy segura allá afuera hay machos que valen la pena-

-¿Realmente lo crees?-

-Sí, sé que hay buenos hombres y que un día encontraras uno que te quiera-

-pero… ¿y tú? ¿Tú no esperas encontrar a un buen hombre?-

-ya no querida-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no creo que me vuelva enamorar de un hombre-

-Pero Flamedramon-

-ya que ahora mi corazón… le pertenece a alguien más- cuando dijo eso, comenzó a mirarme otra vez.

Antes de que dijera algo, ella volvió a besarme. Este beso no fue tan apasionado, pero si fue muy tierno y de una larga duración. Cuando nos separamos, fui yo quien la beso, pero ahora con mucha pasión, y de esa manera fue como nuestro juego volvió a comenzar.

Mi experiencia con Renamon no solo me había hecho sentir querida, sino que además me había hecho entender era el hecho de sentirse querido y como una muestra de cariño que las demás chicas tenían sexo entre ellas, para sentirse amadas y, según creo yo, ser más unidas.

Mi actitud y espíritu, junto con Flamedramon seguían manteniéndose en alto, haciendo que las demás chicas se mantuvieran fuertes a pesar de todo.

Lamentablemente, una semana después las cosas dieron el cambio más terrible que yo hubiera esperado.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, con la salvedad que había amanecido nublado y lloviendo, algo que en esa zona era poco común.

Todas nos levantamos, desayunamos y, al igual a como lo había hecho durante esos últimos días, nos manteníamos contentas.

Un par de horas después de que desayunamos, debíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones, esperando a que los desgraciados de siempre buscaban diversión, para ellos.

Entonces fue cuando algo extraño paso.

Las puertas de nuestras habitaciones se abrieron y Digitamamon nos pidió que saliéramos para decirnos algo importante.

Salimos de nuestras habitaciones y todas nos paramos, quietas y derechas frente a las puertas. Al otro extremo del pasillo, estaba Digitamamon y detrás de él, había alguien.

Al principio no pude verlo, pero mientras Digitamamon avanzaba por el pasillo, el otro sujeto caminaba detrás de él. Se trataba de un Blackweregarurumon, el cual tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y la parte izquierda de su pecho, con una expresión que aunque estuviera sonriendo, me daba algo de miedo.

Algunas de las otras chicas se veían también nerviosas ante la presencia del digimon negro. Pero… me fije que había alguien más nerviosa que nadie. Esa era Flamedramon, pero no solo estaba nerviosa.

Aunque tratara de disimularlo, ella estaba temblando y sus ojos parecían expresar terror de ver a ese digimon, por lo que me hizo pensar que lo conocía, y no eran precisamente amigos.

El lobo paso junto a todas nosotras, siguiendo al huevo y mirándonos de arriba abajo. Cuando paso junto a Flamedramon, se tomó un poco más de tiempo para verla, regalándole una sonrisa demasiado perversa y le paso una de sus garras suavemente por la mejilla antes de alejarse.

Cuando ambos digimons llegaron al otro extremo del pasillo, Digitamamon nos explicó la razón de la presencia del digimon en ese lugar.

-Escúchenme bien señoritas. Este digimon que aquí ven, es el más importante patrocinador de este lugar, quien se encarga de darnos el dinero que necesitamos para mantener este lugar y a ustedes-

Eso último que dijo, lo sentí casi como si fuera un insulto ya que por nuestras condiciones de vida en ese lugar no parecía que realmente nos dieran nada.

-Ahora, él ha venido hasta este lugar y desea estar con tres de ustedes-

Luego de que dijo esto, el Blackweregarurumon volvió a pasar por el pasillo, ahora solo y mirándonos de arriba abajo. Dio una nueva vuelta por el pasillo, pero al pasar, se detuvo frente a Rosemon, Ladydevimon y… frente a mí, mirándonos con una mirada verdaderamente pesada, como si quisiera comernos o matarnos, y una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

Me sentí muy nerviosa, y al parecer Rosemon y Ladydevimon estaban igual que yo.

Volvió con Digitamamon y en voz alta dijo su elección.

-He visto a tus chicas Digitamamon. Todas son unas bellezas tienen unos cuerpos muy bien formados, pero ya he elegido a mis tres chicas. La primera…- señalando a Rosemon –es esa tetona de traje rojo. Seguro debe ser toda una puta. La segunda… señalando a Ladydevimon, quien solo le gruño y lo miro con odio, para diversión del lobo –es esa demonesa- acercándose a ella -parece creerse muy ruda…- llevando una sus manos a su seno izquierdo, apretándolo con fuerza, y la otra a su entre pierna, rozándola con sus garras y haciendo que inevitablemente comenzara correrse –pero no es más que una perra. Y… finalmente- señalándome a mí, obligándome a hacer un gran esfuerzo para no verme nerviosa –se ve muy bonita y joven. Creo que podría ser divertida, jejeje-

Blackweregarurumon se acercó a mí y parecía dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Ladydevimon. Aunque me molestaba que él siquiera se me acercara, sabía que no podría hacer nada, menos pelear porque no tenía mis poderes por culpa de mi collar.

El lobo ya estaba a punto de tocarme hasta algo que no veía venir sucedió.

-¡ESPERA!- grito alguien.

Continuara…


	5. Cap 5 Adios mi gran amiga

**CAPITULO 5, ADIOS… MI GRAN AMIGA**

El lobo ya estaba a punto de tocarme hasta algo que no veía venir sucedió.

-¡ESPERA!- grito alguien.

Al escucharlo, fue como si todo el nervio que sentía desapareciera de golpe. El Blackweregarurumon no se acercó más a mí y la expresión de su rostro cambio a una de sorpresa, como si ese grito hubiera hecho desaparecer las intenciones de que tenía de tocarme, y tal vez fue eso lo que me calmo.

El lobo negro, Digitamamon, todas las chicas y yo volteamos a ver quién había gritado de esa manera, aunque yo ya sabía, por su voz, pero debía verla para estar segura.

Tenía razón, era Flamedramon.

Sin embargo al verla, vi en ella una expresión que jamás había visto. Mostraba los colmillos y gruñía, y en sus ojos... ya no mostraban esa alegría que siempre transmitían, en vez de eso estaban llenos de odio y furia.

Blackweregarurumon me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la expresión de Blackweregarurumon mostraba el mismo enojo que Flamedramon mostraba, tal vez incluso más. Tal vez el que ella le gritara que se detuviera era una especie de desafío al que debía responder con una mala actitud, pero la dragona azul no se dejaba intimidar y mostraba su enojo y furia.

Todos estábamos preocupadas y nerviosas, yo era la más nerviosa de todas. Esa muestra de enojo entre dos digimons era señal de odio, y mientras más se lanzaran esas miradas, el ambiente se tornaría más tenso y eso al final desencadenaría una pelea.

Por más que quisiera a mi amiga, si es que hubieran peleado, ella inevitablemente perdería. Pase una de mis garras por mi cuello y sentí el por qué estaba segura de eso. Mientras esos collares siguieran en nuestros cuellos, todos nuestros poderes y fuerza eran cosa del paso. Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba eso, seguía con esa imagen dura ante el lobo, aunque aún no entendía porque.

-¿acaso quieres retarme putita?- pregunto el lobo negro, cortando la distancia que había entre el rostro de él y ella.

-No te atrevas a tocarla bastardo- respondió Flamedramon, cortando todavía más la distancia.

-¿Por qué?¿estas celosa de que quiera hacerlo con ella en vez de hacerlo contigo?- dijo, ahora hablando en un tono de burla y pasando sus garras por su mejilla, pero al rozarla ella reacciono de una forma agresiva, tratando de morderlo y casi arrancándole los dedos –Uy, que ruda- dijo, entre asustado y divertido –oh, creo que lo se…- acercándose a ella para decirle algo al oído, aunque todas lo escuchamos –ella te gusta. ¿No es cierto?- comenzando a reírse en voz baja.

Lo que dijo tal vez no parecía ser muy importante, pero a Flamedramon la dejo helada y asustada. Blackweregarurumon desde el primer momento me puso nerviosa, pero desde que mi amiga y él se vieron, tuve un mal presentimiento, y todo parecía empeorar. En especial cuando Digitamamon pateo a Flamedramon, haciéndola caer al suelo, tomándonos a todas por sorpresa y no supimos cómo reaccionar. Ella tampoco supo que hacer, solo intento pararse, pero ese infeliz la pateo de nuevo y luego le puso la pata encima, impidiendo que se pudiera levantarse y dificultándole respirar.

-¡Mas respeto perra! Una simple perra como tú no tiene ningún derecho de tratar así a nuestro benefactor-

Flamedramon trato de levantarse, pero Digitamamon siempre le ponía la pata encima, pisándola con más fuerza y así lastimándola.

Todas quisimos intervenir, por más que quisiéramos no podíamos hacer nada.

Digitamamon la iba a pisar otra, pero entonces…

-Espero un momento señor- dijo Blackweregarurumon, acercándose a Digitamamon –no tiene por qué tomarse tan enserio la actitud de esta chica –acercándose a Flamedramon y mirándola fijamente –no hay que maltratar a una chica tan linda. Además… sujetándole el rostro –me gusta que me desafíen-

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, pero que se sintieron eternos. Finalmente, Blackweregarurumon se levantó y se alejó de ella y se me hizo sentir algo más relajada, igual que al resto de mis compañeras. O al menos fue así hasta que volteo a vernos y luego miro a Flamedramon.

-Ya me decidí- dijo –solo me quedare con esa chica. Si, con ella será más que suficiente. Vendré dentro de dos días, así que déjala preparada para mí. Que no vaya a tener ningún otro cliente en ese tiempo. Y además prepara una habitación especial. Confió en ti Digitamamon-

Y dicho esto, Blackweregarurumon se fue, y una vez lo hizo, cada una de nosotras regreso a su habitación.

Antes de irme a la mía, intente hablar con Flamedramon. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y por eso debía preguntarle, pero ella no me escuchaba y trataba de evitarme, pero su rostro me decía que me ocultaba algo.

Una vez entramos a nuestras habitaciones, ya no pude hablar con ella.

Como siempre, el resto de mi día había sido espantoso, pero siendo honesta, poco me había interesado o afectado lo que me hubieran hecho. Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. La aparición de Blackweregarurumon y lo que eso había causado en mi amiga, y ella se veía tan asustada y enojada de verlo.

¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Qué le había hecho él?

No me lo dejaba de preguntar mientras miraba al cielo desde mi ventana, esperando tranquilizarme. Seguí pensando en esto hasta que el sueño pudo más que yo, pero aun dormida, no dejaba de pensar en ello.

En cuanto amaneció, decidí no perder el tiempo y fui hasta la habitación de Flamedramon antes de ir al comedor para desayunar. Debí hablar con ella.

Quede en frente de su puerta. Iba a golpear, pero por un momento dude en hacerlo. Tal vez no debía meterme en los asuntos privados de nadie. Pero… por otro lado, a ella yo le había confiado muchas cosas y ella me había apoyado, así que ahora debía apoyarla. Golpee la puerta, pero nadie me respondió. Golpee otra vez, no hubo respuesta. Apoye mi oreja contra la puerta esperanto escuchar algo, y aunque la puerta era muy gruesa, pude escucharla decía algo.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?... lo odio, pero creo que no tengo otra opción. Lo que sea para que a ellas no se atreva a tocarlas-

Eso fue lo que entendí, y eso me hizo dudar un más si debía entrar a hablar con ella o no. Tras dudar mucho, finalmente me decidí a entrar.

Al hacerlo, pude verla recostada sobre su cama, muy pensativa y decaída, y por lo que pude notar, parecía que había estado llorando.

-Hola… Flamedramon- dije, sonando algo nerviosa.

Ella no me dijo nada, ni hizo alguna expresión de enojo o molestia, solo me miraba. No supe que más hacer y lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme a su lado para hablar con ella. No sabía muy bien como comenzar a hablar y solo se me ocurrió una cosa que hacer.

-Flamedramon…- dije, tomándole sus manos y apretándolas con fuerzas, sorprendiéndola un poco –no que es lo que te paso con ese Blackweregarurumon, pero puedo ver que te molesta y que lo conoces. Sé que no debería meterme pero… cuando necesito apoyo su siempre estas ahí, me escuchas y comprendes. Por eso, yo quiero que hables conmigo, yo te escuchare y te apoyare, igual como tú me has apoyado a mí-

Al principio la note insegura de contarme lo que le sucedía, y tampoco la podía culpar si no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, al final ella pareció ceder y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Renamon- dijo, más calmada –Yo sé que siempre puedo contar contigo querida- soltándose de mis manos y yendo hasta la ventana –esto es bastante difícil para mí. Yo… no sé cómo empezar-

-cuéntamelo todo- le dije, acercándome a ella y tomándola por la cintura, solo para se sintiera más confiada.

Antes de decirme algo, empezó a acariciar mis manos, y tal vez sentirlas la hizo sentir más tranquila.

-Muy bien, te lo contare todo- dio un último respiro antes de comenzar a hablar –como ya te lo había dicho, yo tuve un padre y un hermano hace mucho tiempo. Mi hogar se encontraba en las montañas. Mi padre era un Ulforceveedramon, quien siempre debía salir para pelear por otros y defender a aquellos que lo necesitaban, sin importar nada. Yo era en ese entonces una Veemon y debía cuidar a mi hermano menor Demiveemon. Mi padre tal vez no pudo darnos muchos lujos y cosas…- esbozando una sonrisa- pero… cada vez que regresaba, estaba con nosotros. Jugábamos, reíamos. Nos enseñó la importancia del respeto y nos inculco un sentido de responsabilidad. Fue un padre, pero más allá de eso, también fue nuestro mejor amigo. No creo que haya un hombre mejor que él. Y mi hermano… jajaja, siempre fue lindo e inocente. Recuerdo que una vez encontró una piedra en un rio, pero él insistía que era una joya porque brillaba a la luz del sol. Me la dio y me dijo que buscaría joyas para darme. Me decía que yo era una princesa, y como mi hermano… él debía consentirme. Siempre lo quise con todo mi corazón… a los dos – entonces, cambio su sonrisa por una expresión triste –pero entonces… algo sucedió que lo cambio todo-

-¿y que fue?-

-fue… cuando ese tipo apareció-

-¿y cómo fue que sucedió?-

-Fue durante uno de los viajes de mi padre. Cuando regreso, traía consigo a un digimon herido. Se trataba de un Blackweregarurumon y al parecer, él fue un prisionero en un castillo en ruinas donde un grupo mantenía secuestrados a un gran grupo de digimons para usarlos como esclavos. Mi padre y un grupo de soldados descubrieron aquel lugar y salvaron a todos los prisioneros, pero los responsables lamentablemente no pudieron ser capturados y el digimon oscuro pidió la protección de mi padre, y el acepto, así como los demás soldados se hicieron cargo de uno o dos de los prisioneros para protegerlos, hasta que sus antiguos captores fueran encerrados y una vez eso sucediera y se recuperaran, podrían irse. Mi padre siempre fue alguien a que ayudaba a cualquiera que lo necesitara, tan poco era la primera vez que hacia algo así pero… esta vez sería diferente-

-¿Porque?-

-pasaron casi tres meses en los que ese Blackweregarurumon estuvo viviendo con nosotros mientras se recuperaba. Aun así, hubo algo que no me gustaba de él, me miraba de forma extraña y cuando mi padre no estaba hacia comentarios de doble sentido, que en ese entonces no entendía. Incluso… no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que una vez, mientras dormía el trato de violarme, pero no lo sé por qué cuando me sentí asechada y desperté, no había nadie, aunque estoy segura que él me quería hacer algo y al menos desperté a tiempo. Lo único bueno que me sucedió durante ese tiempo y que hizo olvidar todo eso, fue en una ocasión mi hermano encontró como siempre, algo que me quería regalar por ser su hermana mayor, solo que curiosamente esta vez sí era algo especial-

-¿Qué era?-

-una roca de color naranja, con un dibujo de un sol-

-¿Qué era?-

-al principio no estaba segura de lo que era, pero cuando mi padre regreso y lo vio lo reconoció-

-y entonces…-

-era un fragmento… de los antiguos y místicos objetos conocidos como DigiEggs-

-¿DigiEggs?-

-Según me conto mi padre, fueron creados hacía tiempo, para ayudar a ciertos digimons a alcanzar a digievolucion. Los DigiEggs se perdieron hacía mucho tiempo, pero se dice que una parte de ellos se habían dispersado a lo largo y ancho del digimundo y al encontrarlos permiten que al digimon que lo encuentra alcanzar una armor evolución-

-Guau, no sabía eso-

-Cuando mi padre me lo conto, me dijo que el fragmento que tenía era del DigiEgg del valor, el cual es muy compatible con nuestra especie, así que al usarlo digievolucione y me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Aunque eso me trajo más problemas-

-¿más problemas?-

-al digievolucionar mi cuerpo se desarrolló bastante. Mi hermano me decía que parecía una verdadera princesa y mi padre me decía que ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer, pero eso solo era la parte buena, ya que alguien más me miraba de una forma distinta, y más incomoda-

-Blackweregarurumon-

-Aún era algo inocente sobre cosas referentes al sexo y la atracción que sienten los hombres hacia las mujeres. Pero… su forma de mirarme, y algunos de los comentarios que hacia me hacían sentir incomoda, mucho más que los que hacia cuando era una Veemon, como si quisiera hacerme algo y no me gustaba, me asustaba cada vez más. Algunas veces le dije a mi padre sobre eso y eso le molesto por lo que le dejo las cosas claras con él. Creí que con eso terminarían los comentarios y las miradas, pero solo empeoraron. En los momentos en los que me encontraba sola él me acorralaba, me miraba e incluso me tocaba la entrepierna y mis senos, pero afortunadamente nunca me violo, pero creo que deseaba hacerlo. Me daba miedo lo que sería capaz de hacerme y no era capaz de decírselo a mi padre o a mi hermano, aunque ellos siempre me notaban triste o preocupada, así que me animaban y me hacían sentir mejor, aunque no supieran el porque estaba así. A las dos semanas, extrañamente Blackweregarurumon no volvió a decirme nada y eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor-

-Entonces las cosas mejoraron ¿no?-

-Eso fue lo que creí, hasta después de un mes-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Mi padre regreso y me dijo a mí y a mi hermano algo que había descubierto sobre ese Blackweregarurumon, y el error que había sido traerlo con nosotros-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿recuerdas que al principio había dicho que él era un prisionero en un castillo con otros para ser usado como esclavo?-

-si-

-Mi padre descubrió que en realidad todo eso había sido una mentira-

-¿Qué?-

-en realidad el castillo era perteneciente a un rey quien vivía con su hija y sus súbditos, Blackweregarurumon era uno de ellos hasta que…-

-hasta que…-

-Bueno… es que no sé cómo decírtelo-

-déjame adivinar ¿quería hacerle algo a la hija del rey?-

-ya has estado aquí lo suficiente para saber lo que los hombres buscan con nosotras. Eso era lo que él buscaba. Al parecer lo descubrieron y trataron de apresarlo, pero escapo y logro incendiar el lugar. Muchos murieron y otros resultaron heridos, incluyendo él. Cuando mi padre y los otros llegaron, invento esa mentira para ganar un refugio seguro. Pero después de casi cuatro meses, cuando los heridos custodiados por los compañeros de mi padre se recuperaron, también revelaron la verdad-

-Así que ese tipo solo trato de aprovecharse de la situación-

-pero no fue lo único que paso… hubo algo mas-

-Mi padre me iba a decir algo más, pero escuchamos un grito y fuimos a ver que era. Blackweregarurumon había secuestrado a mi hermano, mi padre trato de salvarlo y lo logro, dejando lastimado al lobo negro, obligándolo a huir. Estaba segura de que jamás lo volvería a ver-

-entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Pasaron unos seis meses. Mi padre no tuvo que salir más por un tiempo, y eso le permitió estar más tiempo con nosotros como un padre, y así los tres fuimos felices pero…- Flamedramon dejo de hablar por un momento, tratando de contener unas lágrimas –Disculpa… estábamos bien hasta que algo paso. De un momento a otro nuestro hogar se encontraba envuelto en llamas. Lo último que vi fue a mi padre diciéndome que me llevara a mi hermano-

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?-

-me aleje con mi hermano y voltee una última vez… solo para ver mi hogar destruido por el fuego. Nunca supimos por qué ocurrió ese incendio aunque tenía mis sospechas de quien lo habría causado. Esperamos, pero no vimos a mi padre salir por lo que nos fuimos. Buscamos un lugar donde pudiéramos quedarnos mientras esperábamos a nuestro padre. Esperamos y esperamos, pero él jamás apareció-

-¿jamás?-

-Jamás. Nos dolía pensarlo, pero todo parecía indicar que nuestro padre había muerto, que no había escapado del incendio, que nunca lo volveríamos a ver-

Las lágrimas volvieron a ella y no pudo continuar hablándome, pero podía notar lo realmente estaba muy dolida y triste por haber perdido a su padre.

Viéndola así, yo también me sentí mal, no solo porque mi amiga estaba triste, sino porque en parte entendía su dolor. Yo no había visto a mi madre desde hacía tiempo, pero aun la extrañaba, siempre la ame y la quise y el que se hubiera ido me dolió, y el que tal vez nunca la vería por estar encerrada. Pero mi madre al menos aún estaba vivía, y tal vez algún día la volvería a ver y estaríamos juntas. Pero… el padre de Flamedramon tal vez estaba muerto, y tal vez ellos jamás se volverían a ver.

Flamedramon seguía llorando y sabía que debía tratar de calmarla. Me acerque más a ella y la tome por la cintura para acercarla más a mí. Cuando estuvimos cerca, la acerque y acomode su cabeza contra mis pechos. Esperaba a que así pudiera calmarse un poco, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, por lo que me acerque a su oído para decirle algo.

-Tu eres una chica fuerte Flamedramon- empecé a decirle en voz baja –tu padre te crio muy bien y por lo que me has dicho él también es fuerte. Estoy segura que aún vive, solo que tal vez no los encontró después de ese incendio-

-¿realmente lo crees?- me pregunto, aun con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Tú siempre me dices que tenga fe en que saldré libre y me encontrare con mis seres queridos. Tú debes tener la misma fe de que un día te encontraras con tu padre y tu hermano-

-Gracias- me dijo más calmada, y viendo bastante cómoda en mis pechos, tanto que me empujo para que quedara acostada sobre la cama y acomodándose más, como si fuera una almohada –bueno, supongo debo seguir con mi historia-

-te escucho-

-mi hermano y yo pasamos poco menos de un mes viajando y buscando nuevo hogar, teniendo que quedarnos en refugios provisionales. Nuestro último refugio había sido una cueva cerca de un rio, donde estuvimos bastante cómodos. Pero un día, escuchamos algo, no lo vi, pero estaba asegura de que se traba de algún digimon grande. Aunque yo pudiera pelear, mi hermano no podía hacerlo, por lo que debíamos irnos de ahí. Salimos corriendo, pero en algún momento, mi hermano y yo nos separamos. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte ese día, y me fue muy difícil buscarlo, pero aun así lo busque. Tarde una hora mientras lo buscaba. Al final me encontré con algo, pero no era mi hermano-

-¿Quién era?-

-Era Blackweregarurumon, estaba herido y me golpeo para dejarme inconsciente antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Al despertar, me encontré en este lugar. Me habían puesto este collar y me explicaron lo que hacía ahí, no sin que antes ese maldito me diera una lección a la fuerza de lo que me esperaba-

-quieres decir…-

-Si…- volviendo a llorar- él me violo, me quito la virginidad y me maltrato de la forma más horrible posible. Luego de eso me encerraron en una habitación y pude ver a las demás chicas, y como eran violadas y maltratadas por hombres una y otra vez todos los días, y yo pronto pasara por el mismo castigo-

-lo lamento-

-Pero…- empezando a sonreír otra vez –pese a todo, pensé que si me dejaba derrotar y deprimir por todas esas humillaciones y maltratos… mi vida se convertiría en un verdadero infierno. Aunque siempre sufrí, intente nunca perder la esperanza y ver la vida desde un punto de vista positivo, pensando que un día todo mejorara y que no hay que sufrir, y trate de transmitir ese pensamiento a las demás. Sé que no es fácil y a veces parece que no podemos ser tan optimistas. Pero yo sé que es lo mejor, y tú me lo acabas de recordar amiga-

-De nada, y gracias por compartir tú historia conmigo-

-un placer. Y… ya que estamos aquí… ¿no te gustaría jugar un rato conmigo?- sonriendo de forma perversa y acariciando mi abdomen.

-Te gusta hacer esto todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- le dije, sonriendo de la mis manera –muy bien, comencemos a jugar- llevando mis manos su armadura y levantándola para dejar expuestos es senos, para que así comenzara a sujetarlos-

Después de esto, comenzamos a besarnos y después de eso… pues… saben… jejeje.

Los dos días pasaron muy rápido.

En la mañana temprano, Flamedramon fue llevada a la habitación especial, perada por Digitamamon para Blackweregarurumon.

La habitación se encontraba aparente atrás de la mansión, por lo que no estaba con las demás. No la vimos, pero parecía ser más grande, o eso era lo que se veía a través de la televisión de nuestros cuartos, ya que en ese lugar parecía haber una cámara como en las de nuestros cuartos, conectadas a los televisores, y por lo que escuche, parecía que querían que todas viéramos lo que sucedería, sea que quisiéramos o no.

La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por una luz en medio de la habitación donde estaba Flamedramon. Se le veía nerviosa, pero estaba segura de que terminaría igual que con otros hombres, y luego de eso tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

Jamás imagine de ese, sería su último día.

A los pocos minutos, otra luz se encendió a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba Flamedramon. Ahí se encontraba Blackweregarurumon sentado en una silla y ella comenzó a mirarlo con odio.

-Bien- empezó a hablar –ya estoy aquí, terminemos con esto de una vez-

-Vaya, que genio ¿no te alegra verme?- pregunto, de forma burlona.

-no me puedo alegrar de ver a quien me atormento por tanto tiempo, y además… mato a mi padre-

-jejeje, bueno… se lo merecía-

Flamedramon parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de furia, pero trato de contenerse.

-¿Qué esperas? Comienza de una vez- dijo bastante enojada.

-jejeje, nunca dije que estarías conmigo- comento, sonriendo de forma perversa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Blackweregarurumon chasqueo los dedos y fue cuando todas las luces de la habitación se encendieran.

Lo que vio la aterrorizo, yo también me asuste y todas nuestras compañeras que estuvieran viendo esto lo estarían también. Resultaba que en ese lugar no solo estaba Blackweregarurumon, sino que estaban un total de veinte digimons más.

Diez de ellos eran WereGarurumon, y los otros diez eran MadLeomon. Los digimons la miraban con deseo y perversión, y Flamedramon estaba asustada, sin entender que era lo que estaba.

-Veras- volvió a hablar el lobo negro –no organice esto para mí, sino para mis queridos amigos que vez aquí. De todos modos, ellos me han ayudado encontrando a… chicas talentosas, para ofrecer un importante servicio a la sociedad, y me han permitido volver a organizar este lugar-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Yo funde un lugar como este ¿sabes? Para ofrecer como ya dije, un servicio a la sociedad. Pero al no conseguir trabajadoras tuve que cerrar y buscar otro trabajo-

-El castillo del rey-

-jmjmjm, correcto. Las cosas tomaron giros inesperados, pero obtuve los recursos necesarios para volver a abrir el lugar oficialmente. Afortunadamente mi gran amigo Digitamamon pudo continuar con su propio negocio y me permitió, asociarme con él, trayéndole trabajadoras, y a cambio quedándome con algo de las ganancias-

-Bastardo ¿entonces tú has secuestrado digimons para traerlas aquí?-

-así es, y afortunadamente mis viejos amigos me han seguido ayudando, aun después de que mi antiguo negocio cerro. Y por eso, en recompensa les daré a un hermosa hembra para que se diviertan- los digimons gruñían y babean, actuando verdaderamente como pervertidos –hace mucho que no están con una mujer, así que espero que les des un buen trato-

Flamedramon estaba horrorizada. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, como si quisiera huir, pero uno de los MadLeomon la sujeto de los brazos para levantarla.

-Lo único que me queda decir- continuo –Es que es tú tienes la culpa de que te pase esto. Escogí tres chicas para que hubiera suficiente para todos, pero como insististe tanto que no molestara a tus amigas pues… bueno, ya es suficiente charla, empiecen-

Vi a mi amiga muy asustada y sentí un gran miedo, así como un deseo poder estar ahí para salvarla, pero con mucha tristeza sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo observar.

Otro MadLeomon se acercó y se quitó los pantalones, dejando ver un miembro duro y listo para actuar. Flamedramon gritaba y rogaba que no le hicieran nada, pero era inútil. El león oscuro sujeto las piernas de Flamedramon y las abrió para ver su entrepierna y comenzar a lamerla y a mordisquearla, causándole un horrible dolor, haciéndola gritar de desesperación, pero solo hacía que el león aumentara su fuerza. Por un momento se detuvo, pero solo fue para masturbarse y luego introducir su horrible miembro en la vagina de Flamedramon con un solo movimiento, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Imaginaba que eso se había sentido como un golpe, hacia unos días yo había sentido lo que era eso.

MadLeomon sacaba su miembro y volvía a meterlo con un fuerte golpe, haciéndolo una y otra vez, y mientras más lo hacía, al parecer también incrementaba su fuerza, lastimándola cada vez más. El MadLeomon que la sujetaba soltó los brazos para poder quitarse los pantalones y mostrar su asqueroso miembro para introducirlo en el culo de Flamedramon, con la misma fuerza como lo hacía su compañero. Aunque no estaba ahí, la expresión de horror de mi compañera me hacían entender que el dolor que debía estar sintiendo era horrible. Para empeorar las cosas, uno de los WereGarurumon también se quitó los pantalones y salto hacia Flamedramon, colocando sus piernas sobre los hombros de ella para luego obligarla a que abriera la boca para introducir su miembro, y aunque Flamedramon hizo un intento para no hacerlo, no lo consiguió.

Los tres la penetraban con cada vez más fuerza, lastimándola cada vez más. Después de unos diez minutos, los tres dispararon una gran cantidad de semen, llenando su boca, vagina y culo, pero al mismo tiempo, mostrando una expresión de tristeza y humillación. Lamentablemente los tres no habían terminado y comenzaron una vez más a maltratarla y llenarla una vez más de su asqueroso semen.

Los tres habían terminado, pero el castigo apenas empezaba.

Flamedramon fue puesta en el suelo, donde tres Weregarurumon le quitaron la armadura. Uno de ellos comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza mientras que los otros dos la obligaban que chupara sus penes, mientras que la insultaban.

Así, uno a uno, durante casi cinco horas, todos los digimon tomaron a Flamedramon, insultándola golpeándola y violándola de una forma brutal, siempre en grupos de tres o cinco, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza con su asqueroso semen. Pese a que Flamedramon estaba agotada, y los digimons, pese a ya haber abusado de ella, volvieron a violarla una vez más, y luego de eso una vez más, y luego… y luego… y así, otras tres horas. En esas terribles horas, Flamedramon mostraba todo el tiempo su deseo de que no la lastimaran. Rogaba, gritaba, pero esos hombres no la escuchaban y solo seguían maltratándola, como si no les importara lo que dijera o sintiera.

Finalmente los digimons habían quedado agotados, pero… Quien estaba verdaderamente mal era Flamedramon. Estaba cubierta de semen, llena de moretones y rasguños y no podía respirar. Pero lo peor, fue que pude ver que ella se sujetaba el pecho y es por eso que me di cuenta que ese maltrato y violación, había causado que su corazón comenzara a dolerle.

Si bien, siempre cuando nos pasaba esto, y aun cuando estaba con Flamedramon me daba cuenta de cómo los latidos del corazón aumentan, junto con la falta de aire. Pero… la pesadilla por la que había pasado Flamedramon era más de lo que cualquiera de nosotras hubiera pasado nunca. Había sido demasiado y su cuerpo al parecer no lo había soportado. Estaba asustada de verla así y me preocupaba que… que… no, debía pensar en ello.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, pero Flamedramon no se recuperaba. Uno a uno, todo los digimons se fueron, hasta que solo quedo ella y Blackweregarurumon, quien también se fue, no sin antes mirarla y reírse de ella.

-Ya no eres tan ruda ¿verdad?- dijo y se fue.

En ese momento, nuestras habitaciones se abrieron y eso nos permitió ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Flamedramon. Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que no estaba respirando y no se movía.

Todas las chicas estaban asustadas, mientras que yo estaba demasiado desesperada. La moví, la agite, intente aplicarle respiración artificial, pero ella no reaccionaba, y me estaba preocupando demasiado.

No quería creerlo pero… ella… no, no lo podía creer e intente hacer que reaccionara una vez más, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía dar resultado.

-Flamedramon, por favor reacciona- le dije, esperando que pudiera escucharme –no puedes… no puedes dejarme. Recuerda, tu padre y tu hermano están a fuera, en alguna parte. Debes levantarte, no puedes… no puedes dejarme…-

Entonces… finalmente ocurrió, ella abrió los ojos y me miro, regalándome una dulce sonrisa pero… en sus ojos me decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Flamedramon- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Renamon… nunca… nunca te rindas, y recuerda… que… te amo-

Y después de decir esto y sin dejar de sonreír, cerró los ojos. Sabía que después de ese jamás despertaría.

Sentí que mi corazón se hacía pedazos, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga había muerto. No pude contenerme y apoye sobre ella dejando salir toda mi ira y toda mi tristeza, con todas mis compañeras llorando a mí alrededor por la pérdida.

Después unos minutos, decidimos limpiarla y volverle a colocar su armadura, unos cuantos minutos antes de su cuerpo desapareciera, convirtiéndose en miles de partículas de luz que desaparecían en el aire.

-Adiós… mi gran amiga- dije, mientras veía las partículas de luz desapareciendo poco a poco-

Al día siguiente, en una pequeña zona que se encontraba en el comedor, donde se filtraba algo de tierra y algunas plantas pequeñas, se habían colocado pequeñas cruces hechas con hojas y ramas en honor a aquellas que habían muerto dentro de ese terrible lugar. Solo una o dos recordaban a quienes se les había colocado esas cruces, pero todas nos sentíamos igual de tristes de verlas.

Todas esas pobres digimons nunca habían podido conocer la libertad y jamás volvieron a ver a sus seres queridos, terminaron muriendo dentro de esa maldita prisión por culpa de los hombres que habían venido y solo las habían usado como objetos, sin importarles nunca sus sentimientos.

Ahora una nueva cruz se sumaba al grupo y era la que representaba nuestra amiga Flamedramon. Ninguna de nosotras podía contener las lágrimas y el dolor de haber perdido a una digimon tan especial como ella, la que a pesar de la difícil situación por la que todas pasábamos, ella jamás dejo de darnos ánimo y mantenernos contentas y con esperanza. Yo jamás podría olvidarla porque desde que llegue a ese miserable lugar ella se convirtió en mi primera y mejor amiga. Fue casi como una hermana mayor que nunca dejo de apoyarme y darme esperanzas. Tan bien ella me enseño lo maravilloso que es el sexo y el amor, además de ser la primera que quiso darme más que su cuerpo y más que amistad, me dio su amor.

Me sentía destrozada y todas las demás me comprendían igual, pero al menos había algo que nos consolaba. Aun muerta, Flamedramon se había liberado del infierno en el que todas aun vivíamos, además de que un día ella llegaría al pueblo del inicio y regresaría con una nueva y libre vida, así como todas las que habían caído antes que ella.

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que eso sucedió. Flamedramon se fue, pero ella sigue viviendo en nuestros corazones y el ánimo que ella siempre nos daba aún persiste. Yo he intento seguir tratando de animar a las chicas cuando se sentían más tristes o atormentadas por el diario abuso de los clientes y ellas hacían lo mismo.

Si bien no era fácil, hacíamos lo posible por no decaer y mantener nuestra esperanza de un día salir, volver a nuestros hogares y a nuestros seres queridos, tal vez conocer al amor de nuestra vida, pero lo más importante de todo, tener por fin… nuestra libertad.

(POV del Autor)

Esa noche, en un oscuro bar se encontraban dos digimons.

Estaba demasiado oscuro y era casi imposible ver quiénes eran. La única luz del lugar apenas permitía de ver cómo eran.

Uno de ellos, un Exveemon estaba sentado en la barra, tomando un vaso de soda, mientras que el otro estaba parado a su lado, un Angemon, se acercaba a él.

-Me sorprende que vengas a este sitio cuando tú no bebes nada- menciono Angemon, sentándose a su lado -oiga cantinero, tráigame una cerveza por favor

-¿Acaso vas a criticarme?- dijo el dragón azul, riendo levemente y terminando su bebida.

-Claro que no- respondió -Solo digo que no tiene demasiado sentido venir a un lugar como este si vas a pedir sodas, recuerda este es un bar-

-Igual aquí no viene nadie así que nadie tampoco me puede decir nada por no beber alcohol, claro, aparte de ti-

-Gracias señor- recibiendo una jarra llena de cerveza y comenzando a beber.

-No soy como tú amigo, yo detesto el alcohol-

-Como sea, te pierdes de mucho- dejando de beber y limpiándose la boca –En fin, supongo que ya sabes al lugar al que iremos pronto-

-Lo sé. Habrá muchas chicas ¿verdad?-

-Según lo que he escuchado hay bastantes, y algunas de ellas son consideradas expertas-

-Tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta. ¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?-

-Sí, apuesto que será muy divierto-

-solo espero que no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería-

-debería decirle lo mismo compadre-

-Parece que no me conocieras. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que en lo que hago soy serio-

-Sí, pero es que en este lugar…-

-no te preocupes, ya lo sé. Igual hare lo que debo hacer, como lo eh hecho hasta ahora, conoceremos a las chicas-

Después de decir esto, el digimon dejo un billete en la barra, se levantó y se retiró junto con su compañero.

Continuara…


	6. Cap 6 Dragón Azul

**CAPITULO 6, EL DRAGÓN AZUL**

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que mi querida amiga Flamedramon nos dejó.

Aun después de ese tiempo, su ausencia sigue siendo muy dolorosa para todas, en especial para mí.

Todavía sigue muy presente las muchas ocasiones en las que ella me animaba y me acompañaba cuando me veía triste, siempre alegrándome un poco y permitirme desahogarme con ella, contándole todas mis penas. Así mismo, recordaba el momento en el que me dijo el porque me apoyaba tanto, su historia, pero más importante, cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y me lo demostró, tanto con palabras como con gestos… y al hacer el amor conmigo más de una vez.

No había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, pero… creo que al final yo también la ame de la misma forma, pese a la confusión que había sentido en un principio.

Seguía extrañándola, al igual que las demás, solo que para ellas era tal vez más difícil aceptar su ausencia. Ladydevimon por ejemplo, se sintió muy mal al verla morir, en especial porque ellas habían discutido muy fuerte hacia algún tiempo y se sentía mal por eso, y por no haberse disculpado con ella. Y Lunamon, la más pequeña, inocente y afectada de nosotras, cayó en un fuerte estado de depresión después de ver a Flamedramon morir.

Ella era quien siempre lograba consolarla y trataba de que no perdiera su inocencia y espíritu, pese a todo lo que vivíamos. Pero su muerte fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lunamon ya no mostraba ninguna clase de expresión, tampoco hablaba, apenas si comía y siempre se mantenía alejada de las demás. Eso me preocupaba mucho ya que alguien tan joven no debía estar en un estado así, aunque luego me entere que en parte se debía a que ella había visto lo que le habían hecho a Flamedramon y era por eso que estaba así.

Era triste verla así, así como también lo era ver que el poco ánimo y entusiasmo que las demás chicas tenían se perdiera de a poco, debido a que era Flamedramon quien nos transmitía ese ánimo con su actitud y las cosas que nos decía todo el tiempo a pesar de que ella sufriera igual.

Pero aunque Flamedramon ya no estuviera con nosotras físicamente, ella seguía viviendo en nuestros corazones y el ánimo que ella siempre nos daba debía persistir, así como nuestra esperanza de ser libres algún día.

Yo por mi parte, lo que más deseaba es que con su muerte, ella pronto reviviera como un digihuevo, muy lejos de ese lugar para que pudiera ser feliz, y de ser posible… encontrar a su familia. En su ausencia, eh intentado seguir tratando de animar a las chicas cuando se sentían más tristes o atormentadas por el diario abuso de los clientes y ellas hacían lo mismo.

Decir que ha sido fácil sería mentira. Lo que todas hemos vivido nos ha afectado, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente, y… las marcas que pueden dejar la violación y el maltrato de los hombres, sin que podamos defendernos y sin que se nos muestre ninguna piedad… es indescriptible y difícil de desahogar, excepto cuando en las noches podemos llorar y dejar salir toda nuestra tristeza. Sin embargo, yo no dejaba de intentar mantener el ánimo entre las chicas, y sobre todo, no dejaba de mantener mi propio ánimo, a pesar de todo, y de que el maltrato de los hombres nunca terminara.

Acababa de amanecer, siendo el primer día de la semana después de que se cumpliera el sexto mes desde la muerte de Flamedramon. Aunque honestamente, no parecía que hubiera amanecido. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras. Llovía con mucha fuerza y se podían escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de rayos y truenos.

De alguna forma, parecía que el clima de ese día reflejaba mi estado de ánimo. Estaba bastante decaída y desanimada, pero además de eso, mis brazos y mis piernas me dolían demasiado. No los podía mover y al intentarlo lo único que conseguía era sentir que me dolían los músculos y oír un sonido, parecido al crujido de huesos y tal vez de hecho lo eran, y no era para menos. El día anterior había recibido la visita de un Ogremon, el cual venía acompañado por cuatro Goblimons que al parecer lo seguían y obedecían ya que siempre lo llamaban Jefe. Por si la apariencia del digimon verde no fuera lo suficientemente aterradora, su perversión y su manera dura de tratarme fue una pesadilla. No quiero dar detalles de lo que me paso esa noche, pero solo diré que al terminar, termine cubierta de semen, pero lo peor, con el cuerpo prácticamente desecho y sin poder moverme del todo, apenas para poderme limpiar, pero sintiendo siempre dolor.

Ahora, el cuerpo todavía me dolía demasiado, pero tuve que sacar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme e ir hasta el comedor para desayunar.

Estaba frente a la puerta del comedor, pero antes de entrar me pareció escuchar algo. Al entrar, me encontré a todas las chicas formadas en un círculo. Al acercarme a ver, vi a Yashamon siendo brutalmente azotado por Digitamamon.

El digimon huevo no usaba un látigo normal, sino una especie de látigo de energía negra que salía desde su interior. Yashamon tenía una gran cantidad de heridas abiertas que sangraban, muchos moretones y por lo que note, su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho estaban rotos. Mis compañeras veían el castigo con lágrimas en sus ojos y con sus cuerpos temblando, lo que no supe si era por el horror de ver a Yashamon ser azotado, el miedo de ser castigadas, o el deseo de intervenir para proteger al único hombre de ese lugar que estaba en nuestras mismas condiciones y que era alguien de buen corazón. Suponía que era una mezcla de los tres ya que yo sentía ese mismo temblor al ver lo que sucedía. El castigo continuaba y no tenía idea de cuando terminaría, hasta que… algo muy inesperado ocurrió.

Sin previo aviso, Rosemon se lanzó sobre Yashamon, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo justo a tiempo para recibir un golpe por él. Todas nos sorprendimos por lo que Rosemon había hecho, pero Digitamamon no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a golpearla con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado a Yashamon.

Su castigo fue mucho más corto y termino dándole una patada para hacerla a un lado y poder ver a Yashamon. El digimon enmascarado apenas y se podía levantar, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el látigo de energía negra lo tomo del cuello, levantándolo del suelo. Sin decir nada, Digitamamon se fue del comedor llevándose a Yashamon, aun sujetándolo por el cuello con él.

Una vez se fue, Ranamon y Bastemon ayudaron a Rosemon para que pudiera levantarse, pese a que sus heridas eran nada comparadas con las de Yashamon, y la llevaron con ellas a una mesa, donde ya había comida servida.

Estaba muy confundida con lo que acababa de suceder y quería averiguar qué había ocurrido. No me sentía capaz de preguntarle a Rosemon lo que había sucedido y por qué había protegido a Yashamon. Sin mi amiga Flamedramon, solo se me ocurrió a alguien quien me podría dar una respuesta, esa era Lotusmon.

La encontré sentada en una mesa, junto a Lunamon, Lilymon y Lilamon. Las digimons plantas intentaban sacarle una sonrisa a Lunamon y ofrecerle algo de comida, pero la pequeña digimon no mostraba ninguna expresión y tampoco aceptaba la comida.

Me senté con ellas y trate de ayudarlas a animar a Lunamon, pero no conseguimos nada. Ahora que estaba ahí, le pregunte a Lotusmon lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara. Lotusmon entonces me explico que antes de que llegara, Yashamon como siempre, había servido todos los platos con un escaso desayuno para nosotras, y como siempre, Digitamamon comía en su cuarto personal. Al parecer, Yashamon se hartó de que el digimon huevo siempre tuviera buena comida, mientras que nosotras teníamos una mísera comida. Había usado una silla y tratado de romper el vidrio que conectaba a la habitación y por poco lo logra. En ese momento Lotusmon dejo de hablar y yo voltee a ver y note que el vidrio tenía una gran grieta y había una silla abollada en el suelo. No lo había notado cuando entre al comedor.

Continuando con la explicación, Lotusmon me conto que antes de que Yashamon lograra romper el vidrio, cosa que sorprendió a todas ya que su fuerza debía estar limitada por su collar, Digitamamon salió y fue cuando comenzó la brutal golpiza contra el digimon enmascarado, la cual yo había alcanzado a presenciar.

Ahora entendía todo lo que había sucedido, pero seguía sin comprender porque Rosemon se había arriesgado tanto al protegerlo con su cuerpo, recibiendo parte del castigo.

Lotusmon tardo un poco en responderme, indicándome que ella sabía la respuesta. Ella me dijo que Rosemon siempre estuvo agradecida con Yashamon por sus buenos tratos con las demás chicas. Ella lo conoció desde el día en que había llegado a ese lugar, hacía tres años, y en ese tiempo ella se había enamorado de él, y Yashamon sentía lo mismo por ella, pero era difícil que pudieran tener una relación, pero ambos se demostraban su afecto siempre que podían. Voltee a ver a Rosemon y realmente se veía demasiado triste, pero no precisamente por sus heridas.

Acabando de comer, cada una de nosotras regreso a su habitación.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, quede muy pensativa. Definitivamente me entristecía y me preocupaba lo que Digitamamon le pudiera hacer a Yashamon, pero en especial, pensaba en lo que Rosemon había hecho para proteger a Yashamon, pese a que no hubiera logrado evitar el castigo ni salvar a Yashamon del maldito Digitamamon.

Aun así, la actitud de Rosemon, pese a saber muy bien que no tenía ningún poder debido al collar en su cuello, fue muy valiente y tal como me dijo Lotusmon, era una prueba del amor que ella sentía por Yashamon. Eso último me hacía pensar mucho, me alegraba saber que una de mis compañeras estaba enamorada, aunque lamentablemente esta relación no pudiera avanzar más.

Además, pensar en ello también me hacía recordar lo que Flamedramon me había dicho una vez, de que había machos que valían la pena. ¿Yo podría volver a enamorarme ahora que mi primer amor se había ido? ¿Podría hacer algo como lo que Rosemon hizo por Yashamon hoy? ¿Alguien lo haría por mí?

No estaba segura de que esas preguntas tuvieran respuesta, y debía ser realista, mientras siguiera encerrada en ese lugar jamás conocería a alguien así, solo conocería machos degenerados y hambrientos de sexo, sin una pizca de respeto hacia las mujeres.

Intente olvidarme de esas ideas para tatar de tomar una siesta. Mi cuerpo todavía me dolía un poco, pero al menos ahora el dolor se había reducido bastante. Mientras comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, recordaba de nuevo la acción de Rosemon por proteger a Yashamon y las preguntas que me había hecho volvieron a mi mente. ¿Yo podría volver a enamorarme? ¿Podría hacer algo como lo que Rosemon hizo? ¿Alguien lo haría por mí?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero al despertar mire por mi ventana y vi como el sol brillaba intensamente mientras que en todo el lugar había varios charcos de agua a consecuencia de la lluvia de la mañana, por lo que debía ser las dos de la tarde.

Durante unas cuatro horas no hice absolutamente nada, simplemente estaba acostada en mi cama y con mi mirada fija al techo, sin pensar nada en especial y sin esperar nada.

Cuando ya eran las seis, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y sabía bien que pronto comenzaría la tortura que ya se me había hecho una rutina, pero que igual odiaba.

En un principio solo llegaron unos seis clientes yendo dos con cada chica, Kazemon, Rosemon y Lunamon. Nunca me había gustado ver que mis compañeras fueran maltratadas de esa forma, pero quienes más me preocupaban eran Rosemon quien aún se veía muy afectada por lo de Yashamon, y en el estado de Lunamon, ella no mostraba sentimiento ni reacciones a los abusos de los hombres.

Luego de una hora, llegaron más clientes, dividiéndose entre varias de mis compañeras, afortunadamente ninguno fue conmigo, pero no me podía sentir feliz al saber que las demás chicas sufrían.

Una media hora después, seguía sola y estaba segura de que por ese día, nadie vendría a verme, cosa que solo había pasado tres veces durante el tiempo que había estado en ese lugar, sin contar los pocos días libres que había tenido, algo que me tranquilizaba. Pero mi tranquilidad se terminó cuando la puerta se abrió y Digitamamon entro, acompañado con un digimon que se mantenía afuera, por lo que no pude verlo bien.

No era la primera vez que Digitamamon venía a mi cuarto. Esto ya había sucedido unas cuantas veces, al parecer solo sucedía cuando llegaba un cliente que venía por primera vez, para mostrarnos al cliente y que este eligiera. Para mi mala suerte, al parecer yo había sido la elegida.

Digitamamon se fue, y el digimon que estaba afuera entro.

El digimon era un Exveemon, un digimon del que había oído y había visto una pintura en un libro cuando era más pequeña, pero era la primera vez que veía a uno en persona. Fue una situación muy extraña para mí. Lo miraba de arriba a abajo, quedando extrañamente hipnotizada por el dragón. Se le veía muy sereno, con una mirada que transmitía calma. No tenía esa mirada llena de perversión como la tenían muchos hombres, además de que parecía mantener su distancia, algo que otros hombres no hacían, sino que estos siempre me acorralaban, dispuestos a abusar de mí. Era una actitud muy diferente y confusa.

Pero tal vez lo que me había hecho tener mi vista fija en él era su físico. Para ser un dragón, tenía rasgos muy finos, una buena postura, y una musculatura más que perfecta. Honestamente, comparado con los otros machos que siempre iban, este Exveemon era bastante atractivo, tal vez… el chico más guapo que hubiera visto en toda mi vida y casi me hacía temblar, algo que jamás me había pasado con otros hombres, con quienes siempre sentía miedo o enojo. Aun así debía ser realista y entender que este chico solo había venido con una cosa en mente, y eso era tener sexo conmigo, así no lo quisiera.

Mostrando desde el principio una mirada desafiante, abrí las piernas dejando expuesta mi vagina y moví el collar de pelo de mi cuello dejando expuestos mis senos.

-Termina rápido por favor- le pedí –se a lo que vienes, así que termina rápido y lárgate-

No era la primera vez que me demostraba desafiante con alguien, solo que la reacción de Exveemon ante esto no fue la misma que la de otros que vinieron antes que él, los que siempre me golpeaban cuando me ponía así.

Exveemon me miraba como si estuviera confundido de mi actitud, pero comenzó a sonreír y a mirarme de una forma muy tierna. Después de Flamedramon, él era el primero que me miraba y sonreía de esa manera.

Se acercó a mí a paso lento, como si no quisiera incomodarme, algo que me confundía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, tomo mis piernas, pero a diferencia de lo que creí que iba a hacer, él comenzó a acariciarlas con una suavidad tan extraña como agradable, y las cerro con cuidado, ocultando nuevamente mi intimidad. No sabía qué hacer, pero el dragón azul volvió a actuar, y sin tocar mis senos, volvió a cubrirlos con mi collar de pelo.

Ahora ambos estábamos muy cerca y no sabía que hacer o decir.

-Descuida- dijo el, casi como un susurro –no te voy a lastimar, solo quería algo de compañía- recostándose en la cama –y relajarme, aunque este no sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo –cambiando su expresión a una algo seria, incluso molesta.

No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía confundida con la actitud de este dragón, y lo único que podía hacer era acostarme también.

Pensé que en esa posición él me haría algo, pero lo único que hizo fue pasar su mano sobre mi brazo, siendo más una suave caricia que me hacía sentir extraña, pero cómoda.

-Has pasado por mucho- me dijo –has sufrido mucho y estas herida, tanto física…- haciéndome un masaje en el hombro con una mano y en la cadera con la otra, aliviando un poco el dolor que aun sentía en esos lugares –como emocional- poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho y luego la subió por mi cuello, notando el collar que lo rodeaba, mirándolo con algo de interés –no te mereces esto, ninguna de ustedes-

Ahora se notaba algo triste. Al verlo así, sentí que lo que había dicho era sincero, y trate de calmarlo, pasando mi mano por su mejilla. Creo que lo que realmente deseaba era devolverle sus gestos hacia mí.

Pareció funcionar ya que Exveemon comenzó a sonreírme otra vez, y creo que le devolví la sonrisa.

-Eres una linda chica- dijo el dragón –no solo físicamente, que por cierto, y espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, eres una digimon preciosa. Pero más importante, se nota que tienes un buen corazón, y un gran espíritu que se mantiene firme, pese a todo lo que ha sucedido-

Mientras me decía esto, me comenzó a acariciar las orejas, creo que porque le parecían simpáticas.

-Dime ¿Qué hacías antes de llegar aquí?- me pregunto, pero no pude responderle, no porque me molestara la pregunta, sino porque me entristecía un poco hablar de ello. Al parecer Exveemon se dio cuenta de eso –Entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso- acariciando mi mejilla –tranquila, no te forzare a que me digas nada. Después de todo, has pasado por demasiado-

Extrañamente, Exveemon me acerco más hacia él y me dio un abrazo, con mucha suavidad para no hacerme sentir aprisionada. No me esperaba ese gesto pero… en medio de sus fuertes brazos me sentía muy cómoda, sintiendo un agradable calor proveniente del dragón que me hacía acomodar sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que transmitían una gran calma.

-Espero no haberte molestado- dijo Exveemon –lo único que quiero es poder hacerte sentir bien, porque sé todo lo que te ha sucedido, y no quiero que pierdas tu espíritu, sino que lo mantengas en alto, y sobre todo… que no te rindas-

Estuvimos juntos en esa posición durante un largo tiempo, casi una hora. En ese tiempo sentí una gran calma, serenidad y… en cierta forma felicidad, porque no dejaba de sonreír.

Después de eso, Exveemon me soltó con cuidado, se separó de mi lado, se levantó y se preparó para irse, no sin antes mirarme una última vez.

-Espero verte de nuevo. Adiós, y no olvides lo que te dije-

Con esto dicho, el dragón se fue.

Aunque en cierta forma me sentía alegre por lo que había sucedido, también me sentía confundida por su actitud. Su forma de actuar, de hablarme, sus caricias y la suavidad de estas en contraste con la fuerza que mostraba físicamente, y sobre todo, que no hubiera intentado tener sexo conmigo. La actitud de Exveemon me confundía, pero también me agradaba.

A través de la televisión del cuarto, pude ver que Exveemon visito a otras dos chicas, Rosemon y Lunamon. Al igual que conmigo, el dragón azul no tuvo relaciones con las chicas, sino que las trato con mucho respeto, y aunque no las acaricio ni estuvo tan junto a ellas como si lo estuvo conmigo, si las trato muy bien, al parecer hablo con ellas e incluso bromearon. Cuando el dejo a cada una de las chicas, sorprendentemente, Rosemon ya no estaba llorando y se veía tranquila, mientras que Lunamon por primera vez sonreía y se sentía feliz, actuando como cualquier niña de su edad. Si bien estaba contenta de ver a mis compañeras mucho mejor con respecto a su ánimo anterior, la actitud de buen hombre de Exveemon me confundía aún más.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué había venido si no tenía la intención de tener relaciones sexuales? ¿Por qué era tan bueno?

Eran preguntas que de momento no tenían respuesta, pero debía ser sincera en una cosa… la tarde con él había sido la mejor y más alegre para mi… en mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, al igual que el día anterior, amaneció lloviendo. Fui al comedor como siempre, notando un par de cosas interesantes en ese día.

Primero que nada, note que el vidrio de la habitación donde siempre comía Digitamamon estaba reparado y tenía una persiana de metal desplegada, impidiendo ver el otro lado de la habitación, posiblemente una medida de seguridad para que no ocurriera otra vez algo como lo de ayer.

Lo otro que note fue que Yashamon estaba devuelta, pero con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado y al parecer le costaba caminar, aunque eso no le impidió servirnos a todas nuestro desayuno. Cuando acabo, el digimon enmascarado se sentó junto a Rosemon y pude notar que los dos hablaban muy a gusto, y en algún momento comenzaron a besarse.

En verdad se veían muy lindos juntos, y el verlos me hizo darme cuenta de que algunas veces había visto ciertos acercamientos entre ellos dos, pero además, esto me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, con aquel Exveemon.

Su compañía, y su forma de tratarme… me había gustado, pero me confundía demasiado y aun no entendía por qué él había actuado, no solo conmigo, sino con Rosemon y Lunamon de esa forma.

Teniendo muchas dudas, les comente a cada una de las chicas esto, menos a Lunamon. Ellas no supieron darme una respuesta del porque alguien que venía a un lugar como ese tenía esa actitud, aunque si me decían que debía considerarme afortunada.

Seguía pensando en el asunto, y simplemente no lo entendía, no entendía a ese Exveemon, y tal vez la única manera de entenderlo sería… verlo otra vez.

Al llegar la tarde, en un principio no hubo ningún cliente que fuera a buscarnos. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde los hombres empezaron a llegar, pero solo eran un cinco o seis, y aparentemente eran primerizos, por lo que estos no eran del tipo de digimons maltratadores de mujeres. Yo ya había tratado con algunos de ellos algunas veces.

Pero si bien estos digimons no nos maltrataban, Eran pocos los que solían venir. Además, tampoco sabían tratar a las mujeres y al ser su primera vez, podían igual lastimarnos, por lo que no era más agradable estar con ellos que con los hombres de siempre.

Varias de las chicas, incluyéndome, estuvimos solas, pero mi soledad no duraría mucho.

Ya a las seis o seis y media, no estoy del todo segura, llego alguien a verme. Al principio sentí un gran fastidio al pensar que sería uno de esos primerizos, o aun peor, un maldito salvaje. Cuando la puerta se abrió, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que quien había entrado… era de hecho… Exveemon.

Había pensado que para entenderlo necesitaba verlo otra vez, pero nunca había pensado que lo vería tan pronto. Como ayer, su mirada transmitía tranquilidad y reflejaba mucha serenidad, sin mostrar aun un lado pervertido como el que los demás hombres mostraban. Me miro y me regalo una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento a la cama, donde yo estaba sentada.

Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, me levante y le lance una mirada desafiante, al mismo tiempo que asumía una posición de ataque, que en realidad era estúpido ya que no tenía poderes como para pelear.

Esta actitud confundió al dragón, quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿ocurre algo?- me pregunto, aun notándose muy extrañado con mi actitud.

Si realmente quería entenderlo, debía decirle lo que pensaba, y con la idea de que tal vez él no me tomaría enserio si yo actuaba de forma pacífica, decidí tomar la actitud desafiante, a pesar de la posibilidad de que él me pusiera en mi lugar con un golpe.

-Ayer actuaste como un chico bueno- dije, poniendo en mi voz algo de fuerza, fingiendo enojo –me dijiste muchas cosas y me trataste muy bien. Así que… ¿a qué estás jugando?-

-Disculpa, pero no te comprendo- me respondió, aun mostrándose confundido.

-No juegues conmigo dragón- dije yo, enseñando mis garras –ningún hombre es amable conmigo ni con ninguna de las chicas de este lugar- en ese momento, me estaba poniendo furiosa al rememorar todo lo que yo, y todas las demás chicas habíamos pasado en ese lugar, incluso estaba gruñendo –todos los hombres solo quieren sexo, sexo y más sexo, no le importamos… a nadie les importamos. Nadie nos respeta, solo esperan tener algo de nosotras y continuar tratándonos como basura. Para los hombres…- cayendo de rodillas, llorando –no… no valemos nada. Por eso… por eso…- alzando la vista, mostrándole a Exveemon un rostro lleno de lágrimas y furia -¡No creeré que pueda haber un hombre que venga aquí y no busque sexo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No creo en tu bondad ni en tu actuación de niño bueno! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? ¡RESPONDEME!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Había descargado toda la furia contenida después de un largo tiempo de maltrato, liberado después de recordarlo en ese momento. Ahora que me había desahogado, solo podía llorar desconsolada por el dolor de todos esos recuerdos, como lo hacía casi todas las noches. Pero… esta vez hubo algo diferente.

Algo pasó por mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas. Al levantar la mirada, vi que Exveemon estaba justo frente a mí, agachado para estar a mi altura, pasando su otra mano por detrás de mi cabeza, acariciándome. Estando tan cerca, pude ver que los ojos del dragón azul parecían llenarse de lágrimas y su rostro mostraba una expresión triste.

Ya había visto esa expresión antes. La había visto en mi misma, y en todas las demás chicas. Una expresión relacionada a una gran tristeza. Esa expresión era de sincera tristeza y tal vez, sincera culpa.

-Lamento hacerte despertar toda esa furia- dijo, acariciando mi mejilla, aun mojada por las lágrimas –creo que no he llegado a comprender ni la mitad de lo que realmente has sufrido, y el enojo y el odio que sientes. Sé que parece que los hombres solo buscamos sexo, y por eso tal vez no creas lo que diré, pero yo no tengo ninguna intención ni oculto nada. Solo vengo aquí porque espero dar algo de apoyo a las chicas que están aquí. Si pudiera, yo mismo las liberaría de esta maldita prisión- mientras hablaba, su voz parecía llenarse de un sentimiento de culpa –pero no puedo, no sé cómo ni tengo los recursos o la fuerza para hacerlo. Por eso… lo único que puedo hacer es darles un poco de ánimo para que puedan soportar la tortura un poco más, que no pierdan sus ilusiones de ser libres y no caigan en la depresión, como casi le paso a esa pobre Lunamon. Es mi única razón para venir-

-¿y porque es que vienes a verme?- pregunte, haciendo algún esfuerzo para mantener mi expresión de enojo.

-Es porque desde que te vi… me caíste muy bien… y veo en tus ojos más que en las demás, la tristeza y el dolor de estar encerrada. Por eso… es que quiero animarte-

Ya no pude mantener mi actitud dura con él. Todo lo que había dicho… en verdad sentí que era sincero y también sentí que a él le molestaba vernos así. Me sentía mal de descargar mi furia contra alguien que me había tratado tan bien el día anterior y que no me había maltratado ni había buscado tener sexo conmigo.

Quería hacer algo para remediarlo, así que me acerque a él lo más que pude, comencé a acariciar su rostro con una mano y su fuerte espalda con la otra.

-Exveemon… eres sincero, puedo sentirlo en tu voz y tu expresión- le dije, aun con lágrimas, pero regalándole una sonrisa –lamento haberme descargado contigo, pero es que me confunde ver a un hombre que viene aquí y trata a las mujeres con respeto. Aun así… me agrada conocer a alguien como tú, y no te di las gracias por lo bien que me trataste ayer, lo que me dijiste y… darme una tarde de tranquilidad, como no había tenido en mucho tiempo-

Y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, le di un fuerte abrazo, como forma de devolverle el gesto del día anterior. Exveemon me abrazo también, y me levanto para llevarme a la cama y acostarme sobre ella, tal vez para que estuviera más cómoda.

Ahora que estábamos así, decidí que debía terminar de desahogar todo lo que aún quedaba en mi corazón. Le conté a Exveemon toda mi historia, mi vida antes de llegar a ese lugar, los muchos malos momentos por los que había pasado, el apoyo de mi amiga Flamedramon, nuestra relación y como ella se enamoró de mí, y como lamentablemente murió.

Mientras hablaba, nuevamente comenzaba a llorar, pero me sentía tranquila cuando Exveemon pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, con caricias suaves y sin tocar mis senos o mi entrepierna. Se veía algo triste de escuchar mi historia, pero el igual me decía cosas lindas para animarme un poco de la tristeza que sentía de recordar todo lo que había vivido.

Ahora que había terminado de hablar, me sentía mucho más tranquila y ahora solo me dedicaba a devolverle las caricias a mi compañero, y debía admitirlo, pasar mis manos por el musculoso cuerpo de Exveemon era algo que estaba disfrutando. Por su parte, él ahora había comenzado a jugar con mi cola, causándome algunas cosquillas.

-jajaja, oye basta, deja de jugar con mi cola- le decía entre risas por las cosquillas.

-discúlpame, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que tu cola es demasiado esponjosa y suave -me respondió, algo avergonzado-

-Ok, puedes seguir- respondí con una sonrisa –pero… entonces no te puedes quejar de que yo haga lo mismo- y diciendo esto, mis manos fueron hasta su larga cola, con la cual empecé a jugar, digo, era justo que le hiciera lo mismo que él a mi ¿no les parece?

Al parecer lo que hacía le gustaba.

-Sabes Exveemon- dije –Tu ayer me dijiste que era una chica preciosa y que tenía un buen corazón. Ahora, yo puedo decirte que eres un chico muy guapo y tienes un corazón de oro-

Al decirle eso, ambos comenzamos a sonreír.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así de juntos? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? No lo sabía, y tampoco me importaba. Lo único que realmente quería es que el tiempo que estaba con Exveemon no terminara nunca. Junto a él me sentía muy reconfortada y el calor que transmitía me llenaba de tranquilidad, sumado a lo cómodo que me resultaba su cuerpo. Me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo extraña a su lado.

Creo que paso una hora más, antes de que Exveemon me dijera que era el momento de marcharse. No quería que se fuera, pero si él debía marcharse debía aceptarlo.

-Me agrado el tiempo que estuve contigo Renamon- me dijo, comenzando a alejarse de mí –y también me agrado que hayas sido tan abierta conmigo. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero te prometo que vendré a verte. Solo prométeme que no te rendirás, ni perderás tu espíritu-

-te lo prometo- dije, y antes de que Exveemon se levantara y se alejara, lo acerque a mí y le di un beso en la mejilla –gracias por estar conmigo en esta tarde-

Al parecer, Exveemon no se esperaba ese beso y se había sonrojado, al igual que yo, que ni siquiera pensé al hacerlo, pero igual ambos sonreíamos por eso.

Él se fue, pero al parecer paso a visitar a todas las demás chicas. Fueron visitas cortas, pero lo que les dijo y sus gestos con ellas, les alegraron un poco la tarde.

Nuevamente Exveemon se fue, pero ahora, y extrañamente, me sentía mucho más tranquila y alegre que el día anterior. No sé porque, pero ahora me sentía mucho más a gusto con este chico que el día anterior. No sé qué era, pero había algo que me gustaba y que me parecía haber sentido algo así antes, solo que no supe a que atribuirlo.

Aun así, esperaba que él siguiera viniendo. Ahora sentía que quería… no, sentía que necesitaba seguir viéndolo.

(POV del Autor)

Ese día en la noche, Exveemon se encontraba sobre una colina, a las afueras de un pueblo. Estaba recostado sobre el césped, admirando las estrellas con una gran sonrisa, recordando la agradable tarde que había tenido en compañía de esa Renamon.

-Vaya vaya, creo que tenemos a un enamorado- dijo alguien a su lado.

Exveemon volteo a ver quién le hablaba y vio que a su lado estaba Angemon, también recostado en el césped mirando las estrellas.

-Angemon ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el dragón.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo?- pregunto el ángel algo divertido –te veo bastante alegre, imagino que tuviste un buen día. Dime ¿Qué te parecieron las chicas del lugar?-

-Tal como dijiste, son geniales-

-Pero parece ser que hubo una chica que te impresiono más que las demás-

Exveemon al principio no dijo nada, solo mantenía su vista en el cielo, mientras una estrella fugaz cruzaba velozmente en el cielo nocturno.

-Tal vez- dijo finalmente el dragón.

-Me alegra verte así de feliz amigo- dijo Angemon, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a levantar a su amigo –vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-¿tu cacería dio fruto?-

-Así es, y hemos encontrado a nuestra presa tan esquiva. Ahora es momento de… arreglar cuentas-

-de acuerdo-

Ambos digimons comenzaron a bajar por la colina hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo. Hay, había dos Garudamons, quienes eran de la misma altura que los dos digimons y usaban una armadura negra ajustada, que hacía notar sus pechos y el que eran mujeres, y además, cada una cargaba una lanza.

Al encontrarse, los cuatro digimons se saludaron con mucho respeto, y las dos chicas los guiaron a una humilde casa de madera.

-Nos costó mucho encontrarlo- dijo una de las Garudamon –pero gracias a tu trabajo Angemon lo encontramos-

-Nadie se escapa de mi- dijo el ángel bastante orgulloso –y este tipo no es la excepción, y ahora el deberá pagar sus… deudas con nosotros. Ahora hay que sacarle la mayor cantidad de información antes… de que "Gran Jefe" llegue. Si vendrá ¿verdad?-

-Así es- respondió la Garudamon –hace poco nos confirmó que vendría-

-Eso es perfecto-

-Dilo por ti Angemon- dijo la otra Garudamon –ese lobo es realmente un enfermo. Mientras lo tratábamos de atrapar el bastardo casi me viola- el ave se veía algo asustada y nerviosa-

-Tranquila- dijo Exveemon, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para calmarla –si vuelve a intentar algo, Angemon y yo lo detendremos-

La otra Garudamon se acercó a su amiga para mostrarle su apoyo y así la chica se sintió mejor.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, donde se encontraba Blackweregarurumon, el mismo que había ido hacia tanto tiempo al prostíbulo donde vivía Renamon encerrada junto a otras chicas. Ahora estaba encadenado de manos y piernas, sin poder moverse.

Mientras que las Garudamons cuidaban la puerta, Exveemon y Angemon hablaban con el lobo, diciendo que él tenía deudas con ellos y que había escapado ya demasiado tiempo de ellas y que era hora de pagar. Pero el Blackweregarurumon solo los insultaba y les escupía, mientras mostraba una expresión más bien de locura. Angemon y las Garudamons se veían molestos por la actitud del lobo negro, pero Exveemon no se veía afectado por su actitud.

Ya que al parecer Blackweregarurumon no diría nada útil, Exveemon se agacho para estar a su altura y decirle algo.

-No importa que no nos digas nada, ya encontramos a dos de tus compañeros, así que los obligaremos a hablar. Respecto a ti, tienes muchas deudas con nosotros y deberás pagarlas. Pero no deberás responder ante nosotros sino… ante "Gran Jefe". No debe tardar en venir- Exveemon se levantó y se acercó a sus compañeros –vámonos chicos, "Gran Jefe" se encargara de todo.

-Exveemon- dijo Angemon, algo confundido por la calma con la que el dragón había hablado con Blackweregarurumon –ese tipo…-

-Lo sé- respondió el dragón, bastante serio –pero como te había dicho, yo soy muy serio en lo que hago, y no me dejare afectar por ese imbécil-

Dicho esto, los cuatro digimons abandonaron la casa, dejando a Blackweregarurumon solo. Una vez que el lobo estuvo solo, un misterioso encapuchado apareció a su lado, y el Blackweregarurumon solo pudo gritar el ver a su misterioso acompañante.

Continuara…


	7. Cap 7 Nos vemos otra vez

**CAPITULO 7, NOS VEMOS OTRA VEZ**

Desde la llegada de Exveemon, una nueva tranquilidad había llegado a mi alma y a mi corazón.

Cuando Flamedramon murió, siempre me fue difícil seguir adelante y mantener el ánimo para soportar vivir en ese infierno, y era aún más difícil hacer que mis amigas pudieran mantener ese ánimo para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, desde el día en que ese dragón azul llego y comenzó a visitarme de vez en cuando a mí y a cada una de las chicas, el ánimo parecía recuperarse.

Las dos ocasiones en las que Exveemon había venido, más una tercera vez un día después, él siempre se quedaba un largo rato con cada una de las chicas. Por lo que yo veía desde la televisión de mi cuarto, y según lo que las propias chicas comentaban, Exveemon era alguien que no mostraba en ningún momento intensiones de tener relaciones sexuales, y aunque chicas como Rosemon, Lotusmon o LadyDevimon eran físicamente atractivas y despertaban deseos perversos en cualquier hombre, el dragón azul era respetuoso y muy amable. Exveemon escuchaba siempre lo que cada chica tenía que decir y contar de ellas mismas, permitiéndoles desahogarse y siempre diciendo frases o palabras lindas para animarlas, a veces acompañadas de leves caricias o abrazos, lo que siempre las hacía sentir mejor.

Sin duda este chico, sin importar quien fuera realmente o sus verdaderos motivos para venir, su presencia nos había devuelto a todas el ánimo que comenzábamos a perder desde que Flamedramon murió. Y de hecho algunas decían que Exveemon recordaba mucho a Flamedramon, y la verdad, es que si se parecieran, además del hecho de pertenecer al mismo tipo de digimon dragón. Pero como fuera, Exveemon había hecho mucho por nosotras, aunque lo que más me llamaba la atención era que el dragón no era tan cariñoso con las demás chicas como lo era conmigo.

Sus abrazos y caricias eran muchísimo más tiernas al entregármelas a mí, y era conmigo con quien más tiempo estaba. Todo esto me hacía preguntar si él me veía como alguien especial, o porque tal vez yo le gustaba, y aun mas… me preguntaba si él comenzaba a gustarme. Después de todo… junto a él me sentía… tan diferente.

No estaba segura aun de nada, además, aún tenía muchas dudas sobre él, las cuales esperaba poder aclarar, ya que solo así tendría una confianza completa en Exveemon. Aunque, después de su linda forma de tratarme y haberme escuchado y respetado, la confianza que le tenía era enorme, casi igual a la que tenía con Flamedramon.

Exveemon… es el primer hombre que me hacía sentir especial y que me trataba como una mujer, en vez un objeto para tener sexo. Realmente me gustaba estar con este chico y siempre que se iba, esperaba ansiosa el momento de volverlo a ver.

Habían pasado dos días desde su última visita.

Durante esos días, parecía que las cosas habían regresado a su curso original. Los hombres iban y venían. Los maltratos, insultos, golpizas en ocasiones, todo acompañado de sesiones de sexo terrible. Realmente no me alegraba que las cosas siguieran como siempre, aunque tampoco me sorprendía. Como dije, era una rutina a la que ya me había acostumbrado, pero de igual manera la detestaba. Pero además, el maltrato y el sexo eran, al menos para mí, mucho más dolorosos de lo que solían ser siempre. No me refiero a lo físico, debido a que pese a que el dolor podía ser horrible, al menos con algo de descanso podíamos recuperarnos de ese tipo de dolor. Me refiero al dolor emocional. Después de ser tan respetada y apreciada por Exveemon, llegar y ser maltratada y violada una y otra vez por hombres que no tenían la menor idea de cómo se debía tratar a una mujer, era muy doloroso.

Cuando un hombre terminaba conmigo y se iba, no solo lloraba como siempre por la tristeza de aun tener que tener que vivir lo mismo, sino que además… pensaba… en Exveemon. Mientras me encontraba sola hasta que llegara el siguiente bastardo a divertirse conmigo, solo pensaba en aquel dragón azul.

Él era sin duda diferente a aquellos hombres. Tierno, amable, alguien que escuchaba y que sabía lo que debía decir para poder consolarme. Pero no solo era su actitud, su forma de tratar a las mujeres y su forma de ser, también era su cuerpo. Tan musculoso, físicamente fuerte, de rasgos sumamente atractivos, era en cierta forma el ejemplo de lo que muchas niñas piensan que sería un príncipe azul, y creo que tal vez para mi él era… mi príncipe.

Pero había algo. Al pensar en Exveemon, pensaba mucho en su perfecto cuerpo de hombre, y era en ese momento en el que no podía evitar creer que… bueno… tal vez yo era tan pervertida como aquellos miserables que siempre venían. Aunque también… yo veía más que el físico de Exveemon, veía también su corazón, su espíritu, que era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de él.

Me había sentido increíble a su lado en esos tres días que había venido, que ahora que no había venido en verdad lo extrañaba.

En esos días, además de ser obligadas a tener sexo todos los días, eran días en los que en las noches había tormentas. Llovía con una gran fuerza, por lo que el frio que sentía era verdaderamente espantoso y agobiante, al punto de ser simplemente insoportable. Pero lo que tal vez se me hacía más terrible de aquellas noches de tormenta era sin duda los truenos. Durante esas noches los truenos caían demasiado cerca del edificio. La luz… el ruido. Los truenos eran algo que siempre me habían puesto muy nerviosa, aun de niña. De hecho… debería admitir que le tenía miedo a los truenos. Si los oía de lejos, como el día en el que sucedió lo de Yashamon no sentía nada, aunque igual me inquietaban. Pero… al escucharlos tan cerca, como durante esas noches… realmente me horrorizaban. El miedo hacia que mi cuerpo temblara, que mi pelaje se erizara y que cerrara los ojos y llorara. Tal era mi miedo que cuando escuchaba un trueno muy cerca, llamaba a mi madre, llorando y deseando que ella estuviera ahí, conmigo. Después de todo, cuando era niña y había tormenta… mi madre siempre me abrazaba fuertemente para poder calmarme y protegerme del miedo que sentía.

Pero ella no estaba ahí, y nadie podía cuidarme de ese miedo que sentía. Yo debería soportar aquel horrible miedo a los rayos, rogando por que el cansancio pudiera más que yo y así pudiera dormir, o que aquella tormenta terminara.

Después de dos angustiantes horas en las que sentí aquel espantoso miedo, hasta que la tormenta paro, casi al mismo tiempo en el que sentí como el sueño me ganaba y poco a poco me quedaba dormida. Pero antes de hacer mi viaje diario al mundo de los sueños, una última cosa cruzo por mi mente. Era la imagen de un dragón azul, tan hermoso de cuerpo, como de alma, y que… mientras pensaba en él… más significaba para mí.

-Exveemon… por favor ven… Te… Te necesito- fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

(POV del Autor)

Durante aquella noche, una horrible tormenta caía sobre una zona de bosque. En aquel lugar, había una pequeña bodega de concreto, la cual no tenía ninguna ventana. Fuera del lugar había tres digimons, como si esperaran algo. En el interior de la bodega, se encontraba Exveemon sentado en una silla, y frente a él, se encontraba Blackweregarurumon, con manos y piernas esposadas, y además amarrado con cadenas.

-Lamento un poco el que te encuentras tan atado- dijo el dragón azul –pero has demostrado tener una actitud verdaderamente molesta, por lo que debemos mantenerte controlado. Espero que colabores y respondas las preguntas que te hare-

La expresión del lobo negro solo reflejaba desinterés y locura, aunque parecía dispuesto a responder.

Exveemon le pregunto de donde concia el prostíbulo, de donde conocía a las chicas que en ese lugar se encontraban, y quienes eran.

Blackweregarurumon respondió esas preguntas. Menciono de donde conocía el local y a su dueño, así como lo que él tenía que ver con este, y todos sus negocios, que implicaban el secuestro de digimons hembras para usarlas como esclavas sexuales. Luego comenzó a decir en qué lugar había encontrado a cada una de esas chicas, y lo que cada una de ellas hacia antes, y quienes más estaban involucrados con él. Mientras hablaba, no mostraba ni una pizca de consideración por el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que aquellas chicas pasaban. Según sus propias palabras, solo le interesaba el dinero que recibía debido a la asociación que tenía con Digitamamon, al traerle más chicas, así como con otro jefe de otro prostíbulo, que él también controlaba. Siempre sonreía de una forma enferma y cada cierto tiempo, interrumpía las respuestas que daba para insultar a Exveemon. Le decía que era un homosexual, un dragón estúpido, o cosas más fuertes, solo para hacerlo enojar.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que había dicho había alterado a Exveemon. Ni siquiera su forma tan sínica de hablar al decir todo lo que sabía y había hecho, siendo que a él no le importaba el daño que había causado, tampoco hicieron enojar al dragón azul. Este se mantenía sumamente tranquilo.

Después de casi media hora él interrogatorio haba acabado. Blackweregarurumon, además de mostrarse incomodo por la forma en la que estaba inmovilizado, también mostraba una expresión de lo más extraña, casi de enojo mezclado con inconformidad. Tal vez, eso era debido a la serenidad que Exveemon mostraba pese a todos sus insultos y forma de hablar. Todo lo hacía porque quería sacar de quicio al dragón, pero no lo había conseguido.

Exveemon estaba a punto de marcharse, pero…

-Oye tú- dijo el lobo negro, y Exveemon volteo a verlo.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el dragón azul.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el negocio y las chicas? ¿Y cómo es que no te he provocado enojo con todo lo que te he dicho?-

-Bien, lo primero… son solo para… hacer negocios que necesitamos tu valiosa información. Y en cuanto lo segundo, simplemente no te hice caso cuando me insultabas. Tú no me haces enojar. Pero tengo una amiga que si está enojada contigo, y creo que le gustaría hablar contigo-

Exveemon abrió la puerta y entro una de las Garudamons que lo habían acompañado hacia algunos días. Esta Garudamon tenía su armadura y lanza igual a las que llevaba hacia días, pero se veía muy molesta y no dejaba de mirar al lobo negro con una mirada asesina.

-No debes hacer esto- le dijo Exveemon a su amiga, casi susurrándole –sabes muy bien que no vale la pena-

-Tal vez- dijo ella, susurrándole también –pero… si no lo hago… no me sentiré tranquila-

-Este bien, solo prométeme que te controlaras. Él recibirá su castigo de todos modos. Recuerda además… que no eres como ellos- poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica –Tu eres una buena chica- regalándola una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- devolviéndole una sonrisa –y gracias-

Diciendo esto, Exveemon salió y dejo a ambos digimons solos. Garudamon se veía dispuesta a darle una golpiza a Blackweregarurumon, pero para dejarla tranquila, Exveemon cerró la puerta de la bodega.

Fuera, se encontraban Angemon y la otra Garudamon, quienes parecían haber estado al pendiente del interrogatorio.

Garudamon se quedó cerca de la bodega, esperando a que su compañera saliera, aunque también parecía querer ver cómo quedaría Blackweregarurumon después de la golpiza.

Exveemon por su parte, comenzó a caminar por el bosque, ahora que había dejado de llover, siendo acompañado con Angemon.

-Oye amigo- dijo el digimon ángel –dime ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿mmm? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el dragón.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo. Ese sujeto te dijo muchos insultos y además es un cretino completo. No sé cómo lo aguantas-

-Simplemente es alguien que no vale la pena-

-Pero no es el primero. Te miro y me sorprende de que puedas mantenerte tan controlado con sujetos así. No creo que yo pudiera mantenerme así de tranquilo-

-No creas que es fácil. Créeme, hay ocasiones en las que quisiera meterles un puño en la cara-

-entonces ¿porque nunca lo has hecho? Debes admitir que todos ellos se lo merecen-

Exveemon se detuvo unos pasos delante de su compañero, haciendo que él también se detuviera.

-la respuesta es muy sencilla- dijo el dragón, mirando al digimon ángel con una sonrisa –si yo hiciera eso, me volvería igual a ellos y sería igual de cretino. Por eso simplemente los ignoro. Ahora vámonos, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer- comenzando a caminar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Angemon, así, ambos siguieron con su camino.

(POV de Renamon)

Al día siguiente, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Me levante, fuimos a desayunar, la misma rutina de siempre. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión hubo algo diferente, pero no precisamente bueno. Digitamamon apareció en el comedor y según decía, tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

-Bien, escúchenme todas ustedes- dijo el digimon huevo con su típico tono rudo y altanero –tengo buenas noticias. Hay nuevas integrantes a nuestra familia y nuestro negocio, así que espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida. Ya, pueden entrar- mirando a la entrada del comedor-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres digimons.

Primero fue una Cho Hakkaimon. Su apariencia era sin duda de lo más curiosa, con una enorme cabeza de peluche de cerdo sobre su cabeza, y guantes y botas del mismo estilo. Además tenía una buena figura, aunque sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños de los de la mayoría de nosotras. Detrás ella, venia una Guilmon. Jamás había visto a una hembra de esa especie. Ella al no usar ninguna clase de traje, tenía expuestos sus pechos, que eran bastante grandes. Al final, venia una Falcomon, la cual tenía su chaleco purpura abierto. Debajo tenía una malla, que permitía ver su plumaje y sus pechos.

Las tres eran hermosas físicamente, pero tenían una marcada expresión de tristeza que las invadía. Se veían destrozadas y suponiendo que hubieran sido secuestradas igual que nosotras, era entendible, además que en sus cuellos llevaban puestos los mismos collares que el resto de nosotras, por lo que ellas también se encontraban privadas de sus poderes.

Al entrar al comedor, las chicas se sentaron juntas en una mesa alejada de las demás. Yashamon, quien se veía casi por completo recuperado de sus antiguas heridas, les dejo a las jóvenes su comida, que era lo mismo que comíamos las demás. Las pobres se veían muy desanimadas y pude notar que Guilmon pasaba una de sus garras con suavidad por su abdomen mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, y que Cho Hakkaimon veía su entrepierna, y luego con una expresión de miedo cerraba las piernas con fuerza. Estaba más que claro que a ellas también las habían violado antes de dejarlas ir al comedor, desde el momento en que hubieran sido traídas a ese lugar.

Todas las mirábamos y luego nos mirábamos entre nosotras. Entendíamos como se sentían esas pobres chicas, y tal vez era por eso mismo que nadie se atrevía a decirles algo para animarlas, por en el fondo sabíamos que eso no serviría de nada. Pero yo seguía viéndolas y realmente me ponía muy triste verlas así.

Espere un poco más, pero nadie se acercaba a nadie y nadie les decía nada. En ellas… me veía a mí misma, y a las demás chicas la primera vez que llegamos a ese lugar, y por eso sabía que no debía dejarlas así. Me acerque a ellas tres, llevando mi comida y luego me senté a su lado. Creo que las sorprendí al sentarme con ellas, pero cuando voltearon a verme, lo único que hice fue sonreírles, pero no con una sonrisa falsa como las que podrían usar otros en casos como ese, sino una sincera.

-Hola- les dije –mi nombre es Renamon ¿y ustedes?-

Cada una se presentó, y explico brevemente de donde venía cada una, ya que… de todos modos, necesitaban hablar con alguien. Falcomon, pese a ser tan joven, trabajaba en un Spa como masajista. Le gustaba su trabajo y se llevaba muy bien con todos sus clientes. Guilmon vivía en los bosques y tenía un pequeño campo donde cultivaba toda clase de verduras para vender. Finalmente, Cho Hakkaimon vivía en un pueblo donde tenía una pastelería. Las tres tenían trabajos, familias, una vida, y por lo que me dijeron, alguien a quien amaban, por lo que ahora, ser arrancadas así, tan abruptamente de esa vida a una de maltratos, no era nada fácil.

Ahora que me habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, ya no tenían ganas de hablar más y se sentían más desanimadas. Pero… el verlas así… solo me hizo intentar animarlas, del mismo modo en que mi amiga Flamedramon lo hacía.

En ese momento no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que les dije exactamente, pero básicamente, les había dicho que aunque ahora todo se viera oscuro y triste, ellas no debían perder su espíritu y debían mantenerse siempre firmes, sin perder nunca la esperanza, y sobre todo, les dije que nunca estarían solas porque todas nosotras pasábamos por lo mismo, y por eso, nos apoyábamos entre nosotras.

Al escucharme, ellas parecieron sentirse mejor, y las demás chicas, que también me habían escuchado, se acercaron a las tres digimons, hablando con ellas y mostrándoles que efectivamente… no estaban solas.

Esto hizo nuestra mañana mucho más agradable.

Después del desayuno, todas nosotras tuvimos que regresar a nuestras habitaciones.

En la tarde, ya estábamos preparadas para todo lo malo que tendríamos que soportar ese día. Sin embargo, durante esa tarde comenzó a llover fuertemente. Eso me tranquilizo, e imagino que mis amigas también estaban tranquilas, ya que en tardes de mucha lluvia como esa, normalmente no venían clientes, aunque no siempre era así.

Durante casi toda la tarde, estuvimos solas y eso me dejo muy tranquila. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, debido a que nadie venia. Pero antes de dormirme, pensaba un poco en algo que no me permitía estar completamente tranquila.

En esos días de lluvia no solían venir clientes. Pero… tal vez por eso mismo, tal vez no vería a mi dragón azul ese día.

Me recosté de lado, mirando a la pared en la que estaba cerca la cama. Pasaba mis garras suavemente por la pared, pensativa y ahora, un poco decaída.

-Me pregunto… si hoy tampoco vendrás- dije en voz baja, sabiendo bien que no había nadie escuchándome –Tal vez… tienes muchas cosas que debes hacer. Después de todo, haya afuera… tú tienes una vida. Y yo… no soy lo más importante en ella-

Me era un poco triste pensar en ello, pero era cierto. Él tenía una vida y yo no era parte de ella. Pude escuchar la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Sentí un gran fastidio, creyendo que lo más probable es que se tratara de un degenerado, por lo que no le di ninguna importancia.

Hasta que…

-Hola Renamon ¿Cómo has estado?- me dijo una voz familiar –Es bueno llegar y solo encontrarlas a ustedes, sin ningún idiota rondando por aquí. La lluvia a veces es una gran aliada.

En ese momento, mi fastidio desapareció cuando reconocí esa voz, que solo podía pertenecer a alguien.

Me levante para asegurarme que no había escuchado mal, y fue cuando lo vi.

Quien había llegado era Exveemon, quien me regalaba una linda sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado, y fue cuando note que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Así de mojado se veía gracioso y adorable y no pude evitar reírme, aunque intente disimularlo tapándome la boca.

-¿te ocurre algo?- me pregunto, notando mi risa.

-Nada- dije, tratando de contener mi risa–es que te ves muy simpático así de mojado. Me sorprende que hayas venido con este clima tan malo-

Nuevamente me comencé a reír, y él comenzó a sonreír de una forma más bien traviesa.

-Mucha risa ¿no? ¿Zorrita?- dijo, acercándose más a mí –Veamos si te sigues riendo después de esto-

Entonces, comenzó a sacudirse, haciendo que toda el agua que lo cubría me callera encima. Ahora yo estaba empapada y parecía una cachorra mojada. Con esa apariencia, Exveemon ahora era quien se reía de mí.

-con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- dije, sonriendo y tomando la almohada de mi cama –entonces… ¡recibe esto!- golpeándolo con la almohada.

Con una sonrisa, Exveemon tomo la sabana de mi cama y comenzó a pegarme. Y así, comenzó un divertido juego en el que ambos nos pegamos y tratábamos de huir uno del otro para evitar los golpes, lo que era algo complicado debido a que la habitación era muy pequeña, pero hacia más divertido el momento.

Este juego resulto bastante divertido, y no nos dejábamos de reír y continuar con esto.

Creo que después de una media hora, ya estamos cansados y sudamos un poco, además de que todavía nos encontrábamos mojados. Pero aun así, nos habíamos divertido mucho. Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, mientras todavía nos reíamos.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a dejar de reír, y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Después nos separamos un poco y nos dedicamos más que todo a mirarnos y a sonreír, regalándolos leves caricias el uno al otro. Aunque no lo decía, tener a Exveemon a mi lado en ese momento me llenaba de una gran alegría. Sus caricias se sentían tan suaves que me hacían sentir una agradable sensación de calma, y con ver su rostro, había olvidado todo lo malo que me había pasado en esos días hasta ahora.

-Exveemon…- dije, sin dejar de verlo.

-Dime- me dijo él, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-Gracias por haber vuelto amigo. No sabes la falta que me has hecho-

-¿Enserio te hice tanta falta?-

-Créeme, ha sido difícil soportar estos días, mas… sin ti aquí-

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes-

-No te preocupes. Sé que debes asuntos propios, cosas de las cuales debes preocuparte, así que…-

-Renamon…- dijo él, tomándome de las manos, sorprendiéndome un poco –Es cierto que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero… si quieres que te sea sincero… mi asunto más importante ahora… es estar contigo… y seguir apoyándote y animándote… para que así puedas soportar estar encerrada aquí-

Al escucharle decirme eso, hizo que me sonrojara y por un momento me quede sin habla. Nunca creí que me afectara de esta forma saber que yo era importante para él pero… me alegraba haberlo escuchado. No pude decirle nada, simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla, como una muestra de agradecimiento por sus lindas palabras, y con ese gesto, le saque una sonrisa.

Después de eso, ambos estuvimos un largo tiempo en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba con Exveemon, tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero no se me ocurría sobre que podríamos conversar.

Mientras pensaba, seguía viéndolo de arriba abajo. Me sentía invadida de un sentimiento de ternura y calma de solo verlo. Él era mejor hombre que hubiera conocido hasta ahora. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar que haya afuera, él tenía una vida, amigos, y tal vez… tuviera una mujer que era la dueña de su corazón. No sabía porque, pero esa idea no me gustaba, pero logre no demostrarlo en mi rostro.

Sentía muchos deseos de preguntarle sobre ello, pero no deseaba sonar muy impertinente o que él pudiera pensar mal de mi.

Después de pensarlo, decidí hablar del tema, haciendo lo posible por no sonar como una metiche.

-Me gusta que me acompañes y estar junto a ti Exveemon- comencé a hablar, acercándome más a él y regalándole un abrazo –Es agradable tener a alguien especial a tu lado. Solo espero… que quien es especial para ti… no se moleste porque vienes a verme-

De acuerdo, creo que eso no sonó también como había pensado.

Por un momento, Exveemon me miro un poco confundido, pero rápidamente cambio esa expresión por una gran sonrisa.

-Es curioso que digas eso- dijo el dragón azul –porque la verdad es que… en estos momentos solo tú eres especial para mí-

-Pero… tú debes tener… bueno, debes tener… a alguien más. Ya sabes, debes tener una novia- dije, un poco sorprendida por mi propio comentario.

-La verdad… no es así- dijo, pasando su mano por mi mejilla –jamás he tenido novia-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dije, y extrañamente, me sentí muy bien cuando me dio esa respuesta.

-Suena como si no me creyeras. ¿Por qué creías que yo tenía novia?-

-Bueno… yo- dije, algo nerviosa y sin saber que más decir -yo pensé que tenías novia por… bueno, tú forma de ser y de tratarnos. Eres amable, atento y tierno. Tú no nos maltratas ni nos lastimas, sino que nos tratas con respeto y con cuidado. En otras palabras, tienes un corazón de oro. Además… eres un chico muy apuesto y fuerte…- dije, bastante nerviosa por haber sonado como alguien superficial con eso último, aunque todo lo que había dicho era cierto –y… bueno, esa tal vez sería la razón por… por la que creí que debías tener a una mujer a tu lado-

-Jmjmjmj, bueno- dijo Exveemon, sonriéndome –Soy hombre, y como tal he sentido el deseo de tener una mujer a mi lado, con quien compartir mi felicidad… mis sentimientos. Pero soy paciente, y esperare a que la mujer indicada aparezca-

-¿la mujer indicada?- pregunte.

-una mujer por la que realmente yo sienta amor y con quien realmente desee estar. Alguien a quien yo quiera y que ella también sienta amor por mí. Por lo mismo…- cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando –nunca tendré relaciones sexuales con ninguna mujer, hasta que encuentre a la indicada. Y… tengo el presentimiento que la encontrare pronto-

Eso en verdad me enterneció. Se notaba que él no estaba ansioso por vivir una experiencia sexual, sino que estaba dispuesto a esperar a hacerlo con alguien a quien en verdad amara. Ojala y yo hubiera tenido esa oportunidad.

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-

-mmm… aun no. Pero soy paciente- volviéndose a verme -¿Por qué tan interrogativa el día de hoy señorita?- sonriéndome.

-Bueno, no se mucho de ti y… bueno… quería preguntarte algunas cosas. Yo te conté cosas de mí, así que supongo que tengo derecho.

-jmjmjm, tienes razón- dijo, pasando su mano sobre mi cabeza, con mucha suavidad –pero no es la razón por la que soy así. Siempre he sentido mucho respeto y cariño hacia las mujeres. Digamos…- desviando un poco la mirada –ha habido algunas en mi vida que me han apoyado. Esas mujeres han sido como madres, hermanas y amigas, y me han hecho quien soy ahora-

-Entonces ellas te han hecho un buen hombre- devolviéndole el gesto.

-Y bien, ya que estamos aquí… ¿hay algo más que desees preguntarme?-

-Hay muchas cosas que deseo saber de ti-

-Entonces siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que quieras y yo haré lo posible por responder tus preguntas-

Cuando me dijo eso, me sentí un poco más tranquila y más libre para poder hablar y aclarar mis dudas sobre Exveemon.

Le pregunte en donde venía y solo me dijo que estaba viviendo en un lugar el cual se encontraba detrás de las montañas, aunque normalmente se encontraba en constante movimiento. Quise preguntarle si tenía familia, pero en cuanto lo mencione, lo note algo distraído. Creo que no tenía demasiados deseos de hablar sobre ellos. No sabría el por qué, pero no deseaba molestarlo o hacerlo sentir mal, por lo que no quise seguir hablando del tema.

Como él había mencionado que tenía amigos, quise saber un poco de ellos. Me conto que en ese lugar donde él vivía, vivían también otros digimons, tanto hombres como mujeres y la mayoría de ellos se habían convertido en buenos amigos suyos, y que siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

Pensando en que más podría preguntarle, quise saber que era lo que él hacía, cuáles eran sus gustos o pasatiempos. Creo que lo primero que se me vino a la mente seria que le gustaban los deportes o entrenar. Curiosamente, él me dijo que efectivamente le gustaba entrenar y los deportes, pero además… me había mencionado que además, le gustaba mucho leer, volar, y pensar.

Así, pasamos un largo rato, en el que él me seguía contando más sobre sí mismo.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de mí- dijo –Ahora a mí me gustaría preguntarte… ¿tú te has enamorado?-

Por un momento me quede muda, y es que esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. Pensé muy bien lo que diría antes de contestarle. Una vez que tuve mi respuesta, puse mi mano en su mejilla.

-como ya te lo dije, yo ame a mi amiga Flamedramon. Cuando la perdí… creí… que jamás podría sentir amor por alguien. Más en este lugar todos los hombres son basura. Pero… creo que tal vez le dé una oportunidad más a mi corazón… para aceptar a alguien más- le dije, con una gran sonrisa, y algo roja. Creo que no podía ocultar que… tal vez era de él de quien hablaba, y eso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sonreír.

Después de esto, solo nos dedicamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa. No había nada más importante de lo pudiéramos hablar, pero queríamos seguir haciéndolo, únicamente para poder hacer aquel momento más agradable. Finalmente, no tuvimos ninguna otra cosa de la que pudiéramos hablar, y simplemente dejamos pasar el tiempo.

Finalmente, era tarde, y había llegado el momento de decirnos adiós, pero prometiéndonos que nos volveríamos a ver. Cuando lo vi salir de la habitación, sentí deseos de abrazarlo y retenerlo conmigo. Quería que él se quedara conmigo, pero sabía que no podía ser así, pero sabía que él volvería, por lo que yo sabía que todo lo que debía hacer era esperarlo, pero ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, sería capaz de esperar hasta la próxima vez que viniera a verme.

(POV del Autor)

Aquella noche, la lluvia ya había cesado, y ahora el cielo se encontraba despejado. Exveemon se encontraba sentado sobre una gran roca, el cual se encontraba en una colina bastante empinada, a cientos de kilómetros del lugar en el que estuvo hacia algunas horas, el lugar donde había estado en compañía de aquella joven zorra amarilla, que había tenido a su lado hacia tan poco.

Desde su posición, él podía admirar todos los bosques, praderas y montañas que se encontraban en ese lugar, así como el hermoso cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas y una hermosa luna menguante. Aunque… no podía negar que hubiera querido que Renamon pudiera estar con él, y no en esa prisión. No había advertido que su amigo Angemon había llegado y lo había estado observando desde hacía un rato, sabiendo muy bien lo que cruzaba por la mente del dragón.

-Piensas en esa chica ¿verdad?- dijo el Ángel, rompiendo con el silencio que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

Exveemon no se sorprendió para nada de escucharlo, simplemente volteo a verlo y le hizo un gesto para se sentara a su lado.

-No te puedo culpar por eso- continuo –tú eres el más preocupado de nosotros por cualquier mujer en su misma situación, y ya has conocido a muchas chicas así. Además de que esa chica ha pasado por mucho, por lo que me has dicho. Pero… es la primera vez que te veo tan preocupado en alguien en especial-

-Lo sé- dijo Exveemon, dando un largo suspiro –pero… ella… me hace sentir… especial. Ella me necesita, pero… siento… que yo también la necesito-

Exveemon se veía demasiado confundido, pensativo y distraído, casi como si su mente se encontrara en otro planeta. Eso era algo que nunca le sucedía. No era normal en él.

Sin embargo, para Angemon, el ver a su amigo así le hizo sonreír, porque sabía lo que todo eso significaba.

-Amigo mío- dijo el ángel, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del dragón azul, regalándole una sonrisa –parece que la mujer indicada… siempre has dicho que has esperado para que sea tu novia… ya ha aparecido-

Ante ese comentario, Exveemon se había sonrojado mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, sonreía de la misma manera ya que si lo pensaba, Angemon tenía toda la razón.

Continuara…


	8. Cap 8 Una noche de tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 8, UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA**

No hay mucho que pueda decirles, excepto que me encontraba sola. Apenas y había pasado una hora desde que Exveemon se había ido, pero… sentí como si hubiera sido mucho más tiempo.

Me acerque a mi ventana para poder admirar el paisaje que existía fuera de esa prisión. Había dejado de llover, y el sol iluminaba todo.

Sé que el bosque, las montañas, todo lo que había afuera siempre era igual y jamás cambiaba, pero… no dejaba de ser hermoso para mí, y hacia que mis deseos de libertad fueran más grandes.

Veía a algunos digimons moverse por el bosque, algunos de ellos estaban jugando, y otros parecían simplemente disfrutar del lugar. También alcance a ver a algunos digimons que venían volando desde las montañas. Desde mi posición y por la altura a la que estaban, no pude identificarlos, pero por un momento me pareció reconocer a un digimon entre ese grupo. Mire fijamente y creí ver a Exveemon entre esos digimons. Empecé a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi que aquel digimon no era Exveemon. De hecho, ni siquiera era parecido.

Eso había sido de verdad extraño. ¿Por qué había creído ver a Exveemon cuando ni siquiera estaba ahí? Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta vino sola.

Algo decaída, me aleje de la ventana y me acosté sobre mi cama. Era obvio lo que me estaba pasando. A pesar de creer que haber vuelto a ver a Exveemon me hacía capaz de esperarlo hasta la próxima vez que viniera, la realidad no era así, porque me estaba haciendo mucha falta, a pesar de que no hacía mucho que se había ido. Pasaba mis garras con suavidad por mi cama mientras recordaba como pasaba mis garras por el cuerpo del dragón mientras le sonreía. También movía mi cola de una forma inquieta, recordando que a él le gustaba mucho tenerla entre sus manos debido a lo suave que era, y con mi otro brazo me frotaba, aunque eso no se comparaban a las dulces caricias de Exveemon. En verdad deseaba volver a ver a Exveemon, estar a su lado, sentirlo y abrazarlo.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero en cuanto lo hice, en mi mente aparecía Exveemon, y los momentos que había pasado con él las veces que había venido y me sentía llena de alegría y calma.

Por un lado eso me hacía sentir feliz pero… también me hacía sentir extraña. No sé muy bien como describirlo, pero sentía una gran alegría cuando estaba con Exveemon, por su forma de tratarme y de hablarme, y aunque me sentía muy desanimada de estar sola, pensar en él me animaba un poco. Creo que solo con Flamedramon me había sentido de ese modo, pero esto… era más fuerte.

Una idea cruzo mi mente, poniéndome un poco nerviosa de solo pensarlo. Todo lo que sentía a su lado, y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que no estaba… ¿era que acaso me estaba enamorando de Exveemon?

Creo cuando me hice esa pregunta, deseaba que la respuesta fuera "si", pero la verdad es que aún no estaba del todo segura.

Hubiera querido pensar más en ello y aclarar un poco más mi cabeza… y mi corazón. Pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención.

Escuche un ruido que venía de mi televisor. Más exactamente, el ruido venia de una de las habitaciones donde ya habían llegado clientes para divertirse, o desde nuestra percepción, fastidiarnos.

La habitación era la de Guilmon. La vi de pie en frente a su cama, con los ojos cerrados, mirando hacia el suelo y con sus palmas juntas cubriendo su entrepierna, y por la posición de sus brazos, cubría también una parte de sus pechos.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por lo que le fuera a pasar a Guilmon, no solo porque siempre me entristecía ver a las chicas sufrir por culpa de los miserables que venían a vernos, sino porque Guilmon era relativamente nueva en ese lugar, y aun no estaba preparada para las cosas que le esperaban en ese lugar. Mi preocupación aumento cuando vi que los clientes eran seis, y todos eran digimons que al principio no supe lo que eran, luego me enteraría que eran Apemon, digimons de los bosques, y que son muy salvajes y difíciles de tratar.

Guilmon levanto la vista por un momento para verlos, pero los nervios le impidieron ver a los monos amarillos y volvió a mirar al suelo. Dos de los Apemon se pusieron a su espalda y dos más se colocaron frente a ella, los otros se alejaron un poco y no los vi más.

Los Apemon que la rodeaban actuaban como animales olfateando comida, oliéndola de pies a cabeza, pasando sus filosas garras por el cuerpo de Guilmon, como si la examinaran. No la estaban lastimando, pero la digimon roja se sentía incomoda de sentirlos, y lo mostraba con algunos temblores leves aunque igual los digimons continúan.

-Por favor… de… deténganse- decía débilmente la chica, y por un momento lo hicieron, pero solo para empezar con lo que realmente querían hacer.

Uno de los dos Apemon detrás de ella la tomo por los hombros, sorprendiéndola un poco y luego comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, sin mucha fuerza al parecer. El otro pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Guilmon para llegar hasta sus senos y apretarlos. Cada vez los apretaba con más fuerza y hundía sus uñas sobre ellos, haciendo que Guilmon gritara de dolor. A la vez, el Apemon acerco su rostro al de Guilmon y comenzó a besarla con fuerza, introduciendo primero su asquerosa lengua. La expresión de mi amiga me dejaba claro que ese beso no era para nada agradable, pero ese era apenas el comienzo.

Uno de los Apemon que estaba frente a ella la tomo con fuerza de los tobillos y le levanto las piernas, dejando expuesta su vagina, a la cual no tardo en acercar su rostro, lamiendo primero el clítoris, y luego rodeando la intimidad con sus labios como si la succionara, mientras su lengua exploraba sin cuidado el interior de esta.

Oía a la pobre Guilmon gemir de dolor y moviéndose en un vano intento por liberarse, pero los monos la tenían bien sujeta. El cuarto se hizo debajo de ella, tomando sus nalgas con fuerza y moviéndolas para dejar expuesto el orificio del trasero de Guilmon, donde introdujo su lengua.

Los Apemon usaban cada vez más fuerza, haciendo gritar y llorar a Guilmon, quien aún trataba de soltarse sin éxito, y trataba de soportar el dolor. La dinosaurio estaba sufriendo, pero los Apemon parecían entretenidos. Mientras cada uno lamia un punto de Guilmon, soltaban unos horribles jadeos que más de cansancio, eran de placer, y sus miembros comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más duros y firmes. Siguieron un par de minutos más, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, hasta que se súbitamente se detuvieron y la soltaron, dejando que cayera al suelo con mucha fuerza.

Guilmon estaba exhausta y avergonzada. Tanto su trasero como su vagina estaban llenos de saliva, su intimidad ya estaba empapada, sus senos estaban sangrando debido a que el Apemon que los sujetaba había hundido sus uñas muy profundamente en ellos, y su cuello también sangraba por los mordiscos. Se veía muy afectada, me atrevo a decir que parecía estar traumatizada, pero tristemente su trauma estaba por empeorar.

Uno de los Apemon, el que había estado lamiendo su trasero, se acostó en el suelo y empezó a masturbarse para hacer que su miembro estuviera más firme. Dos de los Apemon tomaron con fuerza a Guilmon de los brazos, mientras que el otro le abría las piernas, y entre los tres la pusieron sobre el cuarto Apemon, clavando el miembro de este en el trasero de Guilmon, haciendo que ella soltara un horrible grito de dolor, ante el cual lo único que hicieron esos simios infelices fue gruñir y saltar, como verdaderos animales salvajes.

Otro de los Apemon, el que le había lamido la vagina, ahora la estaba penetrando, nuevamente tomándola con fuerza de los tobillos.

Los dos simios la embestían con mucha fuerza y velocidad, lastimando cada vez más a Guilmon. Pasaron unos diez minutos, pero los simios no bajan de ritmo, peor que eso, su velocidad y fuerza aumentaban, y mientras más penetraban a Guilmon, mas gemían como animales, y más rebotaban los senos de Guilmon, haciendo que sangraran más. La vagina de la digimon, así como los miembros estaban ya muy húmedos, pero ni siquiera eso parecía dejarlos satisfechos.

No podía soportar ver a Guilmon así, y se notaba que ella tampoco podría soportar más tiempo, pero lamentablemente aun había cuatro Apemons en la habitación. Dos de ellos, lo que aún no habían hecho nada desde que habían llegado, se acercaron a Guilmon y se sentaron con fuerza en los hombros de la chica. Ella no podía moverse, y los Apemon le tomaron cada uno un seno, mientras metían sus dos miembros al mismo tiempo en la boca de Guilmon, casi ahogándola. Para unirse al grupo, los últimos dos Apemon se hicieron cada uno a un lado, haciendo que ella tomara sus miembros entre sus garras y los masturbara.

Los simios usaban toda su fuerza hasta correrse dentro y fuera de ella, dejándola cubierta de semen, pero no le dieron descanso, ya que siguieron atacándola, con furia, corriéndose cuatro veces más. Cuando terminaron, la boca de Guilmon estaba llena de semen, y no podía respirar bien. Sus garras también estaban cubiertas y no podía moverlas, y su culo y vagina escurrían ese asqueroso líquido blanco. Quiso escupir esa porquería, pero antes de hacerlo uno de los Apemon le sujeto la boca para mantenérsela cerrada, obligándole a tragarse todo eso.

Por un momento creí que habían terminado, pero lo que sucedió es que ese mismo Apemon se arrodillo y tomo a Guilmon de las piernas para dejar expuesta su adolorida vagina, y empezó a penetrarla con fuerza y velocidad, luego se apoyó sobre la digimon para sujetar sus senos y mordisquear sus pezones. Mientras más penetraba a Guilmon mas la lastimaba, pero eso solo animaba aún más. Finalmente había llegado a su límite, corriéndose con fuerza en el interior de mi amiga, pero cuanto se alejó, otro tomo su lugar.

Así, uno a uno los seis Apemon terminaron de violar a Guilmon, volviendo a llenarla de sus asquerosos líquidos y dejando sus senos muy maltratados. Para finalizar, los Apemon rodearon a Guilmon y se masturbaron una vez más, hasta llegar una vez más a sus límites, corriéndose sobre ella, dejándola cubierta de pies a cabeza de semen, viéndose más blanca que roja, triste y desecha.

Los Apemon empezaron a alejarse y a salir de la habitación. Me sentí aliviada, e imaginaba que Guilmon debía sentirse igual. Sin embargo, paso algo más y era algo que nunca pensé que pasaría.

Mientras Guilmon se recuperaba, alguien más entro a la habitación. Parecía que la chica no podía creer lo que veía, mientras que yo por mi parte, estaba confundida. El digimon que había entrado era un Guilmon, aparente un macho, que se diferenciaba de la chica porque sus marcas negras eran mucho más gruesas que las de ella.

Hablando de eso, ella parecía reconocer a ese digimon, y por la forma en que sonreía, debía ser alguien especial para ella. Tal vez el novio que me había mencionado el día en que la conocí.

Pese a lo adolorida que se veía, Guilmon no dejaba de sonreír y hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse y acercarse al recién llegado, que no había dicho ni hecho nada desde que había entrado. Guilmon ya estaba de pie y apenas se podía sostener, pero igual camino hacia el otro Guilmon. Parecía que quería abrazarlo, pero antes de que se acercara, el otro, de un momento a otro le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que la dejo sin aire y tirada en el suelo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y Guilmon estaba tan extrañada y confundida como yo.

-Querido… ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-¡Cierra la boca, perra!- le grito con furia el otro Guilmon, y pude ver como miraba a la digimon con una expresión llena de desprecio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estas insultando?- dijo ella, confundida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti desde que desapareciste? Pensé que te había pasado algo grave. ¡Pero no, te encuentro aquí, revolcándote con cualquier tipo! ¡No eres más que una puta!-

-No digas eso. No sabes por lo que he pasado, por favor ayúdame- tratando de arrastrarse para acercarse al dinosaurio –Sácame de este lugar-

-No quise creer lo que esos Apemon dijeron de que tú estabas en este lugar, acostándote con cualquier idiota-

-Pero Guilmon… déjame explicarte-

-¡No me importa lo que digas puta!- pisándole la cabeza a Guilmon, impidiéndole moverse más -¡Me engañaste y ahora te revuelcas con cualquiera! ¡Me das asco y espero no volver a verte nunca!-

Dicho esto, el Guilmon se marchó, pero no sin antes escupirle a mi amiga.

¿Pero qué diablos le había pasado a ese idiota? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratar de una forma tan cruel a Guilmon?

Por un lado, imaginaba que ver a su novia con otro le molestaba, y digamos que entendía eso. Pero ¿es que acaso no vio a Guilmon triste después de haber sido violada por esos digimons? ¿Qué no había visto como la habían maltratado y como ella había intentado liberarse de esos tipos? ¿No veía el collar que tenía? Pero sobre todo, si en verdad la quería y la conocía ¿en verdad creía que ella lo traicionaría y estaría en ese lugar por gusto? Pero creo que eso le importaba menos que el sentirse traicionado.

Era una pena ver que al hombre al que Guilmon amaba, ahora la odiaba, y ni siquiera pensaba en lo que ella sentía, ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El maltrato de esos Apemon había sido terrible, pero el ser despreciada por su novio debía ser mucho peor. La pobre Guilmon no intento levantarse de nuevo, y todo lo que hizo fue llorar desconsolada.

Quería estar con ella para poder consolarla, pero lamentablemente en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Era triste ver a Guilmon, y fue aún más triste ver en las demás habitaciones a todas mis amigas siendo maltratadas, y no podía evitar ponerme a llorar tal y como cada una de ellas lo hacía.

No quise ver más, y me recosté en mi cama. Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, aunque me era difícil, luego de lo que había visto.

(POV Exveemon)

Hacía varias horas que había salido de ese lugar. Ahora estaba en un restaurante y miraba por la ventana como volvía a llover a cantaros, aunque eso no era lo que más me importaba. En ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era… en ella.

Había estado durante un largo tiempo con Renamon. Habíamos hablado, he incluso habíamos jugado por un rato. Me había gustado estar con ella, aunque lamentaba que siguiera encerrada en ese lugar, donde era maltratada, igual que las demás chicas.

Mientras más pensaba en Renamon, no podía evitar darme cuenta de algo que ya era demasiado obvio para mí. Yo iba a ese lugar con el deseo de alegrar un poco el día de todas esas chicas, dándoles un buen trato y respetándolas del modo en que se lo merecían. Pero… desde que había visto a Renamon, había estado más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otra chica. La trataba con más afecto con las demás y le demostraba más cariño y respeto que a las demás. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi razón principal para ir a este maldito prostíbulo era estar con ella.

No debía pensar demasiado para darme cuenta de lo que sentía, yo estaba enamorado de Renamon. En toda mi vida había conocido a chicas en la misma situación que Renamon. Ellas siempre estaban tristes, y yo hacía lo posible por animarlas, para que jamás perdieran la esperanza, y sobre todo, quería demostrarles que ellas podían ser valoradas y respetadas, y que no todos los hombres éramos una porquería. Muchas de esas chicas se sentían agradecidas conmigo y muchas se habían enamorado de mí y me lo habían dicho. Pero yo las veía como chicas especiales, y algunas de ellas las veía como buenas amigas pero… nunca había sentido algo más allá de eso. Nunca me había enamorado… hasta el día en que conocí a esa hermosa zorra amarilla.

Me sentía feliz de poder experimentar ese sentimiento tan especial, y desearía poder decirle a Renamon lo que sentía, y además poder demostrárselo. Pero al pensar en ello, no me sentía tan seguro de hacerlo. Después de todo, ella había pasado por mucho por culpa de los hombres y tal vez no tomaría muy bien que yo le dijera algo así ahora. Una cosa es que ella estuviera agradecida conmigo, pero creía que necesitaba tenerme más confianza para decirle eso.

Mientras pensaba en ello, recordé algo que Renamon me había dicho:

"Como ya te lo dije, yo ame a mi amiga Flamedramon. Cuando la perdí… creí… que jamás podría sentir amor por alguien. Más en este lugar todos los hombres son basura. Pero… creo que tal vez le dé una oportunidad más a mi corazón… para aceptar a alguien más"

Eso era lo que había dicho. Y la forma en que me lo había dicho me hacía pensar ¿podría estar refiriéndose a mí?

Empecé a sonreír, y creo que me sonroje un poco al pensar en que tal vez era así. Pero de ser el caso, aun así debía ser paciente y esperar al mejor momento para decirle que la amaba, seguro ella haría lo mismo.

Pero ¿Qué diría gran jefe si yo hacía algo así? Seguramente no lo aprobaría. Mis amigos, seguro me animarían a que dijera lo que sentía, y Angemon sería sin duda quien más lo haría.

Seguía observando hacia afuera, y también había comenzado a estornudar. Parecía que esa era la consecuencia de haber salido a mojarme tanto, aunque por visitar a Renamon había valido la pena. Estaba perdido en mis e ideas, y pensando en la próxima vez que me encontraría con Renamon, ya que… tal vez eso me aclararía mis dudas.

(POV Renamon)

Eran cerca de las dos o tres de la tarde, y yo estaba recostada sobre mi cama.

El día anterior, después de haber visto la horrible humillación que Guilmon había pasado, no hubo más clientes. Después de todo, había vuelto a llover y eso había hecho que nadie fuera. Eso nos había dejado más tranquilas, aunque en esa noche hubo nuevamente tormentas que me pusieron más que nerviosa.

Ese día en la mañana, nuestra rutina no era diferente a lo habitual. Salimos de nuestras habitaciones y fuimos al comedor a desayunar. Como siempre, un desayuno insípido que no nos alcanzaba a alimentar suficiente como para recuperarnos, y Yashamon se sentía mal de no poder darnos más que eso, aunque agradecíamos sus esfuerzos y comíamos lo que nos tocaba.

Mientras comía, me di cuenta que Guilmon no estaba comiendo. En realidad, se veía muy deprimida, y después de lo que había pasado no era de sorprender.

La mayoría de las chicas, entre ellas Rosemon y Ladydevimon, habían tratado de hablar con ella, pero lo único que habían conseguido era contestación y desprecio.

Yo también intente hablar con ella, porque nunca sería capaz de dejar a una amiga sola cuando se sentía tan mal y triste. Lamentablemente yo no había obtenido mejores resultados que las demás. Guilmon estaba desecha por como el chico que creía que la amaba, la había despreciado por verla tener sexo con otros hombres, sin ver que la estaban obligando y sin importarle lo que ella pensaba o sentía.

La mañana pasó rápido, y el ambiente en el lugar no mejoraba en absoluto, así como el estado ánimo de todas mis amigas, afectadas por lo que había pasado con Guilmon, y aunque había hecho mi esfuerzo por ayudar a todas, no había conseguido nada. Por primera vez en algún tiempo, todos mis intentos por animar a mis amigas eran inútiles.

Ya en la tarde, el cielo se había puesto oscuro, aunque no había empezado a llover. Era una mala señal, ya que en un día así vendría escoria a buscarnos, y para mi desgracia tenía razón. En menos de media hora, ya varios machos habían llegado, y casi todas mis compañeras estaban ocupadas con ellos. Solo Guilmon y las digimons más jóvenes estaban solas, aunque tristemente, sería cuestión de tiempo para que ellas tuvieran trabajo también.

Yo también estuve sola, pero fue por muy poco tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos llegaron a visitarme, y casi me horrorice al ver quien era. Se traban de los mismos Apemons que había estado con Guilmon.

No quiero dar demasiado detalles de lo que esos infelices me hicieron. Para resumir, termine igual que mi amiga, tirada en el suelo, cansada, adolorida, y mi boca y mi cuerpo cubierto de semen, con sus fluidos saliendo también de mis dos agujeros.

Había intentado resistirme a los malos tratos de esos simios, pero lo único que había conseguido que mientras cada uno, y luego todos, me violaban, también me golpearan. Cuando trate de escupir el semen de mi boca, no solo me obligaron a tragarlo, sino que me golpearon en el estómago. Y aunque no podía moverme, ya ellos y habían llegado a su límite, igual me patearon varias veces, antes de quedar totalmente satisfechos. En verdad que eran unos malditos animales salvajes.

Me sentía asquerosa de estar así de sucia, pero me sentía demasiado débil como para levantarme y limpiarme.

Lo único que esperaba es que esos bastardos se fueran, y ya no molestaran a ninguna de mis amigas. Respiraba de forma acelerada, pero tranquila, aunque mi tranquilidad termino cuando oí hablar a uno de esos bastardos por primera vez, y lo que dijo no era para nada alentador.

-Terminamos con esta puta zorra, pero creo que aún se le puede sacar algo de jugo, así que ahí te queda colega-

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme para ver la puerta de mi habitación, pero no podía creerlo. Exveemon había llegado, y tenía su vista puesta en mí.

Me sentí tan sucia, tan repulsiva, tan… tan… tan horrible. Ni siquiera podía ver a Exveemon a los ojos. Después de lo que le sucedió a mi pobre amiga Guilmon, tenía miedo de que Exveemon me dijera algo, o me insultaría, tal y como ese Guilmon había hecho con mi amiga. Él siempre había sido tierno y amable conmigo, pero jamás me había visto en un estado como en el que me encontraba ahora, y como yo lo veía, seguro había visto el espectáculo, o más bien, el castigo, por el cual había pasado en ese momento.

Realmente pensé que iba a decirme algo, que me insultaría al ver lo que había hecho y como había quedado, como una verdadera puta. Me quede con el rostro hacia el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Simplemente no podía darle la cara a ese chico.

Espere a que Exveemon me insultara o me hiciera algo, pero… como ya me había pasado en anteriores ocasiones con él, me equivoque en lo que pensé que haría. Sentí que Exveemon se acercaba a mí y paso algo por mi rostro. Era algo suave y tibio, algo que me hizo sentir calmada.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que era un pañuelo, y con el me estaba limpiando el semen del rostro y el cuerpo. No tardó mucho en terminar, dejándome completamente limpia, aunque su pañuelo se veía asqueroso. Estaba confundida, pero Exveemon, dejando de lado su pañuelo sucio, me miro con una sonrisa.

-Así está mucho mejor- dijo –sin toda esa porquería, sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre- pasando su mano por mi rostro, mientras me sonreía -Dime ¿estás bien?-

No pude responderle. Solo trate de levantarme, pero aún estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo, y él se dio cuenta.

-jmjmjm, tranquila linda. Déjame ayudarte- dijo el dragón.

Y dicho eso, me tomo con cuidado en sus enormes brazos y me levanto para colocarme suavemente en la cama, para luego acomodarse a mi lado.

Me sentía cómoda a su lado, pero todavía estaba demasiado intranquila, no solo por lo que yo había pasado, sino porque aun recordaba lo que había pasado con Guilmon. Mi estado de ánimo se reflejaba en mi rostro, y Exveemon se daba cuenta de ello.

-Hay algo que te está molestando ¿verdad?- me pregunto, algo preocupado y pasando su mano por mi mejilla. Como no le respondí, él se acercó más a mí y me abrazo –Cálmate Renamon, y cuéntame lo que te pasa. Yo te escuchare-

Apoye mis manos en sus hombros y mi cabeza en su pecho. Como siempre, esos fuertes y grandes brazos suyos me transmitían calidez y tranquilidad que me hacían sentir protegida. También podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que me relajaban cada vez más.

Toda esa tranquilidad, ese calor y esa ternura aliviaban un poco mi tristeza, y sobre todo, me hacían sentir cada vez mejor. Creo que todo eso que sentía me decía que… tal vez… yo si sentía algo por él. Pero bueno, ese no era momento para hablar de eso.

-Descuida Renamon- me dijo, acariciando mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir todavía más tranquila – Si no quieres, no tienes por qué decirme nada-

-No es eso- le dije, mirándolo a los ojos, y acariciando su rostro –Si, hay algo que me molesta, y eso… es lo que me tiene así. Sé que te puedo decir cualquier cosa-

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

Creo que necesitaba desahogarme, así que decidí decirle a Exveemon todo lo que había pasado con Guilmon, o al menos lo que yo había visto. Cuando termine de hablar, volví a sentirme mal, y mi compañero se veía sorprendido y molesto.

-No lo puedo entender- dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado –Se supone que era su novia. No debió tratarla así-

-Lo sé- dije -¿realmente le importa más sentirse traicionado que lo que siente su novia?-

-Es triste haya quienes son así de egoístas. Imagino que Guilmon debe sentirse terrible-

-Sí. Todas hemos tratado de animarla, pero lamentablemente no nos ha querido escuchar, y no la puedo culpar por eso. Ser así de maltratada por alguien que creía que la amaba es horrible-

-tienes mucha razón en eso-

-Aun así… no puedo dejarla-

-No sé si esto suene muy bien, pero tal vez deberías darle un pequeño espacio para que se relaje y pueda al menos recuperarse un poco de esa mala experiencia. Así ella se calmara y aceptara la ayuda de todas-

-Pero…-

-Cuando alguien está molesto por algo, y no quiere contar lo que le pasa, lo mejor es darle su espacio para que piense y se relaje. No es fácil, pero es lo mejor. Por ejemplo, si tú no me hubieras querido contar lo que me acabas de decir, yo no te habría insistido-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Créeme, posiblemente mañana ya las escuchara. Es más, si tú quieres, podría ir a intentar hablar con ella-

-¿lo harías? Pero ¿y si ella te insulta o te hace algo?-

-Supongo que correré el riesgo. Y si pasa, al menos así de desahogara un poco y eso hará que se sienta mejor-

-Gracias Exveemon-

-De nada-

-aunque ¿sabes Exveemon?-

-¿eh?-

-Hay algo… bueno… hay algo más que me estaba molestando, o más bien preocupando-

-¿Qué cosa es?-

-Cuando te vi hace un momento, antes de entrar…bueno…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que…- algo nerviosa, y con una lágrima asomándose por mis ojos –tenía miedo-

-¿miedo? ¿Pero porque?-

-Tú viste todo lo que esos Apemons me hicieron ¿cierto?- Exveemon no me respondió, ya que le tomó por sorpresa mi comentario –Cuando te vi… no pude evitar pensar que tal vez… tú… tú también me insultarías y me golpearías- y… no pude evitar llorar en ese momento –tú has sido muy dulce y tierno conmigo. Me has cuidado y me has comprendido pero… tú jamás has visto en una situación como en la que estuve, viéndome… como… una puta, que solo se acuesta no los hombres y…-

Pero no pude seguir hablando, porque justo en ese momento, él me volvió a abrazar con fuerza, y eso me sorprendió un poco, pero también me hizo dejar de llorar.

(POV Exveemon)

Lo Renamon me acaba de contar era algo muy triste. Aunque nunca me ha pasado, estoy seguro que saber que alguien que amas esta con alguien más debía ser algo muy triste. Pero también, parecía que aquel tipo no había pensado en que su novia podía estar hay contra su voluntad, aun después de ver como la habían maltratado. No le había importado lo que su novia había pasado, y eso me molestaba y me entristecía, así como me entristecía ver a Renamon tan afectada por eso, hasta el punto que pensaba que yo sería capaz de tratarla igual solo por lo que había visto.

La comprendía por pensar en eso, y por eso es que quería mostrarle que se equivocaba. Por eso la había abrazado para calmarla, y ahora, quería decirle algo, pero debía ser cuidadoso con lo que diría.

-Renamon…- empecé a hablar, y ella me miro –te entiendo. El miedo a que te juzgara o te tratara mal, solo por… verte en una situación como esa… creo te entiendo-

-¿Si?-

-Pero ¿sabes?… esta no es la primera vez que veo algo así-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que no te lo mencione antes. Pero este no es el primer prostíbulo que visito-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Respire hondo antes de seguir hablando. Creo que si quería que ella me tuviera confianza, debía decirle algunas cosas más sobre mí, y lo que diría en ese momento era algo muy importante, que sentía que debía saber.

-He ido a muchos antes de venir a este- dije -y en todos he visto a chicas como tú. Todas sacadas de sus vidas normales, encerradas en lugares como este y obligadas a tener sexo con cualquier hombre, con el único fin de que sus captores obtengan dinero de eso- cerré los ojos, mientras recordaba a todas las chicas que había conocido –y… a muchas las vi pasar por cosas horribles-

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal, así que no te daré detalles sobre eso-

-De acuerdo-

-Pero… a pesar de verlas siendo violadas y maltratadas, o de verlas terminar muy mal… jamás las trate como si fueran… bueno… Putas. No las juzgaba por sus acciones, porque yo sabía que todo lo hacían por obligación. Y… cuando somos obligados a hacer algo que no nos gusta… lo que menos necesitamos es alguien que nos juzgue por lo que hacemos, haciéndonos sentir miserables y que nos deprimamos aún más- mirándola con una sonrisa –Sino a alguien que nos de apoyo y fuerza, para no perder el ánimo a pesar de lo que hacemos, así… alegrar un poco nuestra vida-

-¿Es por eso que tú visitabas a esas chicas? ¿Para alegrarles un poco la vida? ¿Por eso nos visitas a nosotras?-

-Sí. Y además, les muestro el respeto que se merecen. Como te había dicho antes, yo respeto mucho a las mujeres, y hago todo esto por ese mismo respeto-

-Lo sé pero…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Acaso… ¿no te da asco tocarme después de cómo me viste?-

-Bueno, por un lado por eso te limpie-

-Pero viste como estaba-

-Y no me importo en lo absoluto. Tú necesitabas que yo te animara, y por eso es estoy a tu lado, por eso te abrazo, y no me importa si estabas cubierta de cualquier cosa-

-¿enserio? Gracias, aunque lamento que tu pañuelo se haya ensuciado tanto. Por cierto ¿Por qué traías un pañuelo?-

-Bueno ¿recuerdas que ayer vine aquí a pesar de haberme mojado?- y ella asintió –solo digamos que cuando regrese a casa ya estaba resfriado. Jejeje, creo que eso me saco por salir a mojarme-

-Pobre- pasando su mano por mi frente -¿pero ya estas mejor?-

-Así es. He estado tomando medicamentos y me he sentido mejor, pero traje ese pañuelo por si acaso-

-Y yo hice que lo ensuciaras-

-Bueno… valió la pena, con tal de hacerte sentí mejor, y ver tu lindo rostro otra vez-

Renamon empezó a sonreírme, y yo hice lo mismo. Parecía que ella había entendido que sin importar lo que hubiera hecho o como hubiera estado, yo no la juzgaría y no dejaría de apoyarla.

Creo que no tenía nada más que decirle, aunque ella sí quiso decirme una última cosa.

-Exveemon… sé que yo te lo he dicho antes pero, tú sigues siendo un chico maravilloso. A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que hice para conocer a alguien tan maravilloso como tú?-

-Tal vez el destino quiso que conocieras a alguien que te ayudara a no perder el ánimo y la esperanza, y me puso en tu camino. De todos modos… gracias Renamon… por esas palabras- le dije, abrazándome con más fuerza.

-No, soy yo quien te da las gracias por… por todo-

Después de eso, ella se acomodó un poco más, y pareció quedarse dormida. No podía evitar mirarla con ternura, y es que se veía tan tranquila así, y tan linda. Me acerque para verla, y moví un poco el pelo blanco que cubría su cuello y sus pechos y vi el collar que tenía. Me había fijado en eso antes, tanto con Renamon como con las demás chicas. Era la primera vez que podía verlo de cerca y tocarlo. Era un collar extraño, pero muy bien diseñado como para que quitarlo fuera imposible, por lo que había visto, este privaba a quienes lo portaban de todos sus poderes y fuerza. Lo examine, mientras deseaba poder arrancárselo, no solo a ella sino a todas en ese lugar, pero por lo que veía, hacerlo no era para nada fácil.

Decidí dejar ese collar de lado y concentrarme en mi compañera que aun dormía. Me daba gusto verla tan tranquila, y me hizo tener ganas de tratar de descansar un poco también. Apoye mi cabeza contra la de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi a mi compañera hacer lo mismo. Pronto tendría que irme, pero antes de hacerlo, quería hacer algo por ella. Desde la segunda vez que había venido a verla, siempre antes de irme ella me daba un beso en la mejilla. No sabía si sería demasiado de mi parte pero… deseaba poder devolverle esos gestos de agradecimiento. Así que me acerque un poco a su rostro antes de que se levantara, y no lo puedo negar, me sentía un poco nervioso de como reaccionaria aunque… creo que igual lo haría.

(POV Renamon)

No sé si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había dormido, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado, y más aún cuando al despertar estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Exveemon.

Me sentía bastante tranquila y es que nuevamente, con un trato dulce y palabras amables ese encantador y guapo dragón azul me habían hecho sentir mejor, después de que me había sentido bastante decaída por lo de Guilmon. Ahora además, sabía que él había visitado a muchas chicas antes, que todas habían pasado por situaciones similares, y que, a pesar de todo, él jamás las había dejado de apoyar. Me sentía orgullosa de él, y sobre todo, seguía viéndolo como un gran chico y el mejor hombre al que podría conocer.

Imaginaba pronto él tendría se iría a ver a las demás chicas, entre ellas a Guilmon. De todos modos le agradecía por haberme acompañado nuevamente en una tarde, haberme hecho sentir mejor y pasar un buen momento. Para mi darle las gracias no era suficiente, y siempre sentía que debía hacer… algo más. Así que como había hecho un par de veces antes, le quería demostrar mi agradecimiento con un beso en la mejilla, y es que además, en las ocasiones que lo había hecho Exveemon se había sonrojado, y eso me indicaba que tal vez le gustaba, y siendo honesta… a mí también. Así que levante mi rostro para acercarme al suyo pero… ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

(POV Exveemon)

Cuando me acerque a Renamon, no me di cuenta que ella estaba también acercándose a mí, tal vez porque pensaba lo mismo que yo y querida darme un beso en la mejilla. Pero… sucedió algo que… no creí que pudiera pasar. Nuestros labios se tocaron.

Apenas se habían rosado, no parecía algo realmente importante, pero… ese rose… no sé cómo describirlo… pero me hizo por un momento olvidarme de todo a mí alrededor y solo concentrarme en ella, y mientras la veía fijamente, sentía como mi corazón estaba latiendo como un loco. Me empecé sonrojar, y puede ver que ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Era una sensación muy extraña y era algo que jamás me había pasado. Pensé que tal vez ella estaría incomoda y aleje mi rostro del de ella. Pero apenas y me aleje unos centímetros cuando vi fijamente sus ojos azules, y me quede perdido en ellos.

(POV Renamon)

¿Acaso él y yo estábamos pensando lo mismo? Esa sería la única razón por la cual estábamos en esa posición.

Sé que era un simple toque el de nuestros labios pero… era suficiente para hacerme sentir una extraña sensación que recorría mi cuerpo. Me olvide por un segundo de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor y me empecé a sonrojar.

Me sentía muy nerviosa y aleje mi rostro del de Exveemon ya que… pensé que tal vez lo estaba incomodando. Pero en cuando lo hice, me quede totalmente perdida en esos hermosos ojos rojos.

En ese momento, no sé lo que paso, pero sentí un impulso que no podía, ni quería controlar, y al ver a Exveemon, parecía que ese mismo impulso que yo sentía él también lo tenía. Volví a acercarme a su rostro, y mientras lo hacía, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras que él me tomaba de la cintura para acercarme más.

Ambos seguimos acercando nuestros rostros, y mientras lo hacíamos cerrábamos nuestros ojos, dejándonos llevar por ese impulso que ambos sentíamos. Y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca… no pudimos contenernos y… y… nos besamos.

Era un suave y sencillo beso, pero fue uno que me hizo sentir que se me derretía el corazón, y mientras nos besábamos, sentía que Exveemon me acariciaba el cuerpo suavemente, y yo le devolvía el favor, acariciando sus hombros y su cuello.

No sé cuánto duramos juntos mientras nos besábamos y abrazábamos. Tal vez solo habían sido unos pocos segundos, tal vez un poco más, pero fuera como fuera, me había parecido que había sido una eternidad, una eternidad experimentando una felicidad no creí volver a sentir, y con alguien muy especial para mí.

Mientras nos besábamos, sentí… que mi mente salía de ese horrible lugar y me llevaba a un sitio totalmente diferente. Un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, solo para Exveemon y… para mí. Era una sensación que no había sentido… desde que había estado con Flamedramon.

Poco a poco, separamos nuestros labios, y al hacerlo, nos miramos fijamente con ternura y con una gran sonrisa. Había sido un lindo momento, pero estaba completamente segura no solo lo había sido mí, sino también para Exveemon.

Después de unos momentos Exveemon y yo nos separamos. Él estaba listo para irse, y por un momento lo note un poco nervioso, y creo que sabía porque, y por eso fue que volví a abrazarlo.

-Renamon…- empezó a decir, sin ocultar sus nervios –yo… bueno… no quise… lo que paso es que…-

-Descuida- le dije, tratando de calmarlo –creo que ninguno de los dos pensó que esto pasaría. Pero… estoy feliz de que sucediera. Gracias… guapo-

-Gracias a ti… preciosa- dijo él, ahora más calmado, y devolviéndome el abrazo.

Mientras lo abrazaba, nuevamente tenía el deseo de no dejarlo irse y hacer que se quedara conmigo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, él tenía otras chicas que necesitaban animarse.

-Supongo que es todo por hoy- dije -¿volverás pronto cierto?-

-Por supuesto- me dijo él.

-Por favor, intenta ayudar a Guilmon-

-Lo intentare, y te aseguro que para mañana ella ya las escuchara-

-Eso espero-

-Renamon-

-¿sí?-

–Sé que te he ayudado mucho. Pero… al mismo tiempo tú me has ayudado-

-¿yo?- pregunte confundida, tratando de hablar en el mismo tono que él -¿Cómo te he ayudado?-

-Creo que ni yo sé cómo explicarlo. Pero me has ayudado, y es por eso… que la próxima vez que venga… te traeré algo especial-

-¿algo? Pero… ¿Qué?-

-ya verás-

Quería tratar de preguntarle que me estaba hablando, pero no me quiso decir más. Ya estaba segura que no me diría nada, pero después de lo que había dicho, yo también deseaba decirle algo más.

-Exveemon…- dije -No sería muy justo si tú me das algo a cambio de nada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunto.

-Digo… que yo también quiero darte algo- le respondí, y mi respuesta le saco una sonrisa, y al parecer le dio una idea.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio de regalos?-

-¿un intercambio de regalos?-

-Cada uno le dará algo al otro. Sera una forma de agradecer lo que cada uno ha hecho por el otro, y como una muestra de nuestra amistad. ¿Te parece?-

No estaba segura de lo que él quería decir con que yo lo había ayudado, o lo que me daría. Pero me agradaba la idea, así que acepte.

Luego de eso ambos nos despedimos y nos alejamos. él fue hasta la puerta de mi habitación, tomando con cuidado su pañuelo, mientras que yo me senté en la cama.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien más entro a la habitación, y debo decirlo, no fue nada agradable ver quien era.

-Otro día, y parece que tú y esta zorra siguen igual- dijo Digitamamon, quien había entrado. Y lo juro, si no fuera porque sabía que no ganaría nada, iría a golpearlo.

-Creo que si- dijo Exveemon -¿Qué hacía por aquí?-

-Solo revisaba si mis empleadas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo un cinismo que casi me hizo perder la paciencia, pero debía tratar de no perder la calma –y tú… sigues viniendo y no veo que te diviertas. ¿Acaso estas chicas no son de tu agrado?-

-No es eso- dijo el dragón, curándose de brazos y sonriendo de un modo extraño –Solo digamos… que me gusta observar y analizar primero. Muchos se abalanzan sobre su presa y la someten, pero a mí me gusta más acercarme poco a poco, con sigilo, no tomar todo de una vez-

-¿Dices que solo actúas así para analizar a estas chicas?-

-Para ver que les gusta, y aún más… que me gustaría hacer con ellas. No es divertido si las tomo así sin más. Quiero disfrutarlas-

Me extrañaron los comentarios de Exveemon, y más la forma en que hablaba. Estaba usando un tono voz distinto, y sonaba muy pervertido y pedante, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho antes no hubiera sucedido.

¿Qué le pasaba? Aunque tuve que tratar de no mostrar ninguna expresión que reflejara esa extrañeza, ya que si Digitamamon se daba cuenta, seguro que la pasaría mal.

-Jmjmjm, me gusta tu estilo muchacho- dijo el huevo miserable –Es mejor estar con ellas y acercarse poco a poco, para sí dominarlas y disfrutarlas al máximo. Pero bueno, cada quien que viene tiene su modo de hacer las cosas, y yo solo me aseguro que tengan un buen servicio-

-Cierto- dijo Exveemon –pero bueno, creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo con esta Renamon– volteándome a ver con una expresión rara –y ya sé cómo disfrutarla al máximo. Pero debo ver a las otras, y ver que pueden ofrecerme-

-¿seguirás sin hacerles nada?-

-Solo mientras las exploro para saber cómo divertirme luego con ellas-

-Muy bien, entonces sigue tu camino. Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-Lo acompaño-

Dicho esto, Digitamamon salió de la habitación y Exveemon iba tras él. En cuanto salió el primero, quise levantarme e ir con Exveemon para exigirle una explicación de todo lo que había dicho.

Me había alcanzado a parar y lo miraba molesta, pero no me pude acercar a él por cuando pensé en hacerlo, él volteo a verme, y lo más extraño es que me miraba de una forma tierna y me sonreía dulcemente, como lo hacía siempre. Eso hizo que él enojo que estaba mostrando desapareciera, pero al mismo tiempo me confundió.

-Tengo que dar una imagen distinta- dijo, en un tono voz muy bajo que sería inaudible para la mayoría, pero que yo alcanzaba a escuchar –Lamento si te molesto lo que dije. Espero que no hayas creído tanta tontería. Descuida, intentare hablar con Guilmon, y te prometo que cuando pueda te vendré a ver de nuevo-

Después de decir eso, me guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me senté en la cama y trate de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Después de unos segundos, me quedo claro lo que había pasado y eso me hizo reír. Exveemon era y siempre sería un chico bueno, amable y cariñoso. Pero en presencia de ese huevo, tuvo que tomar una personalidad distinta, y me imagine que se debería a que, siendo Digitamamon tan agresivo y malo, no soportaría que alguien le diera esperanza o respeto a sus "empleadas", ya que tal vez lo vería como un insulto o algo así, a su modo de tratar a los demás.

Exveemon se había tenido que meter en un rol totalmente distinto de cómo era realmente para evitar problemas, pero él no dejaba de ser chico maravilloso que yo conocía. No pensé que fuera tan buen actor, ya que por un momento me creí toda su palabrería, pero me alegraba que no fuera cierta.

Ahora, podía descansar, pero al cabo de unas dos horas mi descanso había terminado. Ya habían llegado más clientes, y a diferencia de Exveemon, ellos no mentían ni ocultaban lo que querían hacer, y como había dicho el dragón, ellos se abalanzarían sobre mí, me someterían y me tomarían sin más ni más.

Esa noche, sería una horrible jornada de trabajo para mí.

(POV Exveemon)

Hacia más o menos una hora había salido del prostíbulo y ahora me encontraba apoyado en la copa de un árbol, en lo profundo del bosque. A pesar de estar bastante lejos, podía verlo perfectamente.

Antes de haberme ido de ahí, había visitado a la mayoría de las chicas, entre ellas a la Guilmon que Renamon me había mencionado, y tal y como me había advertido, ella me había insultado he incluso había tratado de golpearme, aunque con ese collar que tenía era poco lo que podía hacer. Me había sentado a hablar con ella y había tratado de ayudarla y animarla. Cuando me fui, no estaba seguro de si la había ayudado, pero al menos se veía más tranquila.

Cuando salía de una habitación, aun veía a Digitamamon por ahí, y al parecer presentaba a las chicas a nuevos clientes. Alcanzaba a ver como estos las trataban bruscamente y no perdían el tiempo en empezar a hacer lo que querían. En varias ocasiones escuche a Digitamamon decir cosas pervertidas sobre cómo se debe tratar a las mujeres, y hablaba con un cinismo impresionante. Claramente no le importaba en lo absoluto esas chicas o su sufrimiento. Tuve que mantener mi papel, y él se lo creyó todo el tiempo. Cuando Salí y estuve lejos, pude dejar salir un poco mi frustración y mi enojo. Animaba a esas chicas, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer por ellas en esos momentos y debía actuar ante ese huevo de un modo que no me gustaba, y escuchaba toda la basura que decía, sin poder decirle lo equivocado que estaba, y en ocasiones veía a las pobres chicas sufrir, sin poder siquiera hacer algo para defenderlas, ya que por culpa de esos malditos collares, ellas no se podían defender solas.

Normalmente yo siempre era tranquilo, pero cuando realmente estaba molesto, debía liberar ese enojo de algún modo, en el que no perjudicara mi trabajo ni a nadie. Salte de la copa del árbol, solo para dejarme caer con el puño extendido. Era un árbol muy grande y grueso, pero lo atravesé sin problema. Cuando llegue a bajo, ya lo había cortado a la mitad de arriba abajo. Aun no me sentía liberado de ese enojo, y antes que las dos mitades del árbol cayeran, use mi ataque "X-laser" para reducirlas a nada.

Cuando acaba, estaba jadeando, pero al menos estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora.

-Que precisión tan perfecta- dijo alguien atrás de mí, sorprendiéndome un poco.

Mire hacia para ver quien me hablaba, y vi a una de mis mejores amigas, quien además me había acompañado cuando habíamos estado sacándole información a ese lobo negro. Era una de las Garudamon, más exactamente, era la más joven, y quien según me había dicho, por poco había sido víctima de violencia sexual mientras atrapaban a ese maldito. Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, de brazos cruzados. No llevaba puesta su armadura negra ni portaba su lanza, sino que tenía puesta una camiseta ajustada de color azul celeste que tenía una estampa de una llama, y una falda verde claro, aunque ya que su plumaje en la parte baja cubría su intimidad, me parecía que era innecesaria. Pero bueno, eran sus gustos.

-A pesar de estar molesto, tu puntería sigue siendo perfecta- dijo ella, empezando a caminar hacia mí –y tu fuerza es excepcional. Con razón muchas se volvieron locas por ti, y también con razón te consideran uno de los mejores elementos entre todos nosotros-

-Por favor, exageras- dije, algo avergonzado.

-¿exagero? O más bien tú eres demasiado humilde como para admitirlo- cuando sus manos sobre mis hombros cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca –A pesar de ser tan joven, tú eres el mejor. Aunque debo decirlo, no me gusta verte así de molesto-

No dije nada, y ella pareció darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, algo me molestaba.

-¿quieres hablar de eso?- me pregunto, y yo solo asentí –ven, creo que conozco el lugar perfecto.

Extendió las alas y empezó a volar, y yo hice lo mismo, siguiéndola de cerca.

Tardamos poco tiempo en llegar a un claro, en el cual había un pequeño lago. Aterrizamos en ese lugar y nos sentamos en el borde del lago y metimos los pies en el agua para refrescarnos. Ya estando acomodados, pudimos empezar a hablar con calma.

-Es bueno verte- dije –en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Pues no he tenido nada que hacer, así que decidí salir a pasear. Además…- estirándose un poco –era una buena oportunidad de quitarme esa pesada armadura y ponerme algo más cómodo-

-Pero creo que la falda no es necesaria-

-Tal vez, pero es mi favorita. La tengo desde que era una Biyomon y es bueno que aún me quede-

-Y tu gemela ¿Dónde está?-

-¡Oye, solo somos parecidas, pero no somos gemelas! Y ella también está descansando. Creo que fue con los demás muchachos a comer algo y luego irán a casa para ver si Gran Jefe tiene algo que decirnos. Yo me quede por aquí para recogerte, aunque no me imagine que estarías tan molesto. Aunque con lo que has visto en ese lugar… te entiendo perfectamente-

Me agradaba estar con un amigo en ese momento, ya que al menos así podía desahogarme un poco, en vez de seguir destruyendo más árboles.

Le dije a Garudamon, a quien, para no confundirla con su amiga le decíamos "Garu", todo lo que había pasado ese día. No le sorprendía para nada lo que yo hacía, y por el contrario, parecía sentirse orgullosa de mi, y contenta de que me llevara bien con Renamon, igual que yo, le molestaba mucho todo lo que pasaban esas pobres chicas, y el cinismo de ese Digitamamon.

-Así que él no se dio cuenta de tu actuación ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-Así es- le dije –ni de lo que realmente hago con esas chicas-

-Eso no me sorprende, todos esos tipos son iguales. No les importan lo que hagan con sus chicas mientras obtengas ganancias. Un cliente podría matar a una, y si le pagan no le importa-

-Es cierto, aunque gracias al cielo no ha pasado-

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué más paso con Renamon?-

Entonces, le conté que ella y yo nos habíamos besado, se había tapado la boca del asombro que sentía.

-¿enserio paso eso?- me pregunto, aun sin poder creerlo.

-Así fue- le dije –y pensar de un simple rose de labios que no significa nada yo… hiciera algo así-

-Exveemon, eso es una buena noticia- dándome un abrazo –Parece que finalmente ha aparecido la chica para ti. Después de todo, considerando el tiempo que pasas con ella y hayas sido capaz de dar ese pasó, era de esperar-

-Garu… no digas eso-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- dandome unos pequeños golpes en el pecho –finalmente alguien ha entrado en tu gran corazón Exveemon-

-Eso es cierto. Pero…-

-Pero…-

-¿Qué diría Gran Jefe si sabe esto?-

-Parece que no conocieras a Gran Jefe. Sabes bien que no tiene problema con este tipo de cosas, siempre y cuando cumplamos con nuestro deber. Y estoy segura que los chicos te apoyaran. Por lo menos, ya cuentas con mi apoyo-

-Pero Garu… ¿crees que debería decirle lo que siento?-

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?-

No pude responderle de inmediato, y solo mire hacia el piso. De todos modos, no hacía falta que le dijera nada porque ella, junto con todos mis amigos, conocían mis dudas.

-Aun crees que si das ese paso… corres el riesgo de volverte igual a los imbéciles que las maltratan ¿verdad?-

-Sé que es tonto pero… no puedo evitarlo. Además, con todo lo que ella ha pasado por culpa de los hombres… dudo que me acepte-

-Exveemon…- tomándome de las manos –entiendo lo que dices, pero ese tipo de dudas no te dejara avanzar. Recuerda, tú eres mucho mejor que esos miserables, y jamás serias capaz de caer a esa posición de ser un maltratador-

-Pero…-

-Dime ¿a cuantas chicas has acompañado? ¿con cuántas has estado en una habitación, abrazándolas, tratándolas con respeto y diciéndoles cosas lindas con tal de que no perdieran el ánimo ni la esperanza?- no pude decir nada –Muchas. Y todas estaban indefensas y hubieras podido cogerlas si hubieras querido ya que en todas esas ocasiones tuviste la oportunidad. Pero no lo hiciste, y eso demuestra que tú eres alguien especial, que nunca se dejara llevar por el deseo de sentir placer, y ante todo, le importa más y tratar a las mujeres con respeto. Y, aunque no pueda asegurarlo, no tengo dudas en que, cuando llegue el día en que tú estés con una mujer de esa forma, igual las trataras con respeto y cariño-

-Sí, todo lo que dices es cierto. Pero no puedo evitar sentir esas dudas-

-Debes intentarlo. Y recuerda, tú eres mejor que todos esos hombres-

-Pero aunque sea así… no sé si debo decirle mis sentimientos-

-Pues yo te diría que sí, y lo digo como mujer-

-¿eh?-

-Por lo que me has contado, ella ha respondido bien a tus buenos tratos y ha sido muy abierta contigo. Te lo ha agradecido más de una vez y gracias a ti es que ella no ha perdido el ánimo. Pero además, se nota que tú has tocado su corazón también, y la has alegrado en más de una forma-

-¿crees que ella este enamorada de mí?-

-No lo sé, pero debes preguntárselo, y más aún, debes abrirle tú corazón. Siempre has sido abierto con ella por lo que me has contado, así que no debe ser difícil-

-¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?-

-Está claro que ella te quiere. Si no te ama, aun así te querrá como amigo, y eso es muy valioso también para ti-

-En eso tienes razón-

-Aunque puedo apostar lo que sea a que ella si te ama. De todas maneras, escoge el momento preciso para decirle lo que sientes. Por supuesto, tampoco digo que si ambos se aman y se lo confiesan, te acuestes con ella. Eso pasara en el momento adecuado, cuando ambos sientas el deseo de demostrar amor de ese modo-

-Garu…-

-Debes aprovecharlo Exveemon. Creo que pocas veces se puede sentir un amor sincero como el que tú sientes, y si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, tal vez no vuelvas a sentir eso por nadie más-

-Creo tienes razón-

-Y ahora que lo pienso, esa entrega de regalos puede ser una buena oportunidad. Por cierto ¿Qué le darás?-

Me levante, y me dirigí a uno de los árboles que estaba más cerca, el cual tenía un orificio lo suficientemente grande para introducir mi mano. En realidad, Garu y yo habíamos ido a hablar porque ese era un lugar en el que siempre nos reuníamos con mis amigos, y que yo conocía bien. En ese árbol yo guardaba mis cosas cuando iba al prostíbulo, y dentro había una pequeña mochila que saque y lleve hasta donde estaba mi amiga. Empecé a buscar entre todas las cosas que había dentro, hasta encontrar lo que realmente me interesaba. Era un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo, que le pase a Garu para que lo viera.

-Eso es lo que le daré- le dije.

Ella comenzó a desenvolverlo, y cuando lo hizo y vio lo que era, me miro muy sorprendida, y algo confundida.

-Pero… esto es… algo muy valioso para ti-

-Lo sé- le dije con una sonrisa -y creo que es por eso que deseo dárselo-

-En verdad eres un chico maravilloso Exveemon- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Volví a guardar el objeto en la mochila. Nos quedamos en ese lugar un rato más antes de marcharnos y dirigirnos al lugar donde estaban nuestros amigos.

Después de haber hablado con Garu, tenía mucha más confianza. Estaba decidido a decirle a Renamon lo que sentía por ella, y sucediera lo que sucediera, ella y yo igual nos llevaríamos bien, y yo seguiría yendo a apoyarla y animarla, igual que a las otras chicas.

(POV Renamon)

Acababa de amanecer y yo no me sentía precisamente con muchas ganas de levantar. Después de todo, la noche había sido terrible, ya que tuve que aguantar a casi cuatro digimons seguidos, y todos patanes sin ningún cuidado por nada, y además en el nivel perfeccionado. Además, nuevamente había sido una noche tormentosa, y apenas y había dormido. El ruido, la luz… todo aún seguía asustándome, y por más que lo intentara no lograba evitar sentir ese miedo. Me sentía un poco adolorida y bastante cansada, por lo que decidí quedarme recostada un rato más, mientras me sentía mejor.

En esa posición no había mucho en lo que podía pensar. Nada excepto… en él.

Otra vez ese dragón azul ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, incluso durante esa noche, me hacía sentir mucho más animada pensar en él. Recordando cada uno de sus lindos gestos hacia mí y sus palabras, me daban un poco de fuerza para soportar el maltrato, y un poco de valor para no sentir tanto miedo que siempre sentía.

Definitivamente, mientras pensara en Exveemon, me sentiría mejor siempre. Recordaba sobre todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Ahora conocía un poco más de Exveemon y sin duda, él seguía siendo un chico maravillo, tierno y alguien que siempre me apoyaría, y no solo a mí sino a todas las chicas de ese lugar. Ese dragón siempre nos haría sentir valoradas y valiosas, y nos mostraría que había hombres buenos a fuera. Pero además, pensaba… en algo que… simplemente no creí que pudiera pasar.

Aun no estaba segura de porque tuve ese impulso que me hizo besarlo, pero era algo que había pasado ya, y siendo honesta, me había gustado que sucediera. ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que un simple rose en los labios desencadenaría algo así?

Me tocaba los labios, recordando el momento en que eso sucedió. Ese único y sencillo beso me había transmitido una calidez y una ternura casi increíbles. Me preguntaba si él habría sentido lo mismo que yo.

Pero además de eso, las cosas que me había dicho me hacían darme cuenta que él era sin duda único y magnifico. Todo eso me hacía volver a pensar en las cosas que había estado pensando últimamente, acerca de lo que sentía por Exveemon.

¿Sería acaso que ese impulso de besarlo, y sentirme del modo en que me sentía ahora pensando en él… significaba que si estaba enamorada de Exveemon?

Antes no estaba segura pero… ahora si lo estaba, y necesitaba verlo, sentirlo de nuevo a mi lado y besarlo para darme cuenta. Yo amaba a Exveemon, y de eso ya no tenía más dudas.

Ahora me sentía feliz de haber aclarado por fin mi corazón, y saber bien lo que sentía. Pero a la vez, tenía otras dudas, y una de ellas era, si Exveemon había sentido el mismo impulso que yo de besarme… ¿significaba que él sentía algo por mí?

Me había dicho que él nunca había tenido novia, y tampoco se había enamorado. Entonces ¿yo sería la primera en tocar su corazón?

No estaba segura de nada, pero si sabía lo que sentía por él. Una parte de mi quería decirle que lo amaba, pero… otra me decía que no debía hacerlo por ¿Qué tal si él solo se dejó llevar y la realidad es que no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Podría soportar algo así?

Pero creo que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Sabía que él, no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero vendría pronto a verme, y en cuando lo hiciera debería aprovechar esa oportunidad. Ahora que lo recordaba, él había que haríamos una especie de intercambio de regalos. No sabía aun como yo lo había ayudado de modo que él quisiera regalarme algo, pero me gustaba la idea en todo caso, y me preguntaba que me regalaría, aunque sin importar lo que fuera, yo lo recibiría con gusto. Pero en especial, me preguntaba que le podría yo dar a él. No tenía nada, solo mis guanteletes, y esos eran como una parte de mí, por lo que no podría despegarme de ellos. ¿Qué otra cosa le podría dar? ¿Qué?

Pensar en ello me estaba desesperando y me sujetaba la cabeza, tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero no la encontraba.

Estaba tan metida en mis ideas que no me había dado cuenta que las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron, lo significaba que ya era hora de desayunar, y mucho menos me había dado cuenta que alguien había llegado a mi habitación.

-¿Renamon?- dijo alguien.

Escuchar esa voz me hizo salir de mis ideas y me hizo mirar a la dirección de donde venía.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Guilmon, que era quien me había hablado y estaba parada en mi puerta.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Me necesitas?- pregunte.

-Pues no te vi en el comedor y fue por eso que vine a buscarte- entrando y acercándose a mí-

-Creo que no tengo hambre, es todo- mirando a otro lado.

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?-

-No, para nada-

Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio algunos segundos.

Ahora que la veía, se encontraba mucho mejor que el día anterior, ya que no se veía desanimada o molesta, e imaginaba que cierto dragón azul había sido el responsable. Aun así, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con ella y por eso estaba callada.

Pasaron unos segundos más, y al final fue mi amiga quien tomo la iniciativa.

-Renamon…- dijo, acercándose un poco más y sonriéndome –gracias. Gracias a ti, y a las demás chicas por tratar de animarme-

-No es nada- dije también sonriendo –eres nuestra compañera y nuestra amiga. Y si una de nosotras esta triste, las otras harán lo que puedan para animarla-

-Lamento lo grosera que fui con ustedes. Trataron de ayudarme, y yo solo las hice a un lado-

-Tranquila- poniendo mi mano en su hombro –todas entendíamos muy bien por lo que estabas pasando, así que no te disculpes. Pero me alegra ver que ahora estas mucho mejor-

-Y todo gracias… a Exveemon. Tú le dijiste que fuera a verme ¿cierto?-

-Le conté lo que te había pasado, y me dijo que trataría de hablar contigo-

-Lo hizo, aunque yo al principio no fui, digamos, muy amable con él. Pero al final lo escuche y me hizo sentir mejor. Y me hizo ver que hay buenos hombres haya afuera, y tal vez encuentre alguien que de verdad me quiera y me apoye cuando más lo necesite-

-Sé que un día, todas encontraremos un buen hombre-

-No Renamon-

-¿eh?-

-Nosotras lo encontraremos. Tú… ya lo encontraste-

No me esperaba ese comentario, y al escucharlo me sonroje y trate de no mirar a Guilmon.

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunte.

-no finjas- me dijo, abrazándome por el cuello –Sabes bien de que hablo. De cierto digimon que ha venido aquí últimamente. Un dragón alto, de escamas azules con el pecho y el hocico blancos, una hoja de espada que le sale de la cabeza, alas plateadas, ojos rojos ¿quieres que siga?-

-Por favor Guilmon-

-Hablando en serio- poniéndose frente a mí –Él ha estado contigo más que con cualquiera de nosotras, y es muy afectuoso contigo. Además… seguro él también te ha dicho cosas lindas para animarte. Sumado a todo eso, él es un chico muy apuesto ¿no crees?- yo asentí, y es que eso no se podía negar –Así que con todo eso que ha pasado… él te gusta ¿verdad? Puedes decírmelo-

Me tenía atrapada. Parecía que había deducido que algo sentía por Exveemon, aunque no lo sabía todo. Con verla, estaba claro que no se iría hasta que le diera una respuesta.

Creo que necesitaba desahogarme, así que le conté muchas de las cosas que habíamos pasado Exveemon y yo, y sobre todo, le conté acerca de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y el beso que él y yo nos habíamos dado. Cuando termine de hablar de eso, le dije también todas las cosas que había pensado, y que ahora, estaba segura que amaba a ese digimon.

Cuando termine de hablar, Guilmon se veía bastante contenta, y después de haberle dicho todo eso, yo estaba igual.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que realmente amas a ese chico- dijo Guilmon –y me queda claro que él también te quiere mucho-

-Pero… no sé si debo decirle lo que siento. ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?-

-Debes decirle lo que sientes y preguntarle que siente él. Si no te ama, igual será tu amigo. Seguirá viniendo a este lugar y te seguirá apoyando-

-Tal vez-

-Pero… algo me hace pensar que él si siente algo por ti. El que comparta tanto tiempo contigo, como te trata y te apoya, y ese beso, todo eso me lo dicen. Si él no sintiera nada, seguro habría reaccionado de otro modo al beso-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Guilmon trataba de animarme a que fuera abierta con mis sentimientos, pero no era fácil para mí, y ella se daba cuenta.

-Renamon…- me dijo, tomándome de las manos –Lo que tú sientes es sincero. Por todo lo que has dicho me doy cuenta de eso. No desaproveches esta oportunidad. Él es un chico maravilloso, así que no lo dejes ir-

-Pero…-

-Si no le dices lo que sientes ahora… puede llegar un día en el que él ya no pueda venir, y entonces te arrepentirás. Hazlo Renamon, ten confianza y cree que él te aceptara-

Quería decir algo más, pero no había nada más que pudiera decir. Mi amiga tenía razón, y si yo no aprovechaba la oportunidad que me había dado la vida de conocer a alguien como Exveemon, si después él se iba… tal vez me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Además, sin importar lo que sucediera, lo seguiría teniendo a mi lado y él siempre me apoyaría.

-Ya lo he decidió- le dije, ahora mostrándome más confiada –le diré lo que siento-

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- me dijo Guilmon, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Guilmon, en realidad me hacía falta hablar con alguien-

-Descuida. Así como tú trataste de ayudarme cuando necesitaba ánimos, yo te ayudare cuando lo necesites-

-gracias-

-Por cierto, mencionaste que tú y Exveemon harían un intercambio de regalos o algo así ¿verdad?-

-Sí, eso dije-

-Entonces ese sería el mejor momento para decírselo. Sería como un regalo para él-

-Tal vez-

-Bueno- levantándose de la cama –no sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, y aunque es poco lo que nos sirven, es suficiente. ¿Vienes?-

-Adelántate, yo iré en un momento-

-De acuerdo-

Guilmon salió de la habitación, y en un momento yo también iría al comedor para desayunar con todas mis amigas. Pero antes, había algo en lo que debía pensar en cómo le diría a Exveemon lo que sentía, y más aún ¿Qué le daría?

Fuera lo que fuera, debía ser algo especial, y sobre todo… algo que fuera mío. Lo pensé durante un largo tiempo, hasta que me llego una idea, pero el solo pensar en eso, me hizo sonrojar mucho más y me puso nerviosa. Tal vez no sería buena idea pero… ¿Qué más podría darle?

Empecé a recordar los días libres que había pasado con Flamedramon, y creo que ese fue el impulso que necesitaba para aceptar esa idea. Podría ser que todo terminara bien, o que me arrepintiera por lo que me quedara de vida, pero ya lo había decidido.

Ya con eso decidido, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al comedor para desayunar, mucho más animada, y esperando con ansias el momento en que Exveemon y yo volviéramos a vernos.

(POV Exveemon)

Hacia una media hora más o menos que había anochecido. Gran Jefe me había encargado varios asuntos, y entre ellos estaba interrogar a dos compañeros de ese Blackweregarurumon, con tal de obtener información importante para iniciar pronto con un gran negocio que teníamos planeado. Esa tarea me había tomado mucho tiempo, pero al final había obtenido buenos resultados.

Con eso finalizado, debía iniciar con mi siguiente labor, o más bien, un compromiso, el cual me había llevado al prostíbulo al que ya había ido muchas veces. A pesar de las cosas que había tenido que hacer, lamentaba no haber podido venir antes. Solo esperaba a que mi querida Renamon no hubiera pasado una mala tarde, pero aun si la hubiera tenido… yo, intentaría animarla al decirle algo… muy importante.

Antes de entrar, revise el objeto que llevaba. Aun lo mantenía envuelto en un pañuelo, y así se mantendría hasta que se lo entregara a su nueva dueña. Lo puse en mi espalda y cerré mis alas para que no se me cayera, y luego entre. Como siempre, quienes me recibían eran dos Rockmon que cuidaban la entrada, y como hacían con cualquiera, lo miraban con una cara de pocos amigos. Luego aparecía Digitamamon quien nunca dejaba de hacer comentarios pervertidos, y me preguntaba siempre con cuál de sus "empleadas" quería recostarme. Tuve que mantener mi papel de tipo que solo buscaba mujeres para divertirse, y como siempre, ese huevo se lo creía todo.

Inventando toda clase de tonterías, logre hacer que me llevara con Renamon, no sin antes decirme que hacia una hora, ella había estado trabajando. Por fuera, tenía una expresión de que "No me importaba nada", pero por dentro, me sentía preocupado por como estaría mi amiga, y me sentía mal de no haber estado para ella antes.

Llegue a la habitación de Renamon, y cuando entre, la vi de rodillas al lado de la cama. No estaba sucia, pero si se veía cansada y muy desanimada. Seguramente había tenido una tarde muy dura, y había pensado ya no entrar. Pero… una parte de mi sabía que, si Renamon estaba así, lo que ella más necesitaba era a alguien a su lado, y esperaba… que todo saliera bien. Camine despacio y sin hacer ruido, hasta estar justo detrás de ella. La escuchaba llorar, y alcance a escucharla decir algo.

-Espero que ya haya terminado. Ojala, que Nadie más venga. Nadie… excepto… él-

-¿de quién hablas?- le pregunte susurrándole al oído y ya arrodillado para estar más cerca de ella.

Cuando escucho mi voz, ella se asustó un poco, y tardo unos cuantos segundos antes de voltear a verme.

-¿e… eres tú?- pregunto con una voz nerviosa, y a los pocos segundos, se lanzó a abrazarme, y yo le devolví el abrazo con bastante fuerza, con tal de hacerla sentir tranquila y apreciada –Por un momento… creí que no vendrías- con su rostro apoyado en mi pecho y derramando algunas lágrimas más.

-No Renamon. Si yo puedo, no dejaría de venir a verte para hacerte sentir mejor- dije, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la de ella –Además… te hice una promesa-

Nos quedamos durante unos minutos aun abrazados, transmitiéndonos un calor y una calma verdaderamente agradable. Después nos alejamos, pero no mucho.

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes- le dije, un poco apenado –pero… hubo muchas cosas que tuve que hacer que no me dejaron venir-

-Tranquilo-

-Pero… tú has pasado por mucho hoy ¿verdad?-

-No puedo negarlo. Pero… verte de nuevo… me ha hecho olvidar todo lo que he pasado, y me ha vuelto a traer el ánimo-

-Y a mí me alegra estar contigo-

Dejamos de hablar, pero no apartamos la vista el uno del otro. Hasta hacia solo unos momentos, ella se veía muy decaída, pero ahora se veía nuevamente alegre y sonreía, viéndose realmente linda.

Sentía demasiados deseos de, no solo abrazarla, sino volver a probar esos hermosos labios, y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero debía ser paciente, ya que había algo más que debía ser.

-Renamon…- le dije -¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Si- me dijo ella –me habías dicho que haríamos un intercambio de regalos-

-así es, y…- extendiendo mis alas, y sacando el objeto que había escondido entre ellas –Esto es para ti-

Renamon se acercó a mí y tomo el objeto.

-¿enserio esto es para mí?- me pregunto, con una expresión que me parecía una mezcla entre ilusionada y nerviosa.

-Así es- le respondí –y espero… que te guste. Es algo muy sencillo pero… te lo doy de todo corazón-

Ella parecía contenta con mis palabras, pero se veía un poco indecisa de si desenvolver el objeto o no, aunque al final se decidió en hacerlo. Cuando lo desenvolvió, pudo ver que era lo que le había dado, y al verlo, sentí cierta nostalgia.

-Es… ¿un trompo?- me pregunto, mientras miraba el juguete, que era un trompo de color negro, algo confundida.

-Así es- le respondí, mientras veía como ella empezaba a jugar con el trompo, pareciendo una niña pequeña. Después de unos momentos, me miro como si fuera a preguntarme algo, pero ya que sabía lo que me preguntaría, decidí hablar primero –Ese… fue un regalo muy especial para mí. Lo tengo desde que era pequeño y… lo he cuidado desde entonces-

-Pero… si esto es muy especial para ti… ¿Por qué me lo das?-

-Porque quería darte algo que fuera muy especial para mí. Quiero demostrare lo mucho que me importas, y la única forma es darte algo que significa mucho para mí-

-Gracias Exveemon- abrazando el juguete, y luego dejándolo un lado –Gracias. En verdad significa mucho para mí- mirando a otro lado –Ojala y yo tuviera algo así de lindo para darte. Pero no tengo nada. Por cierto…-

-¿sí?-

-tú me dijiste que yo te he ayudado pero… ¿Cómo yo te he ayudado?-

Cuando me pregunto eso, no supe cómo responderle. Pero… ella si me había ayudado mucho.

-Te prometo que te lo diré- le dije –Pero antes… ¿te gusto mi regalo? Sé que es algo muy sencillo-

-Si Exveemon- me dijo ella -me gustó mucho, y te juro que lo cuidare muy bien- poniéndose de pie, y luego yo hice lo mismo –ahora… es mi turno para darte tu regalo-

No sabía lo que ella me daría, pero sin importar lo que fuera, lo recibiría con mucho gusto, y más si venia de ella.

Tenía la vista en el suelo y se veía algo nerviosa. Y eso me preocupo un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, acercándome a ella.

-Es que…- sin mirarme –yo no tengo algo tan lindo como esto que me has dado. Pero… hay algo que te puedo dar- Empezando a acercarse más a mí, y mirándome a los ojos -Vine a este lugar si nada, lo único que tengo… es mi cuerpo… y quiero entregártelo-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella me abrazo y me beso en los labios. No era igual a los besos que ella me había dado en ocasiones anteriores en la mejilla sino que más bien era parecido al que ella y yo nos habíamos dado el día anterior, pero era… mucho más intenso. El sabor de sus labios, y la calma, la ternura y el calor que me transmitía me hicieron dejarme llevar. También la abrace y comencé a poner de mi parte en ese beso. Era una experiencia maravillosa y deseaba que no terminara, aunque al final debía hacerlo. Sin dejar de abrazarnos, separamos lentamente nuestros labios, y nos quedamos mirando con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por eso Renamon- le dije –Pero ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que me querías entregar tu cuerpo?- y entonces una idea cruzo por mi mente –Acaso tú…-

-Así es- me dijo, sonrojándose un poco –quiero decir exactamente eso. Quiero entregarme como mujer a ti. Quiero que estemos juntos-

-Pero yo… no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

Tarde un poco en poder responderle. No sé por qué quería tener sexo conmigo, pero sabía que no era simplemente por placer, y mucho menos, seria porque me veía como un cliente. Pero… no podía hacerlo, y debía decirle porque.

-Renamon… no puedo hacer eso. Yo… no quiero lastimarte-

-¿lastimarme?- pregunto confundida.

-Ya sabes que he visto a muchas chicas sufrir por culpa de los malditos que las visitaban y… no quiero arriesgarme a hacerte sufrir de esa manera-

Ahora era yo el que no la estaba viendo a los ojos. Desde que había comenzado a visitar prostíbulos para animar a las chicas, siempre las veía siendo maltratadas y violadas, y siempre tuve el miedo de que si me encontraba en una situación en la que estaba con una mujer de esa forma, perdería el control, cegado por el momento y eso me haría lastimarla. No quería que eso me pasara, y mucho menos con Renamon, que significaba tanto para mí.

Sin darme cuenta, ella tomo mi rostro, y lo movió para que la mirara a los ojos. Aún estaba algo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa. Quería decir algo, pero ella me puso un dedo en la boca.

-Exveemon…- empezó a hablar con un tono muy dulce –creo que entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. Pero… no deberías preocuparte. Tú no eres como esos infelices. Tú eres un hombre que respeta a las mujeres, las tratas con cariño y jamás las lastimarías. No importa en qué situación te encuentres… nunca serias capaz de algo así. Puedo verlo-

-pero ¿y si te equivocas?- le pregunte.

-entonces creo que correré el riesgo-

-Pero Renamon… ¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo? Después de todo lo que has pasado… eso debería ser lo último que tú desearías-

-Tienes razón- soltándome y alejándose un poco de mí. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de especio para lo que me quería decir –Pero como ya te dije, lo único que me queda es mi cuerpo. Y… lo que yo más deseo darte ahora… es mi cuerpo… y… mi corazón-

-¿Qué?-

-Exveemon… ahí algo de lo que me he dado cuenta y… deseo decírtelo a ahora, y no esperar a que pueda ser demasiado tarde-

-¿Qué es?-

-Desde el día que llegue a este sitio… toda mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla. La única que me daba la fuerza y el impulso para no rendirme… era Flamedramon. Pero… cuando ella se fue creí que ya no podría seguir adelante, y que todo había terminado para mí, aunque tratara de hacer parecer que no era así. Y… fue entonces que tú llegaste. Desde que te conocí me devolviste la fuerza que había perdido, y que necesitaba para no darme por vencida y seguir manteniendo el ánimo y la esperanza – algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, pero no dejaba de sonreír –me trataste de una forma en que no creí que ningún hombre pudiera hacerlo. Cuando estaba triste me animabas, cuando me sentía sola, tus abrazos y tus caricias me hacían sentir que en realidad no lo estaba, y me hacían sentir protegida, y cuando necesitaba hablar, y tú me escuchabas y me entendías. Exveemon… tú has hecho mucho por mí. Incluso…- tocándose el pecho –entrar a un corazón que con todo lo que ha pasado empezaba a endurecerse… y darle nuevamente vida y… una razón para seguir latiendo- empezando a caminar hacia mi –Exveemon… yo… te amo-

Escucharla decirme eso… fue como si una flecha me atravesara el corazón pero… me transmitía una gran alegría. Al final Garu tenía razón. Renamon se había enamorado de mí, y como una muestra de ello, y como el único regalo que me podía dar… quería entregarse a mí.

-Exveemon… he esperado para decírtelo todo el día. Y ahora… quiero entregarte mi cuerpo. Pero… si tú no me aceptas, y aunque tú no me ames… yo siempre te amare. Mi corazón… es tuyo-

Todas esas hermosas palabras habían entrado muy dentro de mí. Lo que ella sentía era sincero, igual que lo que yo sentía por ella. Aun no me sentía capaz de hablar, después de todo lo que había dicho. Pero en cuanto fuera capaz… yo también le diría algo muy importante.

(POV de Renamon)

Finalmente lo había hecho. Finalmente había abierto mi corazón y había dicho todo lo que había estado guardando. Pero ahora, no estaba segura de lo que él me diría. No sabía si me diría que él sentía lo mismo o… si para él yo era una amiga más.

Cuando lo vi tan pensativo, creí que su respuesta seria negativa. Me había dicho a mí misma que si ese era el caso, lo aceptaría pero… también debía aceptar que si eso sucedía… para mí no sería tan fácil.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos, pero él no me día aun nada, y me acerque un poco a él para hablar. Pero… antes de hacerlo… escuche un ruido que llamo mi atención. Provenía de la ventana y voltee a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Vi que una tormenta estaba empezando y mis nervios comenzaron a aumentar.

A los pocos minutos, la tormenta ya había comenzado, y lo que era peor es que parecía formarse justo arriba del prostíbulo. Llovía con mucha más fuerza que en días anteriores. El frío era terrible y me había hecho arrodillarme y abrazarme para tratar de calentarme. Pero eso no era suficiente. Los truenos se escuchaban casi como explosiones que me ensordecían y casi me hacían pensar que en algún momento me caería un rayo encima. La luz de los relámpagos era cegadora. Y para empeorar, las descargas habían hecho que las luces se apagaron, aunque las puertas seguían cerradas y los collares activos.

Estaba asustada. Estaba terriblemente asustada. Mi pelaje no dejaba de erizarse y estaba llorando mucho. Pedía, rogaba que todo se detuviera, pero los sonidos eran tan fuertes y las luces tan intensas que parecía que jamás terminaría. Llamaba a mi mamá, llamaba a Flamedramon, pedía ya no estar sola en ese horrible momento.

Pero todo ese miedo y toda esa angustia que sentía por esa tormenta me habían hecho olvidar que… de hecho yo no estaba sola en ese momento. Exveemon me había observado en todo ese tiempo y se había dado cuenta de mi miedo. Se arrodillo para estar a mi altura y me abrazo, y también me envolvió con sus alas.

-No tengas miedo- me decía, acercándose más hacia él –Recuerda… no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí… y te protegeré-

Era la primera vez que estábamos así de juntos. Estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, estar rodeados por sus brazos y sus alas, me transmitían un calor que me habían aliviado del frio que hasta hacia un momento sentía. De hecho, por un momento ya no escuchaba la tormenta. Estaba totalmente calmada, y… mi mente solo estaba concentrada él.

Pasamos algunos minutos más, en el que ninguno de los dos se separó del otro. Poco a poco, la tormenta comenzó a suavizarse, hasta que termino completamente. Pero aun así, ninguno de los dos nos separamos, solo que Exveemon contrajo sus alas y me soltó un poco para que no me sintiera tan atrapada.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Renamon…- dijo, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de ternura y… ¿amor? -¿Sabes cómo tú me has ayudado?- y negué –me has ayudado… haciéndome sentir algo que, a pesar de haber visto y acompañado a muchas chicas… jamás había sentido. Y eso ha hecho… que yo siga viniendo. Que aun intente animar chicas en esta situación tan difícil. Tú me has dado más fuerza de la que tenía y… has entrado a mi corazón… de un modo que pensé que nadie podría-

-Exveemon…-

-Renamon…- tomando mis manos –He esperado el momento justo para poder decirte esto. Yo… también te amo… desde el día que te conocí-

Estaba sorprendida y… es que no lo podía creer. ¿Exveemon estaba enamorado de mí también desde el principio? Creo que Guilmon no se equivocaba después de todo.

No podía sentirme más feliz en ese momento, y aun no salía de mi sorpresa, pero Exveemon me ayudo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Renamon…- me dijo.

-¿sí?-

-Creo… que aceptare tu regalo. Pero antes déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿estas totalmente segura de que quieres hacer esto?-

Me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios otra vez, antes de responderle.

-Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida. Siempre he sido obligada a estar con hombres que son terribles. Esta vez… yo quiero ser capaz de elegir con quien quiero estar. Y a diferencia de ellos, que me obligaban, a ti te entregare todo lo que tengo por mi propia voluntad-

-Siempre dije que no tendría relaciones sexuales hasta que encontrara a la mujer indicada- me dijo –Y… finalmente la he encontrado-

-Y yo encontré al hombre indicado-

Ya no teníamos que decir más, porque todo había quedado dicho. Ambos nos amábamos y lo demostraríamos en la forma más hermosa posible.

Exveemon me tomo en sus brazos y me acomodo en la cama, y luego se colocó justo encima de mí. Ambos nos abrazamos, y nos miramos un instante más, antes de empezar a besarnos de un modo que simplemente no tenía comparación. Nuestros labios se mantenían juntos y parecían bailar al ritmo del latido de nuestros corazones.

Ese era el principio de algo hermoso. No iba tener sexo con Exveemon, sino que más allá de eso, iba a hacer el amor con él.

La tormenta a fuera ya había terminado, pero dentro de esa habitación… un tipo distinto de tormenta se iba a desatar. Una tormenta de pasión y amor.

Esta sería sin duda para mí… la mejor noche de todas.

Continuara…


	9. Cap 9 Pasión de zorra, amor de dragón

**Hola a todos.**

**Pues después de un buen tiempo de no haber publicado nada, llego aquí un nuevo capítulo, y honestamente, el capítulo que más ganas tenía de escribir. Debo aclarar que este capítulo tiene muchas escenas sexuales, como ya había advertido al final del capítulo anterior.**

**Espero que les guste, en especial porque por fin les doy su momento a Exveemon y a Renamon. Además de dar varios datos que espero que les interese.**

**Le doy las gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic. En especial le doy gracias a SpyTaku299, quien me ayudo a revisar cada parte de este capítulo para evitar los errores ortográficos, además de darme la idea de colocar algo en este capítulo que, la verdad es que tenía pensado colocar mucho más adelante.**

**Creo que lo único que me queda por decir es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, y espero que les guste también.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9, LA PASIÓN DE LA ZORRA Y EL AMOR DEL DRAGÓN<strong>

(POV de Renamon)

En verdad iba a suceder, y la verdad es que apenas y podía creerlo. Debo admitirlo, por un momento llegue a creer que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era más que el producto de mi imaginación. Pero el sentir la presencia, el calor, y ver justo frente a mí a ese magnífico dragón azul me hacían entender que todo era real.

Finalmente había aceptado que amaba a Exveemon, y esa noche en la que volví a verlo me pude armar del suficiente valor para decirle todo lo que sentía por él, y todo lo que significaba para mí. Había empezado una horrible tormenta, solo que esta vez no había tenido que soportarla sola, porque él siempre estuvo conmigo, protegiéndome no solo del frio, sino también del miedo. En medio de una tormenta siempre me asustaba cuando estaba sola. Pero en ese momento, él me transmitía una calma y una calidez como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, que hacían olvidar el frio y mis miedos. Una calidez que se encendió como el fuego cuando, después de que la tormenta terminara, él, al igual que yo, también me abrió su corazón.

-Renamon… yo también te amo- fue lo último que me había dicho.

Y esas sencillas palabras, no solamente me habían llenado de una gran alegría que no podía comparar con nada en ese momento, sino que también, marcaba el comienzo… de una gran noche para ambos. Una noche… donde… nos entregaríamos… en cuerpo… y alma.

-Siempre he sido obligada a estar con hombres que son terribles. Esta vez… yo quiero ser capaz de elegir con quien quiero estar. Y a diferencia de ellos, que me obligaban, a ti te entregare todo lo que tengo por mi propia voluntad- Le había dicho, cuando él me pregunto si estaba completamente segura de que deseaba continuar.

-Siempre dije que no tendría relaciones sexuales hasta que encontrara a la mujer indicada- me dijo él –Y… finalmente la he encontrado-

-Y yo encontré al hombre indicado-

Y así fue como todo en esa noche comenzó.

Exveemon me tomo con cuidado en sus brazos y me levanto para llevarme hasta la cama. Jamás me había dado cuenta de que él era tan fuerte hasta ese momento, ya en sus brazos me sentía pequeña y liviana, y darme cuenta de eso me causaba cierta emoción. Me coloco con suavidad en la cama, y luego de ver que estaba cómoda, él se colocó justo encima de mí, y estaba sorprendida de que, a pesar de ser un digimon tan grande y fuerte, Exveemon no era para nada pesado ni sentía que me aplastara o me quitaba el aire. Era ligero, y tenerlo encima se sentía más como si me cubriera un grueso cobertor, que me transmitía un agradable calor.

Ambos nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, y luego nos miramos un instante más, pero ese solo instante se sintió eterno. Me quede pérdida en esos hermosos ojos rojos como el fuego, que sentía que me quemaban y me reconfortaban con solos verlos. En ellos veía tanta ternura, tanta bondad y tanto amor que mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar levemente por la alegría que me producía esos sentimientos trasmitidos por sus ojos. También no dejaba de ver su hermoso rostro de dragón, que se me hacía tan atractivo, y hasta me atrevo a decir que era excitante. Mi vista se centraba en esos labios que sentía el deseo de probar otra vez, y a través de los cuales quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Y además, sentía su musculoso y atractivo cuerpo en contacto con el mío, y aunque sé que sonare muy pervertida, ese cuerpo tan escultural, y más sentirlo sobre mí me hacía sentir cierta excitación que recorría mi cuerpo.

Tantas sensaciones que sentía en mi interior me hicieron sonreír, y mirarlo de una forma muy tierna, y él mi miraba y sonreía del mismo modo, dándome a entender que sentía lo mismo que yo.

(POV de Exveemon)

No podía dejar de ver a Renamon con ternura. Estaba atrapado en sus bellos ojos azules, que en muchas ocasiones veía tristes y apagados, pero que en esa ocasión brillaban como si fueran una joya, y en ellos veía calma, felicidad, ternura y sobretodo… amor. Sentía como si los sentimientos que tenía se transmitieran a través de sus ojos, y llegaran a lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Además de sus ojos, veía con atención su bello rostro, que se veía tan delicado y dulce. Me gustaba verla sin lágrimas y sin estar triste, sino que en vez de eso sonriera con alegría. Ella es tan hermosa. También, sentía su cuerpo, el cual se sentía tan frágil como una flor, y por tanto debía tratarlo con cuidado y respeto. Yo jamás había sido pervertido, y nunca había visto a las mujeres de ese modo, pero si reconocía que las mujeres eran bellas, y Renamon… era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido nunca, y su cuerpo era hermoso, y yo deseaba protegerlo y apreciarlo esa noche. Todo eso que sentía me hacía sentir más y más enamorado de ella, y me hacían sonreír y querer demostrarle todo lo que sentía.

Poco a poco empecé a soltarla y dejar de abrazarla, para poner una de mis manos en su hombro, mientras que la otra la pasaba por detrás de su cabeza para tomarla, algo a lo que Renamon no puso ninguna resistencia. Por el contrario, ella tomo mi rostro con sus manos, y sentí que se aferraba a mi cintura con una de sus piernas.

Pasamos unos segundos viéndonos, segundos que sentimos que jamás terminarían, y acercando cada uno el rostro del otro poco a poco, mientras abríamos la boca, anhelando probar la del otro, y cerrábamos los ojos para disfrutar aún más ese momento.

Finalmente, nuestros labios se unieron y nos besamos.

(POV de Renamon)

Cuando nuestros labios se unieron, la alegría y el calor que sentía se hicieron más fuertes de lo que ya eran.

A partir de ese momento, nuestros besos continuaron. Exveemon me besaba con suavidad y sus labios se movían sobre los míos como si fueran una suave caricia. Sentía cada beso tan lleno de ternura y amor, y por cada beso, también sentía como si Exveemon me robara un pedazo de mi alma. Era una sensación tan magnifica que yo también hacia mi esfuerzo por transmitirle esos mismos sentimientos, besándolo con la misma suavidad.

Mientras más nos besábamos, sentía cada vez mas deseos de demostrarle mi cariño. Deje de sujetar su rostro y lleve mis manos a sus hombros, acariciándolos con suavidad y, de algún modo, jalándolo hacia a mí, para sentir aún más su cuerpo y su calor.

(POV de Exveemon)

Renamon acariciaba mis hombros con una suavidad tan dulce. No eran esas caricias que ella me daba cuando nos veíamos, que eran caricias amistosas y de agradecimiento por lo que hacía por ella, sino que estas estaban llenas de sentimientos.

Sentía el deseo de devolverle esos gestos. Seguía sujetando su cabeza con mi mano, con suavidad, pero sin querer apartar su rostro del mío, mientras que la mano que tenía su hombro, empecé a bajarla con suavidad por su espalda, creo que causándole sin querer un escalofrió. Cuando tuve mi mano en su espalda, la tome y la levante un poco de la cama, dejando su espalda arqueada, permitiéndome acariciar mejor esa parte, para así hacerla sentir más cómoda. En todo momento no dejaba besarla.

(POV de Renamon)

Los besos de Exveemon no aumentaban de ritmo, pero se sentían cada vez más agradables y placenteros, y las caricias en mi espalda, aunque eran suaves, me hacían sentir un agradable escalofrió que me hacía sentir cada vez más tranquila y acalorada, y queriendo trasmitirle a mi amado ese mismo calor, deje de acariciar sus hombros y comencé a recorrer sus brazos con las garras y las almohadillas de mis manos, con suavidad. Con cada centímetro de su brazo que recorría, sentía cierto temblor de su parte, y en sus caricias y besos sentía la excitación que le provocaba, lo que me encantaba, pero también debo decir que mientras acariciaba sus brazos, el sentir sus desarrollados músculos me excitaba también, y se lo demostraba a Exveemon mientras lo besaba, y acariciaba.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero esos minutos se sintieron como si hubieran sido eternos. Ambos dejamos de acariciaron, pero nuestras manos seguían en su lugar. Poco a poco separamos nuestros labios, y al hacerlo, nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.

Había sido algo bello, pero ese apenas era el comienzo. Con cuidado, lo moví hacia un lado y yo me moví con él, ahora quedando acostados de lado y viéndonos frente a frente, y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, lo bese con pasión, mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que él jamás se apartara de mi lado. Aunque mis acciones tomaron un poco de sorpresa a Exveemon, pronto él también se dejó llevar, abrazándome fuertemente, mientras él ponía de su parte en ese beso, más intenso que los anteriores, pero igual de maravilloso.

En pocos segundos, la intensidad se apaciguo en nuestros besos, y ahora nos besamos con ternura, mientras mis manos estaban inquietas por conocer más del cuerpo del hombre que me había traído felicidad después de mucho tiempo.

Con la misma suavidad con la que lo la que lo había estado acariciando antes, empecé a recorrer mis garras por su espalda. Era tan ancha y tan fuerte que mi excitación aumentaba cada vez más. La recorrí de arriba hacia abajo, llegando hasta su cola, la cual empecé a acariciar también. Por su lado, Exveemon recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, desde mis axilas hasta llegar a mis caderas, con la misma suavidad con la que me había acariciado antes. Casi podía jurar que el trataba mi cuerpo como si fuera frágil y si no quisiera lastimarme, pero al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir querida y me mostraba su cariño, algo que en ningún hombre había hecho antes. Exveemon… eres maravilloso.

(POV de Exveemon)

Las caricias de Renamon eran increíbles, y mientras más me tocaba, cada vez más sentía como un extraño y agradable calor empezaba surgir desde lo más profundo de mí y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Era algo que en toda mi vida jamás había sentido, y ninguna mujer había despertado en mí.

Ese calor… hizo que recorriera su cuerpo con mis manos, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Al llegar a esa zona, no pude resistir la tentación de llevar mis manos hasta su cola, que empecé a acariciar, del mismo modo en el que ella acariciaba la mía. El pelo de su cola era tan suave y agradable al tacto que la sujetaba con suavidad y hundía mis manos en ella, haciendo que se empezara a mover. Poco a poco empecé a bajar por su cola y llegue hasta sus nalgas. Creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de a dónde iban mis manos hasta que llegaron a ese lugar, y sentí que Renamon dejaba de besarme y acariciarme en el momento en que eso sucedió. Ella me miro con una expresión de sorpresa al sentir mis manos en ese lugar. En verdad me sentía avergonzado de haberlo hecho, pero esa vergüenza no duro mucho, porque a los poco segundos, Renamon cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una que yo solo podría definir como "juguetona".

(POV Renamon)

Sin duda mi amigo se había dejado llevar por el momento ya que de haberlo pensado, jamás me habría tocado en ese lugar. Pero a decir verdad, la sensación de ser tocada por él era agradable. La suavidad con la que me toca era maravillosa y excitante, al punto de… que… creí que llegaría a mi limite. No había podido ocultar mi sorpresa, y al notarla Exveemon pareció estar avergonzado, pero por fortuna, con una simple expresión juguetona pude cambiar todo eso.

Él quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, le di un rápido beso y me quede mirándolo, sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

-No digas nada- le dije, y para sorpresa de él, en ese momento yo también baje mis manos para tomar sus nalgas, lo que lo sorprendió bastante –solo sigamos.

Y luego de decirle eso, volví a besarlo, y cualquier señal de nerviosismo que él tuviera en ese momento parecía haber desaparecido.

(POV Exveemon)

OK, debo ser sincero, nuca creí que ella reaccionaria de esa forma. Pero… al mismo tiempo era agradable. No quise arruinar el momento y simplemente continúe. Se sentían suaves y al pasar mis manos, sentía como el pelaje en esa zona empezaba a erizarse. No pude resistirlo más, y con mucho cuidado y suavidad, comencé a tocarla, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido y al escucharlo, me llenaba de alegría y me hacía seguir trabajando en esa zona.

Sentí que ella dejaba de tocarme en esa parte, y subía sus manos por mi espalda y empezaba a acariciarla otra vez, ante lo único que yo pude hacer devolverle esas caricias.

Después de unos minutos, deje de tocar su trasero y mis manos bajaron más, llegando hasta sus piernas. Al tocarlas, sentía lo fuertes y desarrolladas que estaban, pero a la vez, eran suaves y sensibles, porque al empezar a tocar esa parte, que Renamon empezaba a soltar unos hermosos gemidos que me animaban cada vez más a continuar, aunque jamás aumente la fuerza o velocidad de mis caricias. No quería incomodarla, pero también, quería que ella lo disfrutara.

-Exveemon… Exvee… ahh- decía entre gemidos, mientras ella aun acariciaba mi espalda, de una forma más lenta y suave, sintiéndolo más como un masaje.

-Rena… - trate de decir, pero al intentarlo no pude articular palabra alguna. Estaba muy excitado.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos, pero no nos detuvimos ni un solo instante. Nuestras suaves caricias continuaban. Volvía a recorrer su cuerpo y ella hacia lo mismo con el mío. Con suavidad, pero también con intensidad, llenándonos de un calor increíble, cariño y amor que nadie más podría darnos.

No sé cómo describirlo pero… podría decir… que me empezaba a sentir más unido a ella, y en el fondo estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

Pasaron varios minutos más, y poco a poco mis caricias empezaron a disminuir, hasta detenerme por completo, igual que las de ella. Al detenernos, note que ella estaba jadeando un poco, pero tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

(POV de Renamon)

Sin duda Exveemon era increíble con las manos. Él me había hecho gemir sin necesitar de manosearme ni de tocarme con fuerza, sino que por el contrario siempre lo había hecho con mucha suavidad y cuidado. Era claro que el buscaba hacerme sentir bien, sin incomodarme o irrespetarme.

Además, en medio de todas esas caricias, y en medio de toda esa suavidad… sentía como todo el calor, el cariño y el amor de Exveemon me llenaran, y a la vez, yo lo llenaba a él con esos mismos sentimientos, transmitido en esas muestras de afecto. La verdad… es que me sentía, en cierta forma, aun mas conectada a él, y seguro el sentía lo mismo. Sin duda no me había equivocado al decidir estar con él esa noche.

Pasamos unos segundos sin acariciarnos ni tocarnos más. Simplemente nos mirábamos para después de unos pocos segundos darnos un dulce beso, que sentía que me devolvía la energía y me quemaba por dentro. Poco a poco nos separamos, y nos quedamos viendo con ternura.

-Esto fue magnifico- comento él, acariciando mis orejas suavemente, que debo confesar, me daba cosquillas, pero se sentía muy bien –eres maravillosa-

-Tú eres asombroso también- dije, acariciando una de sus mejillas –es la primera vez que besas y estas con una mujer ¿verdad? Porque lo has hecho como todo un experto-

-Gracias- tomando la mano con la que acariciaba su mejilla –Con tal de hacerte feliz y demostrarte mi amor…- quitando mi mano de su lugar y dándole un dulce beso –hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Eres todo un caballero- dije alagada por ese gesto –y yo también hare…- alejando mis manos de él para quitarme los guanteletes –mi mejor esfuerzo para mostrarte mi amor y hacer muy feliz y maravillosa…- lanzando los guanteletes al suelo –tú primera vez-

Cambie mi mirada y mi sonrisa, a una mucho más provocativa, y eso pareció sorprender un poco a Exveemon, ya que se sonrojo y no supo que decir, aunque yo no había terminado. Lleve mis manos a mi collar de pelo, y con suavidad, tanto para transmitirle Exveemon cierta sensación de excitación y agrado, como por mis propios nervios, comencé a mover el pelo y dejé expuestos mis senos.

Me sonroje mucho y pude notar Exveemon estaba igual que yo, y a los pocos segundos miro hacia otro lado, de un modo que yo solo pude relacionar con vergüenza, lo que me hizo sonreír por lo adorable que resultaba verlo así.

(POV de Exveemon)

No sabía qué hacer, no podía ver a Renamon ahora. Cuando ella dejo expuestos sus senos, me quede casi petrificado. Jamás había estado en una situación así, y aunque la primera vez que había venido a ese lugar ella me mostro sus pechos, yo en realidad no los había visto y estaba más concentrado en el rostro de tristeza y enojo que ella tenía en esa ocasión.

Ahora, ella estaba alegre y, dispuesta a entregarse completamente a mí, mostraba una parte del cuerpo de la mujer que era hermosa, y las hacia únicas. Pero esto mismo me hizo también sentir como un pervertido, y no supe que hacer, pero afortunadamente mi compañera se encargó de ayudarme.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo, tomando mi rostro y volteándolo para que la viera a los ojos – Imagino que esto es nuevo para ti, y que debes estar nervioso– tomando una de mis manos –pero no te preocupes. Esta es una parte muy sensible y especial de nosotras, las mujeres- llevando mi mano hasta su seno izquierdo, rozándolo y haciéndome sentir un escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo –He igual que mi espalda o mis piernas… quisiera que tu acariciaras esta parte… y… me demuestres tú amor, tal y como has hecho hasta el momento.

Al decir esto, la vi sonrojarse mucho. Ella había dicho que quería entregarse como mujer, entregarme su cuerpo, y eso significaba que debía aceptar todo lo que ella me ofrecía. A voltear a verla, la vi de arriba abajo. Vi su hermoso cuerpo, y empecé a recordar todo lo que ella me había dicho y lo que había visto, el maltrato por el que ella había pasado, y… si bien no tenía marcas visibles, las marcas del maltrato estaban a ahí.

Ahora con más confianza, tome sus dos senos con suavidad, y comencé a acariciarlos. Renamon había pasado por tantas cosas y había sufrido tanto, debía ayudarle a olvidar todo ese maltrato por el que había pasado, dándole todo mi amor, y tratando ese hermoso cuerpo con el respeto y el cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Trataba de tratar esa parte con suavidad, y con cada caricia, Renamon dejaba escapar leves gemidos de placer, y esos gemidos, que eran hermosos a mis oídos, me hacían querer demostrar más cariño, acariciando sus pechos con un poco más intensidad, pero sin aumentar la fuerza de estas.

-ah… Ex… ah- apenas y podía decir ella, mientras seguía soltando gemidos placenteros.

A ella en verdad le gustaba que tocara esa parte, y debo decirlo, se sentía maravilloso.

Era como tener dos frutos en las manos, tan suaves y mullidos como una almohada. Los rodeaba suavemente con mis dedos, para luego tomarlos en mis manos otra vez, moviéndolos suavemente en círculos, tratando de conocer más esa hermosa parte de su cuerpo, sin lastimarla ni un solo momento, y más importante, para llenarla de placer. Mientras continuaba, me di cuenta que los pezones de Renamon empezaban a endurecerse.

Nuevamente me quede petrificado y sin saber qué hacer, pero Renamon, con una sonrisa y guiando mis manos a sus pezones, me dijo algo al oído.

-Ya he pasado por esto, así que solo te digo… déjate llevar por lo que sientes-

Nuevamente, ella me tranquilizaba. Lo único que yo sentía era el deseo de hacerla sentir querida y demostrarle todo mi cariño.

Aunque suene como un pervertido, la imagen de los senos de Renamon, y el rostro de ella lleno de placer me hizo querer desear darle más placer. Acerque mis labios a sus pezones y comencé a besarlos suavemente, haciendo que Renamon soltara gemidos más fuertes, que me animaban a seguir besando sus pezones, mientras seguía acariciando con ternura sus senos, sintiéndolos cada vez más suaves y grandes, haciéndome sentir cada vez más excitado.

Seguí así durante varios minutos, y en algún momento decidí detenerme. Al hacerlo, Renamon me miro, algo cansada, pero sonriente, mientras que yo le devolvía la sonrisa.

Aún no había terminado, y luego de darle un beso en la nariz y, dirigí mi rostro otra vez a sus pechos. Tomándome un poco de tiempo, me acerque a sus pezones y los rodee con mis labios, succionándolos con suavidad y lamiéndolos, sin dejar de acariciar sus senos. Entre los comentarios que Digitamamon hacía, decía que a las mujeres les encantaba que les chuparan y les sujetaran los senos, y aunque yo odiara todos sus estúpidos comentarios, en esa situación no puede evitar querer probar si era cierto.

(POV de Renamon)

Era simplemente maravilloso. Muchos hombres me habían tomado los senos y chupaban mis pezones, y siempre lo hacían como si fueran animales salvajes, sin tener ni siquiera una pizca de cuidado y causándome mucho dolor, lo cual era muy insoportable ya que esa era una zona muy sensible. Sin embargo, Exveemon los tomaba con cuidado y suavidad, y esa suavidad de sus manos era agradable y excitante, poniéndome cada vez más caliente, y la forma en la que saboreaba suavemente mis pezones, me ponía cada vez más loca. Lo hacía con tanto cuidado, suavidad y amor que me excitaba cada vez más, y de seguir así, no podría aguantar más.

-Ah… Ex… es… maravilloso- dije entre gemidos, mientras acariciaba su espalda con más intensidad, y sonriendo, sin contener el placer que me provocaba –Di… Dios… Exveemon… sigue por favor-

Mis palabras le llegaron, y aunque no puso más fuerza, siguió con su tarea. De todos modos, él no necesitaba utilizar más fuerza o hacerlo más rápido, ya que el ritmo que llevaba era perfecto.

Continúo por varios minutos más, y sentía como el calor aumentaba, sintiéndose casi sofocante. Sentía que no aguantaría más y… y llegaría a mi clímax. Hice un gran esfuerzo por contenerme pero no era fácil. La suavidad, la ternura y la pasión con la que él tomaba mis pechos y los saboreaba era simplemente maravillosa. Estaba aún más excitada que antes y no podía dejar de gemir de placer.

Pasaron tal vez cinco minutos, estaba a punto de estallar en placer. Sentía que mi cuerpo se sofocaba y no iba a poder aguantar más tiempo pero… antes de que sucediera, lentamente él se detuvo, asciendo que poco a poco mi cuerpo se calmara, y el calor que sentía disminuyeran. Pero sin embargo, Exveemon aún no había terminado.

Con mucho cuidado, empezó a besar la zona entre mis senos, y la suavidad con la que lo hacía, nuevamente me empezaba a volver loca.

Poco a poco, sentía como sus labios subían por mi cuerpo, sin dejar de hacerme sentir acalorada, y haciendo temblar mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mi cuello.

(POV de Exveemon)

En cuanto llegue a su cuello, pude sentir como el cuerpo de Renamon temblaba, e incluso sentía el latido de su corazón. Aunque no lo mostrara, estaba algo nervioso, pero el oír los gemidos de Renamon y verla tan cómoda me hacían continuar ya que era lo único que me importaba. Quería hacerla sentir querida, amada y darle el placer que sabía que los desgraciados que siempre venían nunca le habían dado.

Decidido a continuar, empecé a besar su cuello, aunque lo hacía con suavidad, aún seguía escuchando los gemidos de placer a mi amada zorrita. Mientras continuaba, y aunque sonara como un degenerado, el sabor de su cuello era delicioso, al punto de que, queriendo intentar algo nuevo, dejara de besarlo y abriera la boca, encajando con suavidad mis dientes en su cuello, casi mordiéndola con suavidad.

(POV de Renamon)

No me esperaba eso de parte de Exveemon pero… pero… me… me encantaba. Esas suaves mordidas eran algo que jamás había experimentado, pero eran simplemente maravillosas y me enloquecían. Después de cada mordida, él siempre me besaba en la zona mordida, estando muy cerca nuevamente de llevarme al clímax, pero nuevamente, antes de llegar a ese momento, Exveemon aparto sus labios de mi cuello hacia los míos, sin previo aviso, besándome con suavidad, pero con pasión.

Sin lugar a dudas, Exveemon estaba logrando lo que muchos hombres no habían hecho, y que posiblemente nunca les importo, y eso fue llenarme de placer y cariño. Y ahora, me besaba nuevamente con cariño, bajando el ritmo que llevábamos hasta ahora, y era algo maravilloso.

La ternura de ese beso era increíble, pero después del placer que él me había transmitido al saborear mis senos y mi cuello, el que yo no hiciera algo para transmitirle ese mismo placer no era justo. Debía trasmitirle esas mismas sensaciones, y sabía muy bien cómo.

Poco a poco, y sin dejar de besarlo, comencé a introducir mi lengua en el interior de su boca, explorando y saboreando cada rincón, incluso sintiendo los filosos colmillos de dragón que tanto placer me habían transmitido en mi cuello.

El sentir mi lengua sorprendió a Exveemon, pero tal y como había sido durante esa noche, pudo dejarse llevar e introducir su lengua en mi boca, explorando cada rincón, haciéndome sentir las mismas sensaciones que yo le transmitía, y en un punto nuestras lenguas se unieron y parecían enfrascarse en un baile apasionado, a la vez nuestro labios se movían con suavidad, volvíamos a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aún más, y nos abrazábamos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente. Tal vez fueron diez minutos, tal vez media hora, pero la verdad es que no importaba tanto como lo que sentía cuando dejamos de besarnos y poco a poco separábamos nuestros labios.

Cuando lo hicimos, no sabíamos que decir o hacer, y solo nos quedamos mirando y sonriendo. Me sentía tan excitada, acalorada, pero sobretodo, me sentía feliz de estar con Exveemon, y en el rostro de mi amado veía que él sentía lo mismo que yo.

Llegue a creer que nuestra noche podría llegar a su fin, pero sentí algo que me decía que aún faltaba mucho para finalizar.

Sentía algo presionaba contra la parte baja de mi cuerpo, y el sentirlo me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa, y Exveemon parecía estar igual.

Era muy obvio que era lo que estaba sintiendo, pero… sentía que debía comprobarlo. Una de mis manos estaba apoyada en el hombro de Exveemon a la vez que mi vista se centraba en su rostro, mientras que mi otra mano comenzó a recorrer de arriba abajo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Sabía lo que encontraría, pero debo decirlo, en cuanto lo sentí, me dejo más que asustada, aunque pude disimularlo con tal de que Exveemon no se diera cuenta, aunque él se veía algo avergonzado, por lo que tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

-Descuida- le dije, acariciando su mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa –Creo que después de todo lo que hemos hecho es natural que esto suceda. Es la primera vez que esto te sucede ¿verdad?-

-Así es- me dijo, aun algo nervioso.

-Jmjmjm, pues me halaga que sea conmigo con quien te hayas puesto así- le dije, y luego me acerque hasta su oído para susurrarle algo –ya has probado mi cuerpo, pero aún no te lo he entregado todo. Para hacerlo, debo asegurarme de que estés listo, y te ayudare a estarlo. Solo relájate mi amor, y disfruta lo que hare- y termine dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que le dije eso, me aleje de él y lo voltee para que quedara boca arriba. En esa posición parecía estar más relajado. Pero sobre todo, ahora podía ver con claridad su miembro, que era más de lo que había sentido.

Desde que estoy encerrada muchos hombres han venido a violarme, y en todos ellos he visto distintos tipos de penes, y todos me daban nauseas. Pero… el de Exveemon… no era como nada que hubiera visto antes en mi vida. Era bastante grueso, casi como mí ante brazo y su longitud era poco menos que la longitud de mi antebrazo sin la mano. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que me llamaba la atención. Lo que lo hacía era el intenso color rojo como sangre que tenía, el que estuviera firme como una roca, y unas pequeñas espinas de piel que se formaban debajo de la cabeza y en la base. No era como nada que hubiera visto antes, y el solo verlo me ponía nerviosa. Pero Exveemon aún se veía avergonzado que viera esa parte de su cuerpo, y más en el estado de excitación que se encontraba. El pobre todavía no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso, y verme nerviosa podría no hacerlo sentir mejor, por lo que decidí calmarme y continuar con lo mío, de modo que el también pudiera relajarse.

Ahora, era yo quien estaba recostada sobre él. Comencé dándole dulces besos en los labios, para luego dirigirme a su grueso cuello para besarlo y mordisquearlo del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho. Escuchar leves gemidos y gruñidos de su parte me indicaban que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y que la misma excitación que él me había producido ahora la estaba sintiendo. Seguí por unos minutos, y luego me dirigí a su pecho, saboreando con mis labios esos hermosos músculos de macho que la primera vez que los vi me habían fascinado, y aun ahora me traían como loca. Los acariciaba, los besaba, e incluso los lamia, con lentitud y suavidad, para agradecerle por todo lo que él había hecho, pero sobre todo, para que lo disfrutara.

Poco a poco empecé a descender hasta que finalmente llegue a su parte baja, donde estaba su enorme pene, que aún seguía firme. Lo mire durante unos segundos, aun indecisa si debía continuar. Por un lado, ser obligada siempre a tener un miembro en mi boca y a tragar el semen después de una erección era algo verdaderamente asqueroso. Había pasado por tantos dolores y maltratos practicando el sexo oral que no deseaba hacerlo. Pero… por otro lado, también sabía que hacer eso con el miembro de los hombres era algo que los excitaba mucho y los llevaba al límite, y aunque Exveemon no era como los idiotas que venían a verme, igual era un hombre, y tal vez hacer eso lo hiciera estar listo para lo que seguía. Después todo, dije que quería entregarle mi cuerpo, y que quería que su primera vez fuera algo especial. Y aunque sabía que él no me obligaría a nada, quería hacerlo por él para hacerlo sentir muy bien.

Respire hondo y espere unos segundos. En cuanto me sentí lista, sujete su pene y empecé a acercar mi rostro a él, haciéndome a la idea de que sería algo asqueroso. Saque mi lengua y le di una pequeña lamida a la cabeza, haciendo que Exveemon soltara un leve gemido. Sin embargo, en mi había tenido otra clase de efecto.

No sé si se debía a que todos los miembros eran diferentes, o al hecho de que estaba haciendo esto por voluntad propia, o simplemente porque se trataba de Exveemon. Pero lo único que puedo decir es que al lamer su pene el sabor que sentí era… era… delicioso, y el olor que despedía era embriagante, pero agradable. Esas dos cosas juntas me hicieron sentir deseos de seguir, y el ver en el rostro de Exveemon una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación me animó aún más, y me hicieron regalarle una sonrisa perversa y que empezara con mi trabajo.

Tome la base en mi mano con firmeza, para luego rodear la cabeza con mis labios, empezando a saborearla como si fuera un dulce, mientras que en el interior de mi boca, con mi lengua empezaba a lamer la ranura de donde salía el semen. Todo esto lo hacía con suavidad y lentitud, para excitar cada vez a Exveemon, y en verdad se notaba que lo estaba logrando. Sentí un leve temblor en sus caderas, sentí un leve gruñido venir de él y lo vi apretando los puños, haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo por contenerse. Lo estaba disfrutando, y eso me alegraba.

(POV de Exveemon)

Nunca creí que esto me podría pasar. Lo había visto muchas veces. El que una mujer chupara el miembro de un hombre, pero jamás creí que me pudiera pasar a mí, y es que en realidad, nunca desee que me pasara. Siempre había visto a las chicas humilladas por esto, además de ser algo que, según había oído de muchas chicas, era algo que odiaban y les daba asco. Era algo que nunca le hubiera pedido a Renamon hacer, pero ella lo estaba haciendo, y debo decir que ahora entendía porque muchos hombres les gustaba que las mujeres hicieran eso.

Sentía el mismo calor que había recorrido mi cuerpo mientras Renamon acariciaba mi espalda o mis brazos. Pero… esto era muchísimo más intenso. Mi cuerpo temblaba, aunque hacia lo posible por contenerme, apretando mis puños o cerrando la boca para no dejar escapar algún gruñido o gemido que reflejara el placer que me provocaba, pero cada vez era más difícil.

En un momento, Renamon se detuvo. Aparto sus labios y su lengua de la punta de mi miembro y me miro con una sonrisa, que no se si fue intencional o no, pero se veía muy infantil.

-Veo que haces un gran esfuerzo por controlarte- me dijo ella –es igual que cuando me besaste y acariciaste. Quieres hacerlo todo con calma y sin prisa-

-Renamon…- dije, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la excitación que sentía en ese momento –No sigas con esto. No quiero que te humilles y hagas algo que no quieres-

-Eres muy lindo Exveemon. Pero ni me humillo ni hago algo que no quiero-

-Pero…-

-Es cierto que hacer este tipo de cosas me da asco. Pero ahora lo hago porque quiero que disfrutes de este momento, en el que das un paso muy importante en tu vida. Además…- frotando suavemente mi miembro –creo que empiezo a disfrutar esto-

-E… enserio?-

-Sé que sonare muy mal diciendo esto pero…- dejando de frotar mi pene, pero en su lugar dándole una suave lamida de arriba a abajo, sacándome un suave gemido que ya no pude contener –tu pene tiene un sabor exquisito, y un olor simplemente embriagante-

-Renamon…-

-Tú solo relájate querido, y disfrutemos de esto-

(POV de Renamon)

No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso, pero no le había mentido en todo caso. De verdad, solo con él había disfrutado practicar el sexo oral, y me aseguraría de seguir dándole un buen trato a su "gran compañero" con tal de hacer que disfrutara ese momento, y llevarlo, por primera vez en su vida, al éxtasis.

Con mucha lentitud y suavidad, empecé a frotar su miembro, mientras que rodeaba la cabeza con mis labios, y la saboreaba como un caramelo, y casi el sabor de este era como un caramelo. Un deleite a mis papilas gustativas, que me hacían seguir devorando esa parte, sacándole a Exveemon gemidos cada vez más fuertes y gruñidos de un feroz dragón, que simplemente el escucharlos me encendían, y me animaban a continuar, aunque en ningún momento aumente la velocidad en lo que hacía para que no acabara demasiado rápido, y para que siguiera disfrutándolo.

Dure casi quince minutos con mi trabajo, pero el magnífico sabor de su miembro y lo mucho que disfrutaba seguir saboreándolo hacían que el tiempo no se sintiera pasar. Deje de saborear la cabeza del pene y aleje mis labios de ella, lo que por un momento le dio un respiro a mi querido dragón azul. La excitación y el placer que le había transmitido a Exveemon lo habían dejado agotado, pero con una leve sonrisa de placer en su rostro, una expresión que me dieron más deseos de seguir. Después de todo, con todo lo que lo había hecho disfrutar no me detendría ahora, jejeje, eso sí que no, apenas estaba calentando.

Volví a rodear la cabeza de su miembro con mis labios, saboreándola lentamente, haciendo que Exveemon nuevamente hiciera esfuerzos por no dejar escapar gemidos, que tal y como ya había sucedido, no pudo contener, y el escucharlos era como escucharlo decirme que por favor continuara. Luego, poco a poco, comencé a introducir su miembro en mi boca, saboreando cada centímetro con el suficiente cuidado como para excitar a Exveemon cada vez más, pero sobre todo, para no sentirme ahogada.

Finalmente había entrado por completo. Apreté con fuerza los labios sobre el pene y dentro de mi boca, empecé a lamer la punta de este con la punta de mi lengua. No era la primera vez que hacia esto pero… si era la primera vez que lo hacía por voluntad propia, y sobre todo, la primera vez que lo disfrutaba.

Seguí por unos diez minutos, que estaba segura que pare Exveemon habían sido eternos, pero satisfactorios. Me detuve por un momento, únicamente para cambiar un poco las cosas. Empecé a enrollar mi lengua alrededor del miembro y comencé a mover mi cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que saliera y entrara, mientras que en el interior mi lengua se encargaba de saborear cada centímetro, siendo las espinas de piel las que transmitían un cierto escalofrió. Seguí así durante un tiempo que no puedo decir cuánto fue exactamente, pero si puedo decir que lo disfrute. Siempre manteniendo un ritmo lento y calmado para disfrutarlo, pero sobretodo, para que Exveemon lo disfrutara.

-Rena… Re…- le escuchaba decir a mi amado entre gemidos, pero el placer que sentía era tanto que no le permitía articular palabra alguna.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, y yo estaba aún más excitada. Sentía leves temblores en mi cuerpo, en especial en mis caderas, y sentía por igual mi intimidad humedecerse cada vez más. Ya estaba lista para el siguiente paso, pero antes quería llevar a ese dragón hasta sus límites. Hacer que esa experiencia fuera maravillosa y prepararlo para lo que venía.

Seguí saboreando su miembro, ahora poniendo un poco más de velocidad, al mismo tiempo que mis manos comenzaban a recorrer sus fuertes piernas. Sentía como el calor de mi cuerpo y el de Exveemon se hacían más intensos, siendo casi sofocante, y llenándonos de un placer indescriptible. Sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax, y yo no me detendría hasta el final.

-Renamon… no voy a aguantar… yo- apenas y podía decir él, completamente invadido en placer y yo estaba lista para lo que seguía.

Seguí un poco más, saboreando y disfrutando del miembro de aquel magnifico dragón, sintiendo un gran placer. Pasaron cinco minutos más y… finalmente… sucedió.

Debo reconocer algo que no quise decirle a Exveemon en ese momento, pero de todos los hombres que habían venido a verme, él había sido quien más había podido aguantar, aunque al final no había podido contenerse. Dejando salir todo el placer que sentía, soltó un fuerte y hermoso rugido, mientras eyaculaba en el interior de mi boca. Lo que siempre me había producido tanto asco, ahora me provocaba un enorme placer. Mi boca se inundaba de la primera erección de mi querido dragón azul, y el sabor de su esperma no era como nada que hubiera probado. Era… simplemente delicioso. Tragaba con gran placer todo lo que mi amado me ofrecía hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha, sintiendo que me mi garganta ardía al tragarlo, y sintiendo en cierto modo que una parte de él había entrado en mí. Ahora sé que parezco una puta diciendo todo eso, pero era cierto, y al mismo tiempo sentía felicidad de que de alguna forma Exveemon me hubiera entregado algo que nunca le había dado a otra mujer, y eso me hacía sentir muy bien. Eso, y el ver al dragón azul cansado, pero con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro me decían que lo había disfrutado, y que para él significaba algo más que simple sexo. Algo más profundo.

El pobre estaba agotado y respiraba de forma acelerada, por lo que termine de limpiar lo que había quedado en mi boca y me acerque a él.

(POV de Exveemon)

Aun me sentía agotado, aunque rápidamente me iba recuperando, pero nada me iba a recuperar de lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás había hecho algo así pero… fue una sensación bastante agradable y una experiencia increíble. No podía creer que Renamon se hubiera esforzado tanto haciendo algo así, y todo para que yo lo disfrutara. No podía evitar sentir cierta culpa, así como cierta vergüenza, pero por suerte mi compañera se acercó a mí me hizo olvidar esas sensaciones.

-Renamon…- quise decir algo, aunque a decir verdad no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, o si debía darle las gracias, pero ella me callo poniendo sus dedos en mi boca.

-No tienes que decirme nada- me dijo, regalándome una dulce sonrisa –Lo hice con mucho gusto. Pero sobre todo… para complacerte y hacerte sentir placer-

-Pues lo lograste- le dije, sonriendo de la misma forma.

-Y ahora…- acostándose a mi lado y abriendo mis piernas –es mi turno, para darte algo especial-

Ella no tenía que decirme más para que yo entendiera lo que deseaba que hiciera. No mentiré, tenía mis dudas y mis nervios ya que no había hecho algo así antes, y no quería irrespetarla, así como no quisiera irrespetar a ninguna mujer. Nuevamente tenía esos nervios que me frenaban, pero como siempre, Renamon me animaba a que continuara. Además, era una noche importante para ambos, y yo… no quería dejarla esperando. Deseaba trasmitirle todas esas magnificas sensaciones que ella me había transmitido, y así lo hice.

Le di un beso es los labios y desde ahí comencé a bajar, besando y acariciando con suavidad cada parte de su bello cuerpo, haciendo que ella gimiera levemente, y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo incrementarse cada vez más. Finalmente llegue a su entre pierna, y con sus piernas abiertas puede ver su intimidad. Me sentía nervioso pero… dentro de mí sentía un intenso calor y el deseo de explorar esa parte, buscando darle el mismo placer que ella me había dado, y dándole el trato que ella merecía pero que nadie le había dado.

Me acerque poco a poco, y vi su entrada como si fuera una delicada flor, que estaba muy húmeda y despedía un delicioso aroma. Había visto a muchos hombres maltratar a muchas mujeres, pero había una ventaja de todo lo que había visto… y es que sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Me acerque, y comencé a lamerla con mucha suavidad. Con cada lamida sentía que el cuerpo de Renamon comenzaba a temblar, y sus gemidos eran más fuertes y más placenteros, y mi lengua se impregnaba de sus jugos, que eran tan dulces y deliciosos como la miel. Seguí así por unos minutos, sin aumentar la velocidad ni un instante. Mientras continuaba, sentía que algo empezaba salir. Era su clítoris. Sabía que era una zona muy sensible en el cuerpo de una mujer, y no supe si debía seguir pero… el ver a mi amada tan excitada y tan contenta me hizo querer proseguir. Después de todo, ella se había esforzado demasiado para hacerme sentir bien y había puesto todo de su parte, así que yo no me podía quedar atrás.

(POV de Renamon)

Sentía calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más, casi como si me quemara. Exveemon me había lamido con mucha suavidad y con cuidado que era simplemente indescriptible. Sin duda por mas excitado que este, este dragón siempre pensaba en tratarme con cuidado y transmitirme sus sentimientos con mucha ternura, antes que utilizar más fuerza o ser un brusco con tal de sentir placer él solo. Pero esas sencillas lamidas en ese lugar transmitían muchas sensaciones juntas. No podía dejar de gemir como una hembra en celo y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar suavemente. Me sentía cada vez más húmeda y muy seguramente Exveemon ya debería estar saboreando y disfrutando mis jugos tal y como yo lo había hecho con su semen.

-E… Ex… Exv…- quise tratar de decir, pero simplemente no podía, estaba demasiado excitada.

Lleve mis manos a mis senos y comencé a apretarlos, tratando de calmar mi excitación pero no era suficiente. Si esto continuaba... y todo empeoro cuando Exveemon empezó a lamer con suavidad mi clítoris, invadiendo mi cuerpo de aun más placer.

Exveemon era un chico maravillo, que respetaba mucho a las mujeres y aun en una situación así, controlaba sus impulsos y me trataba con cariño y respeto, el cual en ese momento veía reflejado en sus suaves y dulces lamidas en mi parte intima. Pero… muy seguramente él no se daba cuenta de que ese mismo cuidado y suavidad eran increíblemente excitantes, y me volvían cada vez más loca. Si él seguía así yo… simplemente no podría contenerme.

(POV de Exveemon)

Podía sentir el placer que Renamon experimentaba en ese momento por sus gemidos y el calor de su cuerpo. Un calor sofocante, pero maravilloso, que parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí, haciéndome sentir un placer indescriptible.

Deseaba complacerla más. Darle el trato que ella se merecía y hacer esa tan especial como lo era para mí. Pero si continuaba… tal vez acabaría más pronto de lo que quería, y no quería arruinar esa noche tan especial así. Suavemente me detuve, y dirigí mis manos hasta sus piernas, acariciándolas y besando la cara interior de estas, dándole un pequeño respiro a Renamon.

No sé cuánto dure, pero mientras besaba las piernas de mi amada zorrita, la sentía mucho más tranquila y respirando a un ritmo normal. Pero sus gemidos, el calor que aun emanaba y su vagina aún muy húmeda me indicaban que ella aún estaba demasiado excitada.

-Ex… Exvee…- decía entre gemidos, mientras apretaba suavemente sus senos y jugaba con ellos.

El verla así me empezaba a excitar también, y simplemente no pude contenerme. Deseaba continuar.

Comencé a recorrer lentamente sus piernas, con suaves besos que parecían excitarla aún más, y así seguí hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Nuevamente ese magnífico olor me embriagaba y sentí el deseo de volver a probar esa zona y transmitirle a mi amada un gran placer.

Esta vez no quise simplemente lamer. Quería… trasmitirle aún más a esa parte, por lo que acerca y rostro un poco más, y rodee esa zona con mis labios, succionando y saboreando aún más, probando cada vez más de su dulce néctar, sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas. Parecía… parecía más como si estuviera besando su intimidad, y tal vez era eso, un beso que le transmitía todo lo que sentía, pero una zona muy sensible y especial, que la harían experimentar de un modo único, que esperaba que la hiciera sentir bien. Seguí así por algunos minutos más, besando y saboreando su suave vagina, todavía más húmeda y más caliente. La sensación que me trasmitía hacer eso era simplemente increíble. Y si así me sentía yo ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo Renamon?

(POV de Renamon)

Era curioso. Muchos hombres metían sus dedos o sus lenguas en mi vagina con mucha fuerza y sin ningún cuidado o consideración, y aunque me corriera, no me excitaba. Era simplemente una mala experiencia.

Pero este chico… ¡Dios! Aún estaba sorprendida y maravillada que toda su suavidad y dulzura me llenaran de tanta alegría y placer.

Parecía que besara mi vagina, mientras me acariciaba las piernas. Sentía sus labios sobre los de mi intimidad, probando cada centímetro y saboreando cada gota de mis jugos, aún más que antes. Llegue a sentir su lengua recorrer mi exterior has llegar a mi clítoris, que lamia con suavidad.

Era maravilloso que él aún me tratara con tanto cuidado y respeto, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacía disfrutar de esa experiencia.

Yo no podía decir nada, simplemente gemía como una loca por la excitación. Apretaba mis senos, que por cierto, sentía aún más grandes de lo que eran, para tratar de calmarme, pero no podía ni quería. La excitación de estar con él era hermosa y quería seguir sintiéndola, así como seguir sintiendo su cariño y su amor.

Pasaron tal vez cinco minutos, y yo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por aguantar. Y entonces… sentí que estaba haciendo algo más y… finalmente… llegaría a mis límites también.

(POV de Exveemon)

Seguía llenando de placer a mi amada, y sentía también que ella no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. Al igual que como me había sucedido a mí, ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo por resistir, pero pronto llegaría a sus límites. Así que, sabiendo eso, decidí hacer que su experiencia fuera lo más agradable y placentera hasta el final.

Con cuidado, comencé a separar los labios de su vagina, y empecé explorar su interior con mi lengua, siendo lo más suave y cuidadoso posible, pero sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar. Quería conocer aún más la intimidad de Renamon, algo completamente nuevo para mí. Su interior era suave como su piel, pero jugoso y… delicioso, era como un manjar que simplemente no podía dejar de probar. Y mientras hacia mi tarea dentro, mis labios aun besaban y saboreaban el exterior, incluyendo su clítoris. Sentía como mis labios se inundaban del delicioso sabor de sus jugos y su maravilloso olor me invadía. Todo eso me impulsaba a que yo continuara dándole placer a Renamon. Sentía el leve movimiento en sus caderas y el temblor en sus piernas, que me decían que muy pronto terminara y… quería que fuera especial.

(POV de Renamon)

Ya no podía aguantar más. Esforzarme ya era inútil. El placer que sentía había llegado al límite, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar cada vez más, el calor que me invadía era demasiado y mis gemidos eran ya demasiado fuertes. No, no había manera en que pudiera contenerme más… yo… había llegado a mi límite.

-Exveemon… yo… yo- decía entre gemidos, mientras él seguía saboreando con suavidad y ternura mi vagina, llenándome de tanto cariño y placer.

Un minuto. Un minuto fue lo único que paso desde que dije eso. Y después de eso… llegue... al clímax.

Sentía mi cuerpo menos tenso, ya más relajado y sin temblar, el calor disminuyendo poco a poco, así como la liberación de mis fluidos vaginales en el rostro de mi querido Exveemon, a la vez que daba un fuerte aullido de placer, digno de una digimon zorra como yo. Me sentí fatigada, pero increíblemente feliz, como no lo había estado hacia mucho.

Había sido… simplemente maravilloso. Y… ahora estaba lista también… para la parte más importante.

(POV de Exveemon)

Sentía que el cuerpo de Renamon estaba relajado. Escuchaba su respiración agitada y sentía como su vagina liberaba más de ese delicioso néctar, y como entraba a mi boca y quemaba mi garganta. Sé que podría sonar como un pervertido diciendo esto, pero ese jugo era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en toda mi vida. Era dulce y tibio, y un banquete que solo ella podría ofrecer. Seguí lamiendo gentilmente su intimidad, saboreando todo lo que podía hasta que me sentí satisfecho. Me pregunto ¿ella se habrá sentido así cuando hizo lo mismo con mis fluidos? Y por lo que ella misma me había dicho, la respuesta era sí.

Poco a poco me aleje de su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba las piernas. Me puse de pie frente a ella, y me di cuenta que mi miembro estaba otra vez firme. Nuevamente me puse algo nervioso pero… el ver a Renamon tan contenta me hizo olvidarme de eso.

Su sonrisa era distinta a las demás. Era… era… era como una sonrisa mucho más iluminada. Era como si siempre hubiera estado feliz y que su alegría siempre estaría presente y no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar. Era una sonrisa… que hacía mucho no veía. La felicidad que ella había alcanzado esa noche debió haber sido suficiente como para que llegara a sonreír de ese modo, olvidando todo lo malo y… simplemente siendo feliz. Verla así me recordó los días en los que ella siempre sonreía y estaba contenta… mientras… mientras nos cuidaba. Ese momento no podía decirle lo que sentía porque yo era un pequeño DemiVeemon pero, ahora ella lo sabía, y se lo había demostrado. Ella había sido en mi infancia una fuerza que me mantuvo en pie y me ayudo a continuar cuando parecía que no podría seguir. Ahora, yo quería ser su fuerza y quería apoyarla, estar con ella y… amarla. Hasta ahora lo había hecho bien, y ahora llegaba el final. Algo que nunca creí que haría, pero que esa noche haría… con la única mujer en toda mi vida… que he amado.

Aún estaba nervioso pero… ya estaba listo para lo que seguía.

(POV de Renamon)

La felicidad, el placer y la calma que sentía en ese momento no eran nada que hubiera experimentado. No me sentía como un simple objeto que alguien usaba para satisfacerse y luego desechaba. Me sentía… como una verdadera mujer, que era amada y respetada. Tal era mi felicidad que en ese momento no pensaba en ninguna cosa mala, como en el hecho de estar encerrada. No, en mi mente en esos momentos solo había buenos recuerdos. Cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto a mi querida Flamedramon, los momentos de diversión, descanso y felicidad con mi madre, la alegría que compartí junto a mis pequeños, al pequeño DemiVeemon que, al igual que Exveemon ahora, le había traído alegría a mi vida y me había dado fuerzas. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en cada maravilloso momento que había pasado con Exveemon desde el día que lo conocí. Su caricias, sus abrazos, sus palabras, todo de él me había dado aún más fuerza y alegría de la que había tenido, y esos recuerdos se unían en mi mente haciéndome sonreír, también pensaba en cada hermoso momento de esa noche, y como él había sido un verdadero caballero, tratándome con respeto y cariño, pero sin dejar de transmitirme placer con sus besos, caricias, y hasta mordidas.

Esta noche había sido preciosa, y estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Solo me quedaba algo más que entregarle, para lo que lo había estado preparando.

Volví a abrir mis piernas y lleve una de mis manos a mi entre pierna para abrir los labios de mi vagina. El mensaje era muy claro y Exveemon lo entendió pero… todavía se veía algo inseguro, pero al final fue capaz de hacerlo. Se acercó a mí y acerco su miembro, sujetándolo para que entrara en el lugar correcto. Cuando lo hizo, fue una sensación muy extraña la que experimente al sentirlo, y por el rostro de Exveemon, él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

No sé muy bien como describirlo. Sentí como un escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero rápidamente ese escalofrío desapareció y fue remplazado por una calidez maravilla, diferente al calor que hasta ese momento habíamos sentido. Me sentía llena de paz, alegría, placer, tantas sensaciones buenas al mismo que no venían tanto del contacto de nuestras partes íntimas. Más bien, por el hecho de que estábamos por dar nuestro último pasó en nuestra entrega mutua de cuerpo, alma y corazón. Esa noche… nos estábamos volviendo uno solo.

Con lentitud y suavidad, Exveemon comenzó a introducir su miembro en mi interior. Se sentía enorme y apenas estaba cabiendo, y no podía evitar gemir un poco por el leve dolor que me provocaba, y al escucharme Exveemon se detenía.

-¿Renamon estas bien?- me pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes- le respondí -solo fue un poco de dolor, pero es normal-

Así, a paso lento, él siguió entrando en mí, y mientras más entraba, parecía que mi cuerpo se adaptaba al tamaño y le permitía pasar, además de que las espinas que tenía me provocaban una sensación de hormigueo muy agradable, y que hacían que me humedeciera, haciendo más fácil la entrada. Sé que pueden pensar mal de mí si digo esto pero… parecía que Exveemon estaba diseñado para esto jejeje.

Tardo un poco más, pero al final había entrado completamente. El sentirlo era… no era igual que con los que venían normalmente. Era algo diferente. Era… como si él entrara más allá de mi cuerpo, entrando a mi alma y a mi corazón. Me sentía… unida. Era la unión perfecta, lo que verdaderamente significa el sexo. Unirte en cuerpo y alma con la persona que amas. Eso era lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Incluso puedo decir que me sentía en el cielo, llena de alegría y de un calor agradable. La sensación de ser finalmente tratada como una mujer.

No dejaba de sonreír de un modo que no creí que fuera posible, sin pensar en nada y solo estando feliz. Veía a Exveemon y en su rostro veía que él experimentaba lo mismo. La unión conmigo y la unión de todos nuestros sentimientos. Y al igual que yo, él tampoco dejaba de sonreír.

-Renamon…- dijo sonriendo, en un tono de voz muy dulce -¿estas lista?-

-Si querido- le respondí, sonriendo del mismo modo –lo estoy-

Ya no teníamos que decir nada más, y solo continuamos.

Suavemente el comenzó a recostarse sobre mí, mientras que yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas. Cuando lo sentí encima, sentía mucho más calor y mucho más sentimientos que cuando habíamos empezado. Sin decir nada, ambos nos abrazamos, y nos quedamos viendo por un momento. Otra vez nos habíamos quedado perdidos en los ojos del otro, sintiendo como llegaban los sentimientos del otro, y llenándonos de una gran felicidad.

No dejábamos de vernos, pero después de un rato… él comenzó a embestirme. Aunque más que embestidas se sentían como caricias en mi interior. Movía sus caderas, a un ritmo suave pero excitante. Sentía su miembro entrando y saliendo suavemente de mi interior. Sentía como las espinas me frotaban con suavidad, sintiéndose como cosquillas, pero que al mismo tiempo transmitían un gran placer, mientras que las de la base acariciaban mi entrada, haciendo que me sintiera todavía más acalorada. Mientras, Exveemon acariciaba mi espalda con mucho cariño, y besaba mi cuello con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo me provocaba placer.

Yo no podía evitar dejar escapar gemidos de placer, repitiendo su nombre, acariciando su espalda. Exveemon jamás aumento su ritmo o su fuerza al penetrarme o besarme, pero igualmente… me excitaba, y me alegraba cada vez más.

(POV de Exveemon)

Ahora ya no tenía ningún nervio o algo que me detuviera, como si había tenido durante toda esa noche. Ahora… me sentía completamente alegre y solo quería darle a mi querida Renamon un gran final. Seguía besando su cuello y ocasionalmente la mordía con suavidad, escuchando sus maravillosos gemidos de placer, que eran música para mí. Seguía abrazándola, y después acariciaba su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad, queriendo transmitirle aún más placer sin lastimarla o incomodarla. Y seguía entrando en ella, con suavidad. Había dado finalmente ese paso en mi vida y ahora estaba con la digimon a la que siempre ame, entregándome completamente y uniéndome a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Continuamos por varios minutos que se sintieron eternos, envueltos por el calor de nuestros cuerpos y la excitación, así como nuestro amor. Deje de embestirla y de besar su cuello, lo que la confundió un poco.

-Exveemon…- me dijo, pero yo no la deje terminar. Solo tome su rostro y la mire fijamente.

(POV de Renamon)

La mirada que él me lanzaba era mucho más intensa que cualquier otra. Estaba llena de demasiado amor hacia mí, y nuevamente me mostraba que no había podido enamorarme de alguien mejor. Él era… mi príncipe, mi caballero.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, él se acercó despacio y me beso, de un modo tan dulce, tierno y excitante como solo él podía hacerlo. Nuevamente me embestía con suavidad y me acariciaba con cuidado y amor. Yo le devolvía cada caricia con esa misa suavidad, cada beso tenía la misma pasión, y mis caderas se movían al compás de las suyas, siendo su miembro aún más dentro de mí.

¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿O más? No lo sé. Pero ese tiempo fue… mágico. La pasión, el placer, el cariño y el amor en todo ese momento se habían mantenido y cada vez se hacían más intensos. Las embestidas de mi dragón aumentaron un poco su velocidad. Nuestras caricias eran más intensas y nuestros besos aún más apasionados. Seguimos así, sintiendo aún más alegría y placer del que podríamos soportar. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban y se movían más rápido, en especial nuestras caderas, haciendo la penetración un poco más fuerte. El calor a nuestro alrededor era mayor y sentíamos nuestra respiración acelerada y nuestro corazón latiendo sin control. Nos sentíamos demasiado excitados y… sentíamos… que llegaríamos al final… juntos.

Exveemon pudo controlar el movimiento de su cuerpo, ahora sintiéndose más calmado y haciendo sus penetraciones más suaves y maravillosas. Separamos nuestros labios para respirar, pero ni siquiera eso calmaba nuestra excitación y nuestro calor. Seguíamos disfrutando de ese momento mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Exveemon… yo…- dije, pero él me detuvo dándome un suave beso.

-Lo se…-me dijo –me siento igual-

-Exveemon… terminemos… juntos-

Fue lo último que pude decir. Nuevamente el calor y el placer, junto con todos nuestros sentimientos se apoderaban de nosotros. Exveemon y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza. Sentía que nuestros cuerpos perdían el control, haciendo que mi amado me penetrara más fuerte y rápido, y mis caderas se movían con la misma fuerza y velocidad. Ambos apoyamos nuestras frentes la una contra la otra y cerramos nuestros ojos, disfrutando aún más de ese momento. Pasaron tal vez diez minutos, y sentía toda la fuerza y la ternura de mi hermoso dragón azul sobre mí, y él sentía mi cariño al abrazarlo. El calor y el placer aumentaban cada vez más y más, así como nuestra alegría.

En el último momento… nos volvimos a ver fijamente mientras sonreíamos.

-¡ahah, Ex… Exveemon!- era todo lo que podía decir entre mis gemidos.

-Re… rena- dijo él, tan excitado como yo.

Fue en el último momento… cuando nuestros cuerpos no lo soportaron más y… finalmente… llegamos al clímax.

Yo solté un gemido de placer aún más fuerte que cualquier otro, él soltó un rugido de dragón que revelaba el placer que había experimentado. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse y el calor que sentíamos disminuía. Sentía como Exveemon me llenaba con su semen, y como yo lo inundaba a él con mi néctar. Ambos respirábamos de forma agitada, pero no dejábamos de sonreír ni un solo instante. Exveemon se había entregado a mí. Había sido su primera vez y, de algún modo, sentía este momento como mi primera vez también. Me sentía simplemente feliz. Esto había sido más que simple sexo. Había sido una entrega de cariño en su máxima expresión. Había… había hecho el amor con él y… había sido… lo más hermoso que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

(POV de Exveemon)

Me sentía muy cansado, como nunca lo había estado antes. Pero al mismo tiempo… me sentía muy feliz. Me sentía feliz por haber podido darle tanta felicidad a esa zorrita que siempre había tenido mi corazón, así como de hacerle olvidar todo lo que le había pasado y entregarle mi amor y todo mi cariño, en esa noche. En verdad… había hecho el amor con ella… con la Renamon que me cuido y me protegió cuando era pequeño, que me enseño tantas cosas y me había dado la fuerza para continuar. Ese había… sido el mejor momento de mi vida, pero sobre todo… esperaba que hubiera sido igual para ella.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un poco más. Ella respiraba cansada, pero su hermosa sonrisa seguía ahí. Sentía su cuerpo más relajado y como su intimidad se humedecía y mojaba mi miembro. Ella me abrazaba y no me decía nada mas aunque… tampoco lo necesitaba, con su rostro me decía lo feliz que estaba, y que sentía lo mismo que yo.

También sentí mi cuerpo más relajado, y mi miembro empezó a regresar a su tamaño normal, saliendo del cuerpo de Renamon y dejando salir todo lo que había dejado. Le había dado todo lo que tenía. Después de un rato, cambie de posición. Me recosté en la cama y coloque a Renamon encima mío, para que así no se sintiera presionada.

Así, pasaron varios minutos mientras nos recuperábamos. Me sentía feliz del paso que había dado esa noche y con quien había dado ese paso. Estaba simplemente feliz, y… había una sola cosa que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Deseaba… decirle que ella y yo ya nos conocíamos. Que ella me había salvado la vida y que siempre la había amado. El primer día que la conocí sabía que era ella pero… no había sido capaz de decírselo porque tal vez no lo hubiera comprendido en ese momento. O aun peor, me terminara odiando. Quería volver a acercarme a ella y ganar su confianza, como ella había ganado la mía hacia tanto tiempo. Había funcionado porque habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, y mis sentimientos por ella aún seguían tan fuertes como siempre pero… jamás hubiera creído que ella se acabaría enamorando de mí, ni mucho menos que estaría con ella como en esta noche. Pero estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran sucedido así, y estaba decidió a decirle todo.

(POV de Renamon)

Aun me sentía demasiado exhausta. Pero igual seguía contentan, y en esa nueva posición me sentía bastante cómoda. Ahora que no hacía nada, podía disfrutar de lo cómodo que se sentía el cuerpo de Exveemon, muchísimo más que el duro colchón de esa cama.

No había podido decirle nada, pero sentía que tampoco hacía falta, así como no hacía falta que él me dijera nada más. Creo que ambos percibíamos lo feliz que estaba el otro y lo que sentíamos, y eso… en verdad me llenaba de felicidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya me sentía más recuperada, acomode mis manos y mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando atentamente los latidos de su corazón que me transmitían una gran calma.

-Exveemon…- dije suavemente, cerrando mis ojos –Gracias. Gracias por todo; y… gracias por esta hermosa noche.

Paso algún tiempo en el que él no me dijo nada, y solo acariciaba gentilmente mi cabeza.

-no Renamon- dijo él –soy yo quien te agradece… por todo lo que has hecho por mí-

Abrí los ojos y lo mire un poco confundida por esas palabras, aunque él simplemente me sonreía.

-Renamon…- Continuo -¿Recuerdas lo que dije esta noche?-

Hice memoria, tratando de recordar que era lo que me había dicho en especial esa noche. Tarde solo un poco, pero me di cuenta de que hablaba.

-Si- le dije -me habías dicho… que yo te había ayudado, haciéndote sentir algo que, a pesar de haber visto y acompañado a muchas chicas… jamás habías sentido. Y eso ha hecho que siguieras viniendo a animarnos. Que te había dado fuerza y… que había entrado en tu corazón-

Cuando lo dije, el empezó a reír levemente, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, no pude evitar contagiarme de esa risa.

-Renamon…- volvió a hablar, y por su tono de voz, parecía que me quería decir algo importante –Hay… algo que debo decirte. Quise decírtelo mucho antes pero…- mirando hacia otro lado, sin dejar de sonreír –Creí… que tal vez no lo entenderías, o no me creerías-

Ahora estaba aún más confundida. ¿Qué podría decirme? No podía pensar en algo que él no me hubiera dicho antes. Pero… lo conocía, y sabía que él siempre había sido sincero y abierto conmigo, así que no estaba preocupada por lo que me pudiera decir. Pero para ser honesta, no estaba preparada para lo que me iba a decir, ni para lo que iba a hacer.

Con cuidado me cambio de posición otra vez, ahora colocándome a su lado boca arriba. Se acercó a mí y apoyo suavemente sus manos en mi vientre, y su rostro también. Se sentía muy agradable, pero estaba algo confundida porque ese gesto… se me hizo muy familiar. Tan familiar que no pude evitar colocar suavemente mis manos sobre su cabeza. La sensación de haber vivido algo similar antes eran aún más fuertes y… lo que dijo después… fue lo que sorprendió todavía más.

-Te quiero mucho… Mamá Rena- me dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y un tono de voz muy suave, casi escuchándose más joven de lo que era.

Era extraño, pero lo que había dicho… sonaba como algo que diría un niño. Y el tenerlo en esa posición en mi vientre… era como tener un niño pequeño; uno de "mis pequeños". Pero… fue cuando dijo es esa frase, cuando escuche esa única y sencilla frase… quede casi en shock.

¿Mamá Rena? Me había impresionado y… en cierta forma alegrado porque esas palabras despertaron muchos recuerdos en mi mente, igual que tener a Exveemon en esa posición.

Aunque mi madre dedico mucho tiempo a entrenarme para usar mis poderes espirituales, también me dedicaba mucho tiempo para divertirnos, enseñarme cosas distintas, hablar o simplemente estar conmigo. Había sido una madre cariñosa, y cuando yo comencé a cuidar a los pequeños digimons que llegaron a mi vida yo también trate de ser una madre para ellos igual de cariñosa como lo fue la mía. Los acogía en mi casa, los alimentaba, les enseñaba muchas cosas que mi madre me había enseñado y que yo pensaba que eran importantes, como mantenerse fuertes y no desistir, además de jugar con ellos. En ese tiempo… esos pequeños eran mis hijos, y ellos me veían como una madre, al punto de que siempre me llamaban "Mamá Rena" y se apoyaban en mi vientre diciéndome esa misma frase, "Te quiero mucho Mamá Rena", mientras yo ponía mis manos sobre sus cabezas y les decía "Yo también los quiero mis preciosos ángeles".

Ahora tenía una mezcla de emociones en mi interior. Sentía cierta tristeza en recordar a mis pequeños, aunque tal vez ellos ya no me recordaban. Pero a la vez, me sentía enternecida de ver a Exveemon en esa posición. Me recordaba tanto a uno de mis niños más importantes, a DemiVeemon, y me conmovía tanto que no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se me escapaban mientras aun sonreía y… recordando mi pasado, y en esa posición… deje escapar una frase.

-Yo también te quiero… mi precioso ángel- dije, en un tono maternal que no creí volver a escucharme, como si le hablara a uno de mis niños.

Todo estuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, y ninguno de los dos se había movido de su posición, hasta que mi querido dragón decidió romper el silencio.

-jmjmj, no lo has olvidado- dijo, ahora moviéndose para quedar frente a mí, con una sonrisa muy tierna –a pesar todo este tiempo… no nos olvidaste ¿verdad?-

Otra vez me había quedado sorprendida. Me había dicho que no lo había olvidado. Eso significaba que… no podía ser, tenía que ser una coincidencia, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que era lo que pensaba y mi emoción comenzaba a aumentar. Tenía que asegurarme que era él.

-Exveemon…- dije, tratando de sonar más calmada –tú eres…-

-Así es- me dijo sin dejar sonreír –yo fui uno de tus pequeños, en esa casa en una colina. Yo era… DemiVeemon-

Y cuando lo escuche decir eso, no sabía que decir o hacer, pero él se encargó de hacerlo por mí. Me acerco a él y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Tarde en reaccionar, pero cuando por fin lo hice, le devolví el abrazo y deje que toda mi emoción escapara en forma de lágrimas.

Nos quedamos unidos en ese cálido abrazo, mientras recordaba a DemiVeemon, el primer pequeño que llego a mi vida y la cambio por completo. El más lindo, tierno, atento y amable digimon pequeño que había tenido, a quien más había querido y a quien me fue más difícil ver partir. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿había vuelto a mi vida? ¿Exveemon realmente había sido él?

Rompimos el abrazo, pero no nos alejamos el uno del otro y nos mirábamos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír y algunas lágrimas aún se me escapaban, pero Exveemon me las limpiaba.

-En verdad… ¿eres tú?- pregunte, aunque sentía en mi corazón que sí lo era.

-Así es- me respondió, y como si leyera mi mente, parecía dispuesto a explicármelo todo –Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, así que permíteme explicarme. Hace más de año y medio, yo era solo un pequeño, un DemiVeemon que vivía con su hermana. Pero un día me termine separando de ella y caí a un rio. Apenas había podido salir del agua pero estaba muy débil y creí que no resistiría. Pero entonces… alguien llego y me ayudo. Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta su casa, en una colina. Curo mis heridas y me cuido. Esa… eras tú-

Mientras lo escuchaba, recordaba ese día perfectamente, y lo que él decía coincidía con mis recuerdos. Lo había encontrado mojado y muy mal y lo había llevado a mi casa para cuidarlo, y desde ese momento cambio mi vida.

-Ese día todo cambio para mí- dijo, aun mirándome –y… aunque yo aún estaba triste por no saber cómo estaba mi hermana o donde estaba, tú siempre estuviste conmigo. Me protegiste y me cuidaste. Siempre nos divertíamos y yo iba mejorando cada día más, y cada día me sentía con más fuerza, y todo fue gracias a ti. Te… convertiste en mi madre, y estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo-

Él seguía hablando, y yo seguía recordando el tiempo que pase con DemiVeemon y ya no tenía dudas que se trataba de él.

-Pasó el tiempo- continuo –y nos hicimos más unidos. Y pronto se nos unieron más digimons. En cierta forma eran tus hijos, y en cierta forma eran mis hermanos. A todos nos cuidaste y protegiste y… por eso te doy las gracias. Pero… hubo algo que no fui capaz de decirte, y es que… me había enamorado de ti. Era un niño apenas, y no estaba seguro si debía decírtelo. Tú eras mucho mayor que yo en ese momento y… creí que no me aceptarías y que solo me verías como tu hijo, aunque yo jamás deje de intentar demostrarte lo que sentía-

Cuando dijo eso, recordé que DemiVeemon siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, e incluso estaba atento si algo me llegaba a pasar. Como en una ocasión en ese tiempo que me dio fiebre y no podía cuidarlos, él me ayudo hasta que me puse mejor. Él siempre había sido dulce, gentil y amable pero… jamás creí que esas en realidad pudieran ser muestras de amor.

-Paso el tiempo y yo seguí siendo feliz- continuo –pero inevitablemente tendría que crecer y… tendría que abandonar el nido. Cuando fui lo suficiente mente fuerte y digievolucione en Veemon sabía que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para salir al mundo. Ya no podías seguir siendo la madre que siempre me cuidaba porque ya no era tan pequeño, aunque para mí, siempre serias una madre. No quise irme, pero sentía que debía buscar a mi hermana. ¿Recuerdas nuestro último día?-

Lo recordaba bien. Ese día, todos jugábamos, y uno de los pequeños, Tokomon, que era mi segundo pequeño, se había caído al rio. Yo estaba muy lejos como para hacer algo, pero DemiVeemon sin pensarlo, se lanzó al agua para salvarlo además de que era su mejor amigo. Y sin rendirse y siguiendo adelante a pesar de la fuerte corriente y que él aun no sabía nadar muy bien, salvo a ese pequeño y juntos terminaron digievolucionando en Veemon y Patamon.

No podía sentirme más orgullosa de ambos, en especial por Veemon, por el gran valor que había mostrado al tratar de salvar a su amigo. Pero… lamentablemente también significaba que ya no podían quedarse más y que debían irse y seguir su propio camino. Me fue muy duro verlos partir, en especial a Veemon porque… de no ser por él, yo aún seguiría sola. Y para ellos también fue difícil, pero en el fondo sabíamos que era lo mejor.

Antes de que se marchara nos abrazamos y lloramos un poco por tener que despedirnos. Él me dijo "Siempre te querré… Mamá Rena", y lo he había dicho "Yo también mi precioso ángel, nunca te olvidare".

-Fue uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida- dijo Exveemon –y… ni siquiera en ese momento fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía. Paso el tiempo… forme mi vida y conocí a muchos digimons. Pero… jamás encontré a una mujer que ocupara el lugar en mi corazón que tú siempre tuviste. Solo te he amado a ti y… siempre desee volver a verte. Comencé a visitar estos lugares al escuchar sobre ellos e hice lo que podía para animar a las chicas que tenían que padecer el encierro. Gracias a ti… entendí más a acerca de lo que era apoyar y respetar a los demás cuando más pueden necesitarte y… también aprendí lo maravillosas que pueden ser las mujeres y que no se merecen ser encerradas y usadas, y es por eso que intento animarlas. Creo que parte de como soy… te lo debo a ti-

Era increíble. Jamás creí que fuera por mí que DemiVeemon terminara convirtiéndose en el magnífico y caballeroso digimon que era ahora. Siempre dispuesto a apoyar a las mujeres encerradas y respetándolas ante todo. Pero tal vez lo que más me había sorprendió… era saber que otra razón por la que jamás había tenido novia. Él… me amaba a mí… solo a mí… desde siempre. Estaba más que feliz. Aquel magnifico y dulce DemiVeemon se había convertido en un apuesto y maravilloso Exveemon. Quien había entrado a mi vida, cambiándola y dándome felicidad había vuelto a entrar en ella, haciéndome feliz. A quien yo había salvado la vida y había cuidado, ahora hacia lo mismo por mí. Pero algo que nunca espere fue que él me amara y a pesar del tiempo… me siguiera amando y… ahora yo estaba feliz de amarlo también. Solo quería preguntar algo más.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste… el día que viniste aquí?- pregunte, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener mis emociones.

Él hizo una larga pausa antes de responder mi pregunta.

-Cuando llegue y te vi- dijo –Me di cuenta que eras tú. Te reconocí y… también lamente el verte en esta situación tan terrible, y ver como el maltrato te habían hecho tanto daño. Cuando me recibiste de un modo agresivo me di cuenta que el daño que te habían hecho era terrible. No lo soporte, así como no soporte nunca ver a ninguna chica así. Fue por eso que me quise acercar a ti otra vez. Apoyarte como había apoyado a otras y… tratarte con el respeto y el cariño que merecías, y como tú me habías tratado en el pasado. Intente ir a paso lento, pero estaba contento que de apoco me aceptaras como tu amigo y me tuvieras confianza. Sabía que al menos estaba haciendo más soportable tu encierro y eso era lo que más me importaba. Sin embargo… jamás creí que mis sentimientos por ti se hicieran tan fuertes. Jamás se habían ido, y ahora que te volvía a ver se hicieron más fuertes. Espere un momento adecuado para decirte lo que sentía, así como un momento adecuado para decirte quien era. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes y…-

No lo deje terminar de hablar, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y lo bese en los labios con mucha pasión. Exveemon estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que hacer, hasta que se dejó llevar y también me abrazo y puso de su parte en ese beso. Yo no podía reaccionar de un modo que no fuera ese y es que, ahora que lo había escuchado me daba cuenta que él seguía siendo el hombre más maravilloso del digimundo. Conocerlo de pequeño, y que la vida lo trajera a mi otra vez había sido lo más increíble que me hubiera pasado en la vida.

Poco a poco fui dejando de besarlo, pero no me aleje de él y le sonreía con toda mi dulzura y amor.

-Exveemon… gracias. Muchísimas gracias… por ser alguien tan especial y… por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tanto cuando eras pequeño… como ahora que eres todo un hombre. Creo… que nunca llegare a terminar de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-No tienes que hacerlo- me dijo él con una sonrisa hermosa, acariciando mi mejilla –lo que más me importa es que seas feliz, que no te desanimes. Sé que un día te liberaras de este infierno, pero mientras… debes creer que serás libre, y yo seguiré viniendo para animarte-

-Exveemon…-

-dime…-

-Tú… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-

-¿eh?-

-Es que… no quisiera que te fueras, al menos no por hoy. Quiero… que te quedes conmigo esta noche. Quiero seguir a tu lado-

-Renamon…-

-La verdad es que…- mirando hacia otro lado –Desde que tú me animas me siento feliz pero… cada vez que te vas… tengo el deseo de pedirte que te quedes. Siendo que necesito y quiero que sigas a mi lado, que no me dejes y permanezcamos juntos porque… me siento sola, y te extraño. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer y… lo comprendo. Pero ahora… después de lo que acabamos de pasar, de esta hermosa noche y después de todo lo que me has dicho… quisiera… que te quedaras conmigo-

Exveemon permaneció en silencio, y eso me hizo pensar que me diría que si tenía que irse, y que lamentaba no quedarse conmigo. Eso en parte me entristecía, pero también lo comprendía.

Iba a decirle que estaba bien, y que entendía si tenía que marcharse, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo porque él me abrazo con fuerza. Iba a decir algo, pero Exveemon tomo primero la palabra.

-Créeme Renamon, en todas las ocasiones que he venido he lamentado tener que dejarte. Siempre deseaba compartir más tiempo contigo pero… mis obligaciones siempre me hacían salir de aquí. Jmjm, pero esta noche es diferente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que esta noche… me quedare contigo-

-¿enserio?-

-Por supuesto. Esta noche es solo para nosotros dos, y… ahora nada me importa más. Solo el estar contigo-

Estaba muy contenta de escucharle decir eso y no dejaba de sonreír.

Él volvió a ponerme en la posición en la que estábamos antes, él sobre la cama y yo sobre él, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y escuchando los latidos de su hermoso y maravilloso corazón que me relajaban. Y Exveemon acariciando me cabeza, y dándome un beso en la frente antes de apoyar su frente contra la mía, acomodándose y envolviéndome en sus alas.

-Fue una hermosa noche- dije –No lo tomes a mal pero… eres todo un semental – creo que mi compañero se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero yo aún no había terminado de hablar –y todo un caballero. Gracias por esta maravillosa noche-

-Gracias a ti- me dijo él –esta una noche… que se nunca tendré con nadie… más que contigo-

Me había gustado oírle decir eso, pero una parte de mí se sentía también algo triste.

-Eres especial. Ojala y yo pudiera prometerte la misma fidelidad- dije en un tono algo pesimista. Algo que Exveemon noto de inmediato, al igual que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Tal vez otros hombres tomen tu cuerpo- dijo –Pero… ellos jamás podrán tomar lo más importante. Tu corazón-

-Es cierto- le dije, más animada –mi corazón… te pertenece-

-y el mío te pertenece a ti. Mientras eso continúe… no importa que te lastimen, yo seguiré viniendo a verte, y sin importar lo que te hagan… yo jamás dejare de animarte, apoyarte y sobretodo… darte todo mi amor-

-gracias- bostezando –guau, me siento exhausta-

-Descansa mi princesa- aun acariciando mi cabeza, y bostezando también –Te lo has ganado-

No tenía más palabras para decirle lo feliz que estaba por… por todo, pero aunque las tuviera ya no hacían falta. Todo había quedado dicho esa noche, la cual había sido hermosa, pero… esta ya había llegado a su fin. Aun así, estaba contenta de que seguíamos juntos, y así permaneceríamos hasta que amaneciera.

Estábamos cansados, pero felices de haber entregado todo lo que teníamos en ese maravilloso encuentro, y habernos demostrado todo nuestro cariño y amor de una forma tan especial. Había sido una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca, y solo nos quedaba una última cosa que decir.

-Exveemon… te amo-

-y yo a ti Renamon… y siempre te amare-

Y después de decir eso último, cerramos nuestros ojos y nos quedamos dormimos, soñando con todos los lindos momentos que habíamos tenido… juntos.

Ya había amanecido, y los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana y me daban directamente en el rostro, haciéndome despertar. Me sentía descansada y llena de una sensación de alivio, de calma, de alegría. Me sentía feliz.

Quería saludar a mi querido y hermoso compañero, pero en cuanto abrí los ojos no lo vi, y creo que eso me hizo despertar completamente.

-¿Exveemon?- pregunte, mirando hacia todos los lados.

Claramente él se había ido mientras yo aún estaba dormida. Me sentía un poco triste de que él no se hubiera quedado conmigo hasta que yo despertara. Pero también debía ser comprensiva, ya que seguramente debía tener algún asunto importante que lo había hecho irse, pero… lo había dejado de lado… solo para quedarse conmigo en la noche.

Aun me sentía mal de que él no se hubiera quedado conmigo para despertar juntos, pero había sentido su cuerpo, su calor y… su cariño y amor todo el tiempo mientras dormía, aun antes de despertar. Él había estado conmigo casi todo el tiempo y posiblemente no había sido mucho que Exveemon se había ido. Me levante de mi cama y fui hacia la ventana para observar el exterior, esperando verlo ya fuera caminando o volando, pero no lo vi.

Suspire, con una sonrisa y seguí admirando el paisaje, que se veía más hermoso que nunca, pensando en el digimon que me hizo tan feliz esa noche y que sabía que pronto volvería a ver.

-Mi querido Exveemon…- dije en voz baja, sonriendo y esperando que él, de alguna forma… sintiera lo que decía, sin importar en donde estuviera –Espero verte pronto… mí amado dragón-

(POV Exveemon)

Era bastante temprano, casi las cinco o seis de la mañana.

El sol ya empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, bañando el cielo de tonos azules, rojos y naranjas. Hacía casi quince minutos que había salido del prostíbulo y ahora me encontraba caminando en medio del bosque. Aun no estaba demasiado lejos de ese lugar, por lo que aún lo podía ver.

Decidí detener mi marcha y darle un último vistazo al lugar antes de seguir, mientras pensaba en Renamon. Me sentía un poco culpable de haber salido así, sin haberle dicho nada y dejándola sola. Hubiera querido quedarme a su lado hasta que ella despertara. Hubiera querido seguir acostado con ella, mostrándole todo mi amor. Seguir a su lado para que al abrir los ojos, me viera y se sintiera feliz de ver a quien amaba a su lado, tal y como yo me sentí en cuanto desperté.

Pero lamentablemente no había podido hacer nada de eso, ya que mis obligaciones me habían hecho despertar e irme antes de ese lugar. La hubiera despertado antes de irme pero… al verla dormir tan plácidamente, al verla tan tranquila no fui capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo… sabía que ella me entendía y además… sabía que no sería la última vez que la vería.

-Hasta luego Renamon- dije en voz baja, aun mirando hacia ese lugar, y con una sonrisa en mi rostro –Te veré pronto… mí amada zorrita-

Deje de mirar el prostíbulo y continúe mi camino. Debía llegar a una zona profunda del bosque, muy alejada de donde me encontraba en ese momento, y donde mis compañeros me estarían esperando. Claro que hubiera ido volando, pero había decidido caminar para no llamar la atención, pero… más que todo, la razón por la cual quería caminar era pensar, pero más que todo, para recordar… la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

(POV Angemon)

Estaba apoyado en la rama más alta de un árbol en medio de ese frondoso bosque. No estaba lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver el cielo, y debido a lo frondoso que era los árboles, no era mucho lo que podía ver. En verdad me aburría estar en ese lugar, pero no podía irme, o al menos no hasta que llegara alguien a quien esperaba.

Pasó casi media hora mientras aun esperaba, pero finalmente pude divisar a quien esperaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi posición, llame su atención.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- dije, descendiendo suavemente al suelo –Pero es bueno verte amigo-

-Lo mismo digo- me dijo Exveemon, quien era a quien esperaba.

Me extendió el puño, el cual choque contra el mío, como una forma de saludo que ambos teníamos después de un tiempo que nos habíamos conocido y nos volvimos los mejores amigos.

-Lamento si te hice esperar mucho- me dijo él.

-Descuida- le dije, colocando una de mis manos en su hombro –Después de todo, con lo que hiciste anoche era de esperar que no pudieras salir más temprano-

-Es cierto- mirando a otro lado -¿no me pedirás que te de detalles?-

-no hace falta. Viéndote me doy cuenta de que fue un momento muy especial e importante para ti. Pero debo preguntar… ¿ya lo sabe?-

-Sí, lo sabe-

-Jmjm, apuesto a que se llevó una gran sorpresa-

-jmjm, si es cierto. Pero… estoy feliz habérselo dicho y… que aun si me aceptara-

-Ojala y yo también pudiera visitarla, y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí- dije, ya que yo también le debía mucho a esa Renamon, o más bien "Mamá Rena" como solíamos decirle Exveemon y yo cuando éramos un DemiVeemon y un Tokomon, y ella nos cuidaba en su casa.

-Seguro podrás verla pronto. Después de todo… ya no falta mucho-

-Tienes razón. Pero regresando a ti… enserio me da mucho que hayas encontrado a la mujer que siempre has amado, y que se lo hayas podido demostrar de un modo… único y especial-

Mi comentario le saco una sonrisa, y yo también empecé a sonreír. Honestamente me alegraba mucho que Exveemon hubiera dado ese paso y hubiera estado con una mujer. Después de todo, él siempre había sido un buen hombre, que mostraba un cariño y respeto a las mujeres, en especial a las que se encontraban encerradas, lo cual no cualquiera podía hacer. En verdad admiraba a mi amigo por todas esas cualidades, y desde que nos conocíamos lo admiraba. En cierta forma lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, sobre todo cuando me salvo en un rio cuando era un Tokomon, y por esa misma admiración de sus cualidades que creía que él se merecía estar con alguien. Pero para él solo existía una mujer, y esa mujer había sido como una madre para nosotros cuando éramos pequeños y estuvimos solos. Y afortunadamente había sido esa mujer con la que había estado. La única que había amado y ahora ella lo amaba también. Me daba gusto… que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

Decidimos dejar la conversación y continuar con nuestro camino. Debíamos apresurarnos y llegar al lugar en donde los demás nos estarían esperando.

Empezamos a caminar, ya que en ese lugar no podríamos salir volando. Aunque en realidad era mejor así, ya que en todo el camino Exveemon me conto todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. No me dio muchos detalles, pero todo lo que decía me hacía sentir que él verdaderamente estaba enamorado de Renamon, y ella de él.

Tardamos tal vez una hora en llegar, aunque no había sentido pasar el tiempo mientras hablaba con mi amigo.

Habíamos llegado a un claro bastante grande, en medio del cual había una cabaña hecha de lámina, rodeada por cuatro árboles. Ese era el lugar acordado para encontrarnos con los demás, y las luces encendidas nos decían que nuestros compañeros ya estaban ahí y debían estar trabajando.

Tanto Exveemon como yo, y las dos Garudamon habíamos trabajado interrogando prisioneros y obteniendo información que nos permitirían iniciar nuestro negocio. Pero con la información que Exveemon había obtenido el día anterior, habíamos encontrado a varios digimons que nos podrían dar información bastante valiosa. Pero esta vez no éramos nosotros los encargados de recolectar esa información, sino un grupo de digimons diferentes.

Eran tres digimons, más jóvenes que nosotros y habían entrado a nuestro grupo un tiempo después. Pero debido a sus grandes habilidades se les daba trabajos como el de interrogatorios o investigación para llevar a cabo nuestros negocios. En broma, me gustaba llamarlos "La Triple Amenaza", y Exveemon y yo nos asomamos por la ventana de la cabaña para verlos trabajar antes de entrar a saludarlos.

El primero era Raiamon, o Rai para acortar, un digimon león que podría verse salvaje, pero era más de lo que aparentaba. Él era muy joven cuando entro. De hecho, Exveemon y yo ya llevábamos casi medio año trabajando cuando él entro, y hacia más o menos dos meses él había digievolucionado. Sin embargo, desde que entro mostro gran habilidad para la computación y la infiltración, lo que nos había permitido ejecutar varios negocios y ponernos por encima de la competencia. Era joven, pero sumamente astuto y superando a muchos investigadores más veteranos, aunque en ese momento solo estaba sentado, hojeando algunas hojas.

El segundo era Trey, el FlameWizardmon. Si algo destacaba a ese chico era su facilidad de capturar hasta la presa más esquiva con su magia de fuego, además de ser muy inteligente y tener una gran intuición. Podría ser un gran detective si quería. Según nos habían dicho, él había capturado a tres digimons que podrían tener información valiosa para nuestros próximos negocios. Lo sorprendente era que los digimons estaban en su etapa perfeccionada, sin mencionar que eran mucho mayores. Trey era joven, pero un chico al que no me gustaría hacer enojar. En ese momento estaba junto a Rai, mientras observaban al último miembro de "La Triple Amenaza" tras una pared con una única ventana, y… mmm… les seré sincero… ella es la que me hizo llamarlos "Amenaza".

Tras la pared, se encontraba otra habitación, y en ella había tres digimons. Un Mushamon, un Sagomon y un Beetlemon. Las armas de Sagomon y Mushamon estaban en la habitación donde estaban Trey y Rai, y los tres estaban sujetos con varias cadenas a unas sillas. El Beetlemon era el más inquieto de los tres, y quien parecía estar a punto de liberarse, hasta que algo freno al escarabajo azul.

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices, o me veré obligada a calmarte- dijo una voz femenina en un tono que era tanto sensual como amenazante.

Aquella voz le pertenecía a Sophi, una Dorugamon y la chica del grupo. Ella era tal vez la mayor de los tres, y a pesar de ser joven, se había hecho la fama de conseguir lo que quería mediante amenazas sutiles y el uso de su encanto femenino para atemorizar a los hombres. No digo que no fuera una buena táctica, pero… a veces se pasaba de la raya. Lucia como siempre, ojos amarillos hermosos y penetrantes, llevando puesto un ajustado chaleco de cuero negro que resaltaba sus pechos y su delgada y, debo decir, sensual figura, varias pulseras en las manos, una correa de cuero en la cintura, un collar, y unas garras rojas como la gema de su cabeza, que siempre mantenía afiladas como cuchillos. En ese momento, tenía una en el cuello del digimon insecto, mientras lo miraba y sonreía de un modo bastante perverso.

-¿ya te calmaste?- pregunto, y el Beetlemon se dejó de mover, aunque ahora estaba asustado –así me gusta- alejándose del insecto y caminando frente a todos –Ahora… sé que ustedes tres tienen información importante, así que se los dejare sencillo…- acercándose al Sagomon, abrazándolo y acercando su rostro al de ella, aun con una sonrisa perversa –sean buenos niños y los tratare de una forma amigable y normal- acercando una de sus garras a su rostro –o háganse los difíciles y…- cortando la mejilla del digimon marino y alejándose de él –Ahora…- acercándose a Mushamon –Tengo seis nenas que se mueren por cortar –colocando sus dos manos con sus tres garras en cada sobre el samurái –No colaboren… y tendré que darles gusto –rasguñando la armadura del digimon sin dificultad.

A partir de ahí los tres digimons contestaron todas sus preguntas sin problema, y toda la información era tomada por Rai en la otra habitación. Los tres se les veían un terrible miedo marcado en el rostro mientras que la Dorugamon seguía viéndolos con una sonrisa malvada y siempre mostrando sus garras. Era linda, pero muy perversa, o al menos con esos tipos.

Fue casi una hora de interrogatorio y los tres prisioneros se veían exhaustos. Por su parte, Sophi salió de la habitación y se encontró con sus compañeros, y con ellos parecía alguien completamente diferente.

-y bien chicos- sonriendo como una chica normal, llevándose las manos a la cintura –conseguí buena información ¿verdad?-

-Así es- dijo Rai, revisando otra vez toda la información que había anotado –Pero enserio ¿debes ser tan malvada?-

-Vamos, es la única forma de obtener información valiosa. Además… es bueno mostrarles a esos tontos algo de poder femenino- sacando una lima de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y empezando a limarse las garras.

-Oye, no deberías limarte tanto las garras- dijo Trey –Podrías terminar rompiéndotelas-

-Jmjm, tienes razón- guardando otra vez la lima –debo cuidarlas ya que… son mi mejor arma-

-Solo espero sea un arma que no uses en nosotros- dije en tono de broma, ya entrando a la cabaña junto a Exveemon.

Al principio, los tres se sorprendieron que entráramos así de sorpresa. Pero no paso mucho para que los tres se alegraran de nuestra presencia y se acercaran a saludarnos.

-Llegan bastante tarde ¿no creen?- dijo Rai, acercándose a Exveemon y levantando su pata delantera para que mi amigo la estrechara.

-Sí, lo lamento. La verdad es que es mi culpa que llegáramos tarde- contesto el dragón azul, un poco avergonzado.

-Es bueno que estén aquí- dijo Trey, saludándome –Aunque como pueden ver ya no hemos encargado de conseguir la información de esos sujetos-

-Es cierto aunque…- dije mirando a Sophi –creo la señorita hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

-jmjmjm, más vale que no provoques guapo- dijo ella, mostrándome las garras –no querrás que pruebe esto contigo-

-Bueno- dijo Exveemon –Creo lo importante es que hayan obtenido la información necesaria- regalándoles una sonrisa –buen trabajo chicos-

-gracias- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Eso es bueno viendo de uno de los mejores elementos de nuestro grupo- comento Sophi, llevándose una garra a la boca en un gesto que se me hizo coqueto –y creo que lo más interesante es que nuestro buen compañero ya no está soltero y disponible ¿verdad?-

Al escucharla decir eso, Exveemon se sonrojo y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-jmjmjm, parece que también lo saben- comento mi amigo.

-Garu nos lo dijo- dijo Trey –y no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Es algo perfectamente normal-

-Además…- dijo Sophi, volviendo a llevar sus manos a su cintura –con lo lindo y caballeroso que eres con las mujeres, ya te merecías una pareja, sobre todo después de que muchas en el grupo mostraron interés por ti y tu solo las preferiste como amigas, y me incluyo en el grupo-

-Lo sé-

-Pero es bueno saber que tienes novia Exveemon- comento Rai –Bien hecho amigo-

-Lo sé- dijo Exveemon, aun sonrojado –Pero… aún no sé cómo lo tomara Gran Jefe-

-Pues yo puedo decírtelo Exveemon- dijo una voz femenina, bastante hermosa y perteneciente a una mujer adulta.

Todos volteamos a ver la puerta de la cabaña, y pudimos ver a la dueña de esa voz. Se trataba de la digimon que había acordado que nos reuniéramos en esa cabaña, donde "La Triple Amenaza" hacia el interrogatorio para recoger toda la información recolectada.

Ella era una Wingdramon. Tal vez del tipo de digimon más raro de ver. Para nosotros, ella era Lady Wingdramon, a quien debíamos darle toda la información que obtuviéramos en nuestras misiones, y una de las manos derechas de Gran Jefe.

La dragona entro a la cabaña, permitiéndonos verla mejor. Como era su costumbre, tenía una figura delgada y esbelta, a diferencia de muchos dragones que tenían una barriga bastante grande. Llevaba guanteletes y botas largas de cuero de color azul oscuras, las cuales carecían de la parte de abajo permitiendo que sus garras fueran visibles, que al igual que las de Sophi, se veían bastante afiladas. Tenía sus alas retraídas y cruzadas en el cuello, dando la impresión de llevar puesta una capa y su cola rodeaba su cuello, a modo de una bufanda, supongo que para que pudiera caminar sin problema. Como muchas mujeres, tenía pechos bastante grandes, cubiertos por un protector blanco con adornos dorados. Su rostro se veía menos amenazante que los digimons de esa especie, ya que sus colmillos eran menos pronunciados, y tenía una mirada entre seria y dulce, y una cabellera de plumón rosa que caía en sus hombros, y en su cintura llevaba una correa que sujetaba una esfera dorada, que normalmente llevaba en sus garras a la hora de pelear. Por lo demás. Era como los Wingdramon que, al menos yo, había visto en libros, teniendo características como piel parecida a alas que salían de sus brazos y un cuerno que salía de su espalda. Era muy hermosa, pero fuerte y a alguien a quien le debíamos mostrar todo nuestro respeto.

-Buenas días muchachos- dijo ella, acercándose a todos y mirándonos de forma seria, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

-¡Buenos días Lady Wingdramon!- dijimos todos al unísono, colocándonos frente a ella.

-Bien, creo que es el momento de revisar la información que han obtenido hasta el momento-

Luego de decir esto, Wingdramon se acercó a "La Triple Amenaza" y empezó a revisar la información que Rai y Trey habían recopilado, así como el estado de los tres digimons interrogados por Sophi.

-Gracias a esa información podremos proceder sin problemas- dijo ella, sin cambiar su expresión seria –Pueden retirarse y descansar. Habrá mucho que hacer esta tarde-

Después de eso, los tres jóvenes digimons salieron de la cabaña, no sin antes mirarnos a Exveemon y a mí y decirnos que nos esperaban para ir todos a una aldea cercana y hay desayunar. Yo asentí y ellos se fueron. Ahora estábamos mi compañero y yo con Wingdramon, quien ahora nos pediría la información que habíamos recolectado.

Al primero que se acerco fue a mí, y me miraba con una expresión mucho más seria y una mirada penetrante, que la verdad me ponía bastante nervioso, y la gota de sudor bajando por mi rostro lo reflejaba bastante bien. Aunque… creo que no estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba Exveemon.

(POV de Exveemon)

La Señorita Wingdramon era bastante intimidante cuando lo deseaba, y cuando se trataba de recoger información, ella lo era todavía más. Mi pobre amigo Angemon estaba muy nervioso y simplemente no podía hacer nada para disimularlo, mientras que "La Triple Amenaza" se habían mostrado más tranquilos, pero en sus ojos los nervios por la reacción de la dragona se notaban bastantes. Wingdramon nunca había reaccionado de un modo agresivo o molesto pero… su mirada seria y penetrante en ocasiones daba la sensación de que esa podría ser la primera vez, y de ahí que se pusieran todos nerviosos. Sin embargo… mis nervios se debían a lo que había dicho al entrar, que ella me diría lo que pensaba Gran Jefe respecto a… mi noche anterior.

-y bien…- empezó a hablar Wingdramon -¿Cómo resulto todo?- mirando fijamente a Angemon.

El ángel tardo un poco en componerse y responder debido a los nervios que aún lo invadían. Pero cuando finalmente se calmó, pudo hablar.

-Todo ha funcionado bien- dijo él, mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas, hasta finalmente encontrarlo –La tormenta de anoche… fue un éxito- mostrando en su mano el objeto que había sacado. Una esfera dorada.

La esfera era la gemela de la que Wingdramon llevaba consigo. Como parte de un plan, la dragona azul le había entregado a Angemon la esfera, que al igual que la otra, contenían poderes del trueno y fuerzas de la naturaleza, que solo Wingdramon podía dominar eficazmente. La idea era que Angemon, usando sus poderes sagrados, que poseía por naturaleza, podría usar el poder de la esfera y provocar tormentas con el objetivo de cortar la energía en el prostíbulo por largo tiempo. Fueron días, semanas de intentos, pero finalmente esa noche se había conseguido. Lo único que lamentaba es que todas aquellas tormentas hubieran asustado tanto a Renamon, pero por suerte para ella, esas tormentas cesarían… al menos de momento.

Después de explicar unas cosas más, Wingdramon le dijo a mi amigo que había hecho un buen trabajo y que se podía retirar, lo que le hizo sentir a mi amigo un gran alivio. Entrego la esfera dorada a su dueña y salió de la cabaña, reuniéndose con los otros, diciendo que me esperarían para desayunar todos juntos.

Con Angemon fuera, en esa cabaña solo quedábamos Wingdramon y yo y… simplemente estaba nervioso.

-Solo quedas tú- me dijo, en el mismo tono serio que había mantenido toda esa noche-

-Si señorita- dije, haciendo lo posible por ocultar mis nervios, pero simplemente no podía.

-Debo recoger la información que has recolectado- dijo ella –Pero primero… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-

-Lo sé-

-Gran Jefe lo sabe, así como varios de tus compañeros. Fuiste más allá de solo animar y apoyar a una de esas prisioneras. Entregaste tu corazón y tu cuerpo a esa digimon, algo que nunca espere de ti, que siempre has tratado a las mujeres con respeto y cariño. Así que… antes de decirte lo que piensa Gran Jefe, quiero saber… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

La pregunta de Wingdramon me pesaba tanto como si se tratara de una acusación por un crimen. Su expresión seria me decía que estaba molesta, y posiblemente Gran Jefe también lo estaría.

Por un momento me sentí muy nervioso, casi acorralado y sin saber qué hacer. Pero… en ese momento, recordé todos los momentos que había pasado junto a Renamon, en especial esa noche. Fueron esos recuerdos los que disiparon mis nervios, y me hicieron estar más seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-La razón por la que lo hice…- dije –Es muy sencilla. Yo… en verdad amo a Renamon- mirándola, lleno de confianza –Desde que era pequeño y ella me cuido la he amado, y ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar mis sentimientos se han hecho más fuertes. Nunca… imagine que daría ese paso en mi vida, sobre todo después de haber visto como las mujeres son maltratadas. Pero… me siento feliz de haberlo hecho porque fue con la mujer a quien amo. Esa es mi respuesta… señorita Wingdramon-

Había sido sincero con lo que había dicho, y solo esperaba que ella fuera capaz de entenderlo.

Estuvimos en silencio varios minutos, y no sabía que más decir o hacer. Hasta que…

-Está bien- dijo ella, mirándome fijamente, pero por primera vez en esa noche cambiaba su expresión seria por una sonrisa bastante dulce –No tienes de que preocuparte –y yo la mire bastante confundido, pero ella continuo hablando –Gran Jefe está en de acuerdo con tu nueva relación. De hecho, se enorgullece que alguien como tú finalmente hayas dado un paso tan importante en tu vida, al igual que yo. Solo… quería asegurarme que lo habías hecho por la razón correcta. Amor verdadero, y con lo que me acabas de decir… me doy cuenta de que es así-

-gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir, sintiendo que me liberaba de un gran peso y volviendo a sentirme mucho más tranquilo.

-Ahora… necesito la información que recolectaste-

-Si señorita- dije.

Entonces, abrí mis alas para sacar algo que había guardado entre ellas, y que había recogido en el claro donde el día anterior me había reunido con mi amiga Garu, y era la otra razón por la que había llegado tarde y por la que no podía volar. Era un pequeño cuaderno de portada azul.

–Esta es la información- le dije, entregándole el cuaderno.

-Bien hecho- dijo ella, recibiendo el cuaderno –ya puedes retirarte con tus amigos, yo los alcanzare después. La verdad no he desayunado tampoco, jmjmjm-

-Jmjmjm, de acuerdo-

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Wingdramon llamó mi atención al decir mi nombre, lo que me hizo detenerme y voltear a verla.

-Solo quería decirte…- dijo ella, sonriéndome –que nunca olvides nuestra misión, y por lo demás… ama a esa chica y hazla feliz. Ella te necesita y, seguramente… tú también a ella-

-Así es- dije, un poco sonrojado –y así lo hare-

Ella volvió a sonreírme, y luego de eso, salí de la cabaña para encontrarme con los demás, antes de irnos de ese lugar.

(POV del Autor)

Cuando Exveemon salió, Wingdramon quedo sola en ese lugar. Entro a la habitación donde estaban los tres digimons que habían sido interrogados, que aún seguían exhaustos. Pronto llegarían a llevárselos, por lo que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Salió de ahí y fue hasta la puerta de la cabaña, donde vio como uno a uno, los cinco digimons se iban a un lugar, que ella ya sabía dónde era, así que no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

-Son jóvenes- pensó, con una sonrisa en su rostro –pero han puesto todo su talento y esfuerzo en este trabajo y lo han hecho increíblemente- mirando al cielo, viendo a Exveemon y Angemon volando juntos –y ellos dos… ¡vaya! En verdad si han mostrado una gran cantidad de cualidades a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. En especial Exveemon- mirando al dragón azul mientras se sonrojaba –Ese chico es una combinación perfecta. Fuerza, velocidad, atractivo físico, inteligencia, astucia, sentido de la moral y lo que es correcto, así como respeto y ternura. Jmjmjm, no me sorprende que en el grupo tenga tantas admiradoras, y hasta yo le tengo mucha simpatía. Y… a pesar de eso él siempre ha tratado con respeto y cariño a cualquier mujer, sin buscar nunca aprovecharse de ninguna, y siempre diciendo que esperaría a encontrar a la mujer indicada. Es bueno que finalmente la haya encontrado, para amarla y cuidarla, y que ella lo ame igual – desviando la mirada al cuaderno que Exveemon le había dado –Pero lo mejor de todo…- abriendo el cuaderno –Es que él puede tratar bien a cualquier chica, y haber tenido una noche romántica con su amada zorrita – llegando a una página que tenía escrito "Información Reciente" -y… aun así, como siempre ha hecho desde que se unió al grupo…- pasando a la siguiente hoja –lograr hacer… un magnifico e impecable trabajo-

En la siguiente hoja había varios dibujos de los collares usados por las digimons encerradas en el prostíbulo, desde varios ángulos, y señalando varios de sus componentes y su funcionamiento. Toda la hoja mostraba como estaban construidos y como podrían estar funcionando los collares.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora todos si pueden decir que Renamon es una dragofilica jejeje.<strong>

**Creo que no tengo más que aclarar o decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Debo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de este fic hasta ahora, por lo que tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente, y es posible que sea más corto que este.**

**También espero que les haya gustado como he manejado al personaje de Exveemon, ya que siendo sincero, la razón por la que lo escogí para este fic es que llegue a leer algunos fics cortos en ingles donde ponen a Exveemon como un tono, mujeriego y que solo le interesa conquistar a Angewomon. Lo que me molesta un poco porque Exveemon es de mis digimons favoritos.**

**¿Qué les parece las cosas que he revelado hasta ahora?**

**Bueno, eso es todo, hasta luego y que estén bien.**


	10. Cap 10 Un viaje espiritual

**Capítulo 10, Un viaje espiritual**

(POV de Renamon)

-Mi querido Exveemon…- dije en voz baja, sonriendo y esperando que él, de alguna forma… sintiera lo que decía, sin importar en donde estuviera –Espero verte pronto… mí amado dragón-

Seguí admirando el paisaje por varios minutos más. Realmente me sentía atrapada por el, y me sentía feliz, mientras todavía recordaba la maravillosa noche que había pasado al lado de mi amado.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pase con la vista perdida en la nada, pero pronto me di cuenta que ya era el momento de dirigirme al comedor para el desayuno.

En cuanto entre, todo se veía como siempre. La persiana de la sala donde Digitamamon comía cerrada, Yashamon sirviendo los desayunos, y todas mis amigas comiendo. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ese momento.

No estaba segura, pero todo se sentía mucho más calmado y tranquilo que lo acostumbrado. Normalmente se sentía un aire tenso y frio, triste, por toda las cosas por las cuales pasábamos a diario, aunque en ese día ese no parecía ser el caso, y una parte de mi estaba contenta por eso.

Fui hasta una mesa, en donde se encontraba Ladydevimon, Lunamon y Gatomon y me senté con ellas. Como siempre, Yashamon me sirvió amablemente nuestro sencillo desayuno, y agradeciéndole, empecé a comerlo.

Bueno, de hecho apenas y lo probé. Antes de dar un segundo bocado, Guilmon apareció y se sentó a mi lado, y Yashamon no tardo demasiado en darle su desayuno también. En cuanto lo recibió, dio las gracias y empezó a comer. Todo eso era normal pero… ella se veía bastante contenta. De hecho, desde que me saludo hasta que empezara a comer no había dejado de sonreír. Me alegraba verla así, pero el día anterior nuevamente habíamos recibido visitas de sujetos que solo abusaban de nosotras, y realmente esas experiencias no eran un motivo para sonreír.

Quise preguntarle sobre eso, pero ella tomo primero la palabra.

-Renamon dime ¿Cómo te fue a noche con Exveemon?- me pregunto la dinosaurio, y aunque era una pregunta normal, me sorprendió un poco el que la hiciera, y tarde un par de segundos en contestar.

-Me fue muy bien- dije, aunque trataba de ocultar mis nervios de revelar… detalles que no eran necesarios –Sin duda él es un gran chico-

-Es bueno escuchar eso. En verdad estoy contenta por ambos-

Parecía que la chica roja quería saber más, pero en ese momento Ladydevimon quiso hablar.

-Oye Guilmon ¿pudiste dormir con la tormenta de anoche?- pregunto –yo realmente a penas y pude hacerlo. Creo que cuando termine de desayunar iré a recuperar un par de horas de sueño-

-Te comprendo amiga- respondió ella –yo pude dormir, pero me tarde mucho en hacerlo. Esa tormenta en verdad y fue horrible-

-Y Renamon- dijo la demonio, ahora observándome a mí -¿tú si pudiste dormir?-

-La verdad es que si- respondí –Me costó trabajo y creo que termine durmiendo muy tarde. Pero si, dormí muy bien- dije con una sonrisa.

No me había fijado que todo eso de preguntar cómo había dormido era solo para sacarme algo de información, y sin darme cuenta, con mi respuesta les había dado lo que querían.

Cuando me fije, no solo Guilmon y Ladydevimon, sino que todas las chicas me rodeaban y me sonreían, aunque me hacían sentir algo incomoda. No sabía que decir, pero alguien más tomo la palabra.

-Seguro que dormiste hasta tarde- dijo Lotusmon, acercándose más a mí - Bueno, pero al menos te divertiste-

No supe que decir, pero nuevamente alguien más hablo.

-Pudimos verlo- dijo Biyomon –antes de que la luz se fuera vimos a Exveemon entrar a tu habitación-

-y luego de que se fue la luz escuchamos unos ruidos que venían de tu habitación- Comento Falcomon.

-unos ruidos muy agradables, debo decir- dijo Gatomon, con una expresión algo perversa.

-Ah… ¿de qué ruidos hablan?- pregunte, tratando de permanecer calmada, pero simplemente no podía, estaba demasiado nerviosa de que ellas me hubieran escuchado.

-no finjas- comento Guilmon –Creo que todo eso indica que Exveemon te acepto ¿no es así?-

-Bueno… yo-

-Vamos, por favor dinos- comento Angewomon.

-Creo que con lo que escuchamos a noche no puedes decir que no pasó nada- dijo Bastemon-

-Ellas tienen razón- dijo la dinosaurio roja –así que… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que paso?-

Me sentía acorralada. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo ellas tomarían el que le dijera lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero por sus miradas y sus sonrisas, así como que era claro que no me iban a dejar salir hasta que hablara, no tuve más opción que abrir la boca.

Creo al pensarlo mejor, que en realidad no era nada especial lo que diría ni era un secreto. Era algo muy especial y quería compartirlo. Así que ya más calmada, me decidí a hablar.

Empecé mencionando como él se había quedado conmigo esa noche, y como ambos nos habíamos declarado nuestros sentimientos. Creo que eso no impresiono mucho a las chicas porque al ver lo mucho que Exveemon me visitaba, suponían que algo entre nosotros iba a pasar, aunque si las emociono saberlo y se alegraban por mí. Aunque aún tenía mucho que contar.

Me dio algo de pena al principio, pero les conté la noche que habíamos estado juntos y como habíamos hecho el amor. Les di cada detalle, y mientras hablaba, recordaba ese momento, lo que me hacia sonreír y hacia que las otras pudieran sentir lo mucho que ese momento había significado para mí y lo mucho que me alegraba haberlo vivido.

Todas mis amigas sonreían al escucharme, estando muy contentas por mí. Algunas sonreían de una forma más perversa al imaginar todo lo que les decía, y algunas hacían comentarios sobre como seria estar en la cama con Exveemon. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez di demasiados detalles ya que al parecer las empecé a calentar.

Termine mi historia, y los comentarios siguieron. La mayoría decían cosas buenas de Exveemon, incluyendo que era un caballero y que era el sujeto correcto para mí. Otras… solo pensaban en estar con él de esa forma, y hablaban de lo guapo y sexy que era.

Debo decir que me sorprendí un poco que ese tipo de comentarios salieran, pero no me había molestado ya que en parte era mi culpa por dar tantos detalles. Además… estaba de acuerdo con ellas en muchas cosas, jejeje.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de decir cosas de Exveemon ¿no creen chicas?- dijo Cho Hakkaimon.

-Tiene razón- agrego Rosemon –después de todo, ese encantador dragón azul le pertenece a Renamon.

-Es cierto- dijo Guilmon –Sin importar que tan bien nos trate a todas, él solo tiene ojos para ti- colocando su mano sobre mi hombro –y después de lo buena que has sido y lo mucho que te has esforzado para mantenernos animadas y a no perder la esperanza en estos momentos, hace que tú te merezcas a ese hombre-

Quería decir algo, pero todas parecían estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Guilmon. Me sentía algo avergonzada, pero también muy alagada por eso. En verdad tenía a mí alrededor a buenas amigas, y el ver que ellas estaban tan contentas de que yo tuviera a alguien, me hacía desear que ellas un día encontraran también a ese alguien especial.

-Renamon…- dijo Lunamon, la única que no había hablado en todo ese desayuno, acercándose hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado –Entonces… ¿tú y el Señor Exveemon son novios?-

Era una pregunta bastante inocente, y el modo en que lo había dicho también lo era y eso me conmovió. Era maravilloso ver que a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado a su joven edad, siguiera conservando esa dulzura, y el que llamara "Señor Exveemon" al dragón azul era una muestra de que lo estimaba.

No supe cómo responder al principio, pero todas las demás mencionaban varias de las cosas que habíamos hecho juntos, como el hablar, o el hecho de ser la primera con quien él estuvo y a la que más visitaba, y principalmente, el que Exveemon diera un paso conmigo que no había dado con nadie más.

Creo que todo eso me convenció en responder la pregunta de la digimon blanca.

-así es Lunamon. Exveemon y yo somos novios- le dije con una sonrisa, y a la pequeña Lunamon se le formo una dulce sonrisa en los labios como jamás le había visto.

Después de eso todas continuamos con nuestro desayuno, pero el ambiente se seguía sintiendo animado y agradable, a diferencia del de muchos días anteriores. Aun me parecía curioso… pero mi relación con Exveemon y el que estuviéramos juntos alegraba a todas, y me gustaba pensar… que les daba más esperanzas.

Durante los siguientes seis días Exveemon siempre venia y nos visitaba.

Creía que Exveemon era perfecto tal y como era, pero resulto que en esos días era mucho más amable, dulce y atento de lo que ya era con todas las chicas. Pero sobre todo… conmigo.

Tal vez lo mejor de esos días fue que, a pesar de haber hecho el amor, él no me tocaba de forma pervertida o quería volverlo a hacer todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera lo mencionaba. Para mí eso era una muestra suficiente de que él no era un pervertido que al hacerlo, solo pensaría en eso. Seguía siendo tan respetuoso y caballeroso como siempre, abrazándome, diciéndome siempre lo que sentía, y ahora también… besándome. Fueron seis días en los que él siempre me hacía sentir especial.

El séptimo fue un día difícil. Yo había recibido la visita de un Bantyoleomon, tal vez uno de los digimons más agresivos que hubiera visto. Él no me violo, pero hizo algo mucho peor. Sin alguna razón aparente, se dedicó por casi hora y media a insultarme y a golpearme. Fue una horrible golpiza la que me dio, y aunque no fue tan fuerte como para lastimarme, si me dejo muchas marcas, y sobre todo… me hizo sentir que no valía nada, y me sentí más decaída y miserable de lo que había estado en varios días.

Cuando el león se fue, a los pocos minutos mi amado llego, pero el encontrarme en tan mal estado, tanto físico como emocional lo hicieron sentir horriblemente culpable.

Recuerdo que yo estaba acostada de lado, y él se puso detrás de mí y me abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra mi espalda.

-Lo lamento Renamon- me dijo en un tono de voz muy suave y dulce, y al mismo tiempo triste –Lamento… no haber estado aquí contigo antes. Te lastimaron, y yo debí haber estado aquí… para protegerte-

No era su culpa, pero le importaba tanto que en verdad sentía que lo era, y creo que eso me conmovió. El abrazo y el estar cerca de Exveemon casi me habían hecho olvidar todo lo malo que me había pasado. Tome sus manos y las lleve hasta mi rostro, para que él me sintiera.

-no es tu culpa querido- le dije –esto es culpa de Digitamamon y de esos hombres que no nos respetan. Tú… eres la razón por la que puedo seguir y soportar todo esto. Y el que estés aquí… me hace sentir feliz-

Cambie de posición y ahora ambos estábamos acostados de lado, uno frente al otro. Él me podía ver sonreír y eso lo calmaba, pero aun podía percibir que se sentía algo culpable.

-No debes sentirte culpable- le dije, acariciando su rostro –lo único que te debe importar es que otra vez nos vemos, y podemos estar juntos-

-Aun así… quisiera hacer algo más por ti- dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Exveemon… tú ya haces mucho por mí- tomando su rostro para que me viera de frente.

Al final le pude sacar una sonrisa, y de ahí pasamos a los suaves besos, que se convirtieron en besos más apasionados, que sentía que me devolvían la fuerza y me hacían sentir mucho mejor.

Ahora ambos nos sentíamos muy bien, y pasamos un largo tiempo hablando sobre cualquier cosa, abrazados, y besándonos ocasionalmente.

Y al final ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse. Él decía que quería hacer más por mí para hacerme sentir mejor, y yo aún no había podido olvidar del todo lo que me había sucedido hacía rato. Ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos… y una vez más hicimos el amor.

No tengo palabras para describirlo, pero solo podía decir que la dulzura y el amor de Exveemon habían hecho esa experiencia hermosa, y yo me esforzaba por transmitirle ese mismo cariño al dragón.

Ambos terminamos agotados, pero yo sentía una gran felicidad, no solo por haber vivido una vez más algo tan hermoso, sino porque… seguía convencida de que había escogido al hombre correcto, y aseguraba que Exveemon pensaba lo mismo de mi.

-Gracias por ese momento- le dije, abrazándome a él –y por demostrarme tu amor de una forma tan especial-

-Gracias a ti- me respondió él –solo espero… que no creas que ahora solo pienso en esto-

-Lo sé, y entiendo que tú no piensas solo en esto. Pero recuerda que somos una pareja, así que si alguna vez deseas hacerlo otra vez no tengas miedo de decírmelo-

-Lo sé- abrazándome más fuerte –en verdad eres maravillosa-

En ese momento él miro hacia otro lado. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se había sonrojado bastante.

Me preguntaba en qué pensaría, pero después de un par de minutos de silencio, él me dio la respuesta, una vez más mirándome de frente.

-En verdad estoy feliz de estar tu lado mi princesa, y quisiera estarlo siempre. Sé que sonare exagerado diciéndote esto pero…- tomando mis manos juntas, sorprendiéndome un poco -si pudiera… créeme, te pediría que te casaras conmigo- dijo, mientras se sonrojaba otra vez.

Me quede sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo conmovida por esas palabras. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Exveemon me pudiera decir algo así, pero la forma en que lo había hecho, y sus ojos me decían que lo decía enserio, y al parecer le había costado trabajo decírmelo.

Creo que él espero mi respuesta a ese comentario, y con mucho gusto le dije lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Exveemon- dije, llevando nuestras manos juntas hasta mi pecho –yo… creo firmemente que un día saldré de aquí y seré libre. Cuando ese día llegue… - acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros –Aceptare con mucho orgullo ser la esposa… del digimon más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida-

-Gracias Renamon. Y créeme, sin importar cuanto tiempo tome… yo no olvidare lo que te he dicho-

-Lo sé. Aunque…-

-¿mmm?-

-Bueno, tal vez no puedas darme una boda, pero…- acercándome aún más a él –al menos me has dado la mejor noche de bodas del mundo-

Ambos nos reímos un poco por ese comentario, pero luego de la risa, volvimos a besarnos. Permanecimos juntos un largo tiempo, y casi sentíamos que íbamos a quedarnos dormidos.

-Exveemon…- dije en voz baja, pero esperando que él no estuviera dormido y me escuchara –seguro lo sabes pero… para mí, tú eres mi principal razón para seguir adelante y no rendirme. Y esperar un día… por fin ser libre-

Él no me respondió, y supuse que ya se habría quedado dormido. Pero una caricia de su parte en mi espalda me hizo ver que estaba despierto, y había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

-Gracias por tus palabras Renamon- me dijo –pero… no deberías pensar en mí como la única razón para seguir adelante y desear ser libre-

-¿ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que hay alguien a parte de mí que debería impulsarte. Alguien más que debe ser tu razón para seguir adelante. Me refiero a tu madre-

Me sorprendió un poco que lo dijera… pero tenía razón. Le había contado mi historia, y eso también incluía haberle hablado sobre mi madre, y siempre que hablaba de ella, un sentimiento de vacío me invadía. Así como en las noches también pensaba en ella. Si… encontrarla y el que estuviéramos juntas otra vez debía ser también mi razón para seguir adelante.

Pasó casi media hora, y después de eso, Exveemon tuvo que levantarse y prepararse para irse y seguir su camino. Pero yo también me levante y lo tome de la mano para detenerlo. Ambos nos miramos y podíamos ver en los ojos del otro que ninguno de los dos queríamos alejarnos del otro, y nos abrazamos.

-sé que tienes que irte, y que tienes cosas que hacer- le dije, presionando mi rostro contra su pecho –Pero no quisiera que te fueras. Quiero que sigas a mi lado porque… porque te necesito-

-Lo sé- me dijo, abrazándome mas fuerte, y colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro –y yo también quiero seguir a tu lado. Sabes que yo siempre que pueda vendré a verte. Pero… no olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo, mientras me tengas en tu corazón. Así nunca te hare falta, así como tú no me harás falta, porque te llevo en mi corazón siempre-

-Lo sé. Y hasta pronto Exveemon, espero que te vaya muy bien-

-Hasta pronto mi amor. Y recuerda no perder la fe y sigue adelante, por ti, por mí, y también por tu madre-

-Lo hare-

Era solamente un hasta luego, pero romper ese abrazo fue realmente difícil. Aun así al final tuvimos que separarnos para que Exveemon pudiera marcharse, pero antes él me dio un último beso en los labios, y yo le decía que lo esperaría hasta que él pudiera venir otra vez.

Paso tal vez solo una media hora desde que Exveemon se había ido, pero ya lo extrañaba.

Miraba desde la ventana de mi habitación la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo, y las hermosas estrellas que lo adornaban. Podría decir que el cielo reflejaba mi propio estado de ánimo, porque a pesar de seguir viviendo encerrada y tener que seguir sufriendo el maltrato de hombres que no nos valoraban, también estaba contenta de saber que había uno que nos quería y nos respetaba, y que cuando nosotras nos sintiéramos decaídas y pareciera que no podríamos continuar, él aparecía para apoyarnos. El amor de mi vida, que una vez más con su visita había sido capaz de alegrarme, y que esperaba con ansias el día en que él viniera a verme otra vez.

Seguía con la vista en el cielo nocturno, y perdida en mis propios pensamientos, recordando la visita de mi querido dragón azul que hacía poco había terminado, y recordando algo en particular. Él me había dicho que no solo pensara en él como mi razón para seguir a delante, sino que también tuviera ese mismo deseo y esperanza de ser libre… para ver otra vez a mi madre.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al pensar en ello, y la verdad es que… si deseaba verla otra vez. La extrañaba, y a pesar del tiempo no la había olvidado… y no había dejado de quererla. Realmente me hacía falta.

La recordaba muy bien. Ella era una Kyubimon centrada y dedicada a que yo aprendiera las técnicas espirituales para seguir con la tradición de nuestras antepasadas. Sin embargo, ella no era rígida ni exigente. Si yo llegaba a fallar, ella me alentaba que lo volviera a hacer, y me acompañaba y me ayudaba hasta poder lograrlo. Y cuando no entrenábamos, siempre jugábamos, leíamos, y sobre todo estábamos juntas, siendo siempre muy atenta y cariñosa.

Recordaba también que muchas veces ella me había dicho que lamentaba el tenerme como vivíamos, alejadas de todo y de todos, sin tener tanta libertad para conocer otros lugares y otros digimons, pero era la tradición que la familia tenía que seguir, aunque esa razón nunca la hacía sentir mejor. Recordaba también que ante esas palabras, yo siempre le decía que lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Pero sobre todo, siempre le decía algo que esperaba que ella nunca olvidara… que era una buena madre.

Seguía observando el cielo, y seguía recordando a mi madre. Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que realmente parecía que nada pudiera sacarme de ese estado, hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Varias estrellas parecían estar posicionadas en una forma específica.

Para cualquiera eso parecería ser algo insignificante. Pero yo… la forma en que estaban posicionadas las estrellas en el cielo la reconocía. La figura que formaban esas estrellas recordaba a un zorro sentado, y la luna se posicionaba justo entre las estrellas, o mejor dicho, en el pecho del zorro.

Esa era la "Constelación de la Zorra", y al verla… un buen recuerdo invadió mi mente.

(Comienzo del Flashback)

Fue hace tal vez dos años más o menos. Yo aún vivía en mi pequeña casa sobre una colina junto con mi madre.

Era una noche igual a la que observaba ese día, Yo había evolucionado finalmente a mi forma de Renamon, lo que significaba que las prácticas para dominar mis poderes serian un poco más extensas, ahora que estaba en el nivel en el que podría comenzar a dominarlas mejor. Pero esa noche solo era para descansar.

Ambas estábamos fuera de la casa. Ella estaba acostada sobre el césped, y yo estaba apoyada sobre su suave cuerpo, y usando sus colas como si fueran una cobija.

Ambas observábamos el hermoso cielo, y al igual que en esa noche, estaba adornado por hermosas estrellas y una luna llena que iluminaba con un bello resplandor nuestro hogar, la colina, el bosque, y a nosotras. En noches como esas podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, o simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo y disfrutar en silencio del cielo y de la compañía mutua. Pero recuerdo que esa noche había algo que quería decir.

-sabes mamá… quisiera poder hacer algo más que solo practicar. Quisiera ir más lejos de aquí. Conocer otros lugares y a otros digimons. Poder hacer mucho más-

-te entiendo- me dijo ella, con su característica dulce voz –pero debes seguir aquí hasta que hayas dominado a buen nivel tus poderes. Una vez lo hagas ya no tendrás la necesidad de practicar. Podrás ir hacia otros lugares y podrás hacer más cosas. Solo debes ser paciente-

-bueno… está bien- dije, y baje la mirada.

Algunas veces le decía a mi madre eso, y ella normalmente me respondía de la misma manera. No era que no deseara seguir con la tradición es solo… que deseaba poder hacer más, y cuando ella me decía eso me hacía sentir que podría pasar aun un largo tiempo para poder conocer más, y eso en parte me frustraba.

Pero también me di cuenta que con mi respuesta mi madre parecía decaída también, y tenía su cabeza en el suelo. Me acerque a su rostro para verla mejor, y ella volteo a verme, y se veía algo triste.

-Perdón- me dijo, ahora con una voz apagada –Sé que quieres hacer más y… y yo no te dejo hacerlo por cumplir esta tradición. No quisiera tener que hacerlo hija. En verdad me gustaría que pudieras ser como los demás y que pudieras hacer lo que quieras. Pero debo seguir con la tradición, lo quiera o no-

Mi respuesta aburrida y frustrada la hacían sentir mal, y yo no me daba cuenta hasta que la escuchaba hablar de esa forma. Odiaba que ella se pusiera así por mi culpa, y debía hacer algo para animarla, así que la abrace con fuerza por el cuello, y hundí mi rostro sobre el enorme collar de pelo blanco que lo rodeaba.

-Perdóname por decir algo que te hace sentir mal mamá- le dije –y también entiendo que tenemos que seguir la tradición, es solo que desearía hacer más. Aun así… estoy contenta de que estemos juntas y que no siempre entrenemos. Pero sobre todo…- acercándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla –que seas una buena madre que me quiere y me muestre siempre su cariño-

Me reconfortaba ver a mi madre sonreír y luego acercar su rostro al mío para acariciarlo.

-Eso es lo que más me importa- me dijo –Porque sabes… mi madre nunca fue así-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

-Cuando era tan joven como tú, mi madre solo se dedicaba a que yo entrenara y dominara mis poderes espirituales. Al final el arduo trabajo dio sus frutos pero…-

-pero…-

-Pero eso era lo único que hacía con ella, entrenar. Nunca me mostro su cariño o que me quería. Ni un beso, ni siquiera un abrazo. Cuando ella se fue sentí que había tenido una maestra… pero no una madre. Cuando domine mis poderes por completo y empecé a viajar más, pude ver el cariño que los digimons pequeños recibían de sus madres y lo felices que eso les hacía. Fue por eso que prometí a mí misma, que cuando tuviera una hija- mirándome a los ojos –no dejaría que el entrenarla me hicieran dejar de ser su madre. Y que haría lo que mi madre no hizo, demostrarle mi cariño. Porque quería que mi hija pudiera seguir la tradición, pero sobre todo… creciera con amor-

En ese entonces esas palabras tocaron profundamente mi corazón, y recordarlas me hacía sentir todavía más conmovida. Volví a abrazarla, y le dije algo que aun ahora creía firmemente.

-Tú eres… la mejor mamá de todo el digimundo-

-Muchas gracias por esas palabras- me dijo, y acerco sus colas a mí para, de alguna forma, abrazarme con ellas –y tú… eres la mejor hija que una madre podría desear-

Seguimos observando las estrellas y ahora disfrutaba aún más de la noche. Tal vez había sido por hablar con mi madre. Sin duda hablar con ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor, y nos hacía más unidas.

Pasaron los minutos y seguíamos observando. Entonces mi mamá me llamo la atención y me dijo que observara las estrellas que rodeaban la luna. Al principio no podía ver nada especial o fuera de lo normal, pero mientras más me fijaba más me podía dar cuenta de que era lo que mi madre quería que observara, y vi la constelación que ahora mismo observaba desde mi habitación.

-ya lo veo- le dije -¿pero que son esas estrellas?-

-Es una constelación. Una muy particular- me dijo ella –Se le conoce como La Constelación de la Zorra, y si te fijas, veras que las estrellas realmente forman la imagen de una zorra, y la luna representa su corazón-

-¿Y que es esa constelación?

-Jmjmjm, supongo que nunca te lo he contado, aunque bueno, no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Veras hija, se dice que la constelación es la representación del espíritu de la zorra que vive en la luna, y de cuya esencia nacieron las primeras Sakuyamon, antepasadas de nuestra raza y nuestras formas evolutivas finales. Ellas son las hijas de la luna por así decirlo-

-¿es por eso que algunas veces me has dicho que nosotras tenemos una conexión con la luna?-

-Así es. También la luna es un cuerpo celestial que es el eje de la magia, y el puente y guía de los espíritus. Es por eso que Sakuyamon, y sus formas anteriores como una Renamon- señalándome –o una Kyubimon- señalándose a sí misma –tenemos también la capacidad de usar la magia y tenemos poderes espirituales que nos permiten combatir y controlar fuerzas oscuras que no cualquier digimon podría enfrentar-

-Vaya…-

-Pero hay algo más. Una razón por la cual la constelación aparece en el cielo-

-¿una razón?-

-Sí. Cuando la constelación aparece en el cielo, es un símbolo de que el espíritu de la zorra quiere darle a cualquier digimon de la línea evolutiva de Renamon una oportunidad única. La posibilidad de viajar al plano espiritual, donde los digimons muertos esperan el momento de regresar a este mundo como digihuevos, sea con sus recuerdos intactos para seguir donde quedaron, o sin ellos, permitiéndoles así tener una nueva vida-

-Guau, es increíble-

Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que mi madre me había dicho, pero no tan distraída como para no notar que ella estaba algo pensativa, lo que llamo mi atención.

-mamá ¿estás bien?-

Tardo un poco en contestarme, pero cuando lo hizo y me miro, parecía que trataba de evitar llorar, y eso me preocupo.

-Estoy bien linda- me respondió –es solo… que un día alcanzare mi forma de Taomon, y ya no tendré la necesidad de quedarme aquí. Por obligación deberé irme pero… tú te quedaras sola. Y la verdad…- al final una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos –es que no quisiera dejarte-

A mí también se me escaparon algunas lágrimas en ese momento. Sabía que efectivamente un día mi madre tendría que irse, y aunque lo entendía, yo tampoco deseaba alejarme de ella. Ambas nos abrazamos y después de unos minutos ya no sentíamos algo más calmadas.

Seguimos observando el cielo y mi madre me conto un poco más sobre la constelación.

-Cuando la constelación de la zorra aparece en el cielo se puede viajar al plano espiritual. Por eso… te enseñare lo que debes hacer para poder lograrlo. Y de esa forma… cuando yo me haya ido… y la constelación vuelva a aparecer… ambas accederemos al plano espiritual, y sin importar que tan lejos este siempre nos podremos encontrar-

Esa idea me había gustado, y era sin duda una forma de poder ver a mi madre cuando pudiera. Fue después ese día que de hecho supe que aquella constelación no aparecería todo el tiempo, y de hecho nunca se podría saber cuándo volvería a aparecer.

Pero en ese momento la posibilidad de poder ver a mi madre aunque ella estuviera lejos me gustaba aunque me generaba una pequeña duda.

-Pero si nosotras hiciéramos eso, y en el plano espiritual hay muchos espíritus ¿Cómo podríamos reconocernos?-

-Bueno- sonriéndome, y colocando sus colas sobre mí –hay una forma en que puedes saber que yo estoy ahí… y que espero verte-

Sonreía cada vez más y sus colas comenzaban a brillar, y de forma extraña emitían una agradable música que me relajaba.

-¿puedes escucharlo?- me pregunto ella, y yo estaba tan relajada que no le respondí. Simplemente asentí –eso que escuchas… es mi melodía-

-¿melodía?- pregunte, sin comprender.

-Así es. Todos los digimons tienen en su espíritu una melodía propia. Cuando alguien de nuestra especie es capaz de entrar al plano espiritual tiene la habilidad de escucharla. En esas melodías podemos saber cómo son los espíritus, y ellos pueden escuchar también nuestra melodía. Es así como podemos comunicarnos con los espíritus, y cuando hay comunicación podemos verlos y saber si podemos ayudarlos de alguna manera-

-Vaya-

-Si un día tú entras al plano espiritual… solo debes concentrarte, y me podrás escuchar-

-¿pero cómo me escucharas a mí?-

-te escuchare porque tú también tienes una melodía en tu interior- frotando su nariz contra mí, causándome muchas cosquillas –y estoy segura que será una muy hermosa, y que voy a reconocer de inmediato-

La abrace, y poco a poco sus colas dejaron de brillar, y la música que venía con ese brillo también se había detenido. Parecía ser que nuestra especie tenía la habilidad de poder hacer sonar esa melodía interna en la realidad, y la de mi madre era maravillosa. No estaba entrenada en esa área y no sabía lo que decía esa música pero… una parte de mi sentía que en ella expresaba la alegría, el cariño y el amor de una madre.

Después de eso se me escapo un pequeño bostezo, y es que la verdad si me sentía muy cansada.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir- me dijo, en un dulce tono de voz mientras ella también bostezaba.

Con cuidado, ella utilizo sus colas para sujetarme y colocarme sobre su lomo para llevarme a dentro de nuestra casa. Una vez dentro, ella me coloco en una cobija blanca sobre la cual dormíamos, ella se acomodó junto a mí, tratando de cubrirme con su cuerpo y transmitiéndome un agradable calor, y sobre todo, mucho cariño. Yo me acomode y acariciaba el suave pelaje de mi madre.

Ambas empezábamos a dormir, pero antes, ella me dijo una última cosa.

-Buenas noches linda- me dijo… dándome un suave beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mamá-

Así, ambas quedamos profundamente dormidas.

(Fin del Flashback)

Recordar eso me hizo sonreír. Eran sin duda recuerdos hermosos que siempre quedaron conmigo. Después de esa noche, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Mi madre ahora me hacía entrenar más y me hacía aplicar más cosas, como lo era el concentrarme para poder acceder al plano espiritual.

Yo había crecido y ella debía ser un poco más exigente, pero eso nunca cambio su forma de tratarme. Siempre podíamos hacer otras cosas como jugar, y siempre lo hacíamos juntas. Pero sobretodo ella jamás dejaba de mostrarme su amor de madre y yo no dejaba de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

Pero al final las cosas debían terminarse, y para mí ese día fue en el que mi madre finalmente evoluciono en Taomon y por tanto, había llegado el momento de irse.

Incluso en ese día ella no me dejo de mostrar su afecto, y como le dolía tener que dejarme, y yo me sentía igual, aunque al final ambas sabíamos que era algo que debía hacer, y teníamos la fe de que… tal vez un día la constelación de la zorra reaparecería en el cielo y así… nos volveríamos a ver.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y la constelación de la zorra no había vuelto a aparecer… hasta ahora.

Me preguntaba si mi madre estaría viéndola, y si ella recordaría la primera vez que vimos esa constelación juntas y si… ella me extrañaría… como yo la extrañaba.

Sentía algo en mi corazón que me decía que… esa noche era única. Que el que la constelación de la zorra estuviera ahí era una oportunidad que nunca había tenido desde que me había separado de mi madre. Que podría comunicarme con ella, hablarle, y saber cómo estaba. Era una oportunidad única, y debía usar todas sus enseñanzas. Así que me arrodille en el suelo frente a la ventana, con mis manos sobre mis piernas y mi vista enfocada en la luna.

Desde que mi madre se había ido para iniciar su viaje, yo no había vuelto a practicar usando mis poderes espirituales. Sin embargo, nunca había olvidado sus enseñanzas y todo lo que había aprendido de ella, y ahora lo aplicaba, concentrando toda mi energía y todo mi espíritu, pero sobre todo, mi corazón.

Ella me había dicho que lo más importante para entrar al plano espiritual era tener un fuerte deseo, y solo tenía uno, verla, al menos verla.

Pasaron algunos minutos, pero nada sucedía, y eso me frustraba. Pero no me dejaba afectar y solo seguía concentrada en mi deseo. Pasaron unos minutos más… y finalmente lo sentí.

Sentía algo extraño que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Era como viento que sacudía y movía suavemente mi pelaje, pero era al mismo tiempo cálido. Mi energía espiritual se manifestaba. No podía evitar sentirme muy contenta de que finalmente lo hubiera logrado, pero no podía desconcentrarme o esta desaparecería.

Me mantuve enfocada y poco a poco sentía como la energía se hacía cada vez más fuerte. De pronto me sentía liviana, y todo a mí alrededor literalmente se desvanecía.

En uno de los primeros entrenamientos, mi mamá me había dicho que la primera vez que se hacía, se tenía una sensación de lo más extraña, y acostumbrarse era difícil, pero si así era la única forma de ver a mi madre, entonces lo soportaría.

Mantuve mi concentración todo el tiempo, y la sensación de ligereza se incrementó cada vez más, hasta el grado de sentir que flotaba, y todo aquello que me rodeaba había desaparecido, quedando solamente un espacio oscuro e infinito en el que solo estaba yo y la hermosa constelación. Y casi como si fuera un truco de magia, las estrellas que formaban a la zorra y la luna que representaba su corazón se transformaron en una verdadera zorra. Una zorra de pelaje blanco que ondeaba como si fuera fuego, ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, una intensa luz blanca que brillaba en su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

Pronto su luz me inundo cada vez más, hasta hacer desaparecer la oscuridad que hacía solo un momento me rodeaba y casi al mismo tiempo, ella paso a paso se acercaba a mí.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, la zorra se convirtió en fuego blanco que me envolvió, pero que no me quemaba, lo que indicaba que lo había logrado. Había obtenido el pasaje para el viaje espiritual, y en el cual, esperaba ver a mi madre. El fuego me envolvía cada vez más, hasta que en un punto solo podía ver blanco. Era casi como estar ciega, y eso me asusto un poco, pero no podía desconcentrarme en ese punto. Afortunadamente para mí, pronto el blanco desapareció, y volvía a ver aunque… no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, y de hecho… me sentía de un modo que nunca había experimentado.

Estaba flotando en un espacio vacío y oscuro, adornado por nubes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad con un tono azul celeste, y una infinidad de estrellas como nunca había visto antes. No sentía frio o calor, y tampoco sentía hambre o sed. Era una sensación extraña, y al mismo tiempo agradable.

Aunque estaba flotando, podía caminar como si estuviera en tierra firme, y comencé a avanzar, pero la verdad es que no sentía que en verdad estuviera avanzando. Por algunos minutos estuve sola, y no sentía la melodía de mi madre, la que me indicaría que estaba cerca de ella. Pero lo que si sentí… fueron otras melodías, y mientras las escuchaba, varias esferas de luz empezaban a aparecer a mi alrededor.

Ya sabía lo que eran aquellas esferas, eran almas de digimon que flotaban en la eternidad, esperando el momento para regresar al mundo como digihuevos, y empezar una nueva vida. Y las melodías eran de ellos, y en ellas estaban sus pensamientos, sentimientos y todo lo que eran. Aunque no podía distinguir solo una o saber lo que esas melodías decían.

Definitivamente había mucho que me faltaba por aprender y no había practicado tanto las enseñanzas de mi madre como debí hacerlo, y no podía evitar sentirme algo mal por ello.

-¿estás triste?- dijo una voz de la nada, y me lleve un buen susto al escucharla.

Aquella voz provenía de una de las esferas de luz, de la cual también provenia una pequeña melodía que puede escuchar, y eso solo indicaba una cosa, el espíritu de un digimon quería hablar conmigo. Estaba sorprendida, y a la vez asustada, porque nunca pensé que tan pronto un espíritu quisiera comunicarse.

No supe que decir, pero la voz volvió a hablar.

-¿estás bien?- volvió a decir la voz, y esta vez la esfera de la que salía la voz se colocó frente a mí, a algunos metros de distancia.

Ahora había escuchado la voz más claramente. Era una voz femenina, de una chica joven. Seguí sin saber que decir, pero ahora me mostraba mucho más calmada, y poco a poco empecé a acercarme a la esfera, a la cual se acercaba otra esfera.

-Ese collar tuyo…- dijo una voz, proveniente de la segunda esfera, que también tenía una voz de una chica joven, y tenía su propia melodía.

Eso me sorprendió, y es que apenas caía en cuenta de que aun siendo un espíritu, tenía todo lo que físicamente tenia, como mis guanteletes, y el collar que me privaba de mis poderes, aunque no me había privado de mis poderes espirituales.

-¿sabes lo que es?- pregunte, ahora mostrándome más confiada y tranquila.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la voz me respondiera, pero al hacerlo… su tono cambio.

-Lo sé. Desgraciadamente lo sé- dijo en un tono triste.

En ese momento, las esferas de luz empezaron a moldearse y a tomar nuevas formas que no supe definir.

Cuando termino, la luz se apagó, y en su lugar… había dos digimons a los que nunca había visto. El primero se parecía a un Unimon, pero su pelaje era naranja, con un tono vainilla en el vientre y que se extendía por su cuello. En sus cuatro patas tenía una armadura dorada que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una armadura igual cubría su pecho y su cabeza, exceptuando los ojos, que eran azul celeste. Tenía una hermosa crin sedosa de color amarillo claro, igual que su cola, y alas de color amarillo. Tenía orejas parecidas a las alas de un murciélago. El segundo también era un digimon cuadrúpedo. Tenía un pelaje blanco que era adornado por dos rayas azules en sus patas delanteras, dos en su espalda y una en sus cuartos traseros. Tenía grandes alas y una cola sedosa y larga como la del otro digimon. Su rostro tenía el aspecto de un ave y tenía mayor plumaje a ambos lados de la cabeza y en cuello, además de dos rayas rojas debajo de cada ojo. Pero… tal vez lo que más me llamo la atención de ambos digimons fue ver en sus cuellos un collar igual al mío, y también me fije que ambas se veían muy tristes. De hecho, quien tenía el aspecto de un ave estaba llorando.

¿Acaso ellas eran otras prisioneras de ese prostíbulo que… habían muerto?

No pude soportar verla llorar, y me acerque a ella y empecé a limpiarle las lágrimas, y al mismo tiempo la abrazaba por el cuello, esperando a que se calmara, y al mismo tiempo me sorprendí de poder tocarla, pese a ser un espíritu. Lo mismo hice con la otra, y ahora ambas se veían algo más calmadas.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas.

-No hay de que- respondí, regalándoles una sonrisa -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Cómo puedes ver, soy una Pegasusmon- dijo la digimon equina -Pero… me llamo Sandra- envolviendo a la otra con una de sus alas –y ella es una Hippogriffmon-

-Puedes llamarme Hikari- dijo la otra, algo nerviosa

-En ese caso… Sandra, Hikari… yo soy Renamon, y es un gusto conocerlas-

-Igualmente- dijo Hikari, algo más relajada.

-Lo mismo digo- agrego Sandra -había escuchado que las de tu especie podrían contactar con los espíritus, pero nunca imagine que nos encontrariamos a una-

-Quería tratar de… buscar a mi madre y… ¿ustedes eran unas… prisioneras?-

Me sentí algo mal de preguntarles eso, pero sentía la necesidad de saberlo. Sandra se veía algo decaída por la pregunta, pero igual parecía dispuesta a responder.

-Sí, lamentablemente lo fuimos- dijo Hikari, y nuevamente estaba intranquila, pero Sandra trato de calmarla.

-Estuvimos encerradas por dos años, y hace tres que morimos- recostándose al igual que su amiga, y viéndose tan decaída como ella –y ahora, espero pacientemente el día en que podamos volver a nacer, sin este collar, y libres al fin, con una nueva, y espero que alegre vida. Veo que tú también eres una prisionera Renamon-

-Sí, lo soy-

-Y también veo lo duro que ha sido para ti-

-Así es. Llevo encerrada más de año y medio, y créeme que no ha sido fácil soportar el maltrato de los hombres-

No fue mi intención, pero Hikari rompió en llanto después de escucharme, y su amiga trato de calmarla.

-Ella ha tenido malas experiencias- dijo Sandra, aun tratando de calmar a su amiga, y suponiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Oh, discúlpame- dije muy apenada.

-no… te preocupes- dijo Hikari, pero sin dejar de llorar –Es solo… que el tiempo que estuve encerrada ahí… fue horrible-

-fue horrible para ambas- dijo Sandra, empezando a llorar también.

Me sentía mal de ver a ambas llorar, pero no podía culparlas. Les estaba hablando de lo mucho que había sufrido, y era obvio que eso había hecho despertar malos recuerdos. Me acerque a ellas y trate de calmarlas. Parecía que lo había hecho, pero ambas aún se veían demasiado tristes. Aun así, ambas agradecían mis intentos por hacerlas sentir mejor.

-Ustedes realmente parecen ser buenas chicas- dije, y la tristeza ellas empezaba a invadirme también -¿Cómo les pudo pasar algo así?-

En verdad no quería meterme en algo que seguro ellas habían tratado de olvidar hacia mucho, pero una parte de mi quera saberlo, y a ellas no parecía molestarles eso. Fue Sandra la que decidió contarme que les había sucedido.

-Fue hace ya demasiado tiempo. Nosotras vivíamos en un pequeño poblado que se encontraba cerca de una gran montañas. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, en donde todos sus habitantes siempre podían estar tranquilo y vivir en paz, así como que en todos los que vivían ahí siempre se existía un espíritu de cooperación y apoyo. Fue así como conocí a Hikari-

-Es cierto- dijo la digimon ave –fue una vez en la que aterrice mal me lastime un ala. Tú me viste y me ayudaste. Aunque… hiciste más que curar mi ala-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

-Lo que sucede es que yo era muy tímida- respondió Hikari –y fue gracias a la personalidad extrovertida de Sandra que me volví más abierta-

-y cuando empezamos a conocernos, tú empezaste a hacerme alguien más responsable, ya que normalmente yo era el tipo de chica rebelde que fácilmente descuidaba sus obligaciones-

-ya veo- dije.

-Fue así como nos volvimos las mejores amigas- dijo Hikari, abrazando a Sandra con sus alas, y ahora se podía ver muchísimo más animada –y compartíamos muchas cosas. Pero… creo que nada compartíamos más que nuestro más anhelado sueño ¿verdad?-

-Es cierto- dijo Sandra –el sueño de unirnos a un grupo de digimons voladores de rescate de esa zona, y cuya base se encontraba precisamente en la cima de la montaña en la cual vivíamos-

-¿un grupo de rescate?- pregunte, bastante interesada.

-así es- dijo Hikari –eran conocidos como "Los Alas de Plata". Un grupo dedicado al rescate de digimons en peligro, buscando a digimons que estuvieran perdidos, o ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitaran. De hecho hubo una vez que al otro lado de esa montaña, un pueblo quedo devastado por un derrumbe, y ellos ayudaron a restaurarlo y dieron alimento a quien habían perdido sus hogares-

-Nosotras los admirábamos por sus proezas, así como por su gran nobleza y su espíritu de generosidad- dijo Sandra -Y como dos chicas que crecieron en un pueblo donde cualidades así eran inculcadas desde jóvenes, siempre deseamos ser parte de ellos. Pasaron varios años y tuvimos que crecer bastante para ser candidatas a pertenecer a ese grupo, así como hubo muchas pruebas que debimos pasar. Pero al final alcanzamos nuestros sueños y fuimos miembros de los Alas de Plata-

-Los Alas de Plata- comento Hikari –Usualmente están formados en grupos de acuerdos a sus cualidades. Como Sandra y yo éramos novatas, estábamos en un grupo de nuevos miembros, los que no tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Aun así, ayudar a otros del mismo modo en que lo hacían los digimons que admirábamos era maravilloso. Y al final nuestra dedicación fue reconocida por los altos líderes de Alas de Plata, y ambas nos convertimos en las líderes de nuestro grupo-

-sin embargo, en nuestro grupo no todos estaban contentos por nuestro ascenso. Dentro de nuestro equipo había un grupo de cinco Unimons que… o eran precisamente la imagen de lo que debería representar un Ala de Plata, es decir respeto, generosidad, amabilidad, y dedicación. Ellos trataban de abusar de otro por el hecho de ser miembros de ese grupo de rescate, y le daban muy poca importancia a lo verdaderamente importante, que era ayudar a otro-

-Pero desde que nos volvimos líderes de equipo- dijo Hikari –ellos comenzaron a ser cada vez más abusivos con otros y más que miembros de Alas de Plata, actuaban como si fueran rufianes. Lo peor es que en una ocasión en la que ayudábamos a un pueblo cercano que había sido dañado por un sismo, ellos parecieron tratar de extorsionar a algunos de los que necesitaban ayuda. Nosotras nos dimos cuenta y expusimos esa horrible falta de respeto a los digimons necesitados y al grupo a los líderes de los Alas de Plata y ellos los sacaron del grupo. Nunca creí… esa acción de denunciar algo que estaba mal… pudiera ser el inicio de nuestra pesadilla-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

-Esos Unimons- dijo Sandra –desde el día en que habíamos entrado al grupo eran muy odiosos y altaneros. Parecía que tenían una mentalidad muy machista y no toleraban que una mujer les diera órdenes, los superara o se metiera en sus asuntos. Ellos nunca nos respetaron y el que salieran del grupo fue algo que no toleraron-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-nuestro grupo recibió una llamada de ayuda y la atendimos. Pero al llegar al lugar y sin darnos cuenta algo me noqueo a mí y a Hikari. Cuando despertamos estábamos en ese prostíbulo. Nos habían puesto los collares nos tenían en una habitación oscura con una única luz. Pero lo peor fue ver que esos Unimons nos habían vendido a Digitamamon como dos más de sus prostitutas, y fue aun peor cuando… cuando ellos… ellos fueron los primeros en violarlos, y darnos una lección de lo que nos aguardaba en ese horrible lugar. Así fue como nuestra pesadilla comenzó. Dos años de abusos, violaciones y maltratos, y aun peor era que cada semana, y sin excepción esos caballos bastardos venían a abusar de nosotras. Ambas intentamos mantenernos fuertes pero… luego del primer año ya nos habíamos dado por vencidas. Al final, ya cumpliéndose dos años de encierro, una vez más los cinco Unimon nos venían a ver, solo que esa vez Hikari y yo hicimos algo que nunca habíamos hechos… oponernos y tratar de defendernos. Al final esa fue nuestra perdición-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-ello eran tan machistas, y valoraban tan poco a las mujeres que al tratar de oponernos, ellos no solo nos violaron como si solo pensaran en sexo, sino que también nos golpearon como nadie lo había hecho. Esa noche Hikari y yo estábamos cubiertas de semen, pero también de sangre y prácticamente estábamos hechas pedazos. Ambas nos quedamos dormidas y… fue cuando nuestra vida termino-

Cuando termino de hablar, Sandra parecía haberse quebrado, y Hikari estaba igual que ella. Ambas se abrazaron mientras no dejaban de llorar.

-Al final… perdimos todo. Seguir con nuestro sueño… nuestras vidas y nuestros amigos… por culpa de unos miserable- dijo Sandra.

-y aunque nos tratamos de mantener fuertes… para nosotras ya no había esperanza- dijo Hikari, aún más triste que Sandra.

La historia que me habían contado era terrible y realmente me destrozaba ver que todos los sueños que habían logrado cumplir y toda su vida se hubiera acabado por culpa de unos idiotas. Quise acercarme a ellas para tratar de consolarlas, pero antes de que las pudiera tocar, ellas se convirtieron nuevamente en esferas de luz que se alejaron de mí, hasta que ya no pude escuchar su melodía. La comunicación con esos espíritus había terminado, y me sentía mal de no haberlas podido ayudar de alguna manera.

Continúe mi camino, y seguía tratando de escuchar la melodía de mi madre, pero aún no había conseguido nada, y eso realmente me molestaba y me preocupaba.

-espero que estés aquí- pensaba, mientras seguía caminando.

Pasaron tal vez solo unos diez minutos, pero aun no podía escuchar la melodía de mi madre. Pero si pude escuchar dos melodías cerca de mí, pertenecientes a dos esferas de luz que se acercaron a mí.

-Ese collar…- dijo una voz femenina madura, que venía de una de las esferas.

-sí, es el mismo- dijo una voz femenina mucho más joven, perteneciente a la otra esfera.

Una vez más, dos espíritus hicieron contacto conmigo, y empezaron a materializarse frente a mí, tomando la forma de dos digimons.

La primera era una Aquilamon. Una digimon con el aspecto de una enorme ave de plumaje rojo, con un collar de plumas cafés y plumas blancas en la cabeza, así como dos enormes cuernos que, realmente me intimidaron un poco. La segunda era una Tinkermon, una digimon de la cual había visto imágenes en libros, pero jamás había visto una real. A diferencia de la Aquilamon, Tinkermon era muy pequeña, casi del tamaño de mi mano. Tenía una apariencia más humanizada, cabello rubio y pequeñas alas de insecto, entre otros detalles que eran iguales a los que había visto en libros. Lo único que no tenía era una lanza roja con picos que se suponía que todas las de su especia tenían. Ambas digimons reconocieron mi collar y pude notar que ellas también tenían collares similares, pero para sus respectivos tamaños.

Trate de hablar con ellas. Les conté un poco sobre quien era y como había llegado a ese lugar, y además les había comentado que no hacía mucho había hablado con Hikari y Sandra, quien al igual que ellas y yo, también habían sido prisioneras, y ellas me contaron algo que… no me esperaba.

-Es comprensible que las hayas encontrado- comento Aquilamon, mirando hacia otro lado, pero podía ver en su rostro una marcada tristeza –De hecho… muchas prisioneras… estamos aquí-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte, sin comprenderlo.

-Lo que sucede…- dijo Tinkermon, volando hacia mí y quedando frente a frente conmigo –Es que… cuando un digimon muere su espíritu usualmente permanece en el lugar donde ha tenido mayores experiencias. Sean buenas… o malas. Es por eso que… nuestros espíritus permanecen cerca de este lugar hasta el día que volvamos a la vida, lejos de aquí. Y nuestras melodías se sienten más conectadas con alguien que… su melodía nos dice que ha pasado por lo mismo-

Ahora podía entender porque me había encontrado con espíritus de digimons que en vida habían sido prisioneras, y por qué seguiría encontrándolos esa noche. Aun así, me impresionaba mucho la cantidad de cosas que Tinkermon conocía.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?- pregunte.

-La mayoría de las digimons de mi tipo sabes esas cosas- contesto ella, y empezó a sentirse algo triste –lamento que tú quieras buscar a tu madre, y te encuentras con espíritus que tienen que ver con algo… que quieres olvidar-

La pequeña se veía muy decaída y al final no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Voló hacia a la cabeza de Aquilamon, y trato de abrazarla, mientras ellas también lloraba.

Una vez más me encontraba con una escena que me rompía el corazón y trate de animarlas. Me costó trabajo, pero parecía que lo estaba logrando, y pronto ambas se sintieron algo más tranquilas.

Al igual que Hikari y Sandra, pude notar que ellas tenían una gran conexión y eran muy buenas amigas, pero también podía ver que cargaban un gran peso sobre ellas, producto de todo lo malo que les había pasado.

Al final, parecía que querían compartir conmigo su historia, y tal vez así desahogarse un poco. La primera en hablar fue Tinkermon.

-Yo era un hada como cualquier otra, que vivía en los bosques. Mi función principal era ayudar a los digimons más pequeños, así como proteger el bosque y atacar a quien lo dañara. Cuando muchas de mi especie estamos juntas somos imparables. Pero si una se separa… es fácilmente una presa. Eso fue lo que me paso-

-No te entiendo- dije.

-Yo solo paseaba, y sin darme cuenta me aleje de mi grupo, y fue cuando alguien me secuestro. No pude hacer nada para defenderme porque quien fuera que me ataco me puso en una botella cerrada que no podía dañar desde adentro. No recuerdo exactamente cuántos días dure encerrada, pero fueron terribles. Jamás me había alejado tanto de mi hogar o de los míos, y estar tan lejos de ellos era muy doloroso, aunque no me imaginaba que ese era el principio de mi infierno-

-llegaste a ese prostíbulo- dije muy decaída, y Tinkermon solo asintió, tan decaída como yo-

-El que me secuestro- continuo –me vendió a Digitamamon por una cantidad mínima, y por servicio sexual gratis de una de sus prisioneras. Entiendo que el sexo es algo natural pero… también se supone que es algo hermoso, no algo que se usa para hacer negocios, y menos justifica maltratar a una mujer. Realmente hay hombres repugnantes-

Tenía que darle la razón a la pequeña hada. Yo también creía, sobre todo gracias a Flamedramon, que el sexo debería ser algo especial, y no lo que muchas vivíamos.

-escuche y vi- continuo –lo horrible que es ser violada una y otra vez todos los días. Pero lo que yo sufrí fue aún más terrible, y fue mucho peor por mi pequeño tamaño. No me podían hacer lo mismo que a una chica de tamaño normal, pero para mi desgracia siempre encontraban formas para disfrutar conmigo, y por ser tan pequeña el dolor y… el asco eran aún mayores-

Ella hizo una pausa de varios segundos, y la note aun mas decaída, incluso… me atrevo a decir que se veía asustada.

-Un día…- continuo –un tipo… quiso… quiso violarme…. Como si yo fuera una chica de tamaño normal. Era un enferme que le importaba poco lo que sentía, mucho menos que por mi tamaño no podía hacerlo. Solo me penetro una vez y… así me mato y…-

Ella parecía tener dificultades para hablar pero… con eso había sido suficiente, no solo para entender como había muerto, sino entender lo enfermos y asquerosos que podían ser algunos hombres solo por divertirse con nosotras.

-solo viví dos semanas en ese lugar- siguió –pero… fueron suficientes para hacerme vivir un verdadero infierno. Y peor que el encierro, el maltrato, y el ver a otras chicas sufrir fue el cinismo de Digitamamon. Yo ya iba a morir, pero pude escuchar sus palabras antes de morir-

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunte.

-No fueron palabras de tristeza- me respondió –ni de culpa ni nada. Él no sentía ningún respeto por mi o por cualquiera de las otras chicas. Por haber vivido tan poco dijo que yo era… un fracaso-

Cuando termino de hablar, la pobre rompió en llanto y dejo salir su tristeza y rabia de haber sufrido tanto. Aquilamon se veía tan triste como su amiga, y después de escuchar esa historia yo me sentía tan destrozada y triste como ellas.

-fue un tiempo horrible- volvió a hablar la hada –aunque- esbozando una sonrisa –aunque fue poco tiempo… igual conocí a una buena amiga- mirando a Aquilamon –una buena y gran amiga-

-Si- dijo el ave –nos hicimos buenas amigas. Y créeme Tinkermon, tu amistad me ayudo a sobrellevar un poco el hecho de vivir encerrada-

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti Aquilamon?- pregunte.

-Bueno… yo era parte de una gran colonia de digimons aves que vivíamos en un cañón, muy lejos de aquí. Actuábamos como una gran comunidad, apoyándonos entre todos. Yo era una de varias hembras que se encargaba del cuidado de digihuevos que en vez de aparecer en el pueblo del inicio, aparecían en nuestro hogar. Teníamos una vida tranquila y serena, pero un día toda esa tranquilidad simplemente desapareció. Un día y sin previo aviso, nuestro hogar fue atacado por un grupo de Ogremons liderados por un Boltmon, y aparentemente su motivación era robar digihuevos, aunque aún me cuesta imaginar para qué. Por la seguridad de los digihuevos decidimos simplemente huir y llevarnos todos los huevos que pudiéramos. Desgraciadamente no todos los huevos pudieron ser salvados, y lamentablemente no fui tan rápida y no pude escapar. Fui capturada, pero lo peor de todo fue una vez estuve en sus manos y descubrieron que yo era hembra… bueno, ya te harás una idea. Parece que para los hombres solo somos objetos para sentir placer… y nada más-

-Quieres decir que…- dije.

-Así es- dijo ella –ellos terminaron violándome. Fue una experiencia horrible, pero fue aun peor cuando después ellos dejaron en claro que yo no les servía porque era muy grande para llevarme. Yo era una digimon, no era algo que simplemente se pudiera vender como cualquier cosa. Pero eso no les importo y me vendieron a Digitamamon por una buena suma de dinero. No había habido una digimon de mi tamaño en ese lugar, así que me convertí en una gran atracción, tanto para digimons pequeños que abusaban de mí en grupo, o solo uno o dos de gran tamaño, salvajes y sin ninguna pizca de compasión. Fueron solo dos semanas, pero… a pesar de ser tan grande… solo ese tiempo soporte. Estaba tan deprimida y además estaba demasiado débil por haber puesto toda mi energía en cuidar huevos… que simplemente no estaba en condiciones para seguir adelante, y el llegar a ese horrible lugar y ser abusada una y otra vez fue lo que acabo física… y emocionalmente conmigo. Yo morí… la noche en que Tinkermon murió. Cuando lo supe, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para morir, pero antes de hacerlo… escuche a Digitamamon decirme algo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de respeto o consideración conmigo-

-¿y que dijo?- pregunte.

Ella tardo un poco en responder, pero al hacerlo, se veía totalmente destrozada.

-Que yo…- dijo Aquilamon –por no haber durado lo suficiente para hacer llegar más dinero… también era un fracaso-

Una vez más me sentía dolida de haber escuchado esas historias. Simplemente era injusto que buenas mujeres terminaran en lugares así donde todas sus vidas eran tiradas a la basura, y era aún peor que con ninguna se mostrara algo de respeto o consideración. Ellas habían vivido el infierno y ahora ni sus espíritus podían alejarse de ese lugar maldito hasta que tuvieran una nueva vida.

Quise decirles algo, pero ellas también se convirtieron otra vez en esferas de luz que se alejaron de mí. Lo último que pude ver fue a ambas llorando.

Ya no podía hacer nada, más que seguir caminando, aunque solo unos cuantos minutos después escuche otra melodía, y una esfera de luz apareció frente a mí y cambio de forma para mostrarme quien era.

Era una digimon femenina de aspecto humano y cuyo físico destacaba mucho. Era muy atractiva, pero físicamente se veía muy fuerte. Su atuendo consistía en una especie de piel de algún digimon bestia de color amarillo que cubría sus senos y su entre pierna, así como guantes y botas hechas del mismo material. Tanto los guantes como las botas tenían garras doradas hechas de metal, y una calavera con cuernos hechos del mismo material. También tenía hombreras y un casco dorado que parecían calaveras con cuernos, lo que la hacía ver muy amenazante. Tenía una cabellera alborotada de color azul verdoso y además vestía una capa de color rojo en el interior, y amarillo en el exterior.

Realmente se veía como una mujer guerrera, fuerte y temeraria. Pero también vi que en su cuello tenía un collar como el mío, y su casco me permitía ver sus ojos y parte de su rostro, permitiéndome ver una profunda tristeza en ella.

-Soy Renamon- me presente.

-Yo soy Kinkakumon- me dijo ella –y puedo ver que también eres una prisionera de ese lugar-

-Así es- le dije, algo desanimada –y… lamento que tú también hayas muerto en ese lugar-

-En realidad… me lo merecía- dijo ella, bajando la mirada para que no pudiera notar sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte.

-Veras…- empezó a hablar –Yo era una guerrera, orgullosa y salvaje, que dirigía a un grupo de ladrones para atacar y asaltar poblados y aldeas, sin importar a quien pudiéramos lastimar en el camino. Era la única forma de vida que conocía y nunca me había importado a quien pudiera lastimar o incluso matar con tal de obtener lo que quería. Ahora que lo medito… me doy cuenta que hice mucho mal y… era cuestión de tiempo para que todos mis pecados se regresaran-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Una noche, mi grupo y yo dormíamos, pero fuimos emboscados por otro grupo de ladrones. Ellos mataron a todos mis amigos y a mí me vendieron como esclava… a un tal Blackweregarurumon-

-¿Blackweregarurumon?- pregunte, asustada de escuchar ese nombre y pensando que tal vez sería el mismo que me había quitado a mí amiga. Aun así trate de mantenerme tranquila.

-él me mantuvo encerrada en un sótano. Me golpeo y me humillo hasta que toda mi característica fuerza y fiereza se fueron, y me volví tan sumisa y débil como una pequeña Nyaramon. Fue cuando empezó a cobrar a hombres que venían para que pudieran violarme. Así dure cuatro meses tal vez, hasta que ese perro negro me vendió a Digitamamon como una más de sus prostitutas. Fueron experiencias horribles que me marcaron y me degradaron, haciéndome sentir como una mujer sin valor, y que para los hombres solo somos objetos sexuales, y nada más. Pero ese tiempo también me ayudo reflexionar todas las cosas que había hecho en mi vida y el mal que había causado. Al final acepte todo lo que me pasaba y lo considere como un castigo por todas mis culpas-

-Aun así… no te merecías pasar por eso-

-No estoy tan segura Renamon. Pero… hubo algo bueno en todo ese capítulo de mi vida. Cuando llegue al prostíbulo, conocí a todas las demás chicas, y a pesar de que ellas sufrían igual que yo, trataban de mantenerse optimistas y me apoyaron. Encontré en ellas buenas amigas y una razón para tratar de seguir adelante, y soportar mi tortura. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero en una ocasión trate de escapar con varias de las chicas. Lamentablemente nuestro intento fallo miserablemente-

-¿y qué sucedió?-

-Digitamamon mato a las chicas que me acompañaban frente a mis ojos y luego trato de matarme. Yo le dije que en realidad no me importaba morir, pero que no permitiría que lastimara a chicas inocentes. Eso fue lo último que dije… y al final, no pude evitar que otras chicas sufrieran-

-Lo lamento-

-No lamento tanto haber muerto. Lamento haber visto a chicas inocentes y saber que aún quedaban chicas en ese lugar. Ellas eran dulces y tiernas, y me dieron esperanza de que tal vez yo un día tendría una oportunidad, así como la esperanza de que podría escapar. Pero aunque me duela decirlo... tener tanta esperanza… no sirvió de nada-

Una vez termino de hablar, ella se convirtió otra vez en una esfera de luz y se alejó de mí, sin tener oportunidad de decirle algo más. Aunque siendo honesta… ya no me sentía capaz de decir algo para intentar dar ánimos. La verdad… ya estaba pensando que eso no servía para nada.

Ahora… comenzaba a sentir en mi interior el peso de vivir en el infierno en el que estaba. El dolor que sentía, y ahora que también sentía el dolor de las chicas con quienes había hablado, hacían que fuera aún más grande, y se haría más grande conforme siguiera avanzando, y más espíritus me hablaban.

En total encontré cinco espíritus más. Todas digimons hembras y todas prisioneras de ese horrible prostíbulo.

Las dos primeras fueron una Impmon y una Armadillomon. Ambas eran buenas amigas que se cuidaban mucho la una a la otra, y siempre trataban de salir adelante con trabajo y esfuerzo. Impmon era una bailarina en un bar mientras que Armadillomon era camarera en un restaurante. Ambas trabajaban mucho, pero realmente amaban lo que hacían y sobre todo, se querían mucho. Así, con esfuerzo y trabajo duro ambas salieron adelante. Pero lamentablemente ambas fueron atacadas cuando menos se lo esperaban, y cayeron en las garras de Digitamamon. El maltrato las afecto tanto que ambas terminaron muriendo. Armadillomon murió por una fatiga extrema, e Impmon solo murió una semana después, producto de la depresión de haber perdido a su mejor amiga.

Después encontré a una Spadamon. Ella era una digimon muy joven, pero también muy valiente y luchadora, que siempre se esforzaba por salir adelante, y había iniciado un viaje con tal de ser más fuerte para poder ayudar a todos aquellos que pudieran necesitar su ayuda. Lamentablemente su viaje duro poco cuando fue atacada y secuestrada, para luego ser vendida. Vivió encerrada por dos años y murió cuando su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más. De hecho… ella murió poco antes de que yo fuera secuestrada, razón por la que ella me dijo con tristeza que yo había ocupado su lugar.

Luego a una Gumdramon, lamentablemente la digimon más joven que hubiera pisado ese prostíbulo, y la que vivió menos. Había perdido a sus padres cuando viajaba con ellos a causa de un derrumbe y había tratado de buscar refugio en un pueblo cercano. Pero al final solo fue una más que al estar vulnerable fue secuestrada para luego ser vendida. Era tan joven que su cuerpo no pudo soportar por mucho el abuso. Al final, solo vivió una semana.

Y finalmente, encontré a una AncientIrismon. Ella era tal vez la digimon más hermosa que hubiera visto, y sentía que podría ser de las más fuertes también. Lamentablemente fue la que más padeció en esa prisión por haber estado casi seis años encerrada, y haber muerto de la misma forma terrible en la que había muerto mi amiga Flamedramon, por un grupo de infelices que abusaron de ella hasta matarla, solo importándoles el sexo y sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que ella sufría.

Ella era la gobernante de una tierra lejana, respetada y amada por ser muy dulce y amable, y dispuesta a ayudar a su pueblo a toda costa, al punto de no comportarse como una reina, sino como una amiga. Un día su pueblo fue atacado, y con tal de que sus súbditos estuvieran bien ella se ofreció a ser capturada, y posteriormente fue vendida a Digitamamon, quien la presento a sus clientes como una "Belleza Extranjera". Tras años de abuso su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar y finalmente murió. Pero según me dijo ella, lo peor fue que al morir escucho que después de que ella se fue, quienes habían atacado no cumplieron su promesa y su reino fue destruido.

Ese había sido mi primer viaje al plano espiritual. Mi primera experiencia en ese plano de existencia gracias a la constelación de la zorra, y aplicando todas las enseñanzas de mi madre. Y nunca creí que fuera una experiencia tan deprimente.

Realmente no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero por más que caminaba y me esforzaba no podía escuchar la hermosa melodía de mi madre. Había esperado una oportunidad para al menos poder verla… y no podía.

Realmente me sentía muy triste, y no solo porque parecía que jamás vería a mi madre, sino por todas las cosas que había escuchado.

Había conocido a algunas de las chicas que representaban cada una de esas pequeñas cruces en el prostíbulo. Cada una me había compartido una historia, y mostraban como una buena vida se arruino y terminaron viviendo en ese infierno, tan afectadas y dolidas que todas sus esperanzas de ser un día libres habían muerto con ellas, y ni siquiera sus espíritus podían alejarse de ahí hasta que volvieran al mundo como digihuevos.

Pobres chicas que habían sufrido y perdido todo lo que tenían, y ahora yo me encontraba en esa situación. Ya llevaba más de año y medio en ese lugar. Siempre había tratado de mantener mis esperanzas por ser libre alguna vez, y a pesar de lo duro que había sido todo, siempre había tratado de mantener esas esperanzas y nunca dejarme vencer para seguir adelante. Pero… después de lo que había oído, y ver en sus ojos tanto dolor, que todas mis amigas y yo sentíamos, el vernos encerradas y que parecía que jamás escaparíamos de ese infierno… ya me empezaban a hacer creer que tal vez no podría hacerlo. Realmente parecía que mantener esperanzas ya no serviría, como la de ser libre con mis amigas, volver a ver a mi madre, o incluso un día casarme con Exveemon.

Deje de caminar y me deje caer de rodillas. Quede con las manos sobre mis piernas, la mirada baja, y una sensación de tristeza, malestar, y de vacío que realmente parecía que no valía la pena seguir adelante. Que todo de lo que yo tenía esperanzas nunca sucedería, y simplemente moriría en esa prisión, y mi espíritu se mantendría cerca de ese lugar.

-Después de todo… ¿aun vale la pena que tenga esperanza?- pregunte en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie me contestaría.

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante esa posibilidad. Que… realmente no valía la pena tener esperanzas.

Pero…

-No debes darte por vencida Renamon- dijo una voz de la nada, y con ella podía escuchar también una melodía.

Realmente me tomo por sorpresa. Pero más allá de eso, esa melodía se escuchaba relajante y agradable, haciéndome sentir mejor. Y esa voz… se oía muy familiar.

La esfera de luz de la que venía la voz apareció frente a mí, y esta pronto comenzó a cambiar de forma. Y cuando se convirtió en un digimon… simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¿Flamedramon? ¿Eres tú?- dije muy emocionada, y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Si, quien había aparecido era mi amiga Flamedramon. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre y tenía su típica y agradable sonrisa. Realmente me emociono mucho verla y no pude evitar ir hacia a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo, que ella me correspondió.

-Flamedramon, no puedo creer que pueda verte otra vez. Te he extrañado mucho- dije, empezando a llorar pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo también te he extrañado Renamon- me dijo ella, y vi que aun sonreía, pero también estaba llorando –y he esperado poder verte de nuevo-

-en verdad ha sido difícil seguir adelante sin ti. Aunque me he esforzado… me ha sido difícil mantener animadas a las demás. Y también… creer que tengo esperanza-

-Renamon…- poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros –yo puedo entender lo difícil que es mantener la esperanza en una situación como esa. Aun así… no debes perderla-

-Pero…-

-te conozco bien, y también te he visto desde aquí. Sé que ha sido duro, pero aun así nunca te has dejado vencer y siempre has mantenido la esperanza. Además… puedo ver que alguien más te ha ayudado, jmjmjm-

-¿entonces sabes de él?-

-Así es. Y estoy muy agradecida con ese chico por haberte dado más fuerza para seguir adelante. Básicamente… él se volvió tu esperanza-

-Es cierto. Pero… las chicas con las que he hablado. Ellas también tenían esperanzas que se perdieron. Después de escucharlas… ahora no se si yo podría mantenerlas, aun teniendo una razón para hacerlo-

-creo que debemos disculparnos- dijo una voz.

La pude reconocer casi de inmediato, era la voz de Sandra.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, diez esferas de luz nos rodeaban, y todas empezaron a cambiar de forma, y se convirtieron en las digimons con quienes había hablado en ese viaje.

-Lamentamos que nuestras historias de hicieran sentir tan mal. En verdad no era nuestra intención- dijo Impmon, algo apenada pero con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto que todas sufrimos mucho- dijo Sandra –y al final todas morimos en ese lugar-

-Pero siempre hubo algo que nos mantuvo dispuestas a soportarlo todo. Esperanza- dijo Aquilamon.

-Esperanza de poder ser libres y poder estar con nuestros seres queridos, y las amigas que conocimos- dijo Tinkermon, quien estaba sentada en la cabeza de Aquilamon.

-Nosotras nos mantenemos cerca este lugar porque fue aquí donde tuvimos horribles experiencias que nos marcaron- dijo AncientIrismon –pero también estamos aquí porque tenemos esperanza que ustedes serán libres, y esperamos que nosotras de alguna forma las podamos impulsar a no rendirse-

-sé que dije que tener tanta esperanza no había servido- dijo Kinkakumon –pero la verdad es que si lo hizo porque fue eso lo que me dio fuerza-

-Aunque ninguna de nosotras alcanzara la libertad- dijo Armadillomon –nuestro recuerdo ha hecho que todas las chicas que aún están encerradas mantengan viva la esperanza de serlo-

-Renamon…- dijo Spadamon –hemos visto cómo has apoyado a esas chicas, y puedo decirte que debes hacerlo aún más-

-Podemos entender que es duro- dijo Gumdramon –pero si sigues así… todas sus esperanzas se cumplirán, de eso estamos seguras-

-a pesar de todo nosotras nunca dejamos de creer- dijo Hikari –y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo.

En verdad era maravilloso. Me sentía tan triste de ver todo lo que ellas habían sufrido que realmente creí que no servía de nada tener esperanza. Pero ahora ellas me demostraban que ante todo eso era lo último que habían perdido. Ahora me sentía mucho más fuerte y segura. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero debía seguir adelante y tener fe en que un día seria libre, y debía asegurarme de seguir haciendo que todas las demás se mantuvieran firmes también. Tenía el apoyo de mi amado y el deseo de ver a mi madre para mantener la esperanza y no rendirme. Pero además también tenía algo más... tenía amigas en el plano espiritual que aunque no pudiéramos verlas y escucharlas nos animarían siempre.

-Gracias Flamedramon- dije con una sonrisa, y mire a todas –gracias chicas por sus palabras. No voy a rendirme. Sé que un día, todas seremos libres, y hasta que llegue ese día… tendré fe y esperanza de que así será-

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo Flamedramon –todas estaremos aquí y las apoyaremos. Sabemos que será difícil pero… créeme Renamon, su fe y esperanza… serán recompensadas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo veras en su momento. Pero hasta entonces…sigue adelante-

-Lo hare-

-ahora… creo que es hora de que te dejemos. Además…- mirando hacia otro lado –me pareció escuchar una melodía de alguien que viene hacia acá-

-¿de quién hablas?-

Pero ella no me respondió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa, ella desapareció, al igual que las demás chicas. Todas ellas volvieron a ser esferas de luz y se alejaron de mí.

Ellas se habían ido, pero sus palabras quedarían conmigo siempre, y serian mi apoyo para seguir adelante. Ahora, pensaba en lo último que había dicho la dragona antes de irse.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién será?- pensé y decidí seguir avanzando.

Ahora que me sentía más animada, también volvía a tener la esperanza de poder ver a mi madre.

Seguía avanzando, pero aun no podía escuchar la melodía que Flamedramon había mencionado, pero aun así continúe.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero aun no podía escuchar nada. Una vez más empezaba a perder la esperanza, pero pensar en Flamedramon y en lo que había dicho me hizo sacar fuerzas para no rendirme.

Seguí avanzando sin escuchar nada. Pero después de mucho creer que no la encontraría… finalmente la escuche.

Ahora escuchaba la melodía, y a pesar del tiempo podía reconocerla, era la melodía de mi madre. Mientras más avanzaba más fuerte se escuchaba, y sin darme cuenta también podía escuchar la melodía que venía de mi interior, y podía entenderla. Una melodía llena de esperanza y fe, de alguien que no se rendiría.

Seguí avanzando y no solo seguía escuchando su melodía, sino que finalmente pude verla.

-Mamá- dije, aun sin poder creerlo, y sin poder avanzar más.

A solo unos cuantos metros estaba mi madre, Taomon. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y cuando ella me vio también empezó a sonreír. Hubiera querido correr hacia ella, pero la emoción que sentía era tanta que solo podía caminar, pero realmente así estaba bien.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos cerca pude verla bien. Se veía tan bella como siempre y tenía esa hermosa sonrisa y esa cálida mirada que siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

-Mamá- volví a decir, ahora sin poder contener mis lágrimas, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te dije que yo te escucharía- me dijo ella, con una sonrisa y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar –y que tú también podrías escucharme. Ahora… después de tanto tiempo…-

Ella no pudo decir nada más y yo tampoco lo hice. Ya no quedaba nada más que decir que pudiera expresar lo felices que estábamos de vernos una vez más. Me acerque a ella y ambas nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, que realmente me regresaban al tiempo en el que estuvimos juntas. No podía describir todas las emociones que me invadían en ese momento. Simplemente podía decir… que estaba feliz.

-Te he extrañado mucho- dije, dejando escapar mi emoción y mi felicidad en forma de lágrimas.

-Yo también hijita- me dijo ella, y podía ver que ella también estaba llorando de felicidad –no sabes la falta que me has hecho ni lo mucho que te he pensado. Pero estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez mi vida-

-Yo también mamá. Yo también-

Había tanto que quería contarle, y tanto que deseaba preguntarle, pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno debía terminar.

Poco a poco sentía que todo a mí alrededor empezaba a desaparecer y comenzaba a alejarme de mi madre.

Todo fue muy rápido. No había podido preguntarle nada, mucho menos me había despedido. Pero antes de alejarme de ella… algo paso. Fue extraño, pero frente a mis ojos habían pasado muchas imágenes a gran velocidad por unos segundos. Cuando terminaron, fue cuando me empecé a alejar de mi madre, y por más que lo intentara no podía alcanzarla, al mismo tiempo que todo a mí alrededor se volvía blanco y no era capaz de ver nada.

Abrí los ojos, y estaba en la misma posición en la que había estado. Mire por la ventana y pude ver que las estrellas y la luna ya no formaban la constelación de la zorra, y por lo mismo, mi viaje espiritual había terminado.

En verdad lo lamentaba, pero también estaba contenta.

Aunque había sido triste enterarme de la historia de aquellas chicas que habían sido prisioneras antes, también el hablar con ellas y el ver nuevamente a Flamedramon me habían animado y me daba aun mas fuerzas para no perder la esperanza y seguir adelante. Y el haber visto a mi madre… después de tanto tiempo. Ahora sabía que ella estaba bien y que no me había olvidado, y aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, haber estado con ella me había hecho muy feliz, y ahora tenía más razones para no rendirme y esperar un día ser libre… estar con ella otra vez.

(POV del Autor)

Al otro lado de las montañas, se encontraba un pequeño y antiguo templo. Esa noche una Taomon había estado arrodillada ante la puerta abierta mientras la constelación de la zorra estaba en lo alto del cielo. Ella había utilizado su poder y la presencia del conjunto de estrellas para poder ir al plano espiritual con un solo propósito… esperar ver a su hija.

No hacía mucho, la constelación había desaparecido, y el viaje espiritual había terminado, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos. Al lado de la digimon estaban una Sistermon Blanc y una Sistermon Noir, ambas estando acompañándola todo el tiempo y pendientes de si podría necesitar algo.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto Blanc en cuanto Taomon abrió los ojos.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella.

Aun así, ambas digimons vieron que la zorra tenía una expresión muy cansada, incluso parecía estar preocupada por algo.

-¿quiere que le traigamos algo de té?- pregunto Noir.

-Sí, creo que eso me sentaría bien- dijo Taomon, sin voltear a verlas.

-Entonces traeremos el té, vamos Blanc- dijo Noir levantándose y yendo hacia otra habitación-

-Ya voy- dijo Blanc, levantándose y siguiendo a su compañera.

Desde que había abierto los ojos, Taomon había estado muy tranquila. Pero en cuanto estuvo sola, pudo dejar salir la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

Había encontrado a su hija, aunque había sido por poco tiempo, había hablado con ella, y antes de separarse y al igual que Renamon, muchas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos en pocos segundos antes de alejarse de su hija y despertar. Pero a diferencia de ella, Taomon si había podido ver claramente esas imágenes y sabían lo que eran. Eran visiones de lo que su hija estaba viviendo y… para ella fue simplemente terrible.

Su hija estaba en un prostíbulo y sufría diariamente… y ella se sentía horriblemente culpable.

No podía contener más su tristeza al ver todo lo que su hija estaba pasando, y solo podía llorar.

-mi… hija…- dijo en voz baja -Lo siento mi amor, lo siento. Nunca debí abandonarte por seguir esta estúpida tradición. Y ahora estas sufriendo… por mi culpa. Soy la peor madre del mundo. Perdón Renamon… perdón-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, me tarde bastante pero finalmente traje este nuevo capítulo.<strong>

**Finalmente hable no solo de la madre de Renamon, sino de algunas de las prisioneras.**

**Espero que lo siguientes capítulos no me salgan tan largos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me pregunto si a los que leen este fic no me odiaran por poner a los personajes en situaciones tan malas todo el tiempo.**

**Creo que esta de sobra decirlo, pero varios de los digimons que menciono son machos (al menos en los animes) y una vez más aquí los maneje como hembras.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, que estén bien.**


	11. Cap 11 El dolor de Guilmon

**Capítulo 11, el dolor de guilmon**

(POV de Renamon)

Era otra noche en ese maldito prostíbulo. Jmjmjm no, en realidad no lo era.

Esa era una noche… bastante especial, en la ninguna de nosotras sufría. Nadie era abusada, ni era golpeada u ofendida. Nadie lloraba, triste por las cosas terribles que debíamos soportar día a día, así como el dolor por haber sido alejadas de todo lo que a nos importaba y amábamos. Esa… era una noche tranquila, y tal vez lo más importante de todo, ninguna estaba sola.

Estaba en mi cuarto como siempre, pero en esta ocasión no estaba yo sola, ya que todas las demás chicas estaban reunidas conmigo y en ese momento dormían. Realmente era un espacio pequeño y algo incómodo, así que todas estaban acomodadas de alguna manera. Unas sentadas en el suelo y acomodadas contra una pared, otras recostadas en el frio suelo, pero todas tenían algo en común, y es que todas dormían plácidamente, abrazadas en parejas, y con una linda y duce sonrisa en sus rostros. Ninguna de ellas había estado triste en esa noche, y todas habían vivido un maravilloso momento juntas que las había hecho sentir queridas, amadas, respetadas, y sobretodo felices, y que aun dormidas se reflejaba en sus rostros. Y yo… bueno, yo había tenido la fortuna de haber compartido ese momento con ellas y experimentar la felicidad que mis amigas habían sentido.

Realmente había sido una noche que ninguna de ellas olvidaría y siempre la tendrían presente en su corazón, y por supuesto, yo tampoco la olvidaría jamás.

Había sido casi un momento mágico pero… de todas las chicas… había una que esa noche había sido más especial e importante. Ella había pasado por mucho y estaba muy herida, pero al final pudo dejar toda su tristeza de lado y sentirse plenamente feliz, sentirse querida y… que ella era especial… que tenía un propósito en la vida. Y esa chica ahora estaba a mi lado, acostada junto a mí en mi cama. Yo me quedaba poco a poco dormida mientras que ella gentilmente cepillaba mi pelaje con sus garras, sintiendo todo su cariño y su felicidad. Una felicidad que… realmente le hacía falta sentir.

Esa chica… era Guilmon.

(POV de Guilmon)

Seguramente era la una de la mañana. La luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaba hermosamente los bosques, los campos y las colinas que se encontraban ahí afuera, y esa misma luz entraba por la ventana y nos acompañaba mientras todas mis amigas dormían. Yo por mi parte aun no podía conciliar el sueño, y por más que lo intentaba simplemente no podía. Aunque era mejor así. Podía ver a las demás chicas dormir profundamente, unidas en cálidos abrazos y con dulces sonrisas que marcaban sus rostros, reflejando una tranquilidad y una alegría como si todas las cosas malas que les hubieran pasado se hubieran ido, y no era para menos.

Esa noche… había sido simplemente maravillosa para todas, y todo se había hecho en honor a quien era nuestro principal apoyo sin el cual… tal vez habríamos perdido la esperanza hacía mucho tiempo. Esa era nuestra querida amiga Renamon, quien dormía tan plácidamente como las demás, acomodada en su cama, y yo estaba a su lado, mirándola y pasando suavemente mis garras por entre sus hermoso y suave pelaje, tratando de estar lo más cerca de ella para darle un poco de calor. Era otra forma de darle las gracias… por todo lo que ella había hecho por mí… por nosotras.

Mientras la miraba recordaba cómo es que habíamos terminado todas compartiendo su habitación, y la maravillosa noche que habíamos vivido. Jmjm, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar eso, pero también sonreír… como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

(Comienzo del Flashback)

Todo había comenzado hacia dos días. Una noche como tantas otras desde que hubiera llegado a ese horrible lugar hacia algunos minutos había comenzado. Una noche muy bella que solo podía presenciar desde la ventana del cuarto en que estaba encerrada, esperando a que algún idiota viniera a abusar de mi como lo hacían con todas mi amigas, y que aunque nos doliera y lo odiáramos debíamos soportar.

Esa noche no había habido demasiada actividad así que éramos varias las que en ese momento estábamos solas y realmente esperábamos que siguiera así. Lamentablemente yo… fui de las pocas que había tenido la desdicha de haber tenido que ser visitada por… "clientes" a los que debía "atender".

El primero que había venido era un Etemon, un digimon no solo feo, sino desagradable en su actitud. Siempre actuaba de forma machista e inmadura, burlándose de mí a la vez que me abofeteaba por simple diversión. Quisiera decir que eso fue lo peor de ese simio pero en realidad mentiría. Después de haberme golpeado no dudo en violarme con fuerza, lastimándome y haciéndome gritar de dolor, pero siempre me cerraba la boca para no escucharme. Había tratado de resistirme, pero solo había hecho que él me golpeara todavía más y también me penetrara por el ano y metiera su asqueroso miembro en mi boca. Se vino seis veces… seis veces sentí su asqueroso esperma entrar en mi cuerpo y fueron seis veces en las que me golpeo en el rostro y en el estómago. Cuando termino su fluido aun salía de mí, y estaba totalmente adolorida. Pero lo más terrible… es que otros habían venido después y ese Etemon no había sido el peor.

Luego de una hora, vino un Devimon, el digimon más espeluznante y tétrico que hubiera visto en mi vida, y con una fama de crueldad y brutalidad hacia cualquiera que se le cruzara, principalmente mujeres, y el que me había visitado hacia honor a eso.

Él no me golpeo, pero fue mucho peor lo que me hizo. Al principio me sujeto el rostro sin mucha fuerza y parecía que no me haría algún daño, pero todo era parte de su plan para satisfacer sus enfermos deseos. Al parecer me había puesto en una especie de hipnosis en la que… que… ¡Dios! Lloro de solo recordarlo. En esa hipnosis veía todo a mi alrededor convertirse en llamas, y a mis seres queridos morir de horribles y crueles formas. A los que fueron mis amigos insultándome y dejándome sola. Y yo… sintiéndome cada vez más y más débil. Todo eso que veía me hacía temblar, llorar y me rompían el corazón, y era ese sufrimiento en mi rostro era lo que ese Devimon quería ver, mientras me penetraba con fuerza, apretaba mi senos y lamia mi cuello con su larga lengua, que de vez en cuando usaba para lamer mis pezones o meterla en mi boca, en una especie de beso asqueroso. Fue un tiempo corto, pero lo sentí como un castigo eterno que cuando termino solo me hacía sentir miserable.

Después de eso pasaron varias horas en las que estuve sola pude descansar y recuperar un poco el aliento, sentada en mi cama. Aun me sentía triste y humillada, pero al menos se sentía algo más tranquila y sin más visitas, y esperaba que siguiera así pero…

Hubo un último cliente y lo que me hizo… lo que pase con él… lo de Devimon y Etemon no eran nada comparado con el sufrimiento que había pasado.

Finalmente había llegado alguien más y cuando lo vi… no lo podía creer.

—¿Gui… Guilmon?— pregunte levantándome de mi cama, con la voz entrecortada.

Efectivamente, quien había llegado a mi habitación era Guilmon, quien había sido mi novio, con quien había vivido un largo tiempo y el mismo que sin siquiera escucharme o ver más allá, una noche había venido y me había hecho sentir la peor basura de todas, insultándome e incluso diciéndome que me odiaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir en ese momento. Aun recordaba sus terribles palabras aquella noche y la forma en que me había tratado, pero también recordaba los maravillosos momentos que había pasado a su lado, las dificultades que ambos habíamos superado y sobre todo… lo mucho que yo lo amaba. Sentía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez él hubiera entendido lo que yo pasaba en ese lugar, que no lo hacía por gusto y que realmente lo que más necesitaba era su apoyo. Pero al final esa esperanza murió de la peor manera posible.

—Buenas noches pequeña puta— me dijo con una sonrisa perversa, tirándome a la cama y sujetándome del cuello, lastimándome —¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta esto? Creí que te gustaría esto porque… al final no eras más que una perra asquerosa que le gusta que la maltraten y revolcarse con otros—

No me podía creer que dijera esas cosas. Él no era el digimon del cual me había enamorado, estaba actuando como un demente y realmente veía en sus ojos una gran furia hacia mí. Yo, igual que aquella noche, esperaba que el me apoyara y me demostrara que aun valía algo para él, y en vez de eso solo me maltrataba, como si todo lo que ambos hubiéramos vivido ya no valiera nada, y eso me hizo llorar.

—¡Deja de llorar ramera!- me grito y me dio una fuerte bofetada que me dejo totalmente shockeada y triste, pero él aún no había terminado —¿crees que me voy a creer tus tonterías y dejarme convencer con esas lagrimas? Te entregue mi tiempo y mi amor y tú solo me dejaste para venir aquí para que otros hombres tengan sexo contigo— mientras más hablaba parecía más enojado y no veía en sus ojos ni un solo indicio de comprensión… solo veía odio —Eres de lo peor y por tu culpa ahora soy una vergüenza para todos. Me humillaste maldita puta al venir aquí y hacerme quedar como el estúpido que se preocupa mientras la novia se revuelca con otros. Pues… es hora de que me desquite zorra—

Era totalmente increíble y doloroso. Parecía que todo lo que habíamos vivido y la confianza que nos teníamos no hubiera valido nada. En vez de haber confiado en mí y realmente preocuparse él solo había creído lo que había visto, sin pensarlo dos veces y se había dejado influenciar por lo que otros decían. Lamentablemente eso parecía ser más fuerte que su amor por mí. Estaba destrozada y no me podía imaginar que podría ser peor, y sin embargo lo había.

—ya que te gusta tanto ser una puta… te voy a tratar como te mereces— dijo, y me acerco una maleta que había traído, pero que no había notado cuando entro.

Quise preguntar qué era lo que llevaba ahí, pero antes de hacerlo él la abrió y me lo mostro, dejándome horrorizada. No sabía de donde los había sacado, pero la maleta estaba llena de consoladores grandes y con espinas, así como otras cosas, entre ellas dos cinturones con los que me ato brazos y piernas, y una pelota que me ato en la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

Ya me tenía como él quería y pudo empezar. Saco un enorme consolador negro y sin que pudiera yo hacer nada me lo metió rápida y fuertemente en mi vagina, haciéndome sentir un dolor horrible que me hizo gritar, pero con esa pelota en mi boca nadie podía escucharme. Mis ojos se llenaban de cada vez más y más lágrimas, no solo por el dolor sino también por la tristeza de quien me estuviera lastimando fuera a quien yo una vez le decía "mi amor". Mi expresión le hacía sonreír de una forma enfermiza y parecía que realmente disfrutaba hacerme sufrir, y lo peor es que aún no había terminado. Saco dos consoladores algo más pequeños y amos los puso en mi ano, causándome un dolor todavía peor y haciéndome gritar y llorar aún más, pero para Guilmon esa humillación no era suficiente. Con su mano comenzó a mover rápidamente el consolador que estaba en mi vagina, tratando de meterlo todavía más, mientras que con su otra mano hacia lo mismo con uno de los que estaba en mi ano.

Cada vez me sentía más húmeda, pero estaba sufriendo. Sentía un dolor peor que cualquier otro y si seguía así sentiría que en cualquier momento me destrozaría. Lloraba sin control y deseaba gritarle que ya se detuviera, que no me lastimara, pero mientras tuviera la boca tapada esos gritos solo se oirían como gemidos que a él lo complacerían aún más.

Tal vez solo habían pasado unos minutos pero en verdad se habían sentido como un dolor eterno, aun peor que el que me había hecho pasar Devimon, hasta que finalmente tuve un orgasmo pero… no sentía placer… solo dolor. Los consoladores se salieron de sus lugares y mi entrepierna quedo inundada de mi néctar, mientras y rostro solo reflejaba una profunda tristeza, mis ojos ya estaban rojos por las lágrimas y mi boca llena de saliva. Quería que ese sufrimiento terminara ya, pero el dinosaurio rojo aún no estaba conforme, quería seguir humillándome.

—No creas que he terminado contigo puta— dijo con una sonrisa en verdad desquiciada. ¿Tanto le estaba gustando verme sufrir? —aun no me he cobrado la vergüenza que he pasado por tu culpa—

Saco de esa maleta una especie de aparato eléctrico con cuatro cables que tenían cada uno una pinza en la punta. Yo trataba inútilmente de gritar y negarme a lo que fuera que quisiera hacerme. Dos de las pinzas las puso en mis pezones mientras que las otras las puso en mi vagina. Sabía lo que me haría y me movía como una loca y seguía gritándole que no lo hiciera, que no me hiciera daño, pero todo fue inútil. Él encendió ese aparto, liberando una enorme cantidad de electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo y me lastimaba horriblemente, pero para Guilmon aún no era suficiente. El mismo consolador que había puesto en mi vagina lo había puesto en mi ano y me había quitado la pelota de mi boca solo para poner en su lugar tres consoladores, casi ahogándome con ellos pero sin importarle demasiado.

La anterior tortura no se comparaba con esa. Durante casi una hora él me dejo esa maldita cosa conectada y esa punzantes descargas recorrían todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndose como millones de agujas que me punzaban y al mismo tiempo sentía que me quemaba, y con esos consoladores en mi ano y mi boca sentía que me estaba despedazando mientras apenas podía respirar, y Guilmon por su parte solo sonreía y se masturbaba con mi sufrimiento, viniéndose varias veces sobre mi como si nada.

Media hora paso y lamentablemente tuve varios orgasmos involuntarios que me dejaron muy mojada y que hacían que las descargas se sintieran mucho peores, y que hacían que Guilmon me nalgueara una y otra vez diciéndome puta, zorra, y demás que solo me hacían sentir mucho peor y que llorara aún más.

Paso otra media hora y… la tortura había terminado. La máquina se había apagado y por fin mi cuerpo se relajaba, pero sintiendo que había ardido en el mismo infierno y mi cuerpo tenía espasmo ocasionales, pero al menos había escupido los consoladores de mi boca y el del ano se había salido. Estaba adolorida, humillada y muy triste, pero al menos al fin había terminado… o eso había creído.

—¿Te gusto?— pregunto de un modo realmente sínico, y con una sonrisa desagradable que ya estaba odiando —pues aun no me he desquitado lo suficiente por la vergüenza que tu actitud de perra me hizo pasar— sujetándome la cara y luego alejándose de mí. Realmente estaba empezando a odiarlo —por eso te voy hacer pasar por lo mismo. No me interesa tener a una puta como tú como novia. Hay mejores mujeres, mas decentes y respetables y ya he encontrado a alguien que realmente vale la pena. Alguien… que no es una zorra—

Mientras más lo oía hablar más triste me sentía. Esas palabras me habían caído como un balde de agua fría y me hacían sentir de lo peor pero…

No estaba preparada para lo que él iba a hacer.

Llamo alguien que entro a la habitación y me sorprendí bastante al ver que se trataba de una Zephyrmon y… no era una cualquiera. Ella… ella era mi amiga. Vivía cerca al lugar en el que Guilmon y yo vivíamos, nos había ayudado mucho y nosotros también la habíamos ayudado muchas veces. Era muy cercana a Guilmon y a mí, y en verdad la apreciaba y… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Estaba tan débil y adolorida que ni siquiera podía hablar y menos moverme. Solo podía ver a esa chica acercarse Guilmon y… acariciarlo, quitarse su máscara para besarlo en la mejilla y rozando sus pechos contra su brazo. Aunque no pudiera decir nada estaba sorprendida, decepcionada y muy triste. Mi rostro reflejaba toda la tristeza que sentía, pero a ellos no les importaba y solo me miraban como si se burlaran.

—Tenías razón amor, ahora solo es una puta— dijo ella abrazando a Guilmon y mirándome como… si le diera asco —Después de todo lo que nos preocupamos y verla aquí… admito que no lo creía cuando lo escuche y pensé que la obligaban pero… realmente parece una puta y se merece todo lo que le pase. Ella no vale la pena pero… ¿realmente quieres hacer esto?—

—esa prostituta…— mirándome con enojo —no le importó venir aquí a revolcarse con hombres aun cuando salía conmigo. Así que menos me importa que vea que conseguido a alguien mejor… y que ella no vale nada—

—jmjmjm, tienes razón cariño—

No… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esto… no podía estar pasando… ¿Dónde había quedado el amor que él me había declarado o la amistad que tenía con ella?

Realmente parecía que ya nada de eso importaba y para ellos yo no valía nada.

Zephyrmon se quitó la ropa y se recostó en el suelo para que luego Guilmon se recostara sobre ella. Sin importarles lo triste que estaba y que los estuviera viendo… ellos solo se rieron de mi para luego empezar a tener sexo frente a mis ojos.

Los veía y los escuchaba gemir de placer y disfrutar de ese excitante momento mientras que mis ojos solo se llenaban de lágrimas, los buenos momentos que recodaba que había pasado con ellos se hacían amargos y sentía que mi corazón moría y se hacía pedazos.

Quería gritarles que se detuvieran, que no me lastimaran más, pero no me salían las palabras y solo podía seguir viendo como… estaba en una situación terrible y aquellos que se suponía debían apoyarme solo habían pensado lo peor de mí y ahora me humillaban y me traicionaban. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que ellos hacían, porque lo único que sentía era dolor.

Paso tal vez una o dos horas, no estoy segura y la verdad ya no me importaba. El punto es que ambos habían terminado. Zephyrmon se volvió a vestir y salió de la habitación mientras Guilmon recogía todas las cosas que había traído y las guardaba en su maleta, me desataba los brazos y las piernas, y me dejaba acostada en mi cama. Juro que de haber tenido fuerza lo hubiera ahorcado, pero todavía me sentía muy débil y no sabía cuándo me sentiría mejor, y aunque estuviera bien ese maldito collar no me dejaría hacerle demasiado daño.

Solo podía quedarme quieta mientras él me miraba por última vez con una sonrisa perversa, y me dedicaba unas últimas palabras.

—Considera que la humillación ya ha sido compensada. Ahora yo regresare a mi vida y tú quédate con tu vida de puta. Adiós… ramera— dijo, y antes de irse me dio un beso en los labios, pero no era un lleno de amor, y solo era una forma de humillarme más.

Guilmon y… ya no podía usar la palabra "amiga", se habían marchado.

Ahora estaba sola, débil, con un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, con un rio de lágrimas en mis ojos y un corazón sin vida, totalmente roto y con un terrible momento que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, y que sabía que me torturaría para siempre. Renamon siempre decía que a pesar de todo siempre debíamos mantener la esperanza, y que estaba segura de que un día encontraríamos a alguien que nos amara. Pero…

Para mí eso se había terminado. Lo que había pasado esa noche… me había quebrado por completo. Ya no creía en el amor, ni en la amistad, menos tenia esperanza de que las cosas pudieran mejorar, ya todo eso se había muerto junto con la historia de amor que una vez tuve con ese Guilmon.

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormida pero… en todo momento no dejaba de sufrir y sabía que nunca me recuperaría. Estaba totalmente desecha, ya nada me importaba y ya no sentía nada en mi destrozado corazón. Solo pensaba en una cosa y la decía en voz baja mientras cerraba mis ojos y me quedaba profundamente dormida.

—Odio… odio mi vida. Solo hay dolor en mí… y ya no quiero sufrir más. Solo… quiero… morir—

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra. El sol salía y me daba en la cara, así como soplaba una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación y me decía quera tiempo de levantar.

Ya era el momento de ir a desayunar y encontrarme con las demás chicas, para luego regresar a mi cuarto y esperar a la tarde y que nuestra maldita pesadilla empezara una vez más, y esa idea de seguir con la misma rutina no me animaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía mucha hambre y aunque fuera poco lo que nos dieran sabía que debía ir a comer si quería sentirme mucho mejor pero…

La verdad es que en ese momento no había querido levantarme. La verdad es que no podía. Aun me sentía deprimida, sin fuerzas y sin ningún deseo de hacer nada, solo sintiendo en mi interior el dolor por el que había pasado la noche anterior y repitiéndola una y otra vez en mi mente. Y aunque suene terrible, yo… solo sentía que quería morirme… y ya no sufrir más.

Trataba de darme ánimos y levantarme pero simplemente era inútil. Me sentía terrible… en verdad me sentía terrible.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al final decidí levantarme únicamente impulsada por mi hambre, porque todo lo demás ya no me importaba. No tarde demasiado en llegar al comedor y ver a las demás chicas las cuales habían unido al parecer varias mesas para comer todas juntas. No entendía porque habían hecho eso aunque no le di mayor importancia. Varias de mis amigas me vieron y me saludaron de una forma muy amigable, aunque hubiera querido devolverles el saludo ni siquiera tenía ánimos para eso. Solo me senté en una mesa no muy alejada de las demás, pero lo suficientemente alejada para estar sola.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— me pregunto Yashamon mientras me dejaba el desayuno.

No hubiera querido se grosera con él, pero en verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, y solo le hice un gesto para que entendiera que no quería hablar. Yashamon había entendido el gesto y se había marchado, así que ahora podía desayunar pero… a penas y di unos cuantos bocados y ya no quise comer. Cada momento me sentía más triste y más decaída y ni siquiera quería comer aunque tuviera hambre. Solo me sentía devastada, vacía, y aunque ya había intentado olvidarlo lo que me había sucedido aún seguía atormentando. Solo di un bocado más y deje la comida a un lado para seguir sufriendo en silencio porque ya nada me importaba, ni siquiera las cosas que mis compañeras decían a pesar de alcanzarlas a oír bastante claro.

—Entonces… ellas pasaron por mucho ¿verdad?— comento Ranamon, algo decaída —es muy triste que ni siquiera muertas puedan alejarse de este miserable lugar—

—Lo mismo pensé en ese momento— comento Renamon —y créanme que aun ahora me siento mal por ellas y porque no puedan dejar este lugar para siempre. Pero… a pesar de todo lo que ellas pasaron ellas nunca perdieron la esperanza, y aun hoy no la pierden—

—¿A pesar de todo lo que pasaron ellas nunca perdieron las esperanzas?— pregunto Gatomon.

—Así es— le respondió Renamon con una sonrisa —y ellas… aunque no podemos verlas nos apoyan, y aunque saben que es difícil dicen que debemos mantenernos fuertes—

Seguí escuchándolas y más o menos me enteraba de lo que hablaban. Al parecer la noche anterior había logrado sacar su alma o algo así por medio de una técnica de su raza usando como ayuda una constelación muy poco usual. Había llegado al mundo de los espíritus y había conocido a otras chicas que antes habían sido prisioneras en este lugar, incluso se había encontrado con Flamedramon, una chica de la que era muy amiga y de la que había escuchado mucho desde que llegue ahí. Incluso había dicho que todo ese viaje lo había hecho solo para encontrar a su madre y al final la había visto aunque fue por poco tiempo.

También contaba un poco las historias que aquellas prisioneras le habían compartido, y al escucharlas todas, incluso Renamon se ponían algo tristes. Pero cuando Renamon les contaba las cosas buenas que todas ellas le habían dicho, que no debían perder las esperanzas ni rendirse, las chicas se volvían a animar e incluso parecían sentirse un poco mejor. Lamentablemente eso no había ocurrido conmigo. Yo aún seguía triste y lamentándome y… nada me podría hacer sentir mejor.

Una vez Renamon había terminado su relato, todas siguieron comiendo su desayuno y no tardaron mucho en verme y darse cuenta lo triste que estaba, aunque hubiera preferido que no me notaran.

Todas me miraban preocupadas y querían saber que me sucedía para tratar de ayudarme, y como era de esperar, la primera en acercarse fue Renamon.

—Hola Guilmon ¿te encuentras bien?— mirando mi expresión triste y notando que casi no había comido nada —No has comido ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enferma?—

Sé que Renamon se preocupaba por mí, como lo hacía con las demás, y en verdad quería responderle y desahogarme un poco para sentirme mejor, pero sencillamente estaba muy triste para hacerlo y… había una razón más.

Esa noche, antes de que Guilmon llegara yo había encendido la televisión solo para saber cómo estaban mis amigas y esperando que estuvieran bien, y a la primera que vi fue a Renamon acompañada por ya novio Exveemon, ambos contentos y muy felices, disfrutando estar juntos y demostrándose su amor. Eso me había dado esa pizca de esperanza que luego había perdido, y ahora que lo recordaba me sentía aún más triste y sentía mucho enojo y envidia hacia Renamon.

Ella noto como estaba y que difícilmente podría hablar, pero no se fue y en su lugar se sentó a mi lado, manteniendo su distancia para no incomodarme. Estuvimos un largo tiempo calladas hasta que ella decidió hablar.

—No sé lo que sucede Guilmon… pero sé que estas muy triste. No quieres hablar y tampoco has querido comer, y créeme, se lo que es eso. Yo también me sentido tan triste que realmente no quisiera hacer nada, ni siquiera salir de mi cuarto y es que… lo que vivimos en este lugar nos puede hacer sentir así. Pero…— tomando mis manos —recuerda que no estás sola. Todas aquí somos tus amigas y te apoyamos y también… si dejas que la tristeza te domine solo sufrirás más. Debes mantenerte fuerte y tener fe en que todo mejorara. Y si no te sientes tan fuerte… sabes que cuentas con nosotras, amigas que te entienden y que siempre te apoyaran—

Y luego de eso me regalo una linda sonrisa, y vi que todas a mi alrededor me sonreían también. Yo… yo sabía que las cosas que me decía Renamon no eran simplemente palabras, eran cosas que ella realmente creía y sentía, y tenía razón en que debía mantener la fe y no rendirme, y sobre todo… que yo no estaba sola porque había otras como yo y que siempre me apoyarían. En verdad sentía ese ánimo que ella siempre intentaba transmitirnos así como su sincera y valiosa amistad, y yo quería sonreírle, decirle también que tenía razón y abrazarla, porque en momentos como ese era el tipo de apoyo que más necesitamos.

Pero desgraciadamente yo ya estaba muy herida, destrozada y triste para eso. Mi corazón se había roto y ya no creía ni me importaba nada, y a pesar del ánimo de Renamon… ya sentía que nada me podía animar.

—Renamon…— dije finalmente, después de un largo tiempo de no hablar —agradezco que quieras animarme, y lamento decirte esto, pero…— soltándome de sus manos y levantándome de la silla —eso no funcionara… nadie puede anime… y ya nada me importa—

Todo eso lo había dicho de una forma realmente fría y dejaba ver lo mal que estaba en ese momento. No quería transmitirles a las demás mi tristeza ni decir algo que las hiciera sentir peor, y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada para regresar a mi cuarto y así sufrir sola.

—¡Guilmon espera!— le escuche gritar a Renamon y voltee a verla —mira, si tú deseas estar sola está bien, lo entiendo y sé que necesitas tu espacio…—

—No Renamon— la interrumpí, sin mirarla y sin cambiar mi tono de voz —esta vez… ni tú… ni nadie puede entenderme. No puedes entender… lo que estoy pasando—

—entonces… quisiera saberlo. Por favor dime lo que te pasa y así podre entenderte—

Ella realmente se veía preocupada por mí, al igual que todas las chicas y así sentí aún más que no estaba sola, pero eso ya no me ayudaría. Como ya no me importaba nada pude explicarle no solo a Renamon sino a todas lo que había pasado. Explique lo que Guilmon me había dicho y hecho, sin omitir ni un solo detalle y mientras hablaba revivía ese sufrimiento en mi mente y volvía a llorar.

Cuando termine mi historia todas estaban horrorizadas de lo que había sufrido y que aun peor algo así lo hubiera hecho alguien que había sido mi pareja y quien decía amarme. A varias de ellas se les escapaba alguna lágrima y Renamon también lloraba.

Yo la veía y sabía que era sincera pero… también volvía a sentir la ira que sentí hacia ese par de traidores que decían quererme y hacia Renamon.

—Guilmon… no tenía idea. Yo… realmente lo lamento— decía, realmente triste por mí —sé que necesitas tiempo para recuperarte y no te molestare más. Pero sabes que si necesitas a alguien— colocando su mano sobre mi hombro —siempre podrás contar conmigo—

—¡NO!— grite, quitando su mano de mi hombro con agresividad y alejándome de ella.

Ahora miraba a la zorra amarilla y al resto de las digimons con una expresión llena de furia que las asustaba y las hacia preocupar más por mí. Realmente no quería hacerlo pero la furia de esa humillación ahora me dominaba y hacían expresar todo mi dolor y todo lo que pensaba y sentía desde esa noche.

—Guilmon… por favor tranquilízate— me pedía Renamon, manteniendo su distancia y muy asustada y preocupada, pero no quería escucharla.

—¡NO!— le grite —¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!¡Tú no puedes entender lo que siento! ¡El hombre al que yo amaba vino hasta aquí, y estuvo conmigo! Ninguna había tenido esa oportunidad. Yo… yo he sido la única que ha podido ver a una de los digimons que han sido importantes en nuestra vida… y de los que fuimos alejadas. Y… ¡¿Y de que sirvió eso?!¡a él no le importó que yo sufriera ni que estuviera encerrada contra mi voluntad y menos le importo que fuera violada!¡él solo pensaba que era una ramera y una puta, me dijo que me odiaba y me dejo aquí… sin importarle nada!— mientras más gritaba más volvía a recordar esa noche y más furiosa me sentía —¡y si no fuera suficiente volvió a venir solo para torturarme, traicionarme con mi mejor amiga y dejarme en claro que para él ya no valía nada!—

—Guilmon te entiendo…—

—¡No entiendes nada!¡no digas que me entiendes cuando tú has sido tan afortunada!¡a ti te visita un hombre que te ama y te trata con cariño!¡él solo te quiere y nunca te ha maltratado ni te ha decepcionado y siempre que puede estar contigo así que… NO ME DIGAS QUE ME ENTIENDES PORQUE NO ES ASÍ!—

—pero…—

—Yo te vi anoche por la televisión. Estabas con él… haciendo el amor… siendo tratada con cuidado y dulzura. Mi novio vino a verme y yo…— volviendo a llorar —yo… solo quería experimentar la misma felicidad y ese mismo placer que tú sentías… con alguien a quien amo. Pero él me decepciono y me humillo—

—Guilmon…—

—¡POR ESO TÚ NO PUEDES ENTENDERME!— le volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas y toda mi ira —¡Deja de tratar de animarme cuando no sabes lo que siento!— toda el dolor que había sentido esa noche salía cada vez más a flote y ahora miraba a todas las chicas —¡Deja de decir que mantengamos la fe y todas ustedes dejen de creer en esa basura!—

Deje de gritar y solo caí de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba dejando salir todos los sentimientos de mi muerto corazón y… el hecho de que ya nada importa.

—de nada… de nada sirve mantener la fe, ni tener esperanza. Al final todo eso morirá en vano… porque jamás saldremos de aquí— ahora hablaba en un tono apagado y triste, y mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, como si no hubiera llorado lo suficiente ya —y aunque salgamos… de nada servirá porque para todos solo seremos zorras, putas, mujeres que se vendieron y nadie le importara lo que sintamos o sufrimos… porque nos traicionaran. ¡Solo mírenme! El chico del que me enamore ni siquiera se preocupó por mí y solo pensó que lo había engañado y que me gusta. Me humillo y ahora para él solo soy basura, y lo peor… sin importarle mis sentimientos me engaño con mi mejor amiga y tuvo sexo con mi mejor amiga. No vale la pena tener esperanza… ni amor… ni amistad. Esas cosas… ya no valen nada para mí… porque a nadie le importo—

Mientras más hablaba más se quebraba mi espíritu. Ya todas sabían cómo me sentía y entendían porque estaba actuando como lo hacía pero… ya no importaba, ya no me importaba nada.

—Ya no me importa nada— decía —solo tengo dolor y sufrimiento, y cualquier esperanza… no sirve. Mi vida… ya no me importa… no vale nada. Ya… yo no quiero seguir—

Mi espíritu se había quebrado por completo. Aquella tristeza de esa noche me había ido consumiendo toda la noche hasta ese momento. Ahora… ya nada podía salvarme y lo único que había en mi era solo una idea… la de dejar de sufrir.

—No quiero seguir sufriendo. A nadie le pesara lo que me pase porque a nadie le importo y mi vida no tiene valor— levantando una de mis garras hasta mi pecho.

No importaba que ese collar anulara nuestros poderes, aun podía usar suficiente presión para atravesarme. Sería algo rápido y tal vez sin dolor… terminaría mi vida… y dejaría de sufrir.

—Nada me importa… solo… solo quiero morir— acercando aún más mi garra, y segura de que pronto… mi vida y mi dolor terminarían.

Pero…

Antes de que acabara con todo alguien se acercó a mí y sujeto mi garra, para luego alejarla de mí. Me sorprendí bastante de eso y vi que quien me había detenido era Renamon. Creo que había una parte de mí que estaba agradecida por eso pero… otra estaba bastante furiosa y no tarde en demostrarlo.

—¡Renamon ¿Por qué me detienes?!— Le gritaba totalmente dominada por la ira —¡¿Qué no entiendes todo lo que siento y todo lo que sufro?!¡Mi vida ya no tiene ninguna importancia, no tengo nada por que vivir ni a nadie a quien le importe, solo quiero morirme de una maldita vez y terminar con esto!—

Y antes de que siguiera gritando Renamon hizo algo que nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer. Ella me dio una fuerte bofetada que se escuchó y me dejo una enorme marca. Todas estaban sorprendidas por eso y tal vez yo era la más sorprendida.

Pronto me recupere del golpe y quería gritarle, incluso golpearla también si era necesario, pero no hice nada de ello. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada ella me abrazo fuertemente, incluso estaba llorando y sentía sus lágrimas bajar y llegar hasta mi cuerpo. De pronto todo el enojo que había sentido hacia solo un momento parecía haber desaparecido y no sabía que decir, pero mi amiga si lo sabía y se alejó un poco de mi para que pudiera verla.

—Guilmon… nunca vuelvas hacer algo así— me dijo y se veía muy triste.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ha sido un largo de no publicar aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, solo que queriendo hacer algo especial para mi personaje principal, decidí darle algo de participación a una secundaria y aunque sé que la hice sufrir mucho, realmente valdrá la pena.<strong>

**Inicialmente quise hacer este capítulo más largo, pero pensé que sería bueno no poner tantas cosas y pensé más bien hacer un capítulo más, el cual estoy seguro que será largo.**

**Así que aquí esta una vez más este fic, tardado pero no muerto. Agradezco sus comentarios y no leeremos después :) **


End file.
